


Solo Dad

by ramblesandshambles



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 126
Words: 163,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's a solo dad of two girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Fuck!' Daryl growled as he drove the streets looking for his two 14 year old twin daughters. Piper and ChIoe it was nearly midnight, he had been driving for about an hour. True,he had only been home from work 5 minutes and realised they were missing. Walked right out the front door with no one stopping them. Daryl groaned when he realised they were not sleeping in their beds or watching a late movie at least. It was Friday night.

He loved his girls more than life itself always putting them before him, fuck he hadn't even had sex since his ex wife left because all his spare time had been taken up with them. Different activities, dancing classes he had sat through, he was the only guy he knew who could put hair up into a bun!

His nanny had quit because of their uncontrollable behaviour last week leaving him with no one to watch the girls while he worked. They were at high school but he liked the idea of someone watching out for them when they got home from school helping with the house. They got free rent and board and wages.

He was running his own business with his brother Merle and some times had to put in the long hours, late nights. He had thought that maybe he didn't need anyone to watch them any more due to their age but apparently they did. Tonight just proved he couldn't trust a word they said. 

He had rung them at 7pm telling them he was still working and needed to fix the engine he was working on so he could take them shopping tomorrow, and not have to go to work. He wouldn't be home till after midnight. He actually gotten it done sooner arriving home at 10.30pm. They must have taken that as Dad's not home till late lets go out while he doesn't know. He wondered how often they actually went out and got home before him.

He had a string of nannies since his ex wife just walked out one day leaving him with two 1 year old girls. Juggling it all with the help of his brother Merle who moved in to help him. Between them they muddled through for the first 4 years until he met Maggie Greene and decided to get himself hitched.

They now had their own small crew of kids now thinking about his 3 nephews Daryl smiled. Merle and Maggie had been great with his girls often taking them for the night if he had to work or was in-between Nannies and needed help. 

With Maggies help Daryl was able to deliver a sex talk of sorts to the girls when they were 13. 'Don't have sex ever! Or I will put my foot in his arse!' with them both. 

He had put the whole period talk in her hands, as far as he knew they hadn't started yet. Christ! Was looking forward to buying that shit with the shopping. He told the girls that anything they needed to put in the shopping. Nothing yet he had noted, just perfume sprays and deodorants and some glittery lip balm and a tiny bit of girly make-up, he allowed.

Maggie had told him no when he asked her. The girls talked with Maggie about anything like that, he was pleased he didn't really know a lot about it, he had gotten a book to read but couldn't bear to open it. She also told him some girls got it later. Some got it earlier. Daryl was thinking maybe he should just bite the bullet and give Maggie a bit of money to go buy what she thought so it was in the girls bathroom.

Daryl run his hands through his scruffy goatee, all he really wanted to do was sleep. This week had been a nightmare, it started off last weekend when the nanny handed him his notice. He then jumbled through the weekend, making the girls help clean up the house. He walked into their rooms and saw a fucken pig sty making them gather up dirty washing and change their sheets. It had been apparent the nanny hadn't done anything around the house for a while when he looked around.

Doing the washing himself he was shocked at some of the girls clothes. Part of the nannies job was to go shopping with them to help choose appropriate clothes for 14 year olds to go to school. 

He was hanging the first load of washing on the line when he discovered a g-string, and a pair of pants that would fit a 5 year old. Fishing through the clothes he was trying to hang out it was apparent his daughters were walking around with their arses hanging out with tight tee shirts over their developing chests. Daryl had started to hyperventilate thinking that they were wearing this to school. He was even more shocked finding adult type bra's in the pile. He took it back inside and went through it all piece by piece throwing out most of what the girls had.

When he walked into their rooms with his hands on his hips the girls had quickly tried to hide stuff from him. Daryl started pulling out drawers and looking through their things. He could only go through one room at a time, Piper had managed to get some stuff and hid it where Daryl still couldn't find it. 

He didn't normally go through their rooms and closets assuming the nanny was doing her job keeping them respectable. Some of their clothes Daryl was embarrassed he hadn't realise. It was because around him they only wore stuff they knew he would approve of. 

He had had his own version of a red-neck bomb fire in the back yard burning most of their stuff that looked in his eyes not ok for them to wear to school. Keeping the few things they did wear around him. Jeans and tee shirts. Nice clothes. He didn't care as long as when they bent over no one saw anything they shouldn't.

There had been screaming and squealing and how much they hated him. He was the worst father in the whole world! Chloe had shouted at him trying to get the clothes back out of the burning pile. Daryl just shrugged. Yes he probably was.

He had tried begging Maggie to take the girls shopping tomorrow but she was heavily pregnant on her due date and wouldn't last long in the shops. She had said for the girls to take photos and message them to her. Maggie told Daryl that the girls should really be wearing tee shirt type bra's there was a whole section of them at the mall. 

If he needed help ask the lady behind the counter she could measure the girls so they had the right size.   
Daryl bit at his thumb and had asked, 'Measure them?'   
'Yes Daryl, you need to make sure they buy the right size, so its not to small or big! In the cup!' Maggie stated indicating the chest. Daryl just shook his head, what had he done to deserve this.

Daryl groaned again thinking he was going to have to take them shopping again himself and inspect every outfit and buy them decent covering underwear. It was much easier when they were little. He just went and brought one of everything and put whatever on which ever one he was dressing. He never dressed them alike even though they were identical in every way.

Buying underwear when they were little was easy too. He just walk in buy about 5 packs of the size they were, but that's when they were little when they were cute. Now they were just behaving like little brats. Daryl knew that if he did this when he was younger he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. He never smacked his girls but he was now considering putting locks on their doors and windows.

Now the girls were 14 legally they didn't need someone to watch them Daryl assumed the could be trusted. Daryl was starting to get worried, neither was picking up their phones. Tomorrow he was taking them off them and GPS them so he knew where they would be.

'I'm gona put my foot up that Carl Grimes arse!' Daryl muttered. One of them had a crush on him, and he knew since Lori and Rick divorced Lori had a hard time keep Carl in the house. Daryl was tempted to ring Rick but knowing it would start another huge drama between Lori and Rick depending on who's weekend it was to have him, he decided against it. 

Daryl decided to take one more drive past McDonalds to see if he could see them. Christ one of them was kissing Carl Grimes, Daryl was really going to put his foot through his arse. He could see g-strings poking out the top of their too small pants and shirts so short and tight, he could see bellies. Christ! Daryl put his head in his hands.

Daryl pulled in and beeped the horn. Chloe and Piper didn't seem surprised to see him. Daryl could see it was Piper who was kissing Carl.

'Get in!' He snarled out the window. For once the girls did as they were told.  
'You too Grimes!' Daryl yelled out the window as Carl made to run, not wanting to get on the bad side of Daryl. He meekly got in the front seat beside Daryl. The girls had taken the option of the back seat knowing their dad was fuming. 

'Your Dads?' Asked Daryl deciding to take it easy on the already shaking kid.   
'Yes!' Whispered Carl.  
'How'd you get out? Your Dad runs a tight ship?' Daryl muttered thinking Rick was really strict with Carl.  
'He's drinking with Shane watching the football, went out my window!' Daryl nodded know Rick wouldn't think to check him.

He pulled up outside Rick's house and walked up the path beside Carl. Knocked on the door. Rick opened it looked very surprised to see Daryl there after midnight with Carl beside him. His face soon changed when he saw Daryl's expression.

'Caught this one making out with Piper outside McDonalds! Should have my foot in his arse for touching ma girl!' Daryl stated.  
Rick still looked shocked and grabbed at Carl shaking his head. Pulling Carl behind him as he knew how Daryl felt about his girls.  
'I sorry, I don't know what to do with him!' Rick was saying.  
'Me neither, mine are out of control, need a new nanny ma girls been running all over the show with their arses hanging out!' Daryl muttered.  
'Fuck sorry dude! If I think of any one will let you know. This one going to be grounded for a bit! Lets go Carl!' Daryl waved a good by and went down the steps.

'Daddy we are so sorry, we didn't think!' Stammered Piper. They knew their dad was mad, but were trying to kid around him again.

'Save it! Things are going to change around our house and they are changing tomorrow! No more of this! Right!' Daryl growled. He sent them to their bedrooms, handing them a freshly laundered tee shirt of his each insisting they put that on and hand out their clothes to him to get rid of. He then told them to get into bed. 

Daryl went to bed himself wondering how he was going to change things around. Maybe he could cut his hours back a bit find a older nanny or something. He drifted of to sleep dreaming he was chasing Carl Grimes around McDonalds for putting his hands on his daughter with his crossbow.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl rubbed his goatee, he was leaning against the wall of a bra and underwear area within a department stores. He was dressed in Levi's and a white tee shirt that showed off his muscles and broad shoulders. The women that were coming in and out were looking at him like he was lunch. They assumed he was waiting for a girlfriend, but he wasn't. 

Both girls were in the changing rooms trying stuff on. Daryl had enlisted the help of a friendly sales women asking her to help him. He had told her that both girls needed age appropriate bra's and underwear. He also hoped his hanging outside wouldn't get reported for being a pervert.

The older women looked at him with a tiny grin on her face, patted him on the arm and said she would be happy to help. Daryl really didn't like to be touched but if she would help him he was going to let it go.

Daryl knew he was a good looking guy, but he tried to focus on his girls and work, keeping women at bay rather than being out chasing tail, as Merle put it. He knew if he wanted he could ask anyone on a date, honestly he didn't want to. He was happy with his life, apart from his girls giving him the run around.

She took Piper and Chloe into the changing rooms to measure them then they were free to roam and choose their size. Daryl had told the lady he had to approve of their stuff due to the fact the girls had been buying inappropriate clothing. Both girls faces flamed as they held up about five sets for him to approve.

He gave them a slight nod. They had gotten the message that no more Mr Nice Guy was living at their house. He had arranged it so for the next few weeks he would be there to approve their outfits, go through their bags, and they were to come straight to the workshop after school as they couldn't be trusted at home alone.

Daryl over the next hour or so had slowly slid down the wall outside the changing rooms as Piper and Chloe tried different outfits ducking out to show him that it covered their bums and chest. There was a ever increasing pile of clothes in a trolley beside him. He was confident that they would be looking respectable. Look their ages.

He could hear a women and daughter talking inside the room trying not to listen. He couldn't help it because their words floated up over the door.

He had noted them going in there, a shy girl about his daughters age but what had taken his notice was the amazing blue eyes of the women beside her, until his gaze drifted over the rest of her face taking in a black eye. His eyes flitted around her taking in that her arms were bruised and she was sporting what looked like hand marks around her neck.

There eyes met for a moment and she quickly looked away from him. He was shocked that someone who looked so sweet and pretty let someone do that to her. She was pretty under her bruises, he thought back to his own mother who had suffered from his Dad. He and Merle had also suffered. His girls were having a different childhood than him. They had seen his scars and had asked questions, Daryl and Merle both had been upfront with them about what had happened during their childhood. 

He couldn't help but listen to them talking he was after all basically right outside. Their voices drifting over the wall.

'Mama, really we can't afford it!' Came a whisper over the wall.  
'We can, you need a bra, its my fault for dragging you away without grabbing clothes, but you need a bra!' The women's voice said.  
'Mama we had no choice he was going to kill you! I happy we left!'  
'Don't worry about money, I took it all before he closed the account we have enough for a few days! I'll find a job!'  
'If you don't? I'm not going back Mama!' Come a whisper.  
'I know, I know I will figure something out!'  
'How, we can't stay at the shelter for two long its horrible Mama!'  
'I know I will get the paper I might find something that will work so I can look after you at the same time!' The women voice wafted over the wall.

Daryl couldn't help wondering if she wanted to be a nanny. To his surprise he pulled out his wallet and found a business card. Wrote his home number on the back. Maybe he would hand it to her and ask her. She said she needed a job, he needed a nanny. He didn't care if she had a kid, he needed someone to look after the girls. They could share the room or he could shift the girls in together.

He laughed at himself thinking, what the heck was he doing going to ask a women in the bra and underwear department to move in and look after his girls. He was still snickering to himself when Piper and Chloe announced that they were done. He moved over to the checkout, the girls wandered off spotting someone.

He noted that they were hugging someone, it was the girl who was with the women looking for the job. The mother was standing back from them a bit, looking at the ground trying to hide from his daughters gaze. The two girls took off back to him, and surprising him with a cuddle in public no least. Daryl looked down at them wondering what was going on. 

'I love you Dad!' Piper declared.  
'Me more!' Declared Chloe.  
'To what do I owe all this then huh? You two do something wrong?' Daryl asked.

'No, Dad, Soph's Dads a horrible man, he hurt her Mama and now they can't go home!' Piper whispered, still hanging off his arm. Daryl looked past Piper at the women and daughter looking through the bargain bins looking at clothes.

'Sophia hasn't been at school for a few days, they just moved here two months ago, apparently her Dad tried to kill her Mama!' Chloe was saying now. Daryl was trying to keep up. Both girls whispering talking over each other as they often did. 

Daryl paid for their stuff and walked out of the store. He sent them to sit at a nearby bench with their stuff. Telling them to wait there.

Piper and Chloe watched as their Dad went back into the store and approached Sophia and her Mama. He was talking with them and indicating to them. She nodded. Daryl walked out again. 

'Come on lets get this stuff in the car, then we are going back in to have lunch with Sophia and Carol!' They squealed, amazed that their dad had talked to a women and that he was going to help Soph's Mama they knew it when they told him about it. 

They knew their Dad was handsome they saw women looking at him, for 40 he wasn't bad even though he was really old. Their Dad was tough and strong, knowing he didn't like men who hit anyone were confident he would help. They even began to forgive him or burning their clothes and things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ty and Glenn are gay, boyfriend and boyfriend. I have nothing against gay people but have written Glenn flamboyant possibly a hairdresser not sure yet.

Walking to put their stuff in the truck the girls were buzzing asking their Dad how he was going to help Sophia and her mum, both of them looking at him with identical expressions. Daryl considered telling them that sometimes women just didn't want help, they just stayed with the prick that beat them. His mother did, and in turn he got beaten also.

He gave them a tight smile instead. 

'Lets just have lunch and we will see what happens!' He offered them. Opening up the back of his truck shoving their stuff inside. Both girls started talking at once about their outfits and how nice he was compared to poor Sophia's Dad. They were filling him in that Sophia had quickly told them in the store her mum and her climbed out a window and were staying at the women's shelter.

Daryl was scratching his goatee, maybe he should just ask her straight out if she wanted the job until she found something better. Help her out a little maybe, she sure was pretty.

Daryl's head whipped around as he heard screaming and yelling coming from the other side of the car park. He looked up and could see Sophia and her Mama being dragged through the carpark. Sophia was fighting, she received a back hand the Mama appeared to being dragged by her hair unable to help.

Daryl looked at his girls.  
'Stay here!' He hissed. 'You call the police, get them here get them here,also then ask for Shane and Rick personally. You call your uncle Glenn tell him to get Ty here quickly!' Both girls nodded dragging out their phones as their Dad run through the car park. 

Daryl glanced down at his hands knowing they were going to be bloody after this.

Daryl wasn't much for fighting but you weren't a Dixon if you didn't know how to street brawl. Hence the reason he asked the girls to ring Glenn and get Glenn's boyfriend Ty here. He was one of the best lawyers in town.

He come across them the man trying to pull Carol into his car, she looked half out of it with fresh blood on her face. He managed to get Sophia's attention and signalled for her to let go and move away.

'I'd let her go if I was you!' Daryl snarled at the man. He did let her go she went crashing to the ground, Daryl flashed her a sorry look.

'It my wife and kids back off buddy!' He snarled at Daryl looking like he was going to attack him, Daryl was light on his feet and knew he could take him.In the corner of his eye he could see his daughters approaching calling to Sophia to come to them. Sophia went to move and the man lunged at her. She was too quick and got past him. Running towards his girls.

Thinking about his own mother he looked at Carol on the ground bloody and bleeding. His mother never wanted to leave his Dad, he needed to make sure of what she wanted.

'You wana stay with him? You wana leave this car park with him?' He snapped at her knowing he was being abrupt with her. Waiting with baited breath for her to say no. To his relief she shook her head and tried to say no but no words could come out. She was to frightened.

Daryl held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet, all the time keeping an eye on the husband. The man seemed shocked that Daryl hadn't backed down. Daryl was fit and confident he could take the man. Daryl pulled Carol close to him and pushed her behind him and stood challenging the man who to Daryl's surprise lunged at him trying to punch him. In front of everyone. A small crowd of people had gathered.

Daryl noted a women had stepped close enough behind her to grab at Carol to pull her away. The next thing Daryl knew he was brawling with the man on the ground between two parked cars. He was well aware of his daughters screams and the distant sounds of the police.

Daryl knew he managed to get quite a few good punches in before he was dragged off the man by the security guard. Daryl kicked out with his foot and managed to connect with the man's balls as he lay groaning on the ground. He could feel swelling around his eye as he struggled against the security guard to let him go.

He was released when he stated he needed to check his kids. Piper, Chloe and Sophia were all screaming and crying as Daryl staggered over towards them pulling them all to him including Sophia.

'I'ma alright, Shhhhhh its ok!' He soothed them. He was trying to wipe the tears off Piper when he heard a voice behind him.

'Street brawling again Mr Dixon?' Turning around he saw Rick and Shane standing there dressed in cop uniforms.  
'Can't say! Ty will kill me!' Daryl muttered. Rick pulled out a notebook.  
'According to a witness Ed here punched his wife in the mall and dragged her out of their by her hair. Another witness claims he punched his wife in the nose, and was back handing his daughter. Another claims that a Greek God come out of no where and gave him an old fashion beat down, after Ed swung first? Is any of this true?' Asked Rick looking at Daryl still with all three girls in his arms.

'Can't say, Ty will kill me!' Stated Daryl. 'How's the Mama? Carol?'   
Rick pointed to the ambulance that had pulled up. Daryl saw Glenn and Ty walking across to them. He pushed Piper and Chloe towards them. Pulling Sophia who was still crying in a brief hug  
'Come Come we will go see how she is.' Daryl pulling the still crying girl with him.

Looking in the back of the ambulance Sophia climbed up to sit with her Mama. 'Thankyou Mr Dixon!' She whispered.  
Daryl nodded at her. 'You ok?' Carol looked a bit shocked at what was going on. She nodded. They were taking her to the hospital to check her out.

'Daryl What the fuck man! Brawling in the car park with your kids watching!' Glenn asked standing there hugging a still upset Chloe. Daryl just shook his head as the ambulance carrying Carol and Sophia left. 

'Your going to have to come to the station Daryl but we an't going to cuff you in front of your kids, but you have to ride with us. Ok?' Shane was saying, watching Rick not so gently shove Ed into another police car.

'Hang on! Sit with the girls Glenn?' Daryl asked his friend. Glenn nodded Daryl handed him his keys to his truck. Glenn gave Daryl a kiss just because he knew Daryl would hate it and a big kiss for his big boyfriend. Daryl watched his flamboyant friend take his girls across the car park talking about clothes waving his hands around. The girls were going to be in heaven with Glenn talking about clothes and showing him what they brought.

Fuck though Daryl he should have just got Glenn to go shopping with them.

'Don't say anything Daryl!' Ty whispered from behind him. 'I'll be right behind you.'

*******************************************************************

In the end Daryl and Ty didn't need to do anything enough witnesses had stated what Ed had done and Daryl was hit first by Ed as he was trying to help a minor and her mother. 

'Your lucky day Dixon!' Smirked Rick as he waved goodbye.   
'How is the Mama? Carol?' Daryl asked.  
'Not sure at the hospital, think they are calling child protective services are involved now, she's got no job, no money no where to live!' Shane was saying.   
Daryl nodded and left with Ty.   
'Drop me at the hospital? Go swap with Glenn and tell him I need him to go to the mall buy her some clothes right. Will ring him shortly about sizes and stuff ok?' He asked Ty.   
'What are you doing man?' Ty asked, wondering what Daryl had planned.  
'She's going to need some clothes you want to go shopping for a women?' Ty quickly shook his head. Dropped him at the entrance. Daryl turned on his seat.  
'I need a new nanny, going to ask her if she wants to do it!' Ty smirked.  
'It wouldn't have anything to do with she is a pretty thing under all those bruises right Daryl?' Daryl smirked back.

************************************************************************

Standing outside the room Carol was in he could hear sobbing. Another women's voice was talking slowly.  
'Surely you understand until you have somewhere to live and a job you can't keep Sophia with you?' Daryl felt like shit for listening.

He knocked on the door and walked in. Still sporting a black eye and blood on his shirt he felt everyone's eyes on him.   
'Ummmmmm just wondering if you wanted to start ya new job tomorrow as my live in nanny?' He asked raising his eyebrows hoping she would take the hint. Carol stared at him nodding her head.  
'Just as soon as I get out of here!' She knew she was being handed a life line. He kept going.  
'Glenn wanted you to ring him and tell him what sizes you and Sophia were, he's at the mall to get you some new clothes!' He dialled the number and handed her the phone, she looked shocked talking with Glenn who assured her Daryl was a nice guy and he would get them some nice clothes and drop them over to the house.

Child protective services backed right off after Daryl handed them a business card. Telling them they could contact him on Monday, stop by the house if they felt the need. Between them all he was sure they could clean up enough so child protective services wouldn't take his kids either. 

He helped get Carol discharged to his care and between Sophia and him managed to get her to the carpark to a waiting Glenn who was still driving Daryl's truck.

Daryl had a pounding headache from everything that happened today, he wondered with a smirk if Carol would share her pain killers. He knew Carol and Sophia were staring at Glenn, Daryl glanced in his direction. Daryl had gotten used to his outfits having known him for the past 23 years. Glenn, Rick, Shane and now Ty were amongst his best friends in the world. Even he had to admit Glenn looked a bit like a princess today. 

Daryl snickered thinking about the amount of times he had gotten into a brawl to defend him, good job he now had a powerful lawyer boyfriend. Tyreese and Glenn had been dating for about 7 years finally proving to them all he was good enough for Glenn. Even Merle had a soft spot for Glenn, even more so when Glenn would baby sit for him and Maggie. 

Pulling up outside his house, Ty come out and insisted in carrying Carol to the couch so she didn't have to walk. Ty was huge, much bigger than Daryl. Daryl just wanted to get in and get something to eat. All the events of the day they had missed lunch. Walking inside he sniffed the air. Someone had started cooking and it smelt great.

He looked around and could tell that Glenn had put the girls to work cleaning the house while he had been at the police station. The girls adored Glenn and would scrub the toilet if Glenn suggested doing it. 

Ty must have started cooking dinner for everyone realising he was bringing Carol and Sophia back to the house. Ty also mentioned he had given the spare room a bit of a clean, and Daryl's bathroom which was between the spare room and his. The girls rooms were upstairs, with another room that in the past was the nannies room and had its own bathroom on that floor. 

Daryl was thankful for having gay friends who think about stuff like changing sheets and cleaning bathrooms. Rick and Shane would just worry about if there was enough beer in the fridge. Daryl sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt a body slot in beside him pushing a finger on his sore eye. 

'Leave it Piper! It hurts!' Knowing it was her without even looking. The girls might be identical but Daryl could tell them apart in the dark without touching them or anyone talking. He just knew them. 

Ty was making Carol a cup of tea, and Glenn was having a fashion show showing Carol what he brought. Daryl leaned back with the noise around him went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end Glenn kicked Daryl off the couch and got him into the bathroom have a shower. Mainly because he was starting to smell.

Glenn had shown Carol the way earlier while he was snoozing, his girls either side of him watching a movie. Sophia snuggled up on the edge of the couch next to Chloe hadn't paid her Mama much attention since they were safe in Daryl's house. 

Glenn helped her to the bath room holding his arm around her as she shuffled to the bathroom. He could see her swaying he sat her on the side of the bath told her to wait while he raced upstairs to raid the girls bathroom of shampoo and bath stuff. Daryl's stuff was very manly he was sure she didn't want to use his. He got her a towel, he had clothes set out for her. Glenn asked her if she wanted him to stand in there while she showered in case she fell. She had nodded noting he was gay and probably wouldn't be to interested in her body.

In fact Glenn had gasped as he helped get her shirt off over her bruised body. It was black and blue all over with old bruises starting to fade under the new. He called for Ty to help as she was pretty sore and Ty could help get her in and out better than him. Ty gasped when he saw her. He asked if she wanted a bath or shower. A quick shower she asked. 

Ty and Glenn both helped by standing talking softly with her while she was in the shower. Ty kept his hand keeping her up under her arm from behind the shower curtain as she washed the blood and stuff from her body. Glenn held the towel out as Ty lifted her over the side of the bath. 

Carol was amazed about these two guys both seemed really sweet, she didn't feel embarrassed that Glenn helped her into her knickers, pants and tee shirt. A bra too much to wear on her bruised body. Glenn declared it was all just too prefect on her. Ty shook his head as his boyfriend. Sometimes Glenn was like a bouncy puppy.

She was embarrassed about Daryl seeing her as she was now. She noticed him the moment she was walking into the changing rooms with Sophia. Sitting on the floor looking sexy as hell, she had assumed he was with a girl friend. She knew he saw her and saw all her bruises and black eyes, marks on her neck.

She tried to avoid his gaze, it was too much when the two girls he was with started talking with Sophia. She was embarrassed about what happened to her at Ed's hands. When he come back into the store to invite them for lunch Sophia jumped saying yes straight away. She agreed just to keep Soph happy. What she didn't count on the moment she walked out of the store being backhanded by Ed and being dragged through the car park by him by her hair.

Even more shocked when she witnessed Daryl knocking the shit out of Ed. She remembered the way after he held the girls including Sophia who were all screaming about what happened. Carol couldn't believe when he arrived at the hospital giving her a job and a place to live. Letting her keep Sophia.

It was a shame that Daryl was gay, Carol thought looking out of the ambulance she had seen Glenn kiss him. Not that Carol was looking but Daryl Dixon was a fine man to look at. Carol wondered where the girls had come from, they looked too much like him not to be his.

Carol settled back on a soft arm chair with pain killers on board watching the movie taking in everything around her.

'Dixon, you stink!' Glenn kicked at Daryl's feet as he slept peacefully on the couch surrounded by now giggling girls. A sound Daryl had learnt to sleep through.

Daryl groaned and stretch looked around. 'Everyone ok?' Three girls nodded, he looked at Carol and raised an eyebrow. She nodded. Glen and Ty nodded also. 

'Dinner in ten ok!' Ty was saying. Daryl stood up and stretched again, Carol got a brief glimpses of a six pack, so did Glenn and he giggled. 

'Ok muscle man lets get you in the shower!' Glenn put his hands on Daryl's back and pushed him gently out of the room to the bathroom. Gave him a towel and asked if he wanted Glenn to wash his back! Daryl glared at Glenn so did Ty. Glenn moved down the hall and dug through Daryl's clothes to get him something to wear. Glenn was helpful like that. Daryl just though he liked going through his underwear.

Daryl looked at his eye in the mirror and lifted his shirt up and checked out his body for any new marks. He had a few marks here and there. Nothing to bad. He stretched and climbed in the shower. Scrubbing his blood off his body Daryl wondered what the hell he was going to do here. 3 teenage girls in the house. 2 were bad enough Carol and him needed to sit down and talk about what they both wanted. Some rules. Did she actually want to be here or was it just because she had no other choice. 

Glenn come wandering in and started talking about Daryl's underwear that maybe he should take him shopping for new clothes. Daryl groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl was up in his girls rooms talking quietly and Carol could hear his girls laughing. The laughter coming down the stairs

Glenn and Daryl had been upstairs sorting out the spare room for Sophia. Making a bed for her. Daryl asked her if she wanted the spare room down stairs or to share with Sophia upstairs? Sophia had wanted to be up with the girls on her own. Carol had agreed to take the room downstairs. 

Chloe and Piper were laughing at Glenn who was in Pipers room trying to hang her clothes on a hanger. He was giving the girls a hard time for having such messy rooms. Glenn had quickly buzzed around fixing it all up pretty again. He didn't like the mess, Ty was saying.

Carol and Ty were in the lounge watching tv. Carol couldn't make it up the stairs without being in much pain. Sophia had a twinkle in her eye excited to be in the house, it did appear to be a house of laughter as the two 14 year olds buzzed around the house. Sophia had taken her cue off them. 

Carol was surprised because normally Sophia had been quiet at home with her own Dad but joined in the gentle teasing of Daryl and his black eye. Following his daughters lead. Daryl just seemed to be happy everyone was happy and ok.

She could hear him talking with Sophia asking if she needed anything, if she did she welcome to anything in the house. His room was the only one out of bounds for all the girls. It was his haven. They could knock on his door but had to wait for him to come out. Anything except bleeding limbs, sickness or nightmares it was all his. 

When they were little the girls used to always show up in his bed through out the night as they got older Daryl needed his space that he could be a man without the invasion of pink girly stuff. Also his garage, he didn't like them in there. He would tell Sophia that tomorrow.

Glenn was having story time with all three girls by the sound of it. Ty had cleaned the kitchen put Daryl's dirty clothes in the wash and was looking like he could happily go to sleep.

'So your going to be the nanny?' Ty asked Carol.  
'I don't know if they need a nanny, I think he just helping so I didn't lose Sophia!' Carol said. Looking at Ty.  
'Nah he needs a nanny! Rick told me Daryl was out hunting or those girls the other night till midnight they snuck out! Also apparently todays shopping trip was because they had gone shopping for clothes and brought g-strings and adult bras and stuff!' Ty was saying.

Carol looked a bit shocked at what Ty was saying. Daryl really needed a nanny? His girls were so old, they were as old as Sophia.

'He really needs a nanny?' Questioned Carol.  
'Yes he really needs a nanny!' Stated Daryl who was standing in the door way. 'Those's girls look sweet and innocent today, tomorrow they could be little devils driving me crazy! I really need a nanny to help keep an eye on them!'

'I thought you were just saying it to let me keep Sophia!' Carol whispered looking at Daryl. Daryl bit his lip shook his head.  
'Nope I really need a nanny, you want to work for me?' Daryl asked. Carol nodded.  
'Yeah we can sort something out! Is it really live in?' Carol asked. 'Ok with Sophia?'  
'Look around, I am set up for girls! Apart from my room!' Carol looked around there was girl stuff everywhere. She sighed.  
'Have had a nanny since my ex wife left when they were one. Merle my brother helped. He's married now to one of the nannys. My nanny left last week just been a nightmare since then!' Daryl run his hand over his scruffy goatee. 

Carol nodded, 'Yeah I could do that, help out I mean!'  
'No its a paid job, I have been paying someone to help for the past 13 years. My brother married my best nanny!' Daryl Shrugged, chewing on his lip.

Glenn come bouncing down stairs declaring that it was time for him and Ty to leave and he would ring tomorrow. He said he had tucked all the girls in and they should be asleep soon if Daryl checked to make sure they were in their rooms not at McDonalds that would be great. Not running around town like last night. 

Daryl nodded. Ty got up off the couch and bid Carol good bye. Glenn strutted over and gave her a hug and kiss. He passed by Daryl and planted a kiss on his cheek just because he knew it annoyed him, and patted him on the bottom laughing as he left the house.

Daryl looked at Carol embarrassed. 'Do you need help getting to your room?' He asked. She shook her head and attempted to get out of the chair. He moved quickly picking her up out of the chair and carrying her to the spare room. She looked embarrassed and whispered 'Bathroom.' Daryl nodded picked her up again and delivered her to the toilet.

He walked out and shut the door waiting for her to call him. He picked her up and carted her to her bed. He helped her with her pants getting them off and helped her into the bed. She was blushing, how embarrassing, although Carol still thought he was gay. He left the room and went to find the pain killers to leave by her bed and a glass of water.

He picked up a couple of gossip mags that the girls put in the shopping and took them with him in case she wanted to read. Daryl turned the lamp on beside the bed and the main light off. Carol gave him a smile and thanks.

'I'm going to lock the house up and check the girls. You want me to shut your door or leave it open?' He asked.  
'Open, so I can hear Soph if she needs me.' Daryl nodded and said good night, he walked around the house turning of lights and locking the doors. He was tired. Sore, he took a couple of pain killers himself and headed upstairs to peek in. Every one was asleep except Sophia.

He stood at her door asking if she needed anything. She said no, thankyou for looking after my Mama. He nodded and said goodnight and walked into his own room and shut the door. He tried to sleep but all he could think about was the women along the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol woke to giggles and laughter echoing around the house. It was light out she looked at her wee clock beside her bed and saw that it was 8.30am. She groaned as she tried to move her stiff body in the bed. Rolling onto her side she managed to sit up and half shuffle her pants on. Standing was going to be the issue.

She called out to Sophia. To her surprise Daryl appeared at her door wrapped in a towel having just taken a shower. He had been walking past when he heard her call. Carol quickly glanced down his body. Nice body, nice abs. She blushed a little.

'Need help?' He asked. Carol just nodded trying not to stare at his body.  
'I'll just throw some clothes on and come back ok?' He stated. Turning to walk down the hall she noted scaring on his back. Not unlike some of the scars she bore on her body.

True to his word he come back in jeans and black tee shirt picked her up and got her to the toilet. Waited outside for her and carted her to the kitchen table where he went about making her coffee and toast like he did it every day. He was so sweet, Ed never once made her a coffee.

Sophia and one of the twins were watching tv, the other on the phone. She watched as Daryl putting her coffee in front of her walked across to the lounge held his hand out for the phone which was handed over. He listened for a second.

'Look Grimes if I catch ya ringing here again for the next week I am gona put my foot in ya arse!' Hanging up, he turned to Piper who was winding up to pitch a fit. 'You and You are grounded no phones, no nothing. You know that!'

'I can't believe you just hung up on him, I hate you! Your the worst Dad in the world!' Piper pitched a fit. Daryl stood there and shrugged.  
'Lucky me!' He groaned. Walking back with the phone making a call himself.

'Glenn, .... nah good,..... do a shop for me? Hang on....' Daryl put his hand over the receiver looking at Carol.  
'I'm sending Glenn to the super market you need anything? Like girl shit? Tampons, deodorant and that crap?' He asked.

Carol put her hand over her mouth shocked that Daryl outright asked her if she needs stuff like tampons. She told him figuring out he wasn't going to be offended by anything put on the list. He had two girls and was gay so it wasn't like she was sending her boyfriend to buy her pads.

Daryl repeated her list to Glenn, who must have been writing it down. 'Yeah get school stuff, fruit, everything,....... Glenn I know you snooped last night just get what I need. I give you cash when you get here with it ok!'

'Can't be bothered going out with the black eye and taking the two trolls with me!' Carol snorted when he called his daughters trolls.  
'Ummmm Daryl how do you tell them apart?' Carol asked. To her they both looked the same, they were dress differently but both the same looks.

Daryl looked at them biting his lip. How did he tell them apart. Well once you got to know them to him they looked nothing alike their personalities shined through. Although there were some people who had known them for a while and couldn't tell at all, like some teachers at the primary school.

'Piper!' Pointing to the one who had been screaming at Daryl, 'Well she's really emotional at the moment. Hot and cold, loves me, hates me. She's more up front, in your face. Bouncy loving, acts now thinks later. Chloe also emotional hot cold loves me hates me. Thinks before she acts more than Piper. More thoughtful. She's arty, Piper more cheerleader type. Ummmm I don't know they both bring their own bag of goodies. They are identical except Chloe has a tiny scar on her right hand.'

'Both are grounded for leaving the house Friday night anyway! For a week! They go no where, no phones, except to school, or my work or home ok?' Carol nodded.

'Ummm Daryl do you think I could have a bath? Could you help me?' Carol just assuming that Daryl would be able to help her, like Glenn and Ty yesterday. Daryl looked at her hard.

'Help you have a bath?' He asked.  
'Yeah like help me get out of these clothes and stuff, hopefully the water will soften my sore back and body? Soak it a bit!' Carol was saying. She missed Daryl swallowing hard and shifting slightly in his seat.

He nodded carrying her through to the bathroom, giving the bath a quick spray to get rid of any left over stuff from his shower, started to fill the bath for her, sprinkling around some oil stuff the girls like in the bath. 

He was glancing at her out the corner of his eye wondering what sort of game she was playing asking him to help take her clothes off. Was this the reason her husband beat her because she got naked easily in front of men. She hardly knew him and was basically offering him a free peep show.

She put the lid down on the toilet, and sat down trying to get her pants down. He stood there for a second before moving to help her. He turned off the taps and turned to help her. He caught her blue eyes watching him. He stood her up and pulled her to him as he helped her out of her shirt and panties. Daryl hoped she couldn't see his hard on through his jeans. It had been a while since he seen a naked women. 

Even though her body was a mass of bruises it still was a nice body, once the bruises faded. He was still shocked that someone had done that to her. He lifted her gently into the bath. Grabbed her a few mags from the girls room to flick through, let his gaze linger a bit to long on her body in the bath. Then high tailed it out of there hoping to think of something to get rid of his erection.

'I'll call you when I need help getting out if thats ok?' She asked. He just nodded and left, trying to adjust himself as he went. Turning quickly into his bedroom shutting the door behind him sliding the lock across, he took his dick out of his pants and took care of his problem before he had to go back and put his hands in the water to get her out again. Daryl groaned as he quickly came grabbing some tissues to take care of his mess. 

He sat on his bed for nearly twenty minutes with his head in his hands wondering why she asked him to get her naked and help her into the bath. Was she trying to flirt with him or something. Did she think she had to come onto him to keep the job. Daryl was so confused. Women were confusing. Maybe tonight they could clear the air and talk set down some rules or something.

He heard her calling him. He bit his lip wondering how he was going to do this without putting his hands anywhere he shouldn't.

He managed to get her into the standing position then quickly wrapping a towel around her to cover her up from his eyes. He carried her to her room turned his back while she tried to dry herself.

'This isn't working can you help a little?' Carol asked. Daryl quickly dried her back and down her legs. Helped her step into panties that Glenn had brought yesterday. He pulled one of his tee shirts over her head, trying to avert his gaze from her bare breast. Better than the tight one she had been wearing. He glanced at her she looked cute wearing his tee shirt.

He sat her down on the bed helping her with her pants. She was able to walk a little as he put his arm around her helping her to the kitchen. They had another coffee when there was a bang at the door, Rick and Shane walked in, Carl lingering behind. He soon slipped past his Dad and moved over to the girls in the lounge.

'Got ya a restraining order for you and Sophia. We put as many places on it as we could got it signed by a Judge this morning. He's still in jail and been served his by yours truly this morning!' Stated Shane. 

True to his word Shane had listed Daryl's house, workplace, the high school, Rick, Shane, Glenn and Ty's place even Merles place, as places he couldn't come within 200yards off. Carol was thanking Shane and Rick. Daryl was looking past everyone into the lounge watching Carl who was sitting by Piper, he was trying to hold her hand.

'GRIMES keep ya mitts to ya self!' Daryl roared over the table. Rick rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands, he reached out and touched Daryl's hand muttering 'I'm so sorry!' stroking his arm a bit hoping to calm Daryl down not go chasing his son around the neighbourhood with his crossbow. Carol watched as Rick rubbed his hand. Carl let go and Piper stomped out of the room glaring at Daryl.

At that moment Glenn come in carrying some shopping insisting he needs some big strong men to help get the rest. Shane and Rick headed out to the car to help. Glenn gave Carol a peck on the cheek and Daryl a big smooch and cuddle. 'How is everyone today?' He asked, they all muttered they are fine.

He floated out after Shane and Rick telling them how strong they were and carrying stuff inside. Rick was laughing at something Shane was saying and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder telling him he should get going he had to drop Carl off. Rick wandered into the lounge greeting everyone.

Carol whispered across to Daryl. 'Is Rick your boyfriend?' It wasn't a big whisper and everyone heard including Rick! Who turned with a smirk on his face.

Everyone went silent, then Glenn giggled, quickly followed by Shane. Daryl was glaring at her.  
'NO he's not my boyfriend!' He hissed across the table. Looking around at everyone.

'Oh My God! I thought you were gay!' Carol's face flushed bright red and she tried to bury her face in her hands. If she could run from the room she would of.

'Daryl gay, lord no! I would have had my hands all over that if I could!' Glenn stated with his hands on his hips.  
'But I saw you kissing and cuddling him!' Carol groaned from under her hands. Shane was laughing out loud unable to stop. Holding onto the side of the table, that set Rick off who was laughing a howl in the other room trying to catch his breath.

'I kiss and cuddle him because I know it annoys him! Nothing quite like that big brooding man there hmmmmm he's sooooo fine!' Glenn stated coming over and wrapping his arms around Daryl. 'Any excuse to get my hands on him!'

'Is that why you ....... you know ...... in the bathroom, you thought I was gay?' Daryl was asking. Looking at her.  
'I wana die, I wana die now!' Carol tried to leave the table but couldn't, Daryl picked her up in his arms and helped her from the room. 

He sat her on the bed.   
'You must think I am the most forward person in the world getting naked, but Ty and Glenn helped yesterday, I thought you were gay!' Carol put her head in her hands. Daryl couldn't help but sit beside her and give her a one handed hug.  
'I didn't look too much!'


	7. Chapter 7

Both Carol and Daryl were sitting on her bed feeling awkward. Daryl looked around the room trying not to look at her. Carol appeared to be doing the same. Daryl snorted.

'Rick will be freaking out thinking that's why he can't get a girlfriend that people think he's gay!' Daryl was trying to say.

'I'm so sorry!' Whispered Carol looking him in the eye.

'Dad, Uncle Glenn said he will take us to the video store and get some movies to watch? Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeee? Dad?' Chloe poked her head around the corner looking at them.

'Yeah ok, no mall though!' Daryl said.

'Can Sophia come to Dad?' Chloe asked.

'You need to ask Sophia's Mama, Chloe, I don't make the choices for her!' Daryl stated. Carol nodded that it was ok.

'Thought your girls were grounded?' Asked Carol after they heard everyone leaving the house. Looking sideways at Daryl.

'FUCK! They are too, man. Crap!' Daryl stood up and stretched, held his hand out to her. 'Ready to go back out to the kitchen?'

Carol giggled her first real giggle in what felt like years.

'Are you laughing at me for being the worlds worse Dad?' Daryl asked.

'No it just funny, you come across like this big tough guy, then I thought you were gay, still a big gay tough guy street brawling then I find out your just a pussy cat!'

Daryl arched his eyebrows. Shook his head. 'Come on want to try walking or am I going to have to carry your arse for the rest of the day?'

'Well it is kinda romantic?' Carol giggled.

'Pffft!' Picking her up carting her off to the couch so they could talk without the girls interruption.Daryl started filling her in about his work hours and what he expected from her as the nanny.

'So basically your telling me you don't wana be a granddad at 35 Daryl!' Carol asked smiling at him. Daryl nodded. He filled her in about the girls leaving the house without asking. Buying what he considered to be trampy clothing with the last nanny. Girls he didn't think had their periods yet according to Maggie. Any major questions that he couldn't answer Maggie would know about the girls he had stated.

'Dating?' Carol asked Daryl. He looked sharply at her. 'I mean the girls are they allowed to date?'

'NO! ummmm I mean no, ummmm not really I don't know, hadn't thought about it. Is Sophia allowed to date?' He asked Carol.

'This is Soph's first trip to the video store she wasn't allowed to do anything while I was with Ed. I have been trying to leave him for years everytime I set up a network of people he move us. I never had any money. In fact this time I stole his wallet and took all the money from the bank, I was never allowed my own card.' Carol told him.

He shook his head. He fished around in his wallet. Handed her a card. 'This is what I give the nanny's use it, its limit is $1000 anything the girls need including Sophia buy it as they need it. You too. I just pay the account at the end of the month. Saves you having to ask me for money all the time!' He told her the pin number for the credit card.

'You trust me with the credit card.?' She asked him.

'Why not, its not like $1000 going to get you far once I put a stop on it if you do a runner. There is cash in a jar on top of the fridge for basic stuff, school trips etc. Use it when its needed. For Sophia too, don't want her missing out on anything if the other two get something ok. Thats not fair.' Daryl stated.

'The truck is for your use too, can you drive the truck?' He asked. Carol nodded.

'What do you drive' She asked him.

'I drive my bike. Only take the truck if I have the girls or something!'

Carol was taking this all in when Glenn come back with DVDs with the girls. He looked around and asked, 'Did we clear the air?'

Carol nodded so did Daryl. Daryl muttered something about doing stuff in the garage. Glenn settled down with his arm around Piper to watch a movie, telling her Ty was busy catching up with paper work today. Carol nodded, watching Daryl's retreating back as he left the house. Chloe was making pop corn and Sophia brought over drinks. It truly had been a weird few days.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol was still sitting snuggled on the couch beside Glenn, actually she had taken one of the girls places and he had his arm around her and she was enjoying the snuggle. Actually she was enjoying the whole thing, being in this house where the girls were giggling. Complaining about their goofy Dad and Daryl just kept rolling his eyes as he was walking in and out from the garaged checking on things.

The last time he come back in the house, Shane and another man Daryl introduced as Merle was with them. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed one to each of them.

'You got something for dinner Glenn?' Daryl called across the kitchen. Glenn mumbled something which Daryl understood.

'Drink?' He asked Carol, she held up her cup of tea Glenn had not long made her.

'Beer Glenn?' Glenn nodded, accepting a drink from Daryl. The closer Daryl got the smell that was coming off him was rank.

'Get out of here Daryl you stink! Don't even think about doing Dinner until you had a shower!' Glenn scolded Daryl. Merle came walking over to greet Carol.

'Your the new nanny? Better watch out for these monkeys. Christ Daryl they are multiplying you got another!' Merle stated looking at Sophia.

'Carol's daughter, Sophia. Sophia this is my brother Merle, Maggie is his wife she will be here later.' Daryl introduced Merle. 'Stop swearing in front of the girls!'

Daryl wandered off to have a shower. Shane and Merle sat chatting laughing at the table. Carol stayed watching the movie with Glenn and the girls.

Daryl come wandering out just in jeans, clearing right at home in his own house. Carol and Glenn were both checking him out from the lounge.

'Nice huh?' Glenn whispered to Carol. Carol tapped him on the arm.

'You are supposed to be taken!' She whispered back.

'Just window shopping honey, just looking! You should look to buy though!' Carol shook her head no.

He was bending over the oven fiddling with trays and stuff. He looked like he was prepairing to cook dinner. He pulled on a bbq apron of sorts over his jeans with no shirt on still looking as sexy as can be. He stood there laughing with Shane and Merle stuffing chickens Carol was looking shocked leaning forward to check that that is what he was doing. Ed never would have been seen in the kitchen.

'Is he cooking dinner?' Carol whispered to Glenn. Glenn glanced at Daryl and nodded.

'Its his turn, we take turns about going round each others houses on Sunday, have done since the girls were babies when his ex left. We all merge like a big family. Rick will show up soon either with a kid or without. Ty will come and Maggie and the kids.' Glenn was saying.

Carol suddenly felt in the way, they were all here and she and Sophia were in the way. She was just working for him not part of his family or group of friends. Carol got up and made her way to the bedroom, calling Sophia to come with her.

'Soph we are not family, they are having a family dinner, just go get a book or something sweetie, come back here and we will hang out till everything is over.' Carol was whispering to Sophia. Sophia used to not rocking the boat just nodded meekly and made her way upstairs to get a book, Sophia been used to her Dad having a fit so would always do what her Mama said to keep the peace. Carol pushed her door shut and climbed back onto her bed to settle there for the night.

There was a tap at the door she called come in thinking it was Sophia. It wasn't it was Daryl.

'What are you doing?' He asked. She looked at him and hung her head.

'I'm sorry we didn't mean to interrupt your family dinner. We will just hang in here till its over, its ok!' Carol muttered to him, not wanting to over step the line.

'Like hell you will, how am I going to explain that to ma girls that their friend is stuck in here alone while they are out their having fun?' Daryl was saying. 'It can't work like this Carol, we can't have one rule for mine and one for yours. I guess I hadn't thought this through and explained it enough. Yes you are going to be the girls nanny but you also going to be welcome at family night.' Daryl run his hands through his goatee. Sophia tried to come in the room he sent her off to the lounge with Piper and Chloe.

'I guess, we are going to have to work together, mostly my nannies have been younger and are quite happy when I am home to go out with their boyfriends at night or sit in their rooms chatting on the phone or watching the tv in here. I don't want you to think you can't be in the lounge or at the table or Sophia can't be out there with the girls. I guess it can't work that way with you and Soph. Why don't you join our family for dinner. I don't want you to hide away any time someone comes to visit!' Daryl was looking frustrated with himself he hadn't thought that Carol would just think that she was just a nanny. That Sophia and her wouldn't be welcome. All his nannies had been welcome at family night sometimes they come sometimes they didn't.

'You know all my nannies have been welcome at family night in fact Maggie used to be a nanny and still was/is sometimes once she got her hooks into Merle. Andrea, she's a lawyer was going through law school when she was a nanny here, in fact she introduced Glenn and Tyreese together. Yeah we have had a string of nanny's but the good outweigh the bad ones. Come one, don't make me look like the bad guy here, please join me and my family?' Carol nodded started getting off the bed Daryl waked over and helped her off the bed.

Helped her by wrapping his arm under hers and pulling her up. His gaze hit hers both stood staring at each other for a while until they heard Glenns voice down the hall.

Daryl backed off a little guiding her down the hall remembering that her marriage had just ended.

Carol stood looking at Daryl taking in how good he looked. She really liked him. She knew that Daryl thought she was grieving her marriage but to be honest she hadn't felt love for Ed for nearly 13 years in fact she had refused him sex for that long. Every time he tried she would rather him hit her than touch her, she managed to avoid him that way she had become an expert at it. For the past 13 years he had moved them from place to place asking for transfers with his job moving them from place to place, knocking her confidence. Not allowing Sophia play dates or Carol to leave the house apart from going to school without him being there.

All of a sudden looking at Daryl she was feeling feeling stirring that she hadn't felt in nearly 15years. If she had the chance she would be letting him know that she wasn't grieving her marriage in fact the opposite and if she could get away with dancing naked on Ed's grave she would love to.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol found herself deposited at the kitchen table along side Shane and Merle. They both were looking at her funny then Shane snickered.

'Rick's still freaking out about what you said this morning it was the funniest thing ever!' Shane laughed.

'What she say?' Merle was asking.

'She asked Daryl if Rick was his boyfriend!' Shane was saying. Carol's face flushed red. She looked over at Daryl and his face was flaming.a

'Wouldn't surprise me brother! When did you last get any pussy! 14 years ago now maybe?' Merle snickered at Daryl.

'Shut up Merle! The girls!' Daryl hissed over the counter top. Shane and Merle were laughing their heads off, Carol whispered sorry to Daryl not really knowing what else to say. She was surprised that they thought Daryl had not had sex in 14years.

There was a knock at the door and Daryl helped in a hugely pregnant women. She was struggling up the steps. Daryl bent over and scooped her up. What was it with this man carting women around.

'Put me down! I don't need you carrying me around, I'm too big!' She cried out. Staggering to her feet she slowly made her way to the kitchen table. Merle pushed his chair out and patted his lap. She shook her head.

'I'm to huge and ugly!' She groaned. Merle just smirked at her pulling her closer to him so she had no choice but to sit on his lap. He kissed her neck, rubbing her belly.

'I love you and you look like a princess. Where's the crew?' Merle was asking.

'Grandma's and Grandpa's they are having a dry run for when this thing gets out!' She said stroking her tummy smiling at Carol.

'Oh hey this is Carol, Daryl found her at the mall and got into a rumble which is why he has a black eye, so he decided that she should be his new Nanny, and she's got a kid floating around here somewhere!' Merle stated all the facts quickly. Carol tried to cover her bruises on her neck with her hands. Embarrassed Merles wife had to see them.

'Doesn't surprise me that Daryl got into a rumble, poor you look at your beautiful face. Daryl lets have a look at yours?' Maggie called out to Daryl he lifted his face and she gasped at his bruised face.

'You should see the other guy!' Shane stated, 'Fucken twat! Sorry!' He mumbled in Carol's direction. Carol took a deep breath looked around, Sophia was not paying any attention watching a movie Glenn was super involved with the chick flick.

'Don't be sorry, I checked out of that marriage 13years ago. I hadn't had a sexual relationship with him for that long and I had been trying to leave him for that long but every time I figured out a way to do it he moved us to a new town.' Carol looked around at their shocked faces.

' I had no money or way to escape except this time. Then he found us when we left the shelter to go to the mall and he tried to drag us away and Daryl saved us! I wasn't staying because I loved him, I stayed because I had no money or car or safe place to go. This has been the only place in like 8 years that had a high school. We were isolated by him and by where we were living. Most of the houses he found were in the country 20miles or more from town. We couldn't get a break to leave till now.' She glanced in his direction. He was staring at her, he was listening to what she said.

She gave him a small smile, he gave her one back. Pretty soon the girls come nosey around the kitchen asking Daryl if they could make brownies.

'Please Dad? Please?' Piper was Daryl's best friend again. He agreed and soon they were baking a storm. Sophia didn't want to help she was helping Daryl chop veg's.

There was a knock at the door and Rick stuck his head around and asked, 'Are we all friends again?' Daryl nodded.

'What if I have to bring Carl are you going to chase him with ya crossbow? He's a little scared to come in?'

Daryl smirked, 'Good, I'm pleased someone is scared of me!' Rubbing Piper on the head.

'Daddy your mean to Carl, don't be, he's nice to me! I like him!'Piper grumbled.

Daryl looked at Merle. 'Caught Carl Grimes with his dirty hands all over Piper kissing her on Friday night! When she was supposed to be at home and both of them sneaked out while I was at work, was driving my arse around until Midnight. ' Daryl growled over the counter to Merle.

Merle looked shocked. Trying to move Maggie off his lap to go kick Carl's arse.

'Calm down Merle you were doing worse at her age!' Maggie whispered to him. Merle shook his head as Rick lead Carl in. 'Thats different!'

'How's it different because they are girls, or are you going to be all protective of our boys at 14, what about this one if its a girl are you going to be having different rules based on sex?'

'Piper your too young to be kissing boys! Also you shouldn't leave the house without Dad knowing anything could happen, you could end up meeting someone like this one!' Rubbing Merles head. Piper blushed knowing she had been well told off.

'You to Chloe no boys! You neither! No boys!' Pointing to Sophia who had been watching the whole scene unfold before her. She beamed a smile to be included. Daryl noticed and gave her hair a ruffle as well as Pipers.

Carl was standing behind Rick noticing that Merle was glaring at him as well as Daryl.

'Come sit with me Carl away from scary Uncle Merle and Uncle Daryl, we can have a man to man chat!' Everyone including Carl burst out laughing as Glenn called from the lounge, he was the only one still watching the chick flick.

Carl knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He took of around his dad straight across to Glenn. He sat there quietly talking to Glenn. All the girls watched while Glenn and Carl sat talking on the couch. It was funny out of all of them the kids all listened to Glenn.

Another knock at the door annoucnce the arrival of Ty, bringing with him a beautiful blonde Andrea who greeted and cuddled everyone like long lost friends. The girls seemed to love her. Again Carol felt embarrassed about her bruises on her face next to this women.

'Don't worry Ty told me all about it, I can push a divorce through fast if you want me too?' Andrea pulled her into a massive hug and whispered in her ear.

'Hey Rambo, how you doing?' Andrea gave Daryl a squeeze.

'Shane how are you?' Andrea plonked herself down on Shane's lap giving him a big kiss on the head. Shane patted her butt.

'Geeze guys, it would have been great if you all didn't fuck my nanny's! No wonder none stay! And Rick before you try and deny it I know you fucked the last one!' Daryl growled at the group. The girls had since wandered back to the lounge.

'I won't I promise Daryl!' Glenn called from the lounge everyone giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I lost my original chapter here, total freak out. So tell me is anyone enjoying this. leave a kudos or a comment. It gives inspiration etc. Tell me if there is anything you want to see.

Daryl sent the girls and Carl out side to bounce a basketball around, after giving Carl a warning finger. Glenn was still wrapped up in his movie and everyone else was sitting around the table watching Daryl work making stuff for dinner and cleaning up the girls mess. Carol was amazed he looked so at home in the kitchen.

Kinda sexy too, still wearing his jeans low on his hips and a bbq apron. Maggie, Andrea and Carol were all looking, Andrea sighed.

'Dixon how long do we have to keep looking at your sexy bod like that. You been cooking like that for 7 years now. It hot but your making me think naughty thoughts!' Andrea commented. Shane looked at her with a growl in his throat.

'It is kinda hot, its making me blush!' Commented Maggie still snuggled in Merles lap. With no kids around Carol could see he was getting a bit handsy with her, and kissing on her neck.

'Stop it Merle!' Maggie scolded smacking his hand away. He was laughing at her efforts.

'I can borrow that and cook you breakfast tomorrow if you like, my bodies better anyway!' Merle stated winking at Maggie. Smirking at Daryl.

Daryl put his hands on his hips, and looked over at Glenn. '3 more years and he's done! Let me know if you are cooking like that tomorrow Merle I will pop over!' Not even taking his eyes off the screen. Glenn had been making them all laugh all afternoon and pipping up in the conversation when ever he needed to.

'I lost a bet to Glenn and my punishment was ten years cooking in just jean's and a apron!' Daryl muttered to Carol. Her eyes opened wide, wondering what the bet was.

'Why did you bet that? To cook half naked?' Carol asked looking up at Daryl.

'I didn't think I would lose did I! Glenn just likes looking!' Daryl grumbled.

'Well your making me feel flustered! Hmmmmmm maybe you want to go on a date with me sometimes Dixon, I need some one to take me to my office party Friday. It appears I am going to be single soon!' Andrea looked at Shane and then at Daryl. Daryl arched an eyebrow glancing at Shane, then Carol. Rick put up his hand indicating he was single.

'No your not!' Grumbled Shane holding Andrea tighter to him on his lap.

'Oh yes I am, you have had 2 years now to sort your shit out and your still not even calling me your girlfriend or partner. Won't come with me to my office party. Even Glenns going with Ty. So that means I am single then! You just can't come over every other night for sex Shane and not want to commit to anything more!' Andrea stated in front of every one. Carol was suddenly glad the girls were outside.

Carol leaned back wondering how Shane was going to react, she had only ever known violence in a marriage or partnership. Almost pleading looking at Daryl to help her move from the table, he shook his head.

She looked around the table, Rick had put his hand up again. 'I'll come over for sex and call you my girlfriend! Fuck I will put on a suit and come have sex at your office party!' He was saying, looking at Andrea. Carol looked at Rick she hadn't taken much notice but in jeans and tee shirt with stubble on his face he looked really cute.

Carol looked at Daryl he was just standing there smirking at Shane. He gave Carol a wink to tell her it was all ok when he noticed she looked worried. Ty was eating chips ignoring everyone. Merle and Maggie were making out like teenagers. He had his arms all wrapped around the hugely pregnant women apparently she was the most important person in the world to him.

'I told you I wasn't ready! I like things the way they are!' Shane tried to whisper.

'Christ Shane, Ty and I own one of the best firms in town and you act ashamed to be seen with me!' Andrea asked Rick,'Rick would you like to take me to my office party next Friday night?

'Sure Andrea I would love too, thanks for asking. Could I take you for dinner first?' Rick said, clearly baiting Shane.

'Sure! I will ring you!' Andrea pulled herself out of Shanes lap, he was grasping to keep her with him but she stomped on his foot. Kissed Rick on the cheek, went to see Glenn who got up off the couch and followed her.

Andrea said a goodbye to everyone. 'I'll call you tomorrow Carol and we will sort out things for you ok?' Carol just nodded.

'Maybe Rick and I could double date next Friday for the work party, you and Daryl. You were going to come stag Daryl?' Daryl stood there nodding. 'Well hopefully both your faces are healed by then and you both can come. Shane here can babysit! Sorry Maggie but I think you will have had that baby by then!' Smiling to Maggie.

'Don't look at me like that Daryl we can all see you have the hots for your nanny, you can't keep your eyes off her! Good job on claiming her otherwise I might have asked her out myself!' She tossed that comment over her shoulder as the beautiful blonde just walked out of the house with Glenn.

Glenn turned and looked at Shane. 'You fucked up big this time arsehole, its not Rick fault. Keys babe?' Ty threw his keys to Glenn as he left to give Andrea a ride home, as she had come with Ty and thought she was leaving with Shane. Tyreese looked at Shane and just shook his head.

*************************************************************************************

Shane was really quiet for the rest of the night, Daryl and Merle took him outside to tinker in the garage after dinner. Carol was pleased Daryl had put on a shirt after he finished cooking, before he sat down to eat. He was making her feel flustered. Especially after Andrea had stated that he liked her and invited her and him out on a double date. Carol shook her head wondering how things in her life had changed so much in a short period of time.

Everyone just talked around Shane who was in the biggest grump ever. Daryl helped Carol over to the couch where she was treated to a public display of affection from Merle. It was clear he adored his wife. Carol watched in amazement that Maggie clearly adored Merle. It surprised Carol because during her marriage all she wanted was Ed Dead. It always surprised her when people were married that they actually 'Liked' each other.

The girls had migrated upstairs and they could hear pumping rock coming down the stairs. Carol was wondering how Daryl was going to react to all their noise coming from up there. Ed wouldn't have allowed any noise coming from the bedroom. He just appeared to be nodding his head to the music with Glenn and Ty as they moved around the kitchen cleaning up, loading the dishwasher.

Carol couldn't help but look on in wonder as they cleaned up together joking around. For Ed the thought of a gay person even being in his house would be shocking. Looking at Daryl he appeared to adapt to what ever friend he was with. Glenn was touchy feeling with Daryl she noted. Daryl just accepted his pats on his bottom and when Glenn run his hands down his back while talking.

Ty seemed to be different than Glenn, more uptight, maybe it was his job as a lawyer. She noted he was affectionate with the girls kissing them goodnight as they launched themselves at Ty for a goodnight hug. He had even ruffled Sophia's hair. She noticed they were not to sure what to do with Sophia, all the men had a tight bond with Piper and Chloe by the looks of things the girls loved all the guys. Even grumpy Shane. They gave their hugs and kisses freely.

They kinda stalled with Sophia as she said goodnight to them all. Because they were just to being hands on with the girls since they were babies, kisses and cuddles for Piper and Chloe were natural as walking. Carol didn't think Ed had ever touched Sophia unless he had too. The girls stopped by the kitchen to say good night. Glenn hugged and kissed all three girls and to her surprise Daryl did too.

He was busy cleaning up she wondered if he noticed he was kissing and hugging Sophia also. He looked up at her with a look as asking is that ok. She nodded realising of course he knew he was. Sophia seemed to be thriving around Daryl and his friends. She had never seen her so animated, laughing and smiling. Carol realised she hadn't heard Sophia laugh in a long time.

Piper had tried to give him the talk. 'Uncle Shane, its a two way street. You have to give a little or you'll end up alone forever like Dad!' That was when Daryl had sent them all upstairs. Rick had already left with Carl claiming it was school tomorrow and basically he couldn't be bothered looking at Shane moping around Daryl's house any more.

Maggie was sound asleep wrapped up in Merles arms. Merle was trying to move under her, he called Daryl over. Daryl picked her off with ease and the too of them left the room with the sleeping women. Merle had tucked in Daryl's bed. He said she hadn't been getting much sleep so he was staying till she woke up or morning what ever come first. Carol giggled thinking where was everyone going to sleep.

It was still early to Carol's surprise it was only 7.30pm, she was shattered. Well I'm going to bed too she thought. Glenn and Merle were having a quiet chat at the kitchen table over a cup of coffee, Carol noted they were playing some card game. Daryl was stretched out on the couch. Shane and Ty to Carols surprise were bouncing the basket ball outside playing one on one.


	11. Chapter 11

Shane came inside later to say goodbye and he went to leave Glenn looked at him. 'Promise me your not going to Andrea's Shane! It would be the worst thing in the world to do tonight if you want to get her back!'

Shane glared at Glenn. 'What do you know about it, my relationship!'

  
'I know enough that if I want to keep something I claim it dip shit! Been in a relationship longer than anyone of you other fuckers so don't go looking at me like I'm the arsehole!'  
Shane took a step towards Glenn looking like he wanted to kill him.

'Put one hand on him I will put you through the wall Shane!' Came Tyreese voice from behind him.

  
'Goes for me too Shane, you dumb fuck! How hard is it just to say I like you, I want to be with you? Don't go to her house!' Merle turned in his seat giving Shane a glare.

Daryl lifted his head up off the couch watching what was going on. Ready to protect Glenn also. Carol just watched the men rally around Glenn.

'Go home Shane! Before you say something you regret. Don't ring Andrea, send her flowers or something tomorrow, Fuck rent a chicken suit and go put on a dance. Don't do it tonight right, she likely to put a bullet in ya arse!' Glenn continued. Shane huffed and went home to the house he had to share with Rick.

Shane stormed out of the house. Daryl looked at Carol, 'Shanes a bit of a hot heat. Wouldn't harm a fly all talk. 'sides Glenn could put him on his arse one handed!' Daryl laid back on the couch.

'I'm really tired I think I might have another bath and try loosen up my muscles again?' Carol asked Daryl. He nodded, with his eyes shut.

'Do you want me to help ya or you want Glenn to do it?' Daryl smirked thinking back to the morning when he got the full floor show.

  
'Ummmm if you can help me in there and run it for me. I think I can get my own clothes off. Maybe Glenn could help me get dried and into bed?' Carol looked at Daryl he smirked at her.

Helping her to the bathroom Daryl set about running the bath and getting her a towel and stuff. He looked at her standing there. Thinking about her being naked in the bath.

'Ummmmm what you said about your husband? Your not in love with him? You said you hadn't had sex with him for 13 years?' Daryl was asking her huskily in the bathroom. Carol nodded.

'Nope no way. Just couldn't get away. Been trying to for years!'

'So if I take you out to the thing on Friday it will be like a date and your not going to be thinking about him or anything?'

Carol shook her head wondering where this was going with this whole conversation. It was confusing she liked him, and no she wasn't in love with Ed wondering how to go about this. Never been with a man for 13 years and he looked so damn sexy all day wandering around in his low slung jeans and apron. Carol surprised herself by grabbing at the front of his shirt and yanking him towards her and kissing him full on the mouth.

She didn't want to think about kissing him for a week and wanted to get it over and done with. So she planted it on him. Daryl kissed her back fully. Leaning his body into hers. They finally pulled away breathing hard.

'Ummmm you sure you don't want help getting out of ya clothes into the bath?' Daryl asked.

Carol shook her head. Daryl appeared to be adjusting himself in his jeans. She looked down and smirked herself. It was the first time in a long time she was interested in putting her hands on a man. Daryl come back in moments later with clean clothes for her.

Daryl gave her a nod and a gentle peck on the mouth and left her to it in the bathroom.

What the heck are you doing Carol, your throwing yourself at this man. Your not even been away from your husband for a week, Carol scolded herself. She climbed into the bath.

 

******************************************************************************************

Ten minutes later there was a tiny knock at the door. Maggie stuck her head around the door. 'Can I come in?' Carol nodded. Maggie walked slowly to the toilet groaning as she went, she was sweating slightly.

Carol noticed immediately something wasn't right and struggled to get out of the bath. Maggie just sat on the toilet, groaned and leaned forward so her head was resting on the sink. Carol still in pain dried herself and pulled on another of Daryl's tee shirt and panties that he had brought in. The clothes sticking to her as she had not dried herself properly. Looking at Maggie as she groaned sitting on the toilet. Carol turned on the heater and looked at Maggie. She was rocking slightly on the toilet, huge frown on her face, she was panting slightly.

'Can you get up Maggie?' Carol knew now she appeared to be in full on labour. Carol put her arms around the women helped her move off the toilet, still leaning on bathroom cabinet Maggie managed to move slightly around. Carol helping her by rubbing her lower back. Maggie was groaning, rocking from side to side bearing down.

'Can I look Maggie?' Carol asked. 'See what's happening?'

  
'It's coming, been in labour all day!' Groaned Maggie. 'Didn't want Merle to freak out .........thought we had lots of time but I fell asleep! .........I think the heads just about out!' Panted Maggie. Carol was shocked she wasn't making more noise. This was her 4th baby according to Daryl.

Lifting up her shirt Maggie was right the head was out, Carol pulling off her pants and panties, trying not to panic.

  
'Its coming aright how do you want to do this? Leaning like that? or hands and knees. I don't think we can move from in here!' Carol was trying to be calm.

'Like this!' Groaned Maggie as she beared down again the baby appeared to be coming, Maggie groaned again Carol lifted her arms up to catch a wet pale baby sliding out. Maggie was groaning and panting. She went down on her knees. Carol looked at the baby who was just starring back at her not crying, breathing happily still attached to its cord.

Maggie turned around Carol threw some towels over her trying to clean up as much blood and goop as she could so the men wouldn't freak out. Maggie was now holding the baby. Maggie kissed her and put the little girl down the front of her shirt. Carol looked at her watch at the time. She was sure there only been around a minute from the time Maggie had let her look up to see what the baby was doing, when Maggie said the head was out.

'Didn't want to go to hospital again. Just wanted to have it at home, Merle wouldn't agree!' Maggie was smiling at Carol

'Do you think we should call him?' Not wanting to yell around the new baby. Carol started knocking on the bathroom wall. Daryl come to the door.

'Every thing ok in here?' He asked.

'Yeah but can you send Merle in!' Carol called back.

'You know Merles not gay right he shouldn't be in there with you!'

'Please just send Merle in Daryl!' Maggie called.

Within seconds Merle was barging in the bathroom with Daryl hot on his heels wondering what Carol and Maggie were both doing in the bathroom. Maggie had the baby attached to her breast. They both took in the scene, although Carol had tried to clean up the blood and muck it was still on her.

'Fuck, Fuck!' Squarked Merle. 'What do we do, what do we do?' Looking around.

'Get me off the floor baby, first, get me back to the bed! I still have the after birth to come!' Maggie was talking calmly to Merle. Daryl was standing there goldfishing with his mouth.  
'Can you help me up Daryl?' Carol asked. Daryl nodded. Helping her off the floor moving out of Merles way who had his wife and daughter in his arms.

Daryl looked at Carol who appeared to be in a bit of shock. 'You might need a quick shower!' Helping her out of her clothes turning on the shower, Daryl called Glenn to come help. Glenn was buzzing around excited that he was a uncle.

'Carol's in shock help her, while I help Merle ok!' Glenn nodded. Daryl come back with another tee shirt and panties for her. He had had his hands on her panties more than he ever had his hands on panties for the past 14 years.

Ty was ringing a midwife and all the girls came down to peek at the baby. Daryl and Glenn between them got Carol dressed enough and put her in bed beside Maggie at Maggies instance.

The midwife came in time to help deliver the afterbirth. Merle and Maggie were staying the night. Ty brought in Maggies baby bag with everything she needed. Maggie knew she was in labour thats why she had it all sorted.

Daryl helped Carol back to her own bed. He stretched and told her he was gong to bed on the couch. She nodded looking at him then though what the heck and pulled back the covers on the side of the bed for him to sleep with her. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in. Pulled her into a hug, and mumbled.  
'This has been the fucken craziest of weekends!' She nodded and both of them struggle to stay awake that they both went straight to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Carol woke with a heavy weight on her she was trying to move and starting to panic about where she was, confused she though she was at the house with Ed and he had broken hers and Sophia's bedroom lock, and was climbing in with her to attack her.

Every night Carol had gone to sleep locking the door and Sophia and her dragged the dresser in front of the door. The bedroom had had an en suite so they were often able to hole up there as long as it took Ed to pass out or sleep. Carol had begun to horde food in there under the mattress and books and puzzles and things to do. How did he get in past the dresser without her hearing him. She began to panic, it was really dark and she was confused.

She took a deep breath in her nose and out her mouth. Carol realised quickly that she was ok. It was Daryl and she was safe. Well kind of, it appeared Daryl was a cuddly sleeper and was half on top of her with his arms and legs everywhere, his head was on her chest. She tried to shake him awake gently, looking at the clock it was 2 am, they had only been asleep a few hours and with Daryl lying like that she really needed to pee.

'Daryl, Daryl!' She whispered shaking him again. He lifted his head and saw where he was lying on her he moved slightly muttering sorry.  
'I just need to go to the toilet!' Carol tried to move out of the bed and untangle herself from his limbs. He rolled away from her to the other side of the bed. She shuffled slowly to the toilet. When she came out shuffling back down the hall Merle come out of Daryl's room. He looked tired.

'Everything ok?' Carol whispered. He nodded, smiling.

  
'She just needs some pain meds and something to eat!' He whispered.

  
'Can I help with anything?'

  
Merle just shook his head. 'No 4th time we are old pros at this! Get some sleep! Is Daryl with you? He's not on the couch!'

  
Carol nodded, Merle smirked. 'Its not like that, we are just sleeping!' Merle chuckled and went towards the kitchen.

Carol made her way back to bed, her body still sore but not as bad as it was. She certainly could get herself around better than she had. Sitting on the side of the bed fiddling with her pain meds. She felt the bed move as Daryl got up and left the room wearing only his boxers. She could hear him mumbling to Merle as he come back in carrying a glass of water he crouched down in front of her.

'You alright, Did I hurt you lying on you like that?' Daryl asked scratching his goatee, trying to see her in the dark. He pushing her hair off her face trying to check her expression.

She shook her head again. He nodded and went off to the toilet himself. Come back and climb into bed again he pulled her close.  
'Are you sure I didn't do anything?' He asked again whispering to her.

'I just got a fright when I woke up you were lying on top of me I had a wee panic thats all. Thought I was back at my old house and Ed had got past the locked doors and the dresser to get to me and Soph!' Carol whispered to him.

'You used to lock yourself in like that at night?' Daryl asked.

'Yip every night for the past 13 years. Didn't want him to touch me or Sophia. Sometimes he would catch me, and beat me I always made Sophia run and lock herself in. I hate him for what he's done to me and how Sophia's life has been. We had no way out. So I used to hide things in the room for us to do. Most of the time we had an bathroom attached we could stay for days hiding from him all weekends sometimes. Soph used to be home schooled because he didn't want me mixing with other mothers. Getting help. He would have had to give me a car, money, to leave the farms with her to get her to school, so he didn't allow her to go to school.!'

'It just since we moved here because I couldn't home school high school we were forced to put her into high school which meant we moved into town and she went to school! I managed to find the shelter only after he beat me and fell asleep drunk we managed to get out of the house. Out a window last week and well you know the rest!' Carol finished. Daryl seemed shocked. Not really knowing what to say.

'You were like a prisoner or something?' He whispered rubbing his hands on her back while she was talking.

  
'No worse, at least if your in jail you have rights and a lawyer! I was stuck 20miles out of town with no shoes, phone, car or money!' She whispered back, Carols voice was starting to break. Talking about it was enough to send her crazy.

'Shhhhhhhh shhhhhh He's not going to do anything to you again. Stick with me, us, whatever, we won't let him touch you. Fuck Shane's trying to get them to throw the book at him. Bringing him up on all sorts of charges!' Daryl whispered.

'Come on sleep now got big day tomorrow with the brat pack!' Daryl snickered at his new nickname for the girls. Carol snuggled into his arms feeling tired and done, just done with it. Smiling at the thought of Maggie in the room down the hall with her new baby.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol reached around in the bed and felt she was alone. She could hear the house moving girls talking. She moved slowly out of the bed. Moving gently over the side of the bed. Noting that her body was slowly starting to feel better. Moving quietly to the toilet then shuffling down the hall to the kitchen she stopped when she heard the low tones of Daryl and Sophia talking.

'Daryl, Piper said I could wear this to school is this ok to wear?' Sophia was asking.

Daryl was mumbling something she couldn't hear while he was moving around the kitchen.

  
'Daryl, Chloe said I allowed to wear lip gloss to school, am I allowed to wear lip gloss to school and this?' Carol could just make out through the crack in the door that Sophia had moved closer pointing to her face.

Daryl finally stopped what he was doing and was really looking at Sophia.

  
'What are you trying to ask me Sophia?' Daryl asked. Carol realised she was asking Daryl's permission to wear her clothes and lip gloss.

'Ummmmm my Dad never let me wear stuff like this or this, am I allowed to wear it at your house?' Sophia whispered looking nervous.

  
'Sophia, I'm not your Dad, your Dad isn't a nice man, but you look beautiful, just lip gloss, and that shit you guys put on your eye lashes for school ok. Same rules for you all ok!' Daryl told Sophia, she was beaming under his tone and the fact he told her she was beautiful.

'Did Piper get you the spare school bag? Here is your lunch, ok. Right!' He handed Sophia a brown paper bag.

  
'Ok! Girls, lunches!' Daryl called Piper and Chloe into the kitchen. Carol made her way into kitchen wishing everyone good morning. Smiling at Daryl and hugging Sophia, Chloe and Piper come for a hug also. Daryl was just standing there nodding.

'Right I am going to take the girls with me to drop at school, then they are to come to me after school until I finish ok. Will give you time to get stuff sorted?' He told Carol.

'Bag check! Everyone show me what's in their bags!' Daryl looked in taking out a makeup kit out of Pipers.

  
'Everyone jump up and down!' The girls all jumped up and down. Daryl was checking nothing fell out of their clothing, or butts of of pants. He glanced over them all.

'Do we kiss boys?' He asked. They all shook their heads.

  
'What do we say when a boy asks you out?' Daryl asked.

  
'My Dad owns a crossbow and knows how to use it!' Groaned Piper and Chloe. Daryl nodded, Carol grinned at Daryl knowing he was a real softy.

  
'Do we go near Carl Grimes Piper?' Looking at her.

  
'No, my Dad owns a crossbow!' She groaned again.

'Shane's going to be here most of the day ok?' Daryl stated. Carol shook her head asking why.

Daryl took her by the arm and pulled her down the hall into the room they both slept in.

'Ed's out today, and is fumming about what happened according to Rick. He doesn't have a court date set. They can't keep him in jail yet they don't have enough stuff on him Andrea going to try get him put away until then you need someone with you. So today its Shane ok!' Daryl stated.

Carol stood there shaking her head. 'I'll be ok here!'

  
'No he knows the address. Also the first 3 weeks after leaving someone is the worst time for the ex to ummmm you know!' His voice dropped to a whisper.

'I have to much on today, Merles out. All the girls will be together, so Shane's going to be here! Do this please for me, for Sophia!' Daryl looked down at the ground. Carol nodded agreeing to let Shane come baby sit her.

'What about when Andrea comes with the paper work?' Carol asked.

'Don't let them have sex in my room ok!' Daryl snorted.

Daryl left with the girls, Merle staggered out of the bedroom with the baby in his arms to get a drink of coffee.

'Do you have a name yet?' Carol asked. Merle shook his head.

  
'Not yet, thinking hard! We are going home when Shane gets here, or whenever Maggie feels like moving.'

There was a knock at the door, Shane walked in. 'Morning all! Fuck Merle where did you get that? Girl? I knew it!' Merle was beaming.


	14. Chapter 14

Merle wandered off to help Maggie into the shower, letting Carol hold the baby, Shane and her were starring at her in wonder.

'When did she have it?' He asked, taking a little hand in his big hand turning it over wondering how she could be so small.

  
'Last night in the bathroom, I caught it, it happened like in 2 minutes like one minute she was sitting on the toilet the next hanging off the sink and the baby was flying out. It was amazing!' Carol whispered back.

Shane just nodded starring at the baby. 'Ummmm Carol, Ed's out today, I want you to read and sign this, Rick and Daryl are going to go to the high school, and make sure they have the protection order in place and have something in place for the high school. For if he show's up there! He won't show up there too many people!'

Andrea come in the door exclaiming over the baby, clucking like a mad thing hearing the story about the baby being born. She pulled out some paper work, ignored Shane who busied himself making coffee.

'Rick's going to do school pick ups for the next week as well making sure the girls are all together. Just till we can get things sorted with this!' Andrea continued handing her some paper work to read over. She handed the baby over to Andrea to hold while she read and signed the paper work.

'You need to name another guardian in case something does happen. Other wise she could go to the state. Not that anything is going to happen but if at the moment Ed is the other guardian she will go to him, we need to change that as quickly as possible and et it filed!' Andrea stated.

'Ed isn't named as her parent, he actually isn't even biologically related!' Carol was saying to Andrea. 'He has no sperm count so she from donated sperm!'

Shane and Andrea were standing there with mouths open. 'Are you serious Carol, But why didn't he sign her birth certificate?' Andrea asked.

'He always said he would be happy if she went into a home if something happened to me, he always used her as a threat of her having no one so he refused to sign, in fact he went as far to sign papers stating she wasn't biologically related to him!' Carol continued to say.

'Ok, we need to name some guardians or now who do you think do you have anyone?' Andrea was asking.

  
Carol shook her head. No one! She had no friends Ed had always made sure of that.  
'No one! We were out in the country no way of meeting anyone. I was alone, I only now you guys and only for 3 days, is that crazy to name any of you guys?'

Andrea shook her head, 'Glenn, Rick, Daryl and that one have known each other since they were 13, they are their own family, all nice guys. Fuck it the most stable one of them all is Daryl due to him having the girls already, or Rick he has Carl with him most of the time!'

Andrea was glaring at Shane who was now talking with Merle. 'Or you could name Merle and Maggie, they are married, and the others could help!'

'Whats that sweet cheeks?' Merle asked.

  
'Guardian for Sophia if something ever happens to Carol!' Andrea stated.

  
'Daryl, name Daryl, he wants the Mama he will take the chick!' Merle stated sticking his head in Daryl's fridge. Shane laughed about the chick comment.

'Hi what's going on here?' Maggie come shuffling into the room, looking ready to go.

  
Everyone congratulated Maggie on the baby and the exciting delivery, She smiled around at everyone looking excited about everything.

  
'What's going on though!' Maggie asked again.

'Well we are trying to sort stuff out for Carol, divorce, and stuff, naming a guardian for Sophia if something happens, and we just found out Ed has no sperm count!'

Maggie smiled at the last comment. 'Name Daryl, he's hot for Carol, and what's one more boy to chase off the property with his crossbow if they come sniffing around Sophia?' Maggie looked around wide eyed as Merle and Shane snickered at the thought of Daryl chasing boys with his crossbow.

'If he's like that now they are 14 imagine what he's going to be like when they are driving? I can't wait!' Merle rubbed his hands together with glee.

'Ummmmm Merle!' Merle turned to look at Shane , Shane indicated to the new baby. 'I think that's a little girl you have there! Jokes on you brother, your going to be chasing that one in 14 years!' Shane roared with laughter, Merle went white as a ghost.

Andrea, Carol and Maggie giggled at Merle freaking out.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl pulled up outside the high school and noted that Rick had pulled up in the car park ahead of him. He half turned in his seat.

'You all need to listen here, all three of you. No one is to leave the school on their own, Rick will pick you all up after school!' All three girls were looking at him with a funny smirk on their faces, nodding in agreement.

'Sophia, your Dad...... Look he isn't a nice man, your not to go anywhere with him! Everyone finds each other after school and wait inside at the office till Rick comes. No sneaking off Piper! You saw what he did at the weekend!'

They all nodded, Chloe and Piper started climbing out of the truck and Daryl started to move. Sophia tapped him on the shoulder, Daryl turned around in his seat she whispered. 'Ed's not really my Dad, Mama had to use a sperm donor!'

Daryl looked at her with surprised, nodded his head and climbed out of his truck and escorted all the girls inside the building with Rick who had all the paper work for the school office.

Piper held her hands up to stop him. 'What are you doing Dad?' Hissed Piper trying not to panic as Daryl moved around the truck to stand by them.

  
'You can't come in, that's too embarrassing Dad! Don't! Stop!' Cried Chloe. Daryl stood there looking from girl to girl.

  
'I have to go in, I have to talk with the principle with Rick about Sophia!' Daryl was trying to explain.

'Your so embarrassing, you can't come in there dressed like that! Don't look at me! Pretend you don't know who I am!' Piper run off into the school before anyone saw her talking to Daryl.

  
'This has to be the most embarrassing thing you have ever done!' Chloe run off following her sister. Sophia just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

  
'You look ok, for an old dude I guess!' She wandered off inside not wanting to be seen with him either.

'Do I look ok to you?' Daryl asked Rick, Rick looked him up and down shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

  
'Well Daryl you don't look as hot as I do, but I would take you on a date if you wana after this!' Rick snickered.

  
'No just the girls didn't want to be seen with me, told me I looked terrible and embarrassing!' Daryl moaned to Rick as they made their way to the entrance. 'Might have to walk in there and start singing or something!'

'Carl made me drop him off a block away and pretend to look in the other direction if I see him. I thinking about walking up to him and giving him a big cuddle in front of his friends!' Rick chuckled.

  
'If I see him with his hands on Piper in there I am going to give him a big cuddle!' Daryl told Rick, Rick burst out laughing as they walked up the steps.

Daryl and Rick walked down the halls, they made a handsome pair, Rick in his police uniform, and Daryl just in jean's and a black shirt, heads were turning to see where they were going. Daryl was still sporting a black eye and bruised face which made him look dangerous in a sexy way. Piper, Chloe, Carl and Sophia really didn't appreciate how handsome their Dads/guardians actually were. Both men turned into the school office to meet with the principle.

***************************************************************************

The meeting went well, the principle Mr Eugene Porter instructed a memo to go out to all teachers within the school to be delivered by hand to every teacher. The three girls could wait in the office for either Daryl or Rick to pick them up at the end of the day.

Eugene seem pleased that Carol had got away from Ed, he had met her a few times and each time the women had been sporting bruises. He took in Daryl's face and asked what happened. Run in with Ed when he was attacking Carol in the car park at the mall, Daryl told him. Eugene looked surprised that it had been in public.

Daryl was surprised when he was given documentation to sign for Sophia. He asked why he was signing the paper work, and the principle looked at him and said. 'Your listed as one of Sophia's guardians so you can sign, yourself and a Mr Glenn Rhee.'

Eugene looked up at Daryl who was looking back at him in surprise.

  
'Ok, she must have sorted all the paper work this morning. Till this goes to court, we need to keep Soph safe ok!' Daryl stated filling in form duplicates.

Daryl was surprised that Carol had named him and Glenn but then she was probably going on Andrea's advice for people who would be available to help Sophia at a moments notice.

All this information mixed in with Sophia telling him that Ed wasn't her bio dad, was just leaving him even more confused.

Daryl and Rick did leave and go have a coffee after, discussing everything that happened at the school. He decided to swing by his work shop check on his workers and stop by his home for lunch today.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Shane was still brooding around Carol after Andrea left, telling him to drop dead. Merle and Maggie had left to take their new baby home. Carol put a load of washing on and Shane followed her moping like a sick puppy. He helped her put washing on the line and load the dishwasher.

'Shane I like you but I'm kind of feeling a little together here! Your right on top of me. I'm going to want to have a shower shortly I want to know your not going to follow me in there!' Carol told Shane.

'OK, sure, I promise I won't follow you! Side's Daryl would kick ma arse!' Shane mumbled wandering back into the kitchen. Feeling a little better Carol took a shower and change. Come out to find Shane spread over the table huffing and puffing and groaning leaning this was and that.

'Pfffftttttttt argggggghhhhhhhhhhh why Carol why won't she talk to me?' Shane looked up at her. Carol looked down at him he was being quite dramatic.

  
'Maybe because you don't want to be seen with her in public?' Carol stated to him. Shane glared up at her.

  
'I want to but............ arrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhh I can't dance, there's dancing on Friday night and I didn't want her to be embarrassed with me, I didn't want to be her boyfriend cos then she would say 'this is my boyfriend' Like high school!'

Carol giggled. 'You didn't want to go out because you can't dance? So you threw away your whole relationship because of that!'

  
'Sounds pretty stupid now!' Shane mumbled.

'Lets turn the music on and see how bad you actually are, maybe your not as bad as you think!' Carol suggested, moving towards the stereo. Shane was panicking and saying no no he couldn't even bear to try.

Carol turned the stereo soft rock music come on, she held her hands out Shane said 'No!'

  
'Come on please just see if you can step side to side come on! I am no good either lets just see!' Carol asked him again. Shane reluctantly come into the lounge and stood there.

'Ok just step side to side! Like this!' She took his hand and tried to get him to move slightly.

  
'Well well well isn't this cosy!' Came a voice from the door. They both looked up and saw Glenn standing there. He was holding a gym bag.

  
'Thought we could do a work out! Here since your baby sitting but looks like your trying something else!' Glenn chuckled.

'Shane can't dance which is why he won't go to the office party Friday night!' Carol told Glenn. Glenn looked at Shane and shook his head. Took one of Shane's hands and started to step with the music also. Two hours later they were laughing and making all funny dance steps, Shane wasn't as bad as he thought he was as dancing. Apparently someone told him he was bad once and it stuck.

'Well damn shit, didn't know there was a dance party going on at ma house!' Everyone turned to see Daryl leaning on the door way smirking at everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

After school Carol was sitting on the arm chair watching a movie with Shane who was snoring on the couch nearby when the front door banged open and one of the twin came bursting in, Carol wasn't to sure yet. Shane sat up quickly at the noise looking around to see what was happening.

'He's so embarrassing, tell him to stop!' She shouted at Carol, hmmmm Piper maybe? She raced up the stairs. The next girl came in and threw her bag on the ground.

  
'I HATE YOU!!! Why are you so YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!' Screamed the next, screaming out the door. Bounding up the stairs doors crashing open. Carol was confused with who was picking the girls up, she had seen them scream at Daryl in fits of hormones but she was sure Rick was picking them up.

Sophia come in next beaming and waved at her, heading up the stairs. Carl come in next and sat at the table and put his head in his hands, groaning.

Rick come bounding up the stairs with a huge smirk on his face. 'What you do Rick?' Asked Shane.

'Just announced Carl and Pipers name over the loud speakers on the truck because they were not in the office when I went in to get them!' Rick shrugged, 'Ain't nothing compared to watch Daryl would do if he picked you up and caught you making out with Piper outside the school!'

'We weren't making out! God, your embarrassing,' Carl muttered and went to move up the stairs. Rick stopped him.

  
'No boys upstairs Carl, new rules,' Called Shane from the couch.

  
'What why, I've always been allowed upstairs,' Complained Carl.

  
'That was before you couldn't keep your hands off Piper,' Growled Shane, walking towards him, 'Lets take a wee walk outside and have a chat. While you say goodbye to me,' Shane waved goodbye to Carol and left for work.

'Hmmmm don't know if he should be getting girl advice from Shane?' Rick rubbed his hands on his stubble.

  
'Shane had a minor break through today. He scared Andrea was going to dump him because he can't dance, Glenn and I been trying to teach him all day,' Carol started telling Rick, Rick was starting to shed some of his uniform. Nodded at Carol and went off to have a quick shower and change. Carol busied herself around the kitchen making dinner.

Carl come back looking embarrassed. 'Where's my dad? I need to ask him something?'

  
'Down stairs shower, Don't go upstairs though,' Carol said quietly to Carl who wandered off into the bathroom to ask that vitally important thing, no boundaries just walking in.

 

********************************************************************************

 

It was really late when Daryl come home, after midnight, He crept into the house quietly, he stopped at the burger place on his way and text Rick to say he was coming so he wouldn't get a bullet in his arse when he come in at that time.

'Everything ok?' He whispered to Rick, Rick rubbed his face and nodded. He had been snoozing on the couch. Carl was asleep in Daryl's bed, Daryl snuck in and grabbed a change of clothes. Rick was going to climb in the other side of the bed. Carol and the girls had been asleep for hours Rick whispered back. Locking up the house, he then shut Daryl's bedroom door.

Daryl felt a bit guilty about keeping his friends close but for a bit it couldn't be helped. There was a knock at at door, a code so he knew it was Shane. He and his partner Abe come come in briefly to eat their own hamburgers. They was doing a drive by. There had been no news of Ed, nothing to report at all. They spoke quietly for another ten minutes before Shane and Abe got pulled away.

'We will keep an eye on that fucker,' Abe said as they were leaving. Daryl locked up again, it was after 1am Daryl groaned, and made it to the bathroom. He stood under the shower trying to get oil and grease off him. It had been a big day, he had been up over 18hours without Merle he had to do stuff for him as well. He was nearly swaying on his feet. He quickly dressed and stumbled out of the bathroom.

He climbed the stairs to look at his girls, pulled their covers up and kissed their heads. He tried to make sure if he wasn't home that he would at least tuck them in. He moved their Teddies that they had had since babies off their shelves to the dresser by their beds so they would know he had been there. A system he had started when they were little if he wasn't home to tuck them into bed, so they would know he had been there.

He pulled a notebook off Pipers desk flipped through to see if she had left him a message. Another system to keep communication open.

'Rick is almost as embarrassing as you. Please don't let him call my name over his loud speaker on the truck,'

Daryl smirked to himself trust Rick. He quickly wrote back 'I will talk with him tomorrow. Love D'

The same process in Chloe's room, moving the toy, Checking the notebook. 'Just a note asking him to sign a permission form for school. 'Will do, Love D'

He stopped by Sophia's room and peered in from the door. She seemed to be sleeping ok. Daryl wondered if they should get her a notebook in case she wanted to tell him anything. She could leave it outside her door.

Daryl tried to get down stairs quietly he checked the other door, then made to go to the couch when he heard Carol calling out! Crying! Sounded like she was having a night mare.  
Rick burst out of the bedroom. Daryl shooed him away as he headed in turning on the lamp beside the bed. He managed to wake her gently. Her blue eyes flashing around the room. She looked at the clock.

'Sorry did I wake you?' Daryl shook his head.

  
'Ain't got to bed yet just got home not long ago,' He whispered to her sitting on the edge of his bed putting his head in his hands groaning slightly.

  
'Is Rick and Carl in your room?' Carol whispered. Daryl just sat there Carol couldn't be to sure he wasn't asleep just sitting there. She moved over in the bed indicating for him to get in with her. She pulled him back seeing he was actually mostly asleep he pulled his legs under the covers rolled to face her, put his arms around her and began to snore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is going to be some naughty naughty in this post.

The rest of the week went the same, someone would show up to baby sit Carol during the day. Which was fine with Carol she hadn't been allowed to keep friends since she married Ed and now she was enjoying finding out if she had something to offer in the way of friendship. Daryl managed to keep normal hours arriving home by 5.30 -6pm so they could go home and it would end up with just Carol and Daryl rattling around down stairs as the girls went upstairs to read, listen to music. Hopefully homework said Carol.

Carol felt a little awkward at first but they soon got used to each other, moving around talking about this and that. He hadn't attempted to kiss her or touch her in anyway, it was only slightly awkward. Because he had been all over her while they were sleeping, he didn't know but she had woken up with an erection pressed in her back for two nights, also he was handsy while he was sleeping touching her is different area's while he was asleep. He was back sleeping in his own bed and his bruised eye and face was starting to heal.

Carol was surprised on Wednesday he came home and he gave Sophia a note book and told her if she needed to tell him anything or ask for anything when he wasn't home she could write in it and leave it outside her door. He wouldn't come in. He explained the note book theory to Carol, who was touched that he now included Sophia into his little nest of baby chicks. He just shrugged and said, he only got nice notes sometimes, mostly it was how embarrassing he had been. They didn't know yet what he was really capable off.

He was sitting on the chair and she was laid out on the couch attempting to watch tv, but really she was peeking at him watching tv. There was a knock at the door and Merle come strolling in to see Daryl, they both headed out to the garage where Carol had found held a mini gym and all the men took it as their own personal training ground. Even Glenn. Carol was shocked this morning to see him working out with Rick lifting weights. Under all his clothes he was a mass of muscles. Carol assumed they were going to have a work out and decided to leave them to it.

Carol decided it was late enough Daryl wasn't exactly avoiding her but she decided to go to bed anyway and just read a book. She took a shower as it helped loosen her still bruised body going to bed. She was coming out of the shower just wrapped in a towel thinking that he was going to be out with Merle in the garage for a hour or more and he caught her in the hallway. Naked but a towel. Coming around the corner with something in his hands to put in his room.

He bit his lip when he saw her just covered in a towel. Barely covered in a towel. He stopped and just stared at her, looking her up and down. She could see by his eyes that he liked what he saw she could see the lust in his eyes. She bit her lip and he put the thing down and walked towards her.

Daryl was filling in the blanks in his own mind about what was going on underneath the towel he saw it all the other day. He tried to swallow so he wouldn't start drooling like a dog on heat. He didn't realize his tongue actually come out his mouth like he was licking his lips looking at her. He was coming across like a creepy pervert he thought just staring at her not saying anything.

'I ummm had a shower,' Tugging at the bottom of her towel, he grabbed her hand and tugged her back into the bathroom as they heard steps of girls coming down the stairs. There was no where else to go except in there or have them find them drooling at each other. Carol in a towel and Daryl was sporting an obvious hard on she could see through his pants.

Daryl turned the shower on so they wouldn't come in. He was close very close, she could feel his breath behind her on her neck. 'Carol, Carol, can we have ice cream?' Someone called through the bathroom door. Daryl was still holding her hand and she was blushing red she could see it in the mirror. He stepped in behind her kissing her shoulder.

'Tell them to take it upstairs,' His other hand wrapping around her coming up to cup her breast on the other side. He was pushing himself hard into her back, she knew he was horny and wanted her. In fact his mind wasn't on where the kids were, his mind was totally on her. His hands drifting everywhere.

'Sure, ok, take it upstairs to eat,' Carol called back, trying to bat his hands away to not alert them of where Daryl was or what he was doing. .

  
'But Dad doesn't like us to eat up there,' Came the reply.

  
'Just this once ok, I will tell your Dad,' Carol said, leaning back onto Daryl he turned her to face the mirror and her face was flushing red, his blue eyes were on her and he look flushed right behind her she knew he had one thing only on his mind and it was hers.

  
'Where is Dad?' Someone asked.

  
'Gone with Merle,' Daryl whispered in her ear, leaving it there kissing his way down her neck .

  
'Ummmm I think he's just popped out for a sec with Merle,' Turning her around to kiss her properly.

'You are very naughty,' Carol said looking at him through the mirror. He chuckled.

  
'No now you are going to have a turn to be naughty, your going to watch me shower, feel free to join,' Daryl whispered. 'Can't go out till they are gone,' And with that he stripped off all his clothes and climb in the shower.

  
'Now were are even, I seen you naked and you seen me,' Carols hands went to her face, she just peeked out a little bit.

  
'Oh my goodness look at your back,' She whispered reaching out to touch his bruised back.

  
'No worse than yours. Your face is looking better though. Eyes are looking good,' He whispered back. Holding back the curtain, indicating her to join him. What the heck she stepped in the shower and snuggled into his big strong arms. She helped wash the oil and grease off him. A little shy being this close and naked and his erection starring at her, she tried to avert her eyes.

'You scared of that or something?' He asked pointing to his dick. She shook her head. One thing about men when it comes to their body parts Carol thought, but she was interested, very interested.

  
'Just been a while since I felt excited about seeing one,' She whispered. He leaned into her kissing her deeply. He was leaving her quite breathless.

  
'Ok, we need to stop, before this goes too far, I haven't got anything to use, and guessing your not on anything?' He asked her. She shook her head. Suddenly all their passion had to come to a stand still, there was no way to go about getting anything this time of night unless they rang someone to do it, and they were to embarrassed to do that.

He pushed her away gently, turned off the shower, they heard the girls thumping there way upstairs. They got out and started drying themselves and each other kissing and touching.

'God you need to stop!' Groaned Daryl as she was touching his dick. Carol was enjoyin herself with a man for the fist time in a very long time, she was being really bold touching him and making him groan under her fingers. He wrapped his arms around her.

  
'Why? Its been a long times since I wanted to even touch a man or anything, let me play,' Carol began to touch him firmer she was watching his face watching his eyes while she touched him, he shut his eyes so she couldn't see him go over the edge.

  
'Lock the door, Lock the door,' He whispered.

  
'You mean the door hasn't been locked this whole time,' She hissed at him flicking the lock and he brought her back to him kissing her hard, he was pressing himself against her. She was touching him gently then decided to take him in her mouth.

'Fuck, fuck! You don't have too,' He whispered groaning at the same time, he was nearly there. Pushing against her gently, She licked him length to tip and he couldn't stop himself it had been a very long time since a women touched him this way for 13 years he's been alone on his own and 4 days with Carol was turning him into a horn dog he quickly came in her mouth. He dragged her back up to him holding onto her then kissed her neck then moved to kiss her mouth.

They sneaked out of the bathroom, throwing on some clothes and were pottering around the kitchen when the girls brought their bowls down. They didn't notice their Dad touching Carol every time he past her or the way he was watching her. Sophia didn't notice a smirk on her mothers face. Later that night Daryl returned the favour for Carol in Daryl's bed.

He waited until she sent the girls upstairs and the went upstairs to say goodnight with them. Every girl seemed to be in a great mood and went to bed happily. Daryl was happy and he dragged Carol into his room where he took his time touching her body and exploring her with his mouth. Carol only having been with Ed didn't have a lot of experience to compare it with she came against his mouth and his fingers rubbing her clit. He crawled up her body and lay on top of her wanting to have sex with her, she took his dick in her hand and stroked it as he moved against her kissing her mouth and her neck feeling like a dirty school boy trying to hump his new girlfriend.

'First thing I'm doing tomorrow is buy condoms,' He groan and stiffened and came against her stomach smearing it over them both. Carol didn't care she just pulled him down to cuddle with him and become sticky together.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl had set the alarm to go off before the girls got up. Both Carol and Daryl groaned when it did he turned it off and pulled her closer to him. Loving feeling her naked body against him. His morning erection pressing against her, he moved slightly against her trying to gain some sort of friction against it.

'Don't even start that your not going to be able to use that,' She whispered against his chest. He groaned in protest, as she pulled away slightly. 'What's the time anyway?'

'6am we have time to use it,' He whispered, feeling like a horny teenager rubbing his morning wood against his girlfriend. Her hand went under the covers as she touched him. He startled against her.

'First thing I am doing today is going to the drug store,' He mumbled pushing himself into her hand. 'Feel like I'm freaken 15 again, a horny little dog, not ready to take the next step yet,'

  
'What makes you think I am going to have sex with you?' Carol teased him.

  
'You better. You unleashed a beast last night, I really really wana,' He whispered rubbing himself against her.

'Maybe I will have to think about it,' Carol teased as she got out of the bed and headed for his shower to wash herself after last nights activities she really didn't want to be walking around with dried cum on her stomach. He groaned and tried to grab at her as she left the bed. He noticed a lot of her bruising was faded. She had a bounce in her step. He watched from the bed for a while stroking himself as she showered then decided it would be more fun to join her again, maybe she could fix his problem.

*****************************************************************************************************************

When the girls ambled down the stairs they were sitting at the table, Daryl had his shirt collar pulled up due to the fact he had discovered a huge hicky on his neck. He was too old for this shit he thought, hiding hicky's from your parents was one thing it was a new experience hiding them from his kids. Carol blushed every time he pulled at his collar keep it up. He again had made the lunches for the girls and they were getting their own breakfasts.

'Is Shane baby sitting tonight Dad?' Chloe asked.

  
'Ummmm I not sure will have to check other wise your all going to Grandpa Hershalls and Grandma Jo's, and being on ya best behaviour,' Daryl looked at Carol trying to let her know Sophia would be going too.

'Aren't they Merle's parent inlaws?' Carol asked him.

  
He nodded. 'Maggie used to be my nanny till she married Merle and a little while after, Jo and Hershall have known the girls since they were like 3 years old. They let them call them Grandpa and Grandma, My parents are dead and.... ....umm their maternal ones don't wana know about them,' He whispered the last bit.

'Are you taking us to school Dad?' Piper asked, it was nearly time to leave and he didn't look ready to go to work or anything.

  
'No Rick is, he will be here soon,' Daryl answered biting his lip. 'I got to go do some stuff, not going into work today,'

  
'He's not going to walk us in is he, please Dad,' Piper asked. Daryl shook his head.

This was news to Carol, but she didn't know he had planned for Carol to go shopping with Glenn and Andrea for something to wear tonight. She still had hardly anything to wear mostly been in his shirts and her pants that Glenn brought last week.

Rick's horn beeped from outside and the girls said their goodbyes gave kisses and hugs to their parent and raced off outside.

Daryl looked at Carol, 'So we have 7 hours with no children what should we do with that time?' He winked at her. She shook her head.

  
'Honestly if I knew you were going to be like this, I would have tipped cold water on it last night in the bathroom,' He chuckled.

'Nah come on get ready we are meeting Glenn and Andrea are meeting us at ten to get you something to wear tonight. I mean you look lovely sitting there in my tee shirt but you can't wear that out tonight,' Giving her a wink he wandered off to find shoes. Carol wandered off to put on a bra and top that fitted. She rubbed makeup on her face so her faint bruising was gone away, put on eyeliner and mascara. She put on some lip gloss and stood back and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was standing there still looking at her face when Daryl come to see what was taking so long. He raised his eyebrows in a question.

  
'Do I look ok, are you ok with me going out looking like this?' She asked. Years of asking Ed's permission to keep the peace she couldn't stop herself from asking his approval.

'Carol, sorry I didn't mean you couldn't go out in my tee shirt. If you want to go dressed in that tonight you can. You don't have to dress in a way to make me happy,' He was trying to tell her she could do whatever she wanted to do. He wasn't her keeper, just her protector for a bit till Ed went to court. She watched his face to gage if he was really ok. In the end she nodded and followed him to the car.

'I mean if you want to make me happy go naked,' He smirked trying to make her laugh once he turned the truck on, he reached for her hand. 'Just be happy, don't worry about what I want, what I want is for you to be happy,' He drove out of his drive, turning down the street. Carol was giggling as she put her hand on his thigh. Feeling finally she was happy with her life.

They were too busy talking that they never noticed a grey car pull out and follow them.


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl walked into the mall beside Carol looking around to see if he could see Andrea or Glenn. He soon spotted them and was heading their way. Carol pulled on his arm.

'I can't go shopping Daryl, I don't have any money to pay for this,' Carol whispered to him. He shook his head and handed her a card. She shook her head. He kept pushing the card on her, she stepped away.

'For crying out loud Carol, buy a fucken dress for tonight on me will you? You can pay me back,' He was looking at her, she was starring at him.

  
'I can't take your money Daryl, I don't know what I was thinking,' Carol looked around.

  
'Look either you take it or I give it to Glenn then god knows what you will end up wearing. Please you can pay me back in hand jobs,' He smirked looking around to make sure no one heard him. She looked at him and burst out laughing. She took the card he gave him he gave her the number and he whispered he was going to go do his own shopping, giving her a wink.

'Will I be ok with Glenn what if Ed shows up?' Carol asked.

  
'Glenn will kick his arse,' Daryl told her.

  
'Glenn?'

  
'Why do you think I have to cook topless each Sunday? Keep losing a bet to him. He's a freaken wild card, people don't expect him to be able to take care of himself but he can more so than the rest of us. Go with them, I will ring Glenn when I am done to come help,' Daryl shoved her toward Andrea and Glenn.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Glenn took it upon himself to shop big on Daryl's card. Daryl come back carrying a couple of bags, one from a men's wear shop and Carol was sure hidden in one of his bags was birth control. Carol had an outfit to wear for tonight thanks to Andrea and Glenns tastes she never would have even looked at it for herself.

Carol had been talking about Shane to Andrea all morning and she finally agree that he could come with Daryl and Carol but she was still going on a date with Rick but he had to behave himself, not cause to many problems.

Carol made Daryl ring Shane to put him out of his misery. Daryl just rolled his eyes saying that he deserved it. Glenn dragged them one shop to the next all the girls enjoyed it, the only shop Daryl got excited to go into was the underwear shop. Andrea told him that he and Glenn couldn't come in and to wait outside. They wandered off to get coffee and the girls stood in the middle of the mall talking for a moment discussing what they actually need.

'So what's happening with you and Daryl?' Andrea asked pulling her in the direction of the underwear shop.

  
'Nothing really, not much, ummm we kissed that's about it!' Carol told Andrea looking around making sure Daryl wasn't nearby unsure if she should be confiding in Andrea.

'Ummmm ok there been more than kissing but maybe tonight, I'm not sure. We didn't have anything,' Carol whispered. Andrea giggled.

  
'I imagine so, Daryl not a player, he wouldn't have even ever thought he would need condoms in his bathroom. He's been alone for 13 years and doubt he had sex in that long. Don't know how he does it,' Andrea stated.

Andrea convinced her to buy sexy underwear buying lots of it, more sets than she had ever owned. She only ever owned one bra and a couple of budget pairs of panties. Andrea after getting her to try bras on piled them up on the counter. Carol was a bit embarrassed about putting them on Daryl's card.

'Don't worry Daryl can afford it,' Andrea whispered when she saw the bill. 'He's going to be seeing it right?' Carol nodded slightly, not yet sure what the deal was, she knew he made her happy. Worried that he might be mad at her, for spending to much money Carol bean to worry. They walked out of the shop and gave the boys a little wave they were chatting at a table outside a coffee bar nearby watching the girls go in and out of shops from afar.

'You'll be there when I tell him? What I spent?' Carol whispered to Andrea. Andrea looked at her.

  
'He's not going to worry about what you spent, he won't care, besides he's loaded besides he's going to want to see you in it then he won't be worried at all. Don't worry, I will be there when you tell him, or I can tell him. If your worried you can put it on my card and pay me back.'

Carol shook her head no it was ok. 'Its just my ex you know, I don't love him or anything just that I was never allowed to spend anything, and he used to beat me if he though I brought anything I didn't need.................. He would consider this kind of shopping wasteful and would probably lose it.' Carol said softly talking to Andrea.

Andrea then dragged her down to a few shops down. Bikini wax she stated dragging her in. They came wandering out of the shop Carol was smarting a bit down stairs. Something she had never done ever in all the time she had been married.

'It will look great,' Andrea told her.

'Why does it need to look great?' Carol whispered to her standing in the mall with people wandering around them. Andrea laughed.

  
'Oh Carol, I have so many things I need to show you and teach you? Stick with me girl and I will teach you everything,' Andrea pulled her into a hug, she was still laughing and holding Carol when Carol was spun away from her and half dragged down the mall by her collar and one hand on his wrist.

Andrea started screaming for help, Ed had Carol in a head lock, dragging her behind him, he looked like a wild man, like he hadn't slept in a week. Glenn ran past Andrea, quickly followed by Daryl calling for her to call the police.

Glenn tackled Ed from behind and and him pinned down within seconds, in his panic Ed had dropped Carol on the ground. Ed tried to wrestle with Glenn but it was impossible to move Glenn off him as he was locked and loaded pinning him down.

Daryl pulling up the rare crouched down beside her checking to make sure she wasn't really hurt in the fall. She whispered that she was ok and she though she bounced. She couldn't believe that Ed had followed them to the mall and tried to take her. Daryl helped her up off the ground and hugged her to him. She had a mark on her neck and hand marks around her wrist, he gave them a bit of a rub.

The mall cops arrived and took over from Glenn waiting for police to show up. They Cuffed Ed, the police arrived very quickly and emptied Eds pockets from a gun, a knife, duc tape, everything he needed to cut her life short.

Carol got up off the ground with the help of Daryl. Rick, Shane and Abe arrived taking statements from people around them all the mall. Andrea was crying being comforted by Shane as she sobbed into his police uniform. Seemingly everything had been forgiven the moment he arrived on the scene, all she wanted was him.

Rick was getting the video footage which they hoped would show all they needed for Ed stalking Carol in the mall. He was hoping the now could get Ed put away for a long time.

Daryl was sitting on a bench seat with Carol in his lap shopping bags piled up around his feet where the police kept finding their bags. Carol was in shock talking to him about bikini waxes, rambling on and on about it not being able to stop talking about it. She soon moved on to apologising for buying sexy bra's and panties and putting them on his card. Abe Ford come across carrying two boxes of condoms asking if it was in their shopping, Awkward.

Daryl managed to get the police let him take Carol home, she washt able to et any sense out of her at the moment. Rick made it happen and agreed to talk later in the afternoon. Daryl carried Carol out of the mall. Shane escorted a still sobbing Andrea and Glenn brought up the rare carrying all the bags.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl was helping get Carol into the front seat of his truck and she started talking about pink high heels with him and if he liked wearing them he knew she was in shock. He buckled her in and spoke to Shane asking him if she needed to go to the hospital, Shane suggested that he just take her home and rest. Having some sweet food and a sleep hopefully she would stop asking if he wanted to wear her heels.

Shane put Andrea in the Back of Daryl's truck promising he would come see her shortly he just wanted to fill in some paper work. Clocked off work. Apparently their fight was over, once he arrived at the mall. The fact that she had sobbed into his uniform for so long was positive to Shane. Glenn was loading all the clothes and bags and things into his car saying he would follow them to Daryl's place. He handed Daryl two boxes of condoms.

'Are these yours Mr Dixon?' Raising his eyebrows in question of tell me right now why you have condoms.

  
'Score Daryl, you really did pick a women up at the mall last week,' Snickered Shane.

  
'Its not like that! Shut the fuck up anyway, lets go,' Daryl turned and climbed into his truck and managed to shove the boxes under seat before Andrea saw them.

For Daryl the drive home was fantastic. Carol was now laughing about the funny street signs and Andrea was bleating on about how nice Shane looked in his uniform. Carol then announced to the car that Daryl brought condoms so he could have sex! Andrea burst out laughing asking for some, Daryl turned the music up loud to drown them both out.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl and Glenn managed to get the girls inside. Glenn fluffing around making cups of sweet tea for them both. Carol was quite pale, and cold. Daryl got her a blanket to put over her and she pulled him down to sit beside her. He ave up trying to move about and just pulled her against him rubbing her back trying to help warm her up.

Glenn handed her a cup of tea. She now had the shakes now and tried to drink it. Since she had the shakes she stopped talking about random things. So far she had talked in depth about the light fittings, and where was Sophia? He had managed to convince her she was fine at school.

Daryl began to worry that she hit her head or something. Shane arrived to check on Andrea and had a look at her, he had some train in crisis and dealing with stress he could tell she was going to come out of it soon. Glenn suggested a bath to perhaps warm her up and a sleep and hopefully they could still make it out tonight. Daryl looked at the time. Glenn said he would pick up the girls and run them to Hershel so Sophia wouldn't know what happened today, if she was asleep when he got them home from school he would be able to bring them to get their stuff then take them out there.

Daryl agreed that that would be a good idea. Andrea suddenly more calm with the presents of Shane flitted around to run the bath for her. She was going to help get her in there Daryl shook his head. He could help her, he has done it before. He got Andrea to find a tee shirt and panties for her. He got some towels and helped her out of her clothes and into the bath. Daryl was shocked when he saw a brand new bruise down the right side of her body. Hand marks on her arms.

He helped ease her into the bath, it was hot and she was still shaking, arms wrapped around her knees trying to keep warm. Daryl didn't know if this was working or not. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and climb in behind her and drew her back onto him to hold her tight hoping that she would warm up and calm her down.

They sat like that for ages, Daryl kept topping up the water. Andrea had knocked on the door at one stage to check everything was ok he called her in she had taken one look at Carol's battered body and raced away, she brought back more sweet tea hoping to bring Carol around. Andrea was shocked seeing it. So far only Glenn Ty and Daryl had seen it, most of the bruises had faded but the fall onto the floor had put bruises on top of some of her bruises.

Carol finally stopped shaking. Looked around and asked why they were in the bath. Daryl felt relief.

'Did that really happen today?' Carol asked, 'Did Ed really try that today?' Carol asked him.

'Yeah, Glenn took that son of bitch out! Told a he was a bad arse,' Daryl said in her ear.

'So we are both in the bath because?' Carol asked.

'You were so cold you wouldn't stop shaking,'

'And the cup of tea?' She asked

'Andrea brought it in,'

'Andrea saw me looking like this?' Carol asked.

'Ugh yeah,'

'God Daryl its been 6 days has any of your friends not seen me naked yet?' Carol complained.

'Ummmm Rick and Shane, Shane's here I can call him in if you like,'

'No, no thanks, I'm good,'

Daryl moved slightly in the bath, while she was talking Carol had been rubbing his leg, he need to get out of the bath before he embarrassed himself in front of everyone. He helped her out of the bath, helping to dry her and she helped him. He kissed her, full on but enough to ignite some sparks.

'You should have a sleep, Glenn going to take the girls out to Hershels so we can go out tonight, and if you don't want to go out we can still send the girls away,' He was nodding hoping that would make her agree.

'Yeah ok, can we just see how it goes? Do I need to give a statement or something?' Carol asked Daryl. He nodded at her.

'They want to take some photos, Rick wants to take them soon. He's coming soon with Abe and Ty. Ty already starting the case against Ed. He's going to be going away Carol he won't be coming around here at all any time soon,' Daryl told her shoving a tee shirt over her head and helping her pull up her panties.

Daryl tucked her into his bed, she fell asleep with Daryl cuddling her. He told her he couldn't stay he needed to get the girls packed to go. He asked should he pack for Sophia. She had nodded, telling him to make sure he packed her bear, she might be 14 but she would like to take it.

When she was asleep he raced upstairs after checking in with Andrea, Shane and Glenn getting stuff sorted for the girls. He decided they would go straight there. Packing for Piper and Chloe was relatively easy he knew what the would want. Especially now they had decent clothes.

He packed their music, mp3 players, some dvd's and clothes. He tucked in his note books for them to write to him. He went into Sophia's room looking around he found the bear and put it in the bag, he opened the drawers seeing she had hardly any clothes compared to his girls, what had she been wearing all week. He picked up the notebook from her to him shoved it in the bag and went downstairs to talk to Glenn.

'I brought her one set of clothes last weekend, that's it I thought you were sorting it?' Glenn told Daryl.

He shook his head wondering what Sophia had been wearing all week. He gave Glenn his card and told him to take them on a quick trip to the mall on the way to Hershel's and not to buy his girls anything. Sophia needed everything. From underwear to shoes by the looks of things. Get everything, nothing tacky, normal clothes. Get her the same stuff as his girls, make up, that glitter gloss stuff, whatever she wants really within reason.

He was angry that Carol hadn't said anything, or that he hadn't noticed. Carol must have been washing and drying her clothes every night for school the next day. Daryl put his head in his hands, that guy fuck, why didn't she say, was she scared he would say no? She was worried about buying stuff today, panic'd even. Fucken Ed! Daryl punched the wall beside the fridge putting his fist right through it, all his knuckles were bleeding. He turned his hand over to look at it, blood dripping on the floor. 'FUCK!'


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl was sitting at the kitchen table alone thinking about how crazy the day had been. It was 4pm, Glenn had just rung to tell him mission accomplished Sophia was kitted out. The girls had gone nuts getting her bra's and things, Glenn approved that all pants/jean did no have bum's were hanging out. All tops fitted but not to tight. A jacket, Socks, shoes, lip gloss. Necklaces and junk jewellery.

Sophia also now had her ear's pieced thanks to Glenn approving it. Daryl run his hand over his goatee Glenn could tell Carol that one. Rick had rung to say they would soon be there to snap some pictures of her and Abe hope to take a statement. From talking with Rick Ed was going down big time. When they searched his car he had a map and a shovel, things were going to end very badly for Carol if he managed to get her to the car.

It was something that Daryl really want to think about it. It made him cringe to think someone could do that to someone else. His life had been shit but someone wanting to take her life drove him nuts. He felt feeling for her that he couldn't explain, in such a short amount of time it was crazy.

He looked at his hand, it was still throbbing he opened and shut it. It was going to hurt like a bitch for the next week, he wasn't sure about how he was going to explain the hole in the wall. At this moment he didn't care, he went through to wake her before they arrived.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Waking Carol was easy as sitting on the bed sideways to look at her face, by that stage she was just dozing. She opened her eyes looking at him. Waiting for him to say something. She noticed his hand straight away when he rubbed his hand through his goatee.

'Rick and Abe are coming you need to get dressed, they want to take a statement and some photos,' He told her.

'What happened to your hand?'

'I hurt it,' Daryl said.

'I can see that. How?'

'You don't want to know,' Daryl told her.

'Did you punch something?'

'Yeah, the kitchen wall,' He admitted.

'Because of this morning?'

'Because of a lot of things, this morning, trying to pack Sophia's bag, why didn't you tell me she had nothing to wear?' He glanced at her then away at the wall.

'It wasn't important, Sophia didn't really need anything, she used to not having a lot I was going to get her something when I got my first pay,'

'You don't need to bother Glenn took her shopping after school, by now she will have more stuff than Piper and Chloe,' He stood up looking at her lying in the bed started walking out of the room and tossed over his shoulder as he left. 'He got her ears pieced also!'

Carol starred after him, she knew he was pissed at her, but it was a different type of being angry, more upset she hadn't told him of Sophia's needs. She quickly got up to get ready to see Abe and Rick.

************************************************************************************************************************************

 

4 hours later Carol was clutching Daryl's good hand as he was moving around the party talking to people. Everyone seemed to know him and Carol saw women smiling and flirting with him even though she was attached to him. Carol was nervous, not often been out mixing with others during her marriage, she felt a bit stuck when it come to conversation with others. She felt she had nothing to say. He was still cross with her because of Sophia but not in a bad way but that she didn't tell him she needed stuff.

She could also tell that he was upset because of what Abe had said that Ed had admitted to and was going to do with her if he got her out of the mall. Carol was too, but she also felt relief because she was safe where she was safe with Daryl and his friends almost happy, more than she had been in her life.

She felt relief when Andrea come up giving her a hug telling her how pretty she look. Carol blushed, the outfit she and Glen had chosen was very pretty and she would never have brought it ever. Glenn looked extremely handsome next to his huge boyfriend Ty. Ty had taken her aside to say he already started court proceedings towards him. and were hoping to get maximum sentence for him.

Carol accepted another glass of wine, thinking that it would be OK, she couldn't help but ask Daryl if it was OK for her to have one. She could tell he was getting frustrated about it but she couldn't help herself. He gave her a slight nod not wanting to get into an argument with her at the moment about not asking his permission every step of the way to do something. She couldn't help it, asking about her outfit, her make up even her shoes. She knew he didn't care and would take her in whatever she wanted to wear.

The events of the day had made it worse. The women's victim officer who come to meet her today took Daryl aside to try and explain some of the issue they may experience with her over the next few weeks after traumatic experiences. She asked about their relationship with each other sensing that there might be something between them. He had told her they just started dating, and her daughter and her just moved in here after the last event to help him with the girls.

She told him to take it easy, if she asked him questions asking permission to tell her it was OK. If she was asking him, she was trusting him not because she wanted him to tell her what to do or control her like her ex did. At the moment she was unsure, he just had to let her know it was OK for her to make her own choices for her. He had asked her some questions and some questions about Sophia which had put his mind at ease.

He knew she couldn't help it, it was because of her ex husband. Getting frustrated with her wasn't going to help. Instead he just pulled her to his hip, and kissed her on the temple without saying another word he handed her the glass and guided her over to where Shane, Rick and Andrea were.

The looked quite awkward with each other, Andrea was supposed to be on a date with Rick, and Shane had been let back in the hen house. They were all standing there not saying anything.

'So Andrea do you have sex on the first date?' Daryl joked with her knowing it was going to wind Shane up. Carol giggled on his side. It gave Daryl the confidence to keep going. Shane was glaring at Daryl and Rick snorted.

'So do you Andrea? Or is there a 3 date rule,' Rick was chucking hard as was really quite funny watching Shane. Andrea stood there sipping on her wine watching to see if Shane would finally stake a claim.

'Nope she's mine, my girlfriend so back the fuck off!' Shane stood up and pulled her away to the wee make shift dance floor to try dancing. Carol leaned past Daryl and saw that he was trying he was definitely holding her right and swaying. She gave Daryl a wee nudge to look at him. He checked him out.

'What am I supposed to do run around after them all night?' Rick mumbled good naturally. Carol giggled again, Daryl glanced at her wondering if three glasses of wine was her limit. She leaned into Rick and whispered something in his ear. Rick looked at her and shook his head. Carol leaned in again. Daryl wondered what the fuck was going on.

Carol let go of his hand for the first time all night and wandered off. Daryl watched her to see what she was doing. He watched her approach a beautiful looking black women. Carol stood there talking for a few minutes then brought her back over to introduce her to Rick.

'This is Michonne, she's a new lawyer with Ty and Andrea's firm. This is Rick, and Daryl,' Carol introduce her to Rick. The waiter came past with drinks on a tray, Daryl snagged one for him and Carol, Michonne helped herself as did Rick. Shane and Andrea were still on the dance floor. Ty and Glenn were circulating around the room and were heading their way. Rick began talking with Michonne with a spark in his eye.

Glenn was very excited and kept stroking Ty's arm, bouncing almost. The huge black man was smiling down at Glenn with love in his eyes he was proud of Glenn being on his arm. Carol smiled at them both when they arrived. Carol was soon whispering in Glenn's ear about secrets that Daryl didn't even want to know about.

The night was coming to an end Daryl was now holding Carol firmly in his grip, it was apparent that 3 drinks was her limit and she was now on 5. Glenn and Carol had become besties whispering about all sorts of stuff. Carol had also become handy's with Daryl, he had to remove her hand from his arse on more than one occasion. He could be sure but he was almost positive she had run her hand across the front of his pants on purpose.

***************************************************************************************************************************

'I thought we were getting a taxi home?' Carol was cuddling into Daryl running her hand up his back up his shirt and he was walking with his arm around her towards his truck. He nodded that they were.

'What are we doing then?' She asked as the reached the truck which was parked in the enclosed car park under the building that housed Ty and Andrea's Offices.

'I forgot something in the truc,!'

'What did you forget?' She asked as he bent over fiddling around under his seat. She run her hand down his back and over his arse.

'This!' He held up a box of condoms. 'Not fucking behaving like a teenager again!' Daryl groaned as she leaned in on him kissing him hard. The truck door was still open and he sat back on the seat, with her standing up against him kissing him hard. He leaned back pulling her off the ground.

He had flipped his seat back slightly so he could pull her onto his lap. Her hands were all over him Daryl groan and pushed her away slightly.

'I don't want ya doing anything you don't want to do, you been drinking,' He whispered against her ear. Carol pulled back and looked at him.

'I wasn't drunk last night and I wanted you then,' A blanket statement, it was true thought Daryl had they had protection they would have done this already, he wasn't sure he wanted their first time to be in the front of his truck.

She had the front of his pants open, Daryl put the brakes on.

'Shit, we can't do it in the truck,' He mumbled.

'Why not, no one is around, we can if we want to!'

Wine seemed to make her sassy, and horny thought Daryl as he run his hands up her thighs up to her panties and gave them a little tug down, there wasn't much room. She had freed him from his pants. He lifted his butt just enough for her to tug them down a bit so he was fully out. She reached for a condom.

'You need to do it I don't know how!' She mumbled suddenly looking embarrassed. She looked embarrassed thought Daryl she was basically taking advantage of him in the drivers seat of the truck.

He tore it open and fumbled around trying to get it on. Once in place, he moved her so he could tug her panties down, his thumb finding her clit rubbed at it. His fingers trailed down her he could feel she was soaking wet.

'You sure?' He asked her, she nodded and moved herself sliding down on him. Daryl adjusted the seat again laying it back as far as it could go he was basically stuck at her mercy, her legs straddled him and his knees were stuck under the steering wheel. He couldn't go anywhere. She was riding up and down on him stuck where he was, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

It was amusing to him that she seemed to have a strong sexual streak in her. He had prodded the beast within suddenly when it come to sex she wasn't an abused housewife she was all women, and if she wanted to have sex in his truck god damn it he was going to let her.

She leaned back to get a better angle and he discovered he could now move himself up into her running his hands down her sides he started gathering at the material from her dress pooled around his lap trying to find a way underneath it. He finally found his way moving his hand to rub at her. She was making groaning sounds as she put her hands behind her to grip at the steering wheel for something to hold onto.

She was getting close as she moved harder and faster Daryl knew he wasn't going to last long, she started to shudder against him as she had done last night, he let go trying to hold back and she leant forward finding his mouth. He was sweating with all his clothes on. She tried to move off he but he held her in place still inside her kissing her neck. She was hanging against him.

'Oh my god!' She whispered against him. 'I can't believe I just did that, here,' She looked around the vacant car park. 'I am going straight to hell,' She moved off him.

'Come on........... We should be going home,' Daryl whispered against her ear. Carol was blushing bright red, sobering up slightly is seconds.

She pulled up her panties and moved so Daryl could tuck himself back into his clothes. He climbed out of the truck and locked it taking her hand they went back to the party to call a taxi.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested them having sex in Andrea's office..... so here you go.

Daryl made his way into Andrea's office to use the phone, the crowd had thinned out there was only Ty, Glenn, Andrea, Shane, Rick and Michonne left. Carol wandered around looking at stuff on the wall. Just as he was about to pick up the phone she sat on the desk looking at him. He leant over kissing her quickly on the mouth, before he knew what the heck they were doing they were making out on top of Andrea's desk.

Things were moving quickly and his pants were half way down and he was soon rolling a condom on to take her again. He shook his head wondering what the heck he was doing. Andrea was going to kill him, he didn't care. He had had to scrub his kitchen table down with bleach once when he caught Shane and her having sex on it.

His mouth was at her neck and she was just about begging him to touch her. He pushed himself inside her, she was wet for him, rubbing his thumb over her clit again, she was pulling him close to kiss him. He wasn't going to last long, the excitement of getting caught turned him on, he thought it was turning her on also. She quickly came and he followed her. 

They both were panting lying on top of the desk, her skirt up and his pants down, when the door started to open and Andrea was walking in.

'Oh My Fucken God DARYL!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She screamed at him, he turned his back pulling up his pants quickly. Carol moved off the desk pulling her dress down. Daryl bent over picked up her panties and shoved them in his pocket, grabbed Carols hand and pulled her out of the office.

'Fuck Daryl! You dirty bastard!' Andrea told him. 'Gross I eat my lunch there!' 

'Thanks for the party Andrea, it was great!' Daryl told her as he pushed past her.

'Thanks, Andrea, ummm sorry!' Carol stammered as she was being pulled along behind Daryl out of the building. He heard laughing behind him and turned to see Rick and Michonne walking out behind him. Rick suggested that they go out for another drink or coffee or something. He didn't really want to go home yet. Carl was with his mother.

Daryl thought that would be ok. Carol nodded that she would be ok with that. The ended up going and eating desert, cheesecake, Carol had a hankering for Cheese cake so they all went looking for somewhere with Cheesecake.

They finally waved goodbye to Rick and Michonne, last looking out the window of their taxi Michonne had Rick pinned against the wall outside the bar. Kissing him firmly, Rick looked a bit shocked by the whole affair but didn't appear to be saying no. In fact they saw his hands go to her butt. Daryl laughed about it.

'Do you think we should have brought him with us?' Carol asked Daryl.

'Nah, he's a big boy now, he will enjoys that!' Daryl snickered. Carol shook her head wondering what it was about Daryl that made her do things she wouldn't normally do. She couldn't believe she just had sex with him in his truck and on Andrea's desk, she would have to apologies tomorrow. By the way Daryl's hands were touching her on the taxi ride home, the date wasn't over. It could just be beginning. Carol wondered to herself what time the girls needed to be picked up.

'Not till after lunch! We pick them up after lunch!' Daryl told her. She just looked at him and stared.


	23. Chapter 23

'Oh My God!' Carol rolled over in the bed looking at the time, she never slept this late. She tried to move her body but found she couldn't due to Daryl having his leg and arm over her pinning her to the bed. He was dead to the world. Carol's mouth was dry and head was pounding.

She tried to move from under him, then made her way to the bathroom, taking in her face. Filling a glass of water and tipping it back. Her mouth was bruised from kissing and parts of her body ached that she had forgotten existed. She turned the shower on, looking at herself again in the mirror blushing with embarrassment. Oh God! Did they really have sex on Andrea's office desk? God how was she going to face her again. She climbed into the shower.

Daryl woke and reached for her in the bed discovering that she was gone. He looked around hearing the shower running could see her outline in there. He stretched out in the bed felling more tired than he had going to bed. He wondered how much sleep they had actually had during the night. He could remember bringing a bottle of wine to bed at Carols insistence and having sex and touching and more sex. He glanced in the trash can beside the bed. Yes there had been a lot of sex last night. He stretched again and went to move towards the shower. Then phone was ringing and he answered it.

'Dad, Dad, can I go out with Carl tonight Dad? Can I to a movie?' A voice come over the phone.

'Morning Piper, ummm no you can't, look I will talk to you about it when I see you!' Daryl tried to talk to her but Piper was arguing down the telephone. 'Not doing this on the phone Piper I pick up up after lunch Bye!'

Daryl moved quickly out of bed to the shower so he didn't miss Carol in there. 

********************************************************************************************************************************

After they both got changed Daryl decided they should go out for brunch and pick up some more supplies if they were going to be using them like they did last night. Carol was blushing bright red again.

'How am I going to be able to look Andrea in the eye again?' She asked him. Daryl chuckled at her worry.

'You know I caught her and Shane doing it on the kitchen table one day?' 

'Ewww the one we eat off?' She asked. Daryl nodded. 

'Ewww thats gross, hope you cleaned it!' She stated

'Yeah with Bleach!' Daryl laughed. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************

They pulled up to the Greens farm, 3 little boys come running out to see their Uncle Daryl he kissed and hugged them. Merle walked down the steps to greet them with the tiny baby in his arms. Carol clucked and coo'd over it as Merle handed her over. 

'Do we have a name yet?' She asked him.

'Yeah its Danielle! Dani-elle!' Pronouncing it for them. Carol was buzzing she hadn't seen Maggie since the other week. Piper came out to beg her dad to let her go to the movies alone with Carl. Daryl was shaking his head, that she wasn't allowed to go to the movies alone with a boy. Piper stalked off after telling Daryl how much she hated him.

Daryl introduced Carol to Hershel and Jo. Both seemed really happy to meet her. Jo told Carol what a lovely girl Sophia was. Carol was beaming. Sophia came down stairs with a bulging bag full of stuff.

'Look Mama, Glenn took me shopping, its all for me!' Sophia was excited. Chloe was following with more bags of clothes and things that was for Sophia. Carol was shocked about the amount of stuff they had brought her.

They soon said their goodbye and left to go back home.

*************************************************************************************************************************

'Fuck! Fucken hell!' Daryl was once again driving around in his truck rubbing his goatee stress out of his brain looking for his daughters on the street, the only problem was this time, Carol was sitting beside him with an equally worried expression on his face. Apparently all 3 girls had climb out the window and gone out. 

'Maybe we shouldn't have been locked in your room Daryl, kept an eye on them!' Carol whispered to him.

'Fuck Carol they are 14 years old they shouldn't need a fucken baby sitter watching their every move. So sick of this fucken shit! Going to put bloodly locks on their fucken windows!' Daryl yelled in the car. 'I'm going to put a bolt in Carl Grimes arse!'

'Ok what time does the movie get out?' Carol was trying to calm Daryl down. It was amusing to Carol after being with Ed for so long how passionate Daryl was about his girls and now Sophia was included. She knew he wouldn't lose it when he found them. He talked the talk but she knew he just wanted them safe at home.

'Ring Rick find out if he knows where Carl is!' Daryl pointed to his phone in the holder in front of his truck.

Carol looked at him and whispered. 'I don't know how to use one?'

'What? Use a phone?' 

'No a cell phone I never used one before!' She told him again. He pulled over and showed her quickly how to use the phone and she call Rick who didn't know where Carl was because as he was checking his room he wasn't there. Daryl called out that Rick better find him before Daryl did. 

Rick was joining in the search. He looked at the time. Driving past the movie theatre it had just come out and he spotted the three girls and a small group of boys, and hissed as he saw Piper kissing Carl Grimes AGAIN!

He pulled up and stormed out of the truck down the foot path. Carol slunk down in her seat embarrassed for everyone as Daryl got near the group Chloe and Sophia had the smarts move away from the boys and head straight to the truck. The back door pulled open Sophia and Chloe scrambled it. Carol didn't even look at them. She was too busy watching Daryl stalk Piper and Carl. Rick's truck pulled to a quick stop. 

'Get in the truck Carl!' Rick comanded him. Carl upon seeing Daryl right behind him squeal with fright and raced to the truck as quick as he could. Piper glared at Daryl and stalked past him to get in the truck. Daryl and Rick exchanged angry words and gestures with each other, kids were scattering around them knowing that the local cop and the twin's father were in the middle of a argument in the middle of the main street.

'He's so embarrassing!' Piper slammed herself into her seat. Carol turned to look at her. Suddenly noting the difference between the two. Piper was a right little madam leading the other two on a merry chase. 

Daryl and Rick seemed to come to a truce of sorts and Daryl was back in the truck. The silence was deafening no one said a word the whole way home. When they got home Sophia tried to say something. He just pointed to the stairs.

'Go, just go!' He turned locked the door then stormed into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. All three girls looked at Carol.

'Go get into bed and we will talk about this tomorrow. Its not what I expected to be doing. Good night. She turned off the light and went to her room. The girls left standing in the dark in the kitchen quickly raced upstairs.

****************************************************************************************************************************

An hour later Carol heard a tiny knock at her door, calling come in Daryl sneaked inside. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Head in his hands.

'I think I aged like ten years tonight, how am I going to do this with 3 teen girls! Fuck!' Daryl looked at her shaking his head.

'Maybe we will buy you some hair dye or something, for all the grey hair!' Carol joked. Daryl leaned over kissing her.

'Bar's on windows are going up tonight.... actually I am going to alarm them!' Daryl wasn't joking.


	24. Chapter 24

Daryl sent the girls away for a few hours with some money to walk to the mall. Little did they know what he was up to in their absence, Daryl was fuming mad. Carol managed to talk him out of bars and towards alarms. Ones that would buzz down stairs if a window was opened after a certain time at night. He thought this was a better idea. Between the two of them the managed to get it working so if it opened wide the buzzer down stairs would go off. All bedrooms even the bathroom.

'That will teach them! Then I am going to be standing underneath pointing my crossbow up at them and shoot them in the butt!' Daryl growled, he was really angry about it all. To make matters worse they were supposed to be going to Rick's place for dinner. For the first time in years Daryl wanted to blow off family dinner night.

Carol started to giggle, Daryl looked at her. 'I don't understand what's so funny about 3 girls climbing out the freaken window!'

'Its just you say your going to do all this stuff, I know your not,'

'Yes I am! With a bolt in their butts they won't be able to climb out the window,' Daryl sulked wondering why Carol thought it was funny as hell.

'Yeah ok then, they know it and I know it, you are not going to shoot them with a crossbow. Also I am giggling because Sophia,'

'What about Sophia?' Daryl asked her wondering why they were now talking about her.

'Well until a week ago she was scared of her own shadow because of Ed, never said anything, and yet last night she followed your girls out the window to the movies without much of a worry of what would happen. She never would have done any of that if you were Ed, because she knows what would have happened to me. She might not talk to you yet, I can tell she trusts you completely otherwise she wouldn't have gone to Hershels or out last night,' Carol stated.

'Yeah? Great, so now Sophia's not scared of me either? Good job Carl fucken Grimes is,' Daryl looked pleased at what Carol had told him.

'Daryl I am not sure if Carl is that scared of you either, maybe a little but he knows your not going to put a bolt in his butt,' Carol stated. She watched as Daryl pulled out some slider locks out of his bag he got from the hardware store.

'Where are you going to put those Daryl? Your not putting them on the doors are you?' Carol asked wondering if he was taking it a step too far. Daryl shook his head.

'Nope going to put these on the inside of my bedroom door and your bedroom door to keep monkeys away just incase,' Daryl told her. Pulling her with him into her room where he set about with her help putting up new locks quickly. 'I don't think we should be telling them Daddy can't keep his hands off Sophia's Mama, I also don't want them walking in either if two consenting adults are.......' He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

'What Daryl? Mama and Daddy are doing what,' She was holding the lock up against the door for him while he had a electric drill to quickly put them up. He had his arms either side of her while working. He leaned in close and kissed the side of her neck. She could feel his body reacting to hers, an erection pressing against her back. He was making her tingle, she couldn't believe the feelings of him being so close made her shudder with excitement.

'Mama is doing a cross word and their Daddy is helping,' He whispered in her ear, turning his attention back to the job at hand. They didn't have long to get things done the girls would be back soon and he wanted all evidence hidden away so they didn't know their rooms were alarmed and there were new locks on the inside of the room. The girls wouldn't notice new things like that unless they saw him doing it.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time the girls come back they didn't notice that Daryl and Carol were freshly showered again, and in clean clothes. Sophia told her Mama she looked very pretty, Carol was sitting in her room trying to fit her feet into boots that Glenn insisted that she brought to wear with these pants, they were really tight. Carol was looking at herself in the mirror. Sophia's eyes were sparking around the room opened the closet and started looking through Carol's new clothes. She knew she had to tell Sophia what happened on Friday, talking it over with the women who come with Rick and Abe on Friday, they decided to tell her the bare essentials.

Ed was going to jail and he was going away for a long time because he tried to beat her again on Friday at the mall. They didn't feel she needed to be told what his intentions were. Sophia had had enough of that in her short life. Carol sat her on the bed and talked with her for a long time. Sophia was nodding.

'We don't have to go back Mama?' Sophia asked. Carol shook her head.

'Never we don't have to do anything we don't want to Sophia,'

'We can stay here with Daryl? You like him?' Sophia whispered to her as letting her into a secret. Carol just nodded wondering where this was going.

'Did you give Daryl the hicky on his neck?' Sophia asked her with her eyes wide. Carol just stared and started to say something. 'Just Piper and Chloe think it was you, apparently their Dad never dates and Piper went down for a drink and heard noises coming from his room........' Carols eyes opened wide, her mouth opened stammering trying to think of a way of denying it.

'Mama you smile all the time now, you never used to smile with.......' Sophia hated to say his name.

'Ummmmmm how would you feel about it if I started seeing Daryl Soph?' Carol asked deciding to take the

Sophia shrugged, 'He's ok for an old dude I guess, it was funny when he smacked Ed in the face,' Sophia giggled at the thought. 'I suppose if you like him, and he's nice to you?'

'Yes he's nice to me! So you don't mind Sophia? I mean I haven't known him that long, I don't want you to think I'm jumping from one thing to the next,'

'You didn't have a relationship with...... you know,...... we spent all the time hiding from him, every time we tried to leave. It wasn't a relationship........ I thought we were going to die hidden in that room with the dressers across the door. I know you tried, but I like it here. I like the twins, I like Daryl, and I really like Glenn! Daryl doesn't care if I talk to loud or run in the house he just rolls his eyes,' And with that Sophia bounced out of the room running up the stairs.

Carol stared after Sophia, she better find Daryl before Soph announced to the other two that the were now a couple. She wandered around he wasn't in the house she found him in the garage with his shirt of doing chin ups on a work out bar. He gave her a wee look as she stood there looking at him.

'Sophia and the girls all know about us,' He just nodded and finished a set.

'Yeah I know Piper and Chloe just cornered me about my hicky on my neck from Friday. Told me I was gross and old men shouldn't be doing stuff like that,' Daryl looked at her. 'Am I gross? Oh and apparently I am a crusty old man that no one should be looking at,' Daryl was watching her giggle. 'Do I look like a crusty old man?'

Carol just nodded staring at his chest and arms, he hugged her. 'Well then this crusty old man's going to have give you a bit of a talking to,' Kissing her hard. 'Come on I gota get ready for family dinner night, help me shower?' Carol shook her head.

'No way I just got ready, you go alone,'

'Spoil sport. Where is my walker frame,' He hunched over intimating an old man all the way inside.


	25. Chapter 25

They pulled up outside of Rick's place as it was his turn to host the family dinner. Daryl looked around at the car's noting one that made him rub his goatee and sigh. Banged his hands in frustration on the steering wheel. Piper and Chloe went silent in the back seat.

'Awwww Fucken hell!' He growled. Piper and Chloe seemed reluctant to come into the house at all. They looked up at their Dad with big questions in their eyes.

'Nah you can go for a walk.......... You too Sophia,' He glanced up at the second floor Carl was hanging out the second story window he gave Carl a nod. Carl quickly climbed out his window down to where Daryl was running to his side. Looking at him almost pressed up to his side. Daryl put his arm around him pulling him off down the road to talk to him a minute. Carl was shaking his head and nodding. They come back to the girls still standing on the foot path.

'Go for a walk, don't come back inside until her car is gone right,' He told Carl. 'Go buy something to eat,' He handed out some money. 'Walk to McDonald only, I am trusting you to right! Hand holding only if you have to!' Piper squealed and raced over to Carl clutching his hand the four of them took off walking.

Carol looked at Daryl wondering what was going on. She watched the kids walking off down the road Carl holding Pipers hand and Sophia and Chloe walking ahead.

'Rick's ex wife is here. She's a real bitch, Carl hiding from her upstairs. Rick won't care I sprung him,' He looked around, then down at the ground, 'Ummm actually she and the girls mother were best friends so she never fails to mention her any time she's around me. Don't get baited by her ok........ She always starts a fight with Rick,'

'Why what will she say?' Carol asked him stopping for him to stop walking and talk with her for a second.

'Look she always causes a fight, can't wait to tell me how shit a parent I am with the girls and I should have had them taken off me,' Daryl looked down at the ground. 'Say's a single guy shouldn't be allowed to raise girls on his own, like I am some sort of pervert or something,' He scratched his head watching to see what Carol would say.

'Your doing a great job, granted they are being pains' at the moment but we are on them at the moment,' Carol tried to comfort him in a way, he was looking a little off, not wanting to head inside.

Glenn and Ty pulled up in Ty's Car. 'Great this should be fun, she doesn't like Carl being around Glenn and Ty in case they talk him into being gay or something,' Daryl mumbled

'You can't catch it! What's not to love about Glenn and Ty, I mean I only known them for a bit but if Glenn wasn't gay I could totally go for him,'Carol gave him a wink. Daryl smirked and shook his head.

'You bitch,' Laughed Daryl pulling her close and kissing her. Glenn and Ty come walking over.

'So dinner is outside tonight then,' Ty commented. Looking over at Lori's car. 'Who's going in first!' Daryl shook his head, wrapping his arms around Carol standing behind her putting his chin on her shoulder. Glenn was holding Ty's hand not looking like he wanted to go in either. Andrea came walking down the drive.

'You arse holes can't leave me in there on my own with them. If your not coming in I not staying in there. Rick's invited Michonne over for Dinner............. This isn't fair, she's sitting in there sipping a glass of wine and listening to Lori bitch at Rick. He needs you guys to deflect,' Andrea stood there with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at Daryl. 'You owe me for the other night!' Daryl nodded and pull Carol with him, Glenn and Ty followed.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

'Hi I'm Lori, Ricks ex wife,' A tall thin women held out her hand to Carol as she entered Rick's house. She looked around and caught Andrea's eye, then Michonne's. This was just a little awkward, poor Michonne had a whole bottle of wine in front of her. Rick was trying to ignore Lori by the looks of things but she didn't get the hint to go, apparently she wanted to talk with Daryl about the Piper and Carl situation. Everyone stopped in the kitchen staring at Lori just to find out what she might say.

'Ummmmm Carol............ Hi nice to meet you,' Carol shook her hand, wondering what to do she tried to just smile and wander into the lounge, Daryl had let her go as they walked inside so Lori didn't see them together and start to use Carol against him or the girls.

'The girls and my Carl have been causing some trouble I hear. Its not like Carl to be doing this sort of thing, maybe the girls are leading him astray,' Lori was explaining to Carol. 'Maybe you need to do something about them before one of them ends up pregnant or something!'

Carol grasped at Daryl's hand all of a sudden all the keeping away from each other running out the window, because she was sure she was going to say something she regretted. Or he was going to throw a pink fit. This women just let what ever she was thinking come tumbling out her mouth. Rick was standing behind her trying to explain that it wasn't actually just the girls fault that Carl was just as involved in the antic's as Piper.

'I think its between you Rick and Daryl, what's going on between Piper and Carl. Its not my place to say,' Carol bit back what she really wanted to say.

Merle and Maggie and their 3 boys and baby come walking in. Carol heard Maggie 'Oh oh!' When she saw Lori standing there. Carol tried to move past Lori but it was as if she hadn't finished yet. Rick was trying to apologise to Daryl for what Lori was saying and he didn't think that Carl would be pressuring Piper for sex or anything. Things were just getting worse and worse, getting out of hand as Lori kept talking. Daryl stormed outside followed by Merle, Glenn and Ty.

Lori was still trying to explain to Carol that it was all Pipers fault because Daryl didn't have control on the girls and let them run round doing whatever they please. Daryl didn't set a good example of being a good role model and he should have just given them up.This didn't sit well with Carol because from what she knew Daryl did everything for those girls and now Sophia. Rick seemed to be a caring father, who at the moment seemed really embarrassed. Michonne walked over to stand by Rick to support him as he seemed to be getting arseholes from his ex wife and she wasn't happy about it, and she had had enough wine to let her have it.

Michonne walked over telling Lori that 'She better shut her pie hole before she had her up on slander charges! Also she hadn't been invited for family dinner so get the fuck out! And if she couldn't control Carl on the Two days a week she looked after him that was on her not Rick!'

Lori stood there trying to blame Piper again. Carol had enough, 'Get out! Your not welcome here..................... Don't you ever talk about any of the girls like that again! Daryl is a better father than you have been a mother by the looks of things so just go and let us enjoy dinner without you ruining it!'

'Everyone in town knows who you are........... Your just some bimbo that couldn't keep her husband happy, now your digging your claws into the only available bachelor in town!' Lori hissed at Carol. 'No wonder Piper gets funny idea's about relationship, with Daryl screwing all his nannies!'

Maggie walked in, pushed Lori and slapped her hard across the face. 'Get the fuck out!' Glaring at Lori.

'Some one told you to leave,' Maggie growled at Lori, finally sick of her shit for years and now talking smack about her nieces, brother in-law and Carol. Carol could hear Merle roaring with laughter from behind her as Maggie frog marched Lori to the front door and pushed her out. Rick held up her keys, and Maggie threw them out after her.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

'That feels better,' Maggie smiled around the room. Merle was roaring with laughter smacking her on the bum, with that spare hand he had. He was holding baby Danielle like a seasoned pro. Carol held her hands out aching to get hold of the baby.

'Hello beautiful girl.............. Remember me?' Cooed Carol, looking into the babies face. Daryl holding a little boy who looked a cross between Merle and Daryl bent over and planted a kiss on her face, the baby screwed up her wee face, he chuckled.

'She looking just like you Merle,' He joked as she started to wind up to cry, Carol bounced a little and she calmed down not wanting to keep going down that track. The little boy was petting the baby gently looking at Carol with wide eyes. He held out his had and patted Carols face. He lent over and kissed her where he touched her.

'He's going through a kissy stage,' Commented Maggie, looking around her eyes met Michonne and walked over and introduced herself. Maggie made everyone feel at home even if it wasn't her house.

'Ummmm Rick! You forgetting something?' Asked Glenn starring at him with his hands on his hips.

'Fuck you Glenn,' Rick commented. pulling his shirt and tee shirt off and pulling on a apron. Carol started giggling, Michonne asked what was going on.

'I lost a bet,' Rick commented. 'Shit some one go get Carl he's been hiding upstairs from Lori for a couple of hours,' Daryl shook his head.

'Nah sent them out when I saw her here! He climbed out the window,' Daryl commented.

'You let him go out with Piper?' Rick looked shocked.

'Lets just say I had a quick chat with him, told him he could date Piper under my rules........... If he encourages her to do stupid stuff, I won't hesitate to put a bolt in his arse!'


	26. Chapter 26

Rick was cooking up a storm and started pouring glasses of wine out to everyone. He handed Maggie a juice with an apology she just nodded. Daryl felt a tug on his hand from Carol he knew what she wanted, he just glanced her way and nodded again. He was wondering when things were going to stop with her asking his permission for different things. It seemed to heighten every time someone upset her somewhat. Lori had done that to everyone. Trying to remind himself it had only been a few days since Ed attacked her also.

Daryl steered her towards Andrea on the couch, pushing her gently in between Glenn and Andrea. 'Watch her for a bit?' Glenn latched onto her telling her what he had been doing today, and how funny she was at the party on Friday night. Carol blushed remembering what she actually did at the party that night. Andrea nudged her quietly laughing about it, saying that she didn't realise that Daryl had it in him to be a dirty boy.

Daryl left and moved to the kitchen to talk quietly to Rick. 'We need to talk about Piper and Carl. Sort this shit out and make some fucken rules. I am getting too much grey hair because of this shit,' Daryl rubbed his goatee, stretching his arms and sighing about it all.

'I also don't need any of this shit getting back to you know who,' Daryl said scratching the back of his head. 'Lets make some rules so the little shits don't keep climbing out the windows and stuff,'

Rick was nodding, 'Like what. How?' Rick opened up the oven to check on his roast dinner. He started peeling potato's to feed everyone, all the time while watching Daryl to make sure he wasn't getting angry about the Piper thing.

'Well basically I don't want my girls to date none of them including Sophia, but that's Carols call............... Maybe we say they can do stuff as a group or something? No one on one stuff,' Daryl stated. Rick nodded.

'I don't want Carl with a girlfriend either, not because its Piper, but I think they are too young,' Rick was saying. Daryl was nodding.

'Just group shit then?' Daryl asked

'Yep and family dinners. That's it, He shouldn't be dating anyone neither.'

'And you can tell Piper and Carl........... Right done here,' Daryl chuckled and Rick handed him another bottle of wine to take out to the girls in the lounge, and a bottle of juice! Daryl walked back into the lounge tarting to top up every ones wine glass. He didn't bother asking Carol just filled her up. She needed more relaxing because then he might have her being really friendly towards him. Not so stressed about everything and worried about doing the wrong thing.

'Where are the girls?' Maggie asked Daryl. Daryl scooped down to pick up a demanding nephew who wanted carried and cuddled.

'Saw her car here and sent them to walk to McDonalds,' He told her playing a peekaboo game with the little boy. He was hiding his eyes and reappearing again, Daryl was pretending to get a fright. It appeared to Carol that all the kids loved him and wanted him to pick them up. He soon was lying on the ground with 3 little boys climbing all over him.

Michonne was chatting to Maggie who had the baby back and was feeding her from a pair of enormous boobs. The little babies head was smaller than them. Carol was watching remembering when Sophia was that tiny. 'They are huge, right?' Merle said looking around at everyone from the floor. All the men nodded trying not to look at her chest.

'Love them!' Merle growled from the floor. 'They look amazing,' Maggie blushed and tried to shhhh him by kicking him gently with her foot.

Daryl looked up at Maggie from the floor, and blushed because Merle had drawn everyone's eyes to Maggie's chest. 'Merle don't be an arse hole.............. She's feeding your baby, can't see you doing that shit!' He growled at Merle. Elbowing him in the side.

'I would pay for a set like that Maggie,' Andrea stated, everyone laughed. Shane come walking in sporting some sparkling grape juice and some more wine. It seemed like the whole gang was there relaxing.

Soon the girls and Carl come back and Rick launched himself into the new rules that he and Daryl had discussed about them dating and he threw in the possibility of boarding school as an added extra if they mis behaved.

Much to Daryl's relief Piper didn't fly of the handle as she thought she might but she did turn to Daryl and ask. 'So what rules do you two have, don't say nothing is going on either, We all saw your neck,'

Daryl rubbed his goatee looking at her who was challenging him with a glare. 'I'm an adult and you are not...............But yes I am seeing Carol now and what I do and what you and Carl are allowed to do are two different things.'

Carol pressed herself into the couch to try and hide from Piper and Chloe's gaze. To her amazement neither of them seemed to be angry about it but both seemed to be just pushing Daryl to see what they would get out of the situation and to see if Daryl would flip his lid.

Rick butted into the conversation, 'Piper leave ya Dad alone, we are both just trying to do what's best for both of you! OK!'

Piper flounced out of the kitchen away from Daryl and skirted past Carol and Glenn, she perched herself on the edge of the seat by Maggie to watch the baby. Carol's eyes flicked around the room to watch what everyone was thinking, what the mood was in the house. No one seemed really upset. Daryl seemed fine with his girls knowing about them. She was a bit unsure about what was going to happen, but he was joking around with Rick and Shane in the Kitchen like he didn't have a care in the world.

 

'You worry to much.......... Everything is fine, Piper just winding him up,' Glenn whispered in her ear. Carol nodded. 'Anyway, Daryl doesn't flit from one women to the next don't stress. Your good!' He pulled he up with him to go see what was happening with everyone in the kitchen and to have a look with Rick in his apron.

Daryl was chilling on a stool when they come over he reached out and tugged her over and held her around the waist to him and kept on talking to Shane and Rick like having her there was normal. Carol soon relaxed as he pressed another drink into her hand, with her relaxing and chatting to everyone. Her real personality was coming out. Her playful side talking to everyone. Everyone teasing Rick for cooking in his apron.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to time jump this a few days down the track.

Thursday afternoon Daryl had rung to say he was going to be late real late, they were working on a truck that had to be ready by the morning. All the girls knew they were 'Dating' but they were keeping up the pretense of sleeping in separate rooms to keep up appearances from them and they thought that sleeping in the same room after knowing each other less than a few months would set a bad example. So Carol found it amusing that they were messing up both bed every night and getting up before the girls. She didn't have the heart to tell him that they probably were not fooling anyone.

Carol had been driving the girls to school and picking them up. Ed was well an truly set in jail, out of her life. Carol had a bit of a spring in her step knowing this information. Ty and Andrea were doing what they could to keep them there. She had driven out to visit Maggie once, and met Glenn for lunch once at the mall. This was exciting for Carol because she never had the freedom to do as she pleased before now. She couldn't help herself by checking with Daryl if what she was doing was ok. Daryl kept telling her as long as she wasn't going out to sleep with someone else she didn't need to tell him or ask permission. If she wanted to send a text or something that was ok.

Carol had wandered around the mall once on her own, at the start of the week. She went through the big stored, picking up some condoms for them thinking she should go to the doctor to go on the pill also. She picked up tampons for herself as she could feel her period coming on. She wondered how Daryl would feel about that, Ed used to go mad about having to buy stuff like that in the shopping. She then decided to get some tampons and pad supplies just in case for the girls the way their moods were swinging Carol was sure something was going to happen soon. They were all hormonal and tearful that Carol thought big changes were ahead. She had explained it to Sophia and tried to talk with Piper and Chloe but they were not wanting to talk with her about periods at all.

After Daryl had called Carol picked up something for dinner and went by the school to pick up the girls. Chloe and Sophia were there, Piper wasn't. She waited and waited, finally giving up and calling her phone, she come out of the school demanding to see her dad. Carol tried explaining that he was working late and wouldn't be home to later, Piper started crying. When she wouldn't stop crying she drove to the workshop and parked outside. Piper went inside to find Daryl.

Carol told the other two to wait in the car while she tried to sort out what was happening, she had no idea, but if Piper wanted to see her Dad so desperately she would take her to him.

She hadn't been to the workshop and looking around she soon found Daryl standing there with his arms around Piper and she was sobbing her heart and soul out onto his work overalls. Merle was standing nearby scratching his head wondering what was going on. Neither of them could get a word out of her that made any sense. Daryl looked up at Carol and she just shrugged as to say your guess is as good as mine.

Piper finally calmed down enough to say that Carl had broken up with her and now was dating someone else. She went onto say she never wanted to go back to school again. Daryl run his hand through his goatee walked Piper through to his office were he sat with her on the couch talking softly. Carol stood in the workshop looking at Merle who was looking at her then he went back to work. Carol peeked into the office and saw the walls were covered with photos of the girls and Merles kids, including a new photo of Maggie and baby Dani.

Daryl was trying to calm things down enough and told Piper she didn't have to go to the next family dinner night and he would come tuck her in tonight when he got home. For her to use her notebook to let him know anything and eventually she agreed to go home with Carol. She walked out to the truck to sit with her twin and Sophia.

'This is why they shouldn't have boyfriend!' Daryl growled chewing on his lip watching her get into the truck.

'She's going to have lots of break ups before she meets Mr Right,' Carol commented.

'No she's not going to be doing any more dating till she's 27!' He growled, looking out the door at the girls in the truck grabbing her hand and pulling her off to the side so they couldn't see and pushing her up against the wall kissing her soundly leaving her breathless. Carol looked around to see if anyone saw what Daryl had done and no one was even looking her way so she lent in and kissed him back.

'Can I wake you when I get home?' He asked. She nodded and walked out to the truck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol heard Daryl come in just after midnight, she was reading a book in her bed with a lamp. He gave her a wee wave and ducked upstairs to check on the girls move stuff around and write in their journals/notebooks. He had a bit of a chuckle about what Piper had written in her that she hated all men for ever. He come back down and went had a shower. He come back into her room with a towel around his waist and a hand full of clothes.

 

'Can I sleep here?' He asked. Carol nodded looking at him while he dried himself. He shut the door leaving the clothes on the dresser. Chucking his towel on the floor beside the bed climbing in beside her wrapping his arm over her side.

'How's Piper?' He asked.

'Moody, tearful, grumpy, hormonal! She won't say what happened with Carl but I suspect if she is like she is today with him no one would want to be around her!' Carol told him rolling over to talk with him better. 'Your tired, I'll turn the light off,' She pulled him in for a kiss. His hands started to wander and she hit him off at the beginning and told him it was the wrong time of the month, he just looked at her and chew his thumb and pulled her in for a cuddle. Carol managed to get the light off before he fell into a dead sleep.

For the first time they snuggled down and went to sleep.

Knock knock knock. 'Carol, Carol! Is my Daddy there?' Come a tearful voice through the door. Carol stirred at her name but Daryl sat up with a fright. Fumbling around looking for the light.

'Yeah Chloe. Hang on!' Daryl stumbled around the room half asleep naked looking for his clothes. Carol pointed to the dresser he pulled on shorts and a tee shirt he opened the door and Chloe come bawling in at him dragging him out of the room trying to tell him something. She was borderline hysterical about she was dying, she would be dead by morning and he couldn't calm her down to find out what the matter was.

'I don't know Chloe what your saying!' Daryl was trying to talk softly to her he sounded really confused in his half asleep state standing swapping secrets in the hall. Finally it dawned on him what she was trying to tell him. Christ!. He run his hand through his hand and had a mild panic.

'You want me to get Carol?' He was asking and Chloe started sobbing again.

'No! I want Maggie!' Chloe was crying

'Ya cant have Maggie is the middle of the night.......... So its me or Carol!' Daryl was trying to reason with her. Chloe the normal placid girl was beside herself trying to explain herself to her Dad. Embarrassment had gone right out the window when she knocked on the door, she had messed up her sheets and her life was over.

Carol got out of bed and went to the bathroom down stairs and pulled out some packets of stuff she had brought during the week. She handed Daryl a pack of pads, a towel and a package of pain relief. They could talk about tampons tomorrow. Daryl stood there holding the stuff. 'Are you sure you don't want Carol?' His voice was high pitched. Chloe was crying walking up the stairs saying no, she wanted him.

'Give her fresh pj's, under wear, the pack of pads and send her in to have a quick shower. Stand out side the door. There are directions on the pack, tell her that. I'll make her a warm drink............ I'll change her sheets,' Carol told him. 'You got this!'

By the time Carol come back up the stairs Daryl was sitting at the top of the stairs with his head in his hands holding Chloe stuffed toy. Carol was carrying a hot water bottle and a warm drink. She stripped Chloe's bed quickly and re made it, putting the hot water bottle in it. She then went back to Daryl. She sat beside him rubbing his back. 'You having fun yet?'

He looked at her sideways. 'NO! I would rather dealt with two lots of vomit and poo's spread everywhere on cots and walls than deal with this sort of thing................. And I have dealt with shit spread on walls times two.' Carol just giggled thinking about it.

Chloe stuck her head out the door and asked for Carol. She got up and went in. Carol come out again with Chloe and they got her into bed with pain meds and hot water bottle.

'Ok I'm going to bed now! Chloe if you want me I will be down stairs ok!' Carol told her quietly. Chloe nodded and said thank you. She started crying again and Daryl shoved her over on the bed and lay down on top of the bed beside her sharing the pillow shutting his eyes straight away yawning. Carol picked up a spare blanket off the chair and put it over him, he was pretty much asleep already. He probably had slept there many times over the past 14 years.

Chloe looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. 'If he takes up too much room you can share with me or go into your Dad's bed ok.' Carol told her. Chloe nodded. Carol knew she probably wouldn't because she was happy with her Dad there.

Carol didn't have the heart to tell him that the other two girls would probably go off tomorrow as all the women in the house were lining up together with their cycles.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok we are talking about periods here. 
> 
> leave me a comment if you are enjoying this story.

Carol was sitting at the kitchen table having a quiet cup of coffee when Daryl come shuffling into the kitchen. He shuffled to the coffee and sat down at the table. Carol gave him a smile.

'How are we feeling about things now?' Carol asked him. He just shook his head.

'Ugh I don't know, I don't want to do this. I can't see how this all works. Can't you deal with it?' Daryl asked her.

'I'm not their mother! I only known them a few weeks, I will ring Maggie. I will keep her home. Ummmm I need to talk to you about something!' Carol glanced at him and he was staring at her waiting to see what she would say.

'When women all live together sometimes all their cycles line up you know....... ummmm what I am trying to say is that everything goes at the same time...... ummm so Piper might go as well,' Carol blushed. 'I ummmmmm.................... '

Daryl put his hands up in the air, shaking his head. 'Do I need to know all this? What do I actually need to know about periods? Do I need to know, I read some shit and got Maggie to give them the talk,'

'Well you have two teenage girls Daryl you need to know about it, and probably birth control, talking to them about safe sex and stuff,' Carol talked quietly to him. 'I get my period you know Daryl,'

'No! No! NO! No I don't need to know anything about anything about it, and no they don't need to know anything about birth control,' Daryl muttered. 'Any way its different if you get it, like some sort of celebration that I didn't knock you up!' The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

'Daryl! Its going to happen, at some stage, you need to know some stuff.......... Females get periods,' Carol told him quietly.

'Stop saying periods!' Daryl hissed over the table. Carol giggled because it was amusing talking about something that was making him very uncomfortable.

'So you will ring Maggie?' Daryl asked finally lifting his head from his hands. Carol nodded that she would ring her so she could talk with Chloe. She didn't mention that Maggie could possibly talk with her about tampons and other things. Maggie could deal him that blow. Carol decided to keep all the girls home from school that day and they could all get the talk from Maggie. Including Sophia who probably could deal with getting some information from someone else.

'Anyway, change of subject. Next week I'm a parent help on the school trip, Wednesday through to Friday, so do you want to stay with Shane or Glenn and Ty while we are all away?' Daryl asked her.

'No we will be fine here,' Carol told him.

'But ya will be here alone,'

'Sophia will be here, Ed's in jail we will be fine,' Carol told him.

'Soph's not going on the trip?' Daryl asked her. Carol blushed and shook her head.

'No all the forms had to be back in while we were still living with Ed and paid for. He wouldn't let her go,' Carol told him looking at the table. Daryl's hands started rubbing the back of his neck looking around not knowing what to say.

'If I can get her on the trip, can she go?' Daryl asked Carol.

'Not really, I don't have enough money for her to go and she doesn't have the gear she needs,' Carol told him.

'OK let me say again, if I can get her on the trip, pay for it, get the gear. Can she go? And don't say its too much money, I'm not having one kid miss out and two kids going, so they all go or no one goes right,' Daryl looked at her Carol was clearly embarrassed putting her head in her hands.

'Besides no Dad's wanted to go so Rick and I said we would go, so they are going to let us bring an extra kid!' Daryl told her. 'Don't, don't do that with your face, he was an arse! Ya got to tell me things I sailing blind here. What else going on at school that I am going to find out about that she not doing?'

'Any thing that doesn't involve just going to school and coming home............ Nothing else,' Carol whispered across the table.

'K if we are going to do this!' He gestured between him and her, 'You gotta tell me things, we have got three girls between us, I don't want one missing out, shit I missed out on everything when I was a kid and none of them is going to miss out if two of them are doing it, right?'

Carol was just nodding not really looking at him, he come around the table and pulled her up into a hug. She held onto him tight. 'Its just hard trying to do a cross over. Going from not being able to do anything without permission to being able to do what ever the heck I want and Sophia being allowed to do stuff, I just a little nervous that I am going to do something to upset everyone,'

'Tell you what, the only thing that would piss me off, if I caught ya fucking someone else! Right, that's it, everything else I think we can talk about and sort it out,' Daryl told her. 'Do ya think we have time to take a shower together before the girls come down?' He asked her.

 

'Ummmmm no I told you I have my period,' She whispered.

'Well come talk to me while I have a shower and I'll shave while you have one ok? How long is that shit going to last anyway?' Daryl asked pulling her with him.

'Well a few more days?' She whispered trailing along behind him stopping by the hall bathroom to get some stuff.

'OK guess I'm going to have a few cold showers then?'

'We can still do other stuff,' Carol told him.

'Your not going to shave that off are you?' Carol pointed to his face as they walked into the bathroom touching his goatee.

'You like that huh?' He asked her as he turned on the shower, then turning to look at her.

'Maybe,'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29

Piper and Chloe were sitting in the lounge with their hands over their faces. Sophia seemed interested in what Maggie was talking to them about. She was sitting there feeding the baby in one arm. Holding tampons in the other hand. Carol had backed right off and was sitting drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen watching from a distance.

Last night Chloe only wanted to talk with Maggie and today she was embarrassed about everything, and now she didn't want Maggie to know or anyone to know. She had pitched a fit at Carol when she kept them home so Maggie could have the talk with them all again. She seemed to have it in hand. Maggie had told her she had had a similar talk with her sister Beth when she first started.

Carol was surprised because her parents would never have talked about it, in fact supplies just appeared in the bathroom. Encouraging them to ask if they didn't have anything or needed supplies, it didn't matter who was looking after them, from their uncle Merle or to Glenn and Ty, Rick or Shane they all knew how to drive to a store and buy what was needed. Never to be embarrassed about needing something.

Maggie told them that she often made Merle buy tampons' for her on the way home from work if she needed them. He didn't care. Chloe giggled at thinking of her big uncle Merle going into buy tampons. Maggie was trying to explain that it was all natural. All women got it and they shouldn't be worried all the men in their lives would go buy tampon's if they needed them. There were a lot of men in their lives who helped with day to day care taking of the girls Carol had discovered, and women who were helping with different stuff also.

'So basically, your Dad, ummm Daryl, uncle Merle, Shane, Rick, Glenn and Ty all know where the tampons are at the store, ok! If you need them ask them for them if Carol isn't with you. They will buy them. Don't stress out or anything, ok.' Maggie concluded her chat. All the girls all took off like a bat out of hell upstairs Maggie laughed out loud. Carol brought her over a drink.

Carol started to tell Maggie about what happened during the night, how Chloe had demanded for her, and how Daryl had had to handle it all with her help. Maggie thought that Daryl must have handled it ok due to the fact Chloe seemed to be taking it all in her stride.

'I think he is going to have a rude awakening soon when everyone lines up,' Giggled Maggie.

'I know I tried to tell him this morning that and he put his hands over his ears,' Carol confided with Maggie.

'Sooooooo Carol what's going on between you two? Daryl was quick off the mark pulling you into his arms. That's so not like him and I have known him for a very long time,' Maggie asked her, looking up at her swapping the baby to her other side.

'I don't know, honestly its like I have known him forever and then when I think about it, we haven't. I just like him I really do, I like the girls, I like all his friends and being here! I never had much to live for before but Sophia, with Ed you know we spent most of our time locked in our bedroom and Daryl well he just wants me and Sophia to be happy. I'm just not used to it all I guess!' Carol rattled on. 'Like with Ed, I tried to leave and then he did what he did we managed to get out and then he couldn't let us go,'

'I wish I met Daryl first, before I met Ed! I can't change it! I have a long way to go before I can get everything that happened out of my head. Like I can't stop asking Daryl if its ok if I do things or wear something. He looks at me sometimes and I wonder what's going through his head when I ask him if I can wear lipstick or theses shoes. I can't stop myself!...................If I did that with Ed just wore something without his permission he would have put me through a wall or something. We were so far out of town I couldn't go anywhere alone, or walk anywhere............... Now I can't stop asking Daryl if what I'm doing is ok,'

'What does Daryl say? Like when you keep asking him stuff?' Maggie asked her.

'He just give's me that slight nod of his. He said this morning I can do what ever I want except fuck someone else,' Carol blushed, 'His words not mine!' Maggie burst out laughing.

'I can't stop Maggie, I can't stop asking him if what I am doing is ok! All the time, the only time I didn't ask him was when I was drunk at the office party and the other night when we were at family dinner. Where I basically molested him,' Carol was whispering the end looking towards the hall. 'I had sex with him in his truck and then on Andrea's desk.............I'm so embarrassed,' Carol put her head in her hands groaning after admitting what she did.

Maggie was laughing hard. 'Oh my God.......... Really! I heard about the desk but the truck I didn't know about,'

'Shhhhh! Maggie I'm a tramp..................... He's not going to want to take me anywhere, Or give me another drink again because he would be touched inappropriately any time he takes me anywhere,' Carol whispered.

Maggie was roaring with laughter. 'I really don't think he minds being touched 'inappropriately' Carol, he wouldn't have you here if he didn't want you to be here!,Daryl doesn't do anything Daryl doesn't want to do, he doesn't bring women in and out of here since he was left with the girls its been him alone with friends and that's it. No other women has been here since she left................... Don't worry about doing things with Daryl if he didn't want to be doing stuff no one makes Daryl do stuff, ok. If it makes you feel any better your not the first couple who had sex on Andrea's office desk,' Maggie raised her hand.

The phone rang then with Daryl ringing to tell her that Sophia was on the camp next week and for her to think about where she wanted to stay while he was away. Carol started to tell him she would be fine. He cut her off saying that she calls out during the night with nightmares she doesn't remember and he would feel happier if she was staying somewhere, could she do it for him. Glenn, she wanted to stay with Glenn, Carol told him. Daryl told her he would sort it and he would pick up dinner on the way home. He asked how the girls were. It was surprising Daryl must have thought about it somewhat and seemed more at piece with his girls growing up.

Maggie stayed for another hour or so before heading away to pick the boys up from pre school and school. Carol felt more confident as Maggie filled her in somewhat about things to help her with Daryl and not to beat herself up if she kept asking Daryl if what she is doing is ok, he won't care.


	30. Chapter 30

Daryl true to his word come home with Chinese take out, for dinner, he also brought chocolate, chocolate ice cream, coke and a couple of bottles of wine. Carol was in her room when he come in. He come through the house calling everyone to the kitchen for dinner. Carol eyed the glass of wine he poured for her, and him. She shook her head declining the wine. He nodded his head passing it to her. She took a sip it was good. Really good. He put the other bottle in the fridge.

'Can we eat in front of TV Dad?' Chloe asked, Daryl nodded, Sophia looked at him asking the question and he nodded to her too. Passing her a can of coke. Everyone took some of what they wanted. Sophia took her time choosing as it was her first time ever having Chinese take out. She was asking what everything was in the end Daryl took her plate and put some of every thing on her plate and handed it to her.

'Eat what you want, if you don't like it, doesn't matter just try whatever, if you want more come back,' Daryl looked at her and Sophia just nodded taking her plate, drink and going back to the lounge.

'Your sweet to her,' Carol told him.

'She ain't ever had Chinese?' Daryl asked her, she shook her head.

'Told you before we were isolated, she was home schooled till two months ago. Then I tried to get out, shortly after she started. She hasn't had anything!' Carol told him quietly. He shook his head and whispered back he was sorry for asking again. It was still surprising to him when it come out some of the things Sophia didn't have or hadn't done. Carol started to put food onto a plate for herself, sitting down on a chair. He sat down beside her on the so they had only the corner of the table between them. Pulling his plate to him drinking and piling food on his plate.

'Why did you bring wine?' Carol asked him looking at him directly. 'You know what happened last time I had wine,' He winked at her.

Daryl bit his lip and smirked a little. 'You relax more, and become more of yourself without worrying about the little things! I mean you don't have to drink every day but your really relax and be more happy less worried about every little thing your doing! I'm just thinking we can chill out watch a movie or something without you jumping all over the show!'

'You mean I easy when I have had a few and touch you inappropriately?' Carol asked him, a couple of sips of wine making her bolder. She glanced over where the girls were. Sophia was trying everything and looked extremely happy. He put his hand on her leg under the table so the girls couldn't see. Carol blushed as his hand was rubbing up and down her leg, eating with one hand.

'If you want to touch me inappropriately I can live with that,' He smirked glancing over to where the girls were. He had a drink nodding at he to eat and drink. They were happy talking, eating and giggling. Carol smiled happy that Sophia was happy.

'What does she need for this trip?' She asked Daryl. He touched his nose and encouraged her to eat some more and topped up her wine glass along with his. Drinking his wine looking at her intently, she was surprised eating takeaways and drinking wine was a fun night, it was until he started feeling higher up her leg

'Its nice hey? Not having any thing on, chilling out?' He asked her, they sat talking quietly about general topics as one by one the girls come over for more food, finally giving up deciding to go upstairs, with bowls of ice cream, Sophia was beside herself with excitement of tonight's treats. She said thank you to Daryl and kissed Carol good night before running upstairs making heaps of noise calling out to Piper about something. Carol and Daryl headed towards the couch, they cuddled up against each other, Daryl flicking through the channels finally giving up. Standing up looking through a DVD rack.

'What do you want to watch?' He held up an array of movies finally holding up a romantic comedy which she nodded her head too. He groaned and put it on anyway. 'Well there better be inappropriate touching if I have to sit through this!' He put it in and brought the remote over to the couch.

Carol giggled and shook her head moving to the other end of the couch when he sat down putting her feet in his lap. 'I don't touch people like that........... I'm a good girl,' She took another mouthful of wine. He squeezed her feet rubbing them in his hands.

'I still need to shower? I don't smell too bad?' He asked her, she nodded her head.

'Shower before bed. Unless you want to shower now.............. Up to you,' She told him. He tugged her foot.

'Come with me?' He looked at her raising his eyebrows.

'I told you its the wrong time of the month this morning,' Looking at him.

'What if I said I don't care?'

'No, I don't want to, but I can come keep you company, or wash your back or something?' She offered him. He nodded, pausing the movie in the previews. Carol topped up her wine and followed him through to his room where he was stripping off all his work clothes leaving them in a pile of the floor, walking naked into the bathroom.

She threw his clothes in the laundry basket and followed him in to the bathroom holding her wine taking a large sip. He was waiting for her drawing her in kissing her hard. Having kept his hands just on her thigh her the whole time the girls were downstairs. He had been wanting to kiss her from the moment he come home. But one girl after the other had been in their space and pushing her up against the fridge in the kitchen probably wasn't the best idea.

He had turned the shower on and while waiting for it to warm up he had his hand up her shirt and had her pressed up against the bathroom door groaning and kissing on her neck. He run his hands over her body, she wrapped her arms around him running her hands down his back to his butt. Sexy as, but in need of a shower big time.

'Come on, go in, you smell!' She pushed him away and he growled, not wanting to go. She pushed him into the shower he tried to pull her in behind him, she slapped his butt, and he let go. Standing there fully erect watching her watch him. He handed her the shower gel and gave her a wink.

She washed his back which he turned to her and his chests under his arm and down his front to wash his hard dick. He groaned leaning forward bracing his arm against the wall.

'Come in with me?' He begged her, she shook her head. 'Come on babe I don't care, your not cutting me off once a week every month, get in here? I don't care, we are together now? I want you!'

She was kinda shocked he still wanted to have sex with her while she had it. 'No I can't, its not really right,' He was glaring at her in a good way his erection looking almost painful.

'Finish ya drink then get in here, he pulled the curtain, she drank back her wine, went to the toilet and started taking off her clothes, taking a breath climbing into the shower with him. He really didn't care, he did enjoy himself taking her up against the shower wall while his hands helped support her as he had one leg wrapped up around his waist. Driving himself into her hard. Carol was surprised he wasn't grossed out by her. He seemed to be even more turned on because he was bare backing.

'Oh my god,' He groan as Carol come on him and she come hard. He wasn't far behind. Kissing her mouth and breathing hard as he let her leg go down and helped support her while she was standing there coming off her high. 'You ok?'

Carol was standing there nodding she was fine wondering what happened now. Daryl was just watching her leaning in to kiss her mouth, reaching up to grab some shower gel to wash himself again. He washed himself watching her.

'You really don't care do you?' Carol whispered.

'Nope! I don't. I do like you,' Daryl said looking down at her smiling, which was nice. He leaned in and kissed her hard and firmly. Running his hands over her body again. 'Ya not cutting me off just because of it, don't be worried about anything ok........... I'm not a creep, I'm not going to force ya if ya don't wana, but if the only reason you don't wana is because of it, I don't care,'

Daryl leaned in and kissed her on the neck, Carol wrapped her arms around him and leaned into the kiss not actually believing that this all was happening. He was happy just being with her.

'I'm getting out, you can wash or whatever in peace if you wana, or I can help ya?' He winked knowing she would say no. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking into his room to find some jeans and a tee shirt. He wandered back into the bathroom. 'Ya want me to get some stuff for you from your room? Ya need ya shit in here from the bathroom?'

Carol stood in the bathroom in shock he was asking her about getting her tampons and underwear. 'Ummmm ok, the open box in the bathroom and panties and stuff are in the top draw. PJ's in the next drawer down. He really didn't care, he just liked her, this was all part of her. Being together. She just had to learn to deal with it all. It was so different to what she was used to.

He come back in and was chatting away like there was no issue. He was talking to her through the door while she got dressed. Carol come out and hugged him, kissing him hard.

He pulled her by the hand back to the lounge and they snuggled up on the couch to watch their movie. Daryl put his arm around her snuggling in. He had pulled a blanket over them. He pushed play on the video and then it happened. They both sat bolt upright as the screeching of alarms started ringing. Someone was climbing out or in a bedroom window. Daryl was on his feet running through the lounge and kitchen out the door.

Carol stood up and stretched walking up the stairs to see who was doing what. If anyone needed a bolt taken out of their bum. She was surprised to find Carl Grimes and two friends called Patrick and Zac looking horrified standing in the middle of Pipers room. Not knowing what to do with the alarms. Pulling down the window the alarms stopped, she looked out the window and called him inside.

'You better call your Dad Carl and get him here now! Daryl going to go nuts,' Carol quickly told him trying to head off Daryl before he got into the bedroom moving to the hall. He was running up the stairs.

'Ok stop, you need to calm down!' She held her hands up stopping him on the stairs, his eyes were flashing past her he caught a glimpse of Carl and he was moving to get past her. 'Daryl stop............ Look at me.'

Carol was stopping him moving off the starts she pushed him gently into the bathroom up there to calm down, he was fuming. Carol duck out and sent them all down stairs to sit on the couch and wait for Rick to arrive. All of the teens raced down the stairs waiting. She walked back into the bathroom he was sitting on the side of the bath. He looked up at her breathing hard.

'I can't do this, I can't do this with 3 girls and boys sniffing around,' He growled out. 'What the fuck are those boys doing coming in here.'

Carol rubbed his back sitting on the side of the bath beside him rubbing his back. She could feel his tension leaving his body. 'Well the alarms work!' Carol told him.

'Yeah, I'ma going to go get my crossbow and scare the shit out of some boys,' Daryl stormed downstairs and out the door. He come back in wielding a cross bow, a lethal looking thing. Carol was pleased there appeared to be no bolts in it. He walked around the kitchen table into the lounge and stood in front of the tv with it hanging over the his shoulders. Carol sat down at the kitchen table having found her glass of wine decided the best thing for her to do is just keep drinking, Daryl might need some more loving after this all played out.

Carl Grimes looked like he wanted to piss his pants looking around the lounge everywhere but at Daryl. Zac and Patrick never lifted their heads. Carol was impressed by not saying a word all boys started stammering over the fact they shouldn't have climbed in the window but knocked at the door. There was a big knock at the door. Rick pushed it open. He was in uniform and Shane was at his side.

'Everyone still alive in here?' Shane joked walking into the lounge. 'Police car now,' He ordered all three boys out of the house and escorted them away from Daryl. He stopped briefly touching the cross bow, 'Nice Daryl, good threatening tool,'

Rick come further into the house, Daryl pointed outside and they both went outside. Carol could hear them arguing from inside. Carol walked over to the lounge. 'Right, did you know they were coming tonight?' She looked at them all. They all shook their head's.

'So why did you let them in the window?'

They all shrugged. 'Right, all of you upstairs now, before your Dad comes back in! Don't come down stairs again. As you worked out the house is alarmed. If you want friends to come over you ask! Now move it before he comes back!' Carol didn't need to tell them again.

Sophia stopped, 'Is he going to be really mad?'

'Yes but not like Ed, I will think of a way to make him less mad, now get upstairs till tomorrow, then we will all talk ok,'

'Are you going to have sex with him Mama to make him less mad?' Sophia giggled. Carol pointed to the hall, Sophia was really coming out of her shell. Cheeky monkey.

'Maybe, if he will go for that!' she mumbles to herself.


	31. Chapter 31

Daryl come inside after a few more minute putting his crossbow down on the kitchen table looking ready to head upstairs. Carol was sitting on the couch under the blanket sipping a glass of wine, she had poured him another drink she called out to him.

'Calm down, come in here,' Carol called out to him. He looked at her and around the lounge she indicated that they were upstairs.

'I am calm, I just need to kick some butts!' He run his hands over his face. 'What the hell just happened?'

'I don't think they knew they were coming, and just let them in the window. Lets calm down and watch our movie and kick their butts tomorrow, I can honestly say they will be staying in their rooms now!' Carol talked softly, lifting up the side of the blanket for him to come in join her. 'I poured you a drink.'

Reluctantly he come over to sit beside her. She could tell he was really tense so she rubbed at his shoulders. He groaned and climbed onto the floor so she could rub them better, he pushed play on the movie, time was moving on since they first started watching. Carol glanced at the clock and was surprised it was only 9pm. Daryl must have gotten home around 6 and in the three hours since then a lot had happened.

He eventually climbed back up on the couch and settled into the corner watching tv and pulling her close to his side with his arm around her. He sighed and rubbed the back of her neck while starring at the movie. He took a sip of wine, glancing at her, Watching him.

'Are you trying to butter me up so I won't be too hard on them?' He asked her, she shook her head. Then giggled.

'It was suggested that I sleep with you so you wouldn't be so mad,' Carol glanced sideways at him. He rubbed the back of her neck some more.

'Was it now?' He sighed. 'God sakes why are they thinking about stuff like that,'

'Not really Sophia was worried that you would be really mad.............. I told her you would be fine, she asked if I was going to you know with you,' Carol tried not to laugh at his face.

'I'm more frustrated than fully mad! Why are boys climbing in the windows? What did I do to deserve that!' He growled not at her but just in general.

'What did Rick say?' Carol asked him.

'Not much he could say. He thought he was staying the night at Patrick's. Shane was reading them the riot act and locked them in the back of the police car to take them back to there.................... Honestly,' Daryl took a breath and sighed again.

Carol leaned over and he bent down and kissed her. 'Am I too much of a softy? Should I have smacked them as toddlers?' Daryl asked her.

'I doubt it Daryl, your kids are just not scared of you, I should be worried about them leading my innocent Sophia astray, but she was making bat eyes at Zac so I guess I scare her too...........Its funny though, she normally scared of her own shadow and tonight she was right in the thick of it letting them in the window,' Carol looked at him. Then started to laugh. 'We both have shitty kids, but I am kinda excited about it. Till now Soph would just be hiding out. She's not scared of you at all!'

'You say that like its a good thing, I don't really want to be chasing boys off............. I know what teenage boys are like and are after, I was a teen boy once,' Daryl growled again.

'Well if what your like now about sex is anything like you were as a teen I am going to become very worried,' Carol looked at him.

'Hell I wasn't that bad. Merle was worse, he used to chase girls all the time, till Maggie whipped him into shape. I didn't touch my first boob until I was over 16,' He said. Carol looked at him raising her eyebrows. 'How old were you?'

'When I touched my first boob?' Carol asked him, 'About 16!' He laughed until he saw the look on her face.

'You touched someone's boob?' He was really interested in hearing about it.

'It wasn't like that, but yes I was about 16, and I felt my friends boob,' Carol told him boldly having another sip of wine. 'Just to see what it felt like, if it felt like mine!'

'Did it?' Daryl was watching her face. Carol just nodded, she had a bit of a chuckle thinking about some of the things she used to do before she married Ed.

'I was a bit of a rebel I guess, I must have driven my parents wild. That was before Ed, no I to worried about making mistakes, I'm trying to stop though,' Carol told him.

'You defiantly come out of your shell after a few drinks!' Daryl told her. 'So no interest to touch someone's boob since then?'

'Ummmm no, I'm interested in touching someone though,' She looked him up and down, he smirked at her pulling her closer still and trying to kiss her again at the same time putting his hand up her PJ top to feel her boobs, she had pulled back as someone banged on the door and walked in.

Glenn come bursting in the door carrying a bag walking right into the lounge dropping his bag dramatically. Daryl groaned pulling out of the kiss, deciding to leave his hand where it was. Something was wrong with Glenn, he looked like he had spent hours crying, his face was blotchy from tears.

'I can't live with that man a moment longer!' Glenn declared with his hands on his hips. Looking at Daryl who was watching him, then looked had where he thought Daryl's hand was on Carol's body. 'God get a room!'

Daryl looked around the room, 'This is my room, maybe you should have knocked,' He told him, not bothering to remove his hand at all, 'What's going on?' He pulled Carol to him as she was trying to move away. He gave her a glare to tell her not to pull away from him.

'Get a glass there is wine in the fridge,' Daryl told him, Glenn wandered off to get a glass. Carol tried to move his hand from underneath her top. A slight bit of shoving back and forward come in then Carol gave up, letting him keep his hand there.

'Get your hand out,' Carol whispered at Daryl. He just smirked and shook his head.

'He's done worse in front of me,' Daryl chuckled a rare chuckle. 'What did Ty do this time?' Daryl asked Glenn.

'He's still at work! Apparently, and won't pick up his phone and last night he come home smelling like CK obsession,' Glenn looked at Daryl like he knew what they were taking about. 'And we all know that's not what I wear or he wears!'

'And he doesn't want to have cuddles or sex any more,' Glenn was standing in the middle of the lounge sipping his wine. He looked really upset and frustrated. 'That's just not like Ty he always wanting ......................stuff,'

'Stuff?' Sighed Daryl, 'I'm going to regret it, what sort of stuff?'

'You know, stuff, that sort of stuff,' He gestured to Daryl and Carol. 'You know sitting and cuddling, eating and doing just stuff! Look I don't ask you what your doing, I just need to get away, can I stay here?'

Daryl just nodded. 'Yeah you need to sleep in the spare room! Honestly Glenn how many times has he cheated on you now? '

'Ok, thanks, don't tell him I'm here! I hate him! Bet he's fucking that guy from the office two doors down!' Glenn complained tipping back his wine filling his glass again, drinking half that. 'Honestly Daryl I should have known he would do it again especially after last time!' Glenn was starting to cry looking around upset not knowing what to do, he looked really upset rubbing both his hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes.

Carol lifted up the edge of the blanket for him to come and climb in beside him. Glenn sat down and cuddled into Carol who wrapped a arm around him. Daryl was still cuddled into Carol. 'Drink Glenn! Have another Drink and lets see what happens. Does Ty know you left him?' Daryl was asking him.

Glenn sighed. 'Yeah I put his golf clubs through the tv, I think he will get the message. And I left him a little message by cutting up his suit I picked up from the dry cleaners.'

'You cut it up Glenn?' Daryl leaned forward and looked at Glenn. Glenn nodded. 'Why do you always cut the clothes? is there a reason?'

'Not really..................... I just like to cut things and if I am cutting something he loves all the better,' Glenn laughed.

'You cut his stuff?' Carol asked looking at him.

'Yeah, I always do if he pisses me off! He can afford it, I can afford it, I make more than him anyway,' Glenn growled. 'I paid for his fucken clothes before he brought in with Andrea, I gave him the money for that too!'

'What do you do Glenn?' Carol asked.

'Why do you want to date Glenn now, cos he makes more money than everyone?' Daryl growled in her ear, Carol giggled and nodded.

'Stocks, I own some buildings around town, I own a car yard. A few hair dressing salons. I have my fingers in a few different pies around town, lots of things really,' Glenn muttered.

'Just a few things then?' Carol said.

'Hmmm off the top of my head. I mostly work from home. Have people working for me and stuff,' Glenn told her. 'If you want to start a business I'm your go to man!'

'Good to know if I ever need money for a start up business Glenn................... Move across state or something!' Carol teased Daryl, who gave her a playful shove.

'You not going anywhere across state, you can do what like but you not moving away from me,' He whispered in her ear.

There was loud knocking at the door, they looked at the clock it was nearly 11pm it could only be one person, Glenn was up and gone with his bag down the hall and upstairs quickly. Hissing at Daryl that he didn't want to see him. Daryl glanced up there before he opened the door to let Ty in.

'Hi Daryl, I know he's here, his car's in the drive,' Ty said, looking tired, still dressed in his suit and tie. Carol leaned forward watching to see what was going to happen. Daryl run his hand through his hair. Looking around the kitchen wondering what to say.

'He doesn't want to see you, you should go home and come back tomorrow or I can get him to ring you,' Daryl told him.

'Its not what he thinks, it doesn't mean anything.................' Ty tried to say, 'I mean umm nothings going on.............. He's trashed the house!'

Daryl looked at him, pointed to his neck, then he leaned in and sniffed him. He moved in really close and sniffed really deep. 'Maybe you should stop fucking around on Glenn! And get the fuck out of my house!'

Ty run his hand over his head. Looked at Daryl. 'How do you know?'

'You smell like another man and you have a fucken hicky on your neck,' Daryl growled at him. 'If you come sniffing around Glenn without him wanting to see you I will put you on your arse................ Pack ya shit and get out of his house too!'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean it to happen, I met him because of that stuff with Carol............................. I mean Abe ummmm shit! Don't tell him who it is, tell him I'm sorry I want to work it out,' Ty stammered through a confession.

Daryl just glared at Ty, Carol got up walking across thinking Daryl was likely to plant Ty for hurting Glenn, 'I think you should go Ty. I will tell Glenn you stopped by. Goodnight,' She gave him a gentle shove out the door. Carol looked at Daryl.

'Abe's the cop right that works with Shane and Rick?' Carol asked Daryl who shhhhhh her and nodded. Glenn come down stairs and burst into tears. To Carols surprise Daryl walked across and hugged him.

'Come on lets go to bed,' He growled, locking the door steering Glenn down the hall and pushed him into his room. He pulled Carol with him. 'Glenn's going to cry himself to sleep if he's on his own, Ty did this about 8 months ago................ Give him another drink and he should sleep through,'

'Just to be clear we are all sleeping in here?' Carol asked, Daryl just nodded. Glenn was pulling off his pants and shoes then went to the toilet washed his hands climbed into bed still crying. Carol did the same thing, Daryl brushed his teeth and went toilet. He shoved Carol into the middle of the bed and climbed in behind her. He turned his tv on, and there was a old movie on. Carol wrapped her arms around Glenn. Daryl cuddled into Carol and one by one they all fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Carol woke up sweating like a pig, she glanced at the clock noticing that it was 3am. Daryl was smashed up against her in one side and Glenn cuddled up on the other, she wiggled up and around managing to get out of the bed to go to the toilet. Looking at both men sound asleep in the bed now smashed up against each other with their arms and legs tangled they both must think she was in the bed still. She wasn't going back in there. She made her way to her bed in the other room and went to sleep in there.

4 hours later she woke up with Daryl kissing the side of her face. 'That wasn't very nice, I woke up to kiss you and had I Glenn in my arms,'

Carol giggled looking at him. He climbed over her he was still in his underwear and tee shirt. Snuggled into the back of her to go back to sleep. 'You were both on top of me, I got up to go to the toilet and you had your arms all wrapped around each other so I though I leave you too it. Is Glenn still sleeping.'

Daryl shook his head. 'Nah he's in the kitchen making pan cakes with the girls. Talking about shoes and shit. You need to get up and pack a bag, Glenn's taking us to the most happiest place on earth! Going on a road trip.'

Daryl had his hands up the front of her shirt. Feeling around. 'Daryl, not now, I need to pee,'

'Well I woke up with a hard on pressed in my back so you need to let me feel theses for a while................. We are going to a fair thing, its about two hours away staying over night,' He pulled her back onto him, she could feel a hard on pressed into her back. He rubbed himself up and down on her. 'That's what I woke up too,'

'Hmmmm I dont' know what that feels like to wake up with one of those pressed up against me, not at all,' She whispered to him. He just pulled her back harder to him. 'Ok now I really need to get up.'

She moved to get out of the bed he reached after her to grab her back. 'I'm going to shower in yours ok,' She searched through getting clothes to wear for the day. Looking over her shoulder at him suddenly not feeling as confident as she was last night.

'Don't do that,' Daryl growled at her from the bed. 'Don't look at me like I've done something wrong or you have done something wrong! or I'm gona make you drink wine with breakfast................ Glenn will drag ya kicking and screaming so just go with it. Last time he broke up with Ty he cried for days, this time we are getting out of town and doing something fun,'

Daryl crawled out of bed walking across and drawing her into him. 'Come I'll wash ya back! but we need to be fast,'

They walked down the hall, Daryl called out to the girls to pack overnight bags and Jackets, sunscreen and hats. they were going to a fair. There was high pitched squealing from them all and thunder of legs running up the stairs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl and Carol had a quick shower separate at Carol's insistence if in fact they were going it would take less time to shower alone. She quickly packed her own bag. Daryl had a small bag mostly filled with condoms Carol thought she saw him shoving in a box or two. Glenn still had his bag packed and Carol quickly checked the girls bags to make sure they had the right stuff packed and just not three bags of lip gloss.

Daryl had rung Merle and Rick to let them know they were with Glenn and not to tell Ty where they were. To lean on him a little and help him move out of Glenn's house. Daryl didn't inform them that it was their captain that Ty was fucking around with, Ty would probably let that slip himself, he usually let his own mouth run away with him. Rick said that he and Shane would be all over it helping pack his bags and things to help move out.

Glenn was confident that they wouldn't be getting back together at all this time. Enough was enough, he didn't want to be cheated on any more. He seemed in good spirits getting off the plane with everyone. Quickly going to their hotel, they had a big suite with enough room for everyone. Daryl gave the girls a pep talk about do's and don't's for the day. Then they headed off Catching a taxi the 4 blocks to the park.

Glenn got some money of of the cash machine for the girls for food and drinks while at the park. The rules were to stick together and not go off alone with anyone, especially cute boys. Two identical faces looked up at him shaking their heads. Sophia stood at the back wondering if she was getting money to. He handed money out to her. He had handed the money to them all rolled up so Daryl and Carol couldn't see what he was giving them. Daryl had a pretty good idea of how much. More that Piper and Chloe had said. All the girls shoved their money into the pants of their jeans.

Daryl called halt for a moment and made arrangement for everyone to meet somewhere at 5pm. They had 5hours to do what they wanted in the park. Sophia was beyond excited looking around at everything. Piper and Chloe were bouncing on their feet. 'No boys, don't look at them, talk to them, even stand in line beside them!' Growled Daryl at all three of them. Chloe and Piper rolled their eyes, Sophia nodded that she heard him. All three of them took off quickly lost into the crowd.

'Did you just give them a couple of hundred each Glenn?' Daryl growled at him. Glenn just held his hands up like he could neither confirm or decline that question.

Glenn just shrugged. 'Doesn't matter, things are expensive here, they can get some stuff. I can afford it. Early birthday presents................. Let Uncle Glenn do what he wants, Uncle Glenn's having a bad day.'

Carol was watching the exchange between them. Daryl had told her this morning just to enjoy the day and not worry about money and what was right or proper and Glenn could pretty much afford to do what ever he wanted. Just enjoy the day, their night. Have some fun.

'So now you have given them enough money to make them disappear all day, what do you want to do?' Daryl asked both Glenn and Carol.

'I've never been before,' Carol said looking at them both. Daryl smiled and Glenn looked excited.

'Even better!' Glenn announced grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him through the park towards a ride. Daryl trailed behind wondering where the girls were and what ride they were going to make him go on. Unlike Glenn he wasn't so much a junkie for the rides, he was a little worried about it, it wasn't the rides, it was the falling from the rides he had a problem with. Watching the girls going on the Merry-go-round when they were little gave him heart issues when they were little thinking of all three on a roller-coaster or something would give him a heart attack.

Glenn started off easy dragging them onto tea cups, the line wasn't long, he was happy, then Glenn went straight for the roller-coaster, Daryl declined to go on the ride preferring to watch. Carol was smiling and laughing with Glenn as they tumbled off the ride both excited about the trill. Carols face was excited and hugged him telling him how exciting it was.

Glenn was bouncing around like a puppy waiting to be petted by Daryl waiting for his hug also. slipping in under Carol's arm for some attention also. Daryl ended up with an arm around both of them. Glenn decided it was time for ice cream. Where Glenn wanted to go Carol and Daryl followed. Daryl caught a glimpse of the girls they come racing over wearing hats and matching tee shirts all three of them looking very similar.

They were full of it of what they had been doing. Chloe, Piper and Sophia was talking so fast to Daryl trying to tell him what they had been doing and what rides she had been on, Piper was hanging off Daryl, and he hugged her to him kissing her head listening to whatever she said with half an ear, eating his ice cream watching the three of them. They were all talking so fast taking turns to tell Glenn, Daryl and Carol what they had been up too. Piper moved onto Carol and Chloe was now hanging off Glenn asking him to come on the roller-coaster with her.

Sophia was so excited she was talking really fast to Daryl who was still eating his ice cream, Carol was surprised when Sophia couldn't help herself and gave him a cuddle like she had seen Piper and Chloe do at different times over the past few weeks. He responded the same way as he did with his girls, holding her close and kissing her head. Carol actually wondered if he realised that he was cuddling Sophia, he just kept his arm around her nodding and eating. It surprised Carol to see her reach out to even touch Daryl considering she never ever sort out Ed for anything.

Daryl was finishing his ice cream when Sophia moved away and Chloe moved in, Daryl looked at her wondering what she was doing. He glanced at Carol who nodded toward Sophia with her head. Sophia was talking with Glenn and Piper about the roller-Coaster. Carol was stretching when she heard Glenn mutter the words.

'Don't look now Daryl but there's Bitch-trisha coming this way!' A heavy set women come towards their little group. Daryl quickly looked around trying to gather his little chicks.

'Fuck, fuck! Take them Glenn!' Daryl was shoving the three girls toward Glenn but it was too late she was upon them.

'Daryl I thought that was you!' She said looking at him and then at the twins. 'Oh my goodness Piper, Chloe your so big now! I heard you been having some trouble keeping them in line I was going to contact you to talk with you about that. Then I looked up and there you were!' She talked to the twins who gave her a glare as she named the wrong ones, and moved close to their Dad, standing behind him.

'Yeah imagine that! Girls lets go!' Daryl stood up and pushed the girls towards Glenn who grabbed the twins hands pulling them away because there was going to be a confrontation of some type.


	33. Chapter 33

'Come on Daryl lets go!' Glenn had started pushing Daryl through the crowd, he grabbed a hold of Carol hand, who was pulling Sophia with her, Glenn had Piper and Daryl had Chloe in front of him as they moved quickly through the crowds. Daryl was fuming about his ex showing up and interupting his weekend with his girls, Carol and Glenn. He hadn't seen her in 12 years and those 12 years hadn't been that kind to her. He might have dodged a bullet.

Carol was following Daryl close and he was buzzing, holding onto her hand tight trying to keep their little group close together while moving quickly away from her into the crowd. Carol felt a jerk from behind as someone pulled at Sophia and her hand slipped out of Daryl's grip. Sophia was frantic standing there, tear starting to fall from her eyes. Daryl's ex wife had tried to pull her from Carol's grip.

Carol hugged Sophia, who was upset due to the recent events which was understandable, having someone try and pull her from her mother was as about as bad as it got. Carol was mad, beyond mad, and refused to let it show on her face as she faced up against the women who was trying to talk to her and get her attention. Quite frankly her time with Daryl had taught her she didn't have to do things she didn't want to do and she really didn't want to have anything to do with this women demanding her attention.

Carol found herself face to face with Daryl's ex wife. Carol wasn't a women who confronted anyone, much less ever got into a argument with another women. Carol knew that there was going to be a heated discussion and hopefully that with the sight of a teenager at her side might make her back off. 

'Are you the new nanny? How many nannies has he been through now? Ten?' She asked Carol, Carol didn't say anything. It wasn't up to her to say anything about Daryl to this women and she owed Daryl that. She didn't want to let anything slip of the problems with the girls they had been having. She also had no right to know anything about the girls as she hadn't had anything to do with them since babies. According to Maggie had not ever even sent a birthday card.

'Did you just try and pull my daughter from my grip? Who do you think you are?' Carol asked her. She was pretty mad about it, Sophia was upset about it. Sophia was silent gone into her shell that she had only come out of with the help of Daryl and his friends. She was slowly becoming a confident teen, maybe picking up too much sass from Daryl's girls but Carol was fine with that. She was shocked that this women thought she could just pull Sophia from her like that. 

'I asked you a question! Are you the new nanny?' She asked again. Carol looked around through the crowd looking to see if she could see Daryl or anyone. She couldn't. She knew where the Hotel was and hopefully they could walk there. Carol didn't have any money on her, Glenn was doing the paying today and he had made her leave her bag behind. She also kinda hoped that Sophia still had some of the money that Glenn had given them, they might be able to catch a taxi or something to their hotel and meet up with them that way.

'Look if you don't mind, I need to catch up with everyone they will be wondering where we are!' Carol told her firmly. she was starting to get stressed out. This women seemed hell bent on blocking their path and trying to engage her in conversation that she didn't want to be involved in. Carol tried to move away from her and she kept blocking her path, she was making Carol nervous.

'I just want to know about the girls, how they are and stuff. I regret a lot of things, and didn't expect to see them here today!' She said.

Carol stood there nodding, not saying anything. Sophia was pulling on her hand. Bouncing on her feet. Carol looked up and saw Daryl striding through the crowd towards them. He reached them and ignored Trisha looking at Carol to see if she was ok. He could tell she was upset, he could see that Sophia had been crying and that really made him mad. He noticed when he was walking towards them that Trisha was blocking their way, she had no right to involve Carol or Sophia.

'What happened?' He asked.

'Someone pulled on me!' Sophia told him pushing herself up close to him, Daryl put his arm around her hugging her as he would his own girls, Sophia was still upset about the whole incident and was trying not to cry again. He hated it when the girls cried it was worse when it was Sophia, she had so many bad things already in her life and this was supposed to be fun for both of them.

'I was just asking your nanny here about the girls! She won't tell me anything!' Trisha said, looking at Carol, then at Daryl.

'Good! You don't need to know anything about the girls. You never wanted to know about them so why start now. Don't ruin our weekend ok!' Daryl told her, he started to get them ready to move on and catch up with Glenn and the twins who were waiting for them. Everything was going great, they were having fun then she had to show up and ruined everything.

'You ok?' He asked Carol who just nodded. He pulled her to his other side holding her hand and nodded a goodbye at Trisha and started to walk through the crowd. He stopped when he heard a voice call out.

'I'm going to go to court and try get access to the girls!' She called behind him. He stopped and gave her a glare. Great that was all he needed. Andrea would be all over this in a heartbeat. 

'You do that, the girls are old enough to make their own choices. The judge will let them choose what they want to do! So I say go for it! See how far you get!' He bent down and kissed Carol on the mouth in front of her to also prove a point that Carol wasn't the nanny, Trisha stood there staring at him. Gone was the old Daryl and a new confident Daryl was in his place. The past 13 odd years had changed him greatly..


	34. Chapter 34

Carol, Daryl and Sophia caught up Glenn and the twins near the exit. Piper began clinging to her dad. She knew that was her mother, but over the years her mothers rejection of them had taken a toll and they wanted nothing to do with her. Daryl didn't say anything to anyone about what she had said.

They headed out of the park towards the hotel. Glenn was talking really fast about what had happened Daryl told him to be quiet. He didn't want to talk about it in front of the girls and the three of them were already upset he didn't want to upset them any more.

Daryl's head was still spinning from her saying she was going to try and get access to the girls. He managed to pile them all in front of the pay per view tv getting them to order from room service as Glenn, Carol and he stood in the bedroom discussing today's events.

Carol suggested ringing Andrea straight away giving her the heads up on what was going on with Trisha, Andrea would know what to do. Carol was trying to be the voice of reason. Glenn was spinning about the fact that she wanted access to the girls, he was stating no way no how, anyone would think he was the father. He been in the girls lives since they were born and felt he had a right to have a say.

Daryl pulled out his phone to call Andrea, filling her in on the days events. Andrea told him not to engage with conversation with her again and just to hand her her business card. Any more dealings with her she would deal with her.

Andrea also went on to ask what was going on with Ty and Glenn. Daryl looked around the room and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and quickly whispered into the phone that Ty had been screwing Abe who the captain at the police station who works with Shane and Rick. Not to say anything to Shane or Rick.

Even though Daryl was whispering Andrea was yelling into the phone about what a arse Ty was. How mad she was at him and how dare he do that to Glenn. She calmed down and promised not to tell Ty where they were.

Daryl was trying to calm Andrea down over the phone, Glenn started knocking on the door and didn't stop until Daryl got off the phone and come out. He knew they were talking about him and he didn't want Andrea to tell him anything about where he was. Daryl handed the phone to Glenn who was talking into the phone with Andrea. It hurt Daryl to hear Glenn crying so he pulled the door shut behind him so Glenn could talk in the bathroom in private.

Carol was lying on the bed with her eyes shut and hands folded across her chest. Daryl peeked out the door and the girls were all eating well in the lounge. Daryl flopped down on the bed beside Carol. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing into her neck and running his hands over her body. She rolled over into his side. 

'This is crazy, the whole thing, Ty, your ex, us being here!' Carol whispered. Daryl shut his eyes and just nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, Its a bit nuts, when are we going to get normal! Don't ya want normal, like just sit in front of the tv and watch a movie normal without someone crashing in with a problem?' Daryl asked her with his eyes shut. Things had been really nuts since he had met her, she knew that.

'I don't know, I've never had normal?' Carol told him, he pulled her close.

'I want us to have normal!' Daryl told her. Glenn come out of the bathroom and was wiping his eyes, he lay on the bed behind Carol and cried his eyes out. Carol turned on the bed away from Daryl to cuddle Glenn. Daryl was upset and got off the bed to come around rubbing his back to try sooth him. His heart was breaking. He loved Ty but Ty always managed to fuck up by having sex with someone else then begged for forgiveness. 

Daryl hated seeing him so upset. Glenn had been one of his best friends since he was 13 and he been there for Daryl at ever turn with the girls, sat through many school plays and dance classes and shows, that Daryl would stand beside him what ever he chose.

Daryl could hear some talking and noise coming from just outside the bedroom door. Piper was knocking when he answered it. She indicated for her dad to follow her. He walked down the short hall.

'Ty's at the door Dad. We didn't open it but I looked through the peep hole he's standing out there!' Piper told him. Daryl run his hand through his hair and his goatee, FUCK! How did he find out where they were. God. He shooed all the girls off to the bedroom. Told them to stay there till he told them to come out. Daryl assured them there was not going to be any fighting.

Daryl opened the door and looked at Ty. Ty looked at him.

'I want to talk with Glenn!' Ty stated. 'I need him, I need to talk to him!'

Daryl stood there seeing that Ty was really upset, hell Daryl was upset because Glenn was so upset. Daryl opened the door. It was going to be up to Glenn to turn Ty away. He would back him.

'How did you find him?' Daryl asked.

'Tracked his phone! He keeps losing it so we put a tracker on it! Tracked it to here!' Ty told him. Daryl nodded, he wasn't surprised he used some trick to find Glenn and beg forgiveness. Daryl really hoped he kicked his arse to the curb this time. It was to many times to many guys Ty had slept with. Too many times they had had to pick up the pieces with Glenn.

'I will ask him, if he says no you go! Or I run you out of here if you hurt him. Ty honestly how many guys are you going to fuck?' Daryl growled at him. 'Honestly you have fucked more guy's since you been with Glenn that women I have slept with ever! Its getting beyond a joke!'

Daryl was on a roll he couldn't stop. 'Every time you think with your dick who do you think picks up the fucken pieces with him every time. Who the fuck do you think holds him while he sobs himself to sleep because you can't keep it in your pants! God knows what your bringing home, how many guys you fucked that we don't know about?'

'If you loved him you should just go, stop fucking bloody every dick that walks past. He should drop your fucken arse, without him you wouldn't have anything you got now, he's paid for it all, worked for it all and you repaying by being unfaithful to him. He doesn't need you in his life, your always the one who fucks up and comes crawling back to him! How many guys? Ty' Daryl moved close to Ty, 'How many guys have you fucked while you have been with him?' Daryl was right in his face looking him in the eye.

Ty had always been a little scared of Daryl, he saw red when someone threatened what's close to him. Ty knew he was pushing Daryl to his limit especially as he assumed his girls were here. Ty shook his head that he wasn't going to answer how many men it had been.

'5? 10?............ 15?......... 20? or do you not know Ty?' Daryl asked him. Daryl was still close and Ty never could lie to Daryl it was more than 20 he knew that because he looked at him when he asked if he knew, he had given it away, he had been doing it more than they knew about. It made sense, the late nights, long hours. Andrea didn't work that late.

'I'm going to ask him if he wants to see you, if not you go. I got my 3 girls here they had enough drama today without you causing any more issues!'

Daryl walked down to see Glenn. Opening the door he could see Glenn had stopped crying, he walked around the bed. 'Glenn, Ty is here, he wants to see you, look I just had a chat with him and he's kinda admitted to sleeping with over 20 guys! You don't have to see him if you don't want to or you can its up to you!'

Glenn rolled over and looked at Daryl. 'Ty's here, yeah I will talk to him!' Glenn rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. They could hear the taps running. Daryl knew he was trying to calm his face.

'20 guys?' Carol asked him.

'At least or more! I hope he's not taking him back!' Daryl told her.

'I'm not taking him back!' Glenn come out of the bathroom, 'I need you though!' Glenn looked at Daryl. He nodded and followed Glenn out to the foyer. 

Glenn told Ty to pack his shit out of his house, and to stop stalking him, this was a bit much. Leave him alone. Just go. Ty stood there shocked, every time Glenn had caught him cheating he managed to pull him into a hug and kid around him into taking him back. This time with Daryl's back up mainly standing leaning against the wall glaring at Ty Glenn didn't take him back at all. Daryl was proud.

Ty left with his tail between his leg, Carol come out of the bedroom to give Glenn a high five for standing up for himself. They all ordered more food and tried to have a normal night with the girls, they went out to a movie and come back to hotel Daryl shoooed the girls into their room, he tried to shoooed Glenn into his room so he could have some one on one time with Carol. Glenn was having no part of being sent to bed so Daryl could have sex with Carol, and invited her to cuddle with him watching old movies on the couch. Daryl gave up and snuggled into Carols other side. The couch was a fold out so one by one they fell asleep under blankets watching old movies.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning Carol looked up at three faces looking down at her.

'Is Uncle Glenn ok?' Chloe asked looking at Glenn sleeping beside her, his face was blotchy and they could all tell he had spent most of the night of and on crying. Carol nodded. 

Daryl shifted behind her lifting his head looking around to see the girls looking at them all asleep on the couch. 

'Uncle Glenn and Uncle Ty ummm they split up last night! Uncle Glenn's a bit sad so we all watched movies together!' Daryl whispered from behind Carol. 

Carol thought it must look funny 3 adults all curled up together and all in their clothes asleep on the pull out bed when they were in a flash hotel suite with lots of bedrooms. Daryl gave her a squeeze and crawled out of the couch onto the floor wanting to stand but he had to take a few moments crawling around to stretch his body it was full of kinks and sore bits. Glenn had squashed up against Carol who had squashed up against him.

He finally stood up. Stretched upwards. Carol rolled over pulled the blankets up against Glenn, who thankfully was still asleep. Daryl handed out menus and they ordered breakfast and for Glenn too. 

Half an hour later they were sitting around eating. They still had two hours to check out. Glenn was picking at his breakfast on the fold out bed surrounded by 3 cheerful girls telling him he was a hottie and he would get any guy he wanted. He could just click his fingers and they would come running. Sophia didn't say anything. She really didn't know about what being gay was about, Piper and Chloe had been around Glenn from the moment they were born. 

Sophia had been brought up in a house where Ed ranted and raved about gay people, black people Asian people. Sophia was confused. She loved Glenn and couldn't understand why someone would say stuff like that about someone like Glenn. She also didn't understand why Chloe and Piper thought their Dad was ugly and old and horrible. To her he was amazing and strong and she wanted him to be her Dad better than the Dad she had. She wanted Glenn to be her Uncle, Rick and Shane were ok by her too. She didn't understand why Piper and Chloe complained about Daryl so much.

Carol thought she should head off for a shower or bath or something, she was watching Sophia from a distant and could see all her facial expressions as she was trying to work things out. She knew that some of Ed's ideas were running through her head. She had been watching Daryl intently for at least 20 minutes, Daryl was aware of her and chose to just keep talking with Carol glancing her way giving her a smile. 

Sophia was also watching Glenn to see how he was responding to everyone. Carol knew she would come to her own conclusions of what was going on. She loved Glenn, it was hard not to love Glenn. Sophia really liked Daryl it was hard not to like Daryl, he was confident, happy, and cared about the girls

'We have time, I'm going to use that huge tub in the main bedroom!' Carol told Daryl after she finished her cup of coffee. Daryl looked at her like that had been the best idea she ever had. Carol shook her head and indicated to the girls. Daryl nodded that it was a great idea.

Carol left the table and called out to the girls that she was going to have a bath, they had time to watch tv, pack and take showers in the other bathroom the main one was all hers. Daryl pouted as she left. Slowly he edged out of the room to the main bedroom, where his and Carol's clothes were. 

He knocked on the bathroom door and peeked around the door, the tub was huge. Carol looked at him while she was filling it up. She turned the jets on.

'What are you doing in here, the girls are just out there!' Carol whispered at him. 

Daryl smirked at her and started undoing his jean's pulling his shirt off and dropping his boxers.

'Having a bath!' He said.

'Daryl the girls are just out there!' Carol whispered.

'Nah they are taking showers and stuff, I locked the bedroom door, so they won't come in here. Its not like they don't know we do stuff!' Daryl said stepping into the bath indicating that Carol should step in.

Carol dropped her clothes on the floor and climbed in the other end. The bath and jets felt great. Sleeping with Glenn the past two night had taken their toll on her. She wanted to touch Daryl really touch him. She moved in the bath so she was lying up against his chest kissing him right on the mouth.

Things got out of hand really quickly as they splashed water over the side of the bath having sex. Daryl was desperate to have her touching his body, and she was desperate for him to touch her. They both come up gasping for air, Daryl was wanting to touch her everywhere still not satisfied. 

'Fuck Glenn's sleeping in his own bed tonight!' Daryl growled in her ear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end it was Carol who checked them all out as when they got to the foyer Ty was waiting down there to try talk Glenn around again. Being late when he arrived he booked a room and slept waiting till check out time to approach him again. Daryl was at a loss of what to do, he sent the girls outside to sit on the bench out there as he supported Glenn eyes flicking from one man to the other hoping there wasn't going to be a huge scene by anyone about the breakup.

By the looks of Glenn he was a wreak, he saw Carol approaching them. Ty was just about on his knees begging Glenn to forgive him. Daryl gave Ty a look of disgust. Same shit every time. He was proud of Glenn when he chose to ignore him and greet Carol and walk outside.

Daryl was floored when he reached the girls outside they were being talked to by Trisha. Daryl and Glenn ran to their sides. To be honest Carol wasn't surprised when Ty showed up beside them taking in the scene in front of him. Piper was crying. Trisha was asking them if they wanted to spend time with her and get to know her.

'Stop, just stop! You can't just approach the girls on the street like this!' Daryl was trying to say. He was mad, really mad. Glenn put his hand on Daryl's arm, while Carol called the three girls to her. Ty stepped up giving her their business card.

'Any future contact you wish to have with Daryl, Piper, or Chloe needs to go through me, or my law partner!' Ty huge frame was intimidating as he handed her a card. 'I look forward to hearing from you. You approach any of them again without my consent I will slap a restraining order on you so fast you won't know what happened!'

Ty stood there in her face until she backed right off and left. Daryl didn't know what to say, he was really mad at Ty on behalf of Daryl but he had really come through for the girls and him.

'Ummm Thanks for that!' Daryl muttered. Glenn had left and was helping Carol comfort the girls.

'I'm an arsehole Daryl but them girls have been in my life since they were 7 years old. I love them! Any time any place they need me don't hesitate, I fucked it up with Glenn but you know I haven't sat through school plays because I had to, its because I wanted too!' Ty stated. He turned walked over to where Carol and Glenn were. 

'I'm going. Ummm Glenn..................! Girls, I love you!' Ty quickly hugged Piper and Chloe, Ty looked at Glenn again and didn't say anything, he had unshed tears in his eyes and he just turned and walked away. Everyone watched him leave. Ty had had a huge impact in all their lives, the girls loved him too but he just couldn't keep hurting Glenn like this.

It was a very somber drive back home. Glenn curled up in the back of the people mover crying off and on. Daryl turned the music up to drown him out. He reached out at periods to squeeze Carol's hand. Daryl's phone rang, he indicated she should answer it and she did.

'Family dinner tonight Daryl! Its at your house!' Merles voice come over the phone.

'Carol, yeah I guess so! We will be home in about ten minutes!' Carol hung up looked at Daryl.

'We are getting fucken take aways!' Daryl muttered. 'And beer lots and lots of beer!'


	36. Chapter 36

Family dinner night went ok, Indian takeaways for everyone. They all rallied around Glenn. Andrea was the most upset about it all as most of it was going on at the office and she never noticed. 

'You didn't need to notice Andrea, I should have been able to trust he just wouldn't fuck someone else!' Glenn stated.

Carol and Daryl glanced into the lounge where the girls were sitting with Carl, Zak and Patrick. Some how Rick had been landed with all these boys for the afternoon as a favour to the parents. Carol was watching Sophia interact with the boys to see what she would do. Daryl was seething trying to keep an eye on 6 teens in his lounge.

Merle walked into the lounge and gave them all a talking to that if they misbehave'd they best pray that Rick and Shane were still here to protect them from having his foot in their arse.

Carol reached out to hold his hand to try calm him down, his eyes were flitting back and forwards amongst all the different couples, it looked to him that all the girls now had boyfriends. The girls were all giggling and trying to calmly touch each other on the arms and hold hands without anyone noticing what they were doing. Two times Carol had to stop him from leaping across the table to slap someone's hands out of the others hand.

'Cam down they are just holding hands Daryl!' Carol told him.

'What's wrong Daryl, someone hitting on your little chicks?' Shane smirked.

Daryl glared at Shane, Glenn tapped Shane on the head to make him stop. 

'Don't tease him, at least he cares about his girls, better than some others that don't care what their kids are doing!' Rick said, 'You know how many kids we pick up on the street that parent's don't care!'

By the end of the night Daryl was going demented, actually going outside for a smoke which he hadn't really done since Carol had moved in. He though he could cope with the girls having boyfriends, shit he was a teen boy once and he knew what Mere was like as a teen boy. Merle was having sex at 14 which is something he wanted to deter for as long as possible. 

Rick come out to talk with him, they started bouncing the basket ball back and forward taking shots at the hoops, one by one Carl, Zac and Patrick come out followed by Shane and Glenn bouncing the ball around having a short game of 3 on 4. The boys and Rick against, Shane, Daryl and Glenn.

Daryl actually found that he was enjoying himself, the boys were not that bad, he had known Carl his whole life but he wasn't to sure about these two new boys that now seemed to be sniffing around. The last thing he wanted to have happen was to show up to school and finding all three of them making out with boys.

Daryl felt that they might just need to feel a little intimidated to put their hands all over his girls and he had a quick pep talk with Shane and Glenn as they went to work on the boys and Rick. By the end of it they boys knew that they better not mess with Daryl, also the girls Uncle Glenn and Uncle Shane. No doubt at all that they were treading very carefully around Daryl's house.

Later that night Piper and Chloe went mad at Daryl for being so mean to Patrick and Carl. Daryl just rolled his eyes, he really was tired, tired of all the drama. 

'Stop just stop, get ya bum's upstairs and go to bed. I have had enough!' Daryl told them waving them away. Piper started screaming at him about how much she hated him and he was ruining her life, he was the worst father in the world and it was all his fault their mother didn't ever want to see them. Daryl stood up and put his hand up and pointed to the stairs. 

'I suggest you go! Right now!' Daryl growled at her. Piper turned tail and raced upstairs. Chloe fast behind her. Daryl sat back down at the table, put his head in his hands.

'Fuck!' Daryl groaned. Carol reached out and cuddled him. 

'She didn't mean it! She didn't mean it Daryl she was just angry, hormonal!' Carol tried to comfort him. Glenn come out of the lounge wondering what on earth was going on. He got the jitz of it all from Pipers screaming. Daryl was upset, everyone was upset.

'Daryl?' Sophia's soft voice come in against all the madness. 'I think your ok, I think your a great Dad!' Everyone was surprised when Sophia reached out and hugged him saying goodnight to everyone. Walking upstairs, to see what the girls where doing.

Everyone was surprised a short time later when they heard shouting coming from upstairs. Daryl and Glenn were moving, Carol put her hand out to stop them as they listened. It sounded like Sophia had finally had enough of the bullshit, and her friends treating Daryl like shit. For weeks she had been listening them make fun of him, yell at him, and tell him they hated him for anything.

'You don't know how lucky you are! My Dad tried to kill my mother!'

'My Dad used to beat my mother till she couldn't walk no more!'

'My Dad never wanted me so he signed me away and wanted to kill my Mama so I would be put in a foster home!' 

'You don't know how lucky you are to have a Dad that loves you enough to want to protect you!'

'So shut the fuck up! I would be the happiest person in the world if your Dad was my Dad instead of FUCKEN ED!' 

There was slamming and banging sounded like things were hitting the floor, and sounds of a door slamming then sounds of the window alarms going. As someone was leaving the house. 

Carol, Daryl and Glenn all leaped to their feet. Carol was wiping tears from her eyes. Feet come racing downstairs when Piper and Chloe come to a halt in the kitchen, looking at their Dad.

'I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, Dad, we made Sophia really mad, she's gone out the window, we saw her running down the road!' Piper stated looking at Daryl, pointing in the direction they saw her go, Chloe was nodding beside her twin with identical expressions on their faces. Carol burst into harder tears, moving to the door. Daryl stopped her.

'I'm going, I will find her ok, you wait here!' Daryl grabbed his jacket and one of the girls that was near the door. Then he was gone. Into the dark. Glenn sent the girls upstairs with a stiff talking to about treating their Dad like they had been. Enough was enough, they needed to pull their head in.

Daryl walked down the foot path in the dark looking around for Sophia, he walked to the end of the block then he began to worry walking to the middle of the intersection standing at the top of the t wondering which way to go then he heard soft sobs coming from between two parked cars. Thank god she hadn't kept running and running. He had found her easily.

Sophia looked up as Daryl sat beside her putting his arm around her shoulders. Wrapping her in the jacket cuddling her to him as he would his own girls, Sophia sobbed and sobbed against his chest. He began to worry that he would never be able to stop her from crying. 

'Its OK Sophia, I know what this is like, my Dad was like Ed! I never wanted him to be my Dad either!' Daryl told her. He told her some tails about his upbringing. 'Good news is Sophia that Ed never signed ya birth cert, or nothing so if you don't want Ed to be ya Dad, he's not!'

Sophia was looking at him with a tear streaked face, trying not to cry any longer. She wasn't really succeeding, he was ok with that, in fact he was kinda getting used to all the females in his life crying and sobbing about stuff. So far this week he was three for three. Piper, Chloe and now Sophia

'Soph if ya want me I can be like ya Dad, I'm going to treat ya Mama well and you, if ya want me? I want you and ya Mama, I want you both!' Daryl told her. 'I mean ya Ma and I only been together a short time, but this is it for me, unless she kicks me away I'm not going anywhere. If you want Glenn too, I can gift him to ya!' 

Sophia giggled then at the thought of Daryl giving Glenn away. She didn't know what to say. 

'I'm sorry I said Fuck!' Sophia told him. He chuckled and nodded.

'Yeah ya better not say that in front of ya Mama again!' Daryl told her. 'Come on, she's going to be wondering where we are and she will be mad when she finds out we just sitting here chatting!'

He helped her up to her feet and kept his arm around her shoulder all the way home. Carol was pacing the kitchen when he brought her in. Carol hugged her tightly looking over her shoulders at Daryl, he just nodded that everything was ok

Carol took her upstairs to sit with her while she went to bed for sleep. Everything was crazy, she knew what Daryl meant now, normal would be nice. Could they please just have normal. Then the phone started ringing.

The phone rang 10 times in a short period of time. Ty kept ringing to talk with Glenn and beg him to take him back. Glenn kept hanging up the phone every time they handed the phone to him. 

In the end Glenn threw the phone across the room breaking it into pieces, which was affective in stopping Ty for ringing. Daryl clicked his fingers towards Carol to indicate they should try creep out of the room to bed.

Glenn stood up and stretched and followed them walking into Daryl's room before Daryl had a chance to shut the door. Carol was already in the shower waiting for Daryl to join her.

'Your not coming in here!' Daryl growled at Glenn. Glenn just nodded that he was. 

'If you don't let me I'm going to cry and tell Carol you tried to hit me!' Glenn told Daryl. 'I'm going to take a quick shower then I will be back!'

'She won't believe you, You go out the door you don't get back in!' Daryl snarled at him crossing his arms looking like he wanted to kill Glenn.

'Fine, Carol!' Glenn bowled into the bathroom. 'I'm still feeling really sad, can I sleep with you tonight?' 

'Ummmm ok, tha's ok, you shouldn't have to be alone!' Carol called from behind the shower curtain.

Glenn smirked at Daryl giving him a nod as he went off to the other bathroom. Daryl raced to the bathroom to demand to know why Carol said Glenn could stay.

'Don't be mean Daryl!' Carol said. Daryl climbed into the shower wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck putting his hands on her breast, feeling his way around down her tummy. They spent about 5 minutes kissing and cuddling with each other, Daryl was keen to take things further but Carol was saying no! 'No Daryl, Glenn will be back any moment!'

'Fuck Glenn, he's cock blocking me on purpose!' Daryl groaned rubbing himself up against her back trying to create some friction for himself. Carol was trying to wash herself. 

'No I'm not Daryl!' Glenn called from the bedroom.

'Told ya, told ya he's doing it on purpose!' Daryl pouted like a little boy.


	37. Chapter 37

Carol rolled over in the bed, Daryl was gone, Glenn was as close as he could be. She flicked the alarm off. Went to the bathroom then wandered into the kitchen. She enjoyed the quiet time before the girls got up. Daryl was in the kitchen. Showered and dressed drinking coffee, folding washing and marking stuff on the wall calender he had taken down.

There were lunches made on the bench. He folded, took a sip then stared at the calender for a bit then marked something. He folded a few more item, he looked up and saw her, bed hair and all he gave her a smile.

'Glenn's sleeping alone tonight,' He said softly looking at her, she walked over and gave him a hug. He bent over kissing her, she was missing his touch too. He was right Glenn had to go to his own room, time for some tough love.

'What are you doing, I could have folded the washing,' She told him.

'Nah its ok, I'm used to it. I need to think about some stuff,' Daryl told her.

'What kinda stuff?' Carol asked.

'Well once a fortnight I do one on one with one of the girls and have done since they were babies, ummmmm finish early pick them up from school and we just do stuff, or go for a milkshake and stuff,' Daryl told her, Carol nodded, it clicked now when she only picked up one girl a few weeks ago.

'I'm just changing the calender to fit Soph in, you think she will want to do it?' Daryl looked at Carol with a question on his face. Carol nodded hugging him again, sometimes his thoughts just run deep, he knew what Sophia wanted. To be part of his family.

'Ok, tell her if she wants I will pick her up after school today, I normally do it Monday cos I'm not as busy,' Daryl told Carol.

Carol nodded knowing that yes Sophia would probably want to go, he reached into the pocket of his jeans to pull out a pair of her panties. A pair of sexy lacy panties that made her blush when she saw them come out of his pocket.

'I'm really hoping theses are yours? I found them mixed up in the girls washing,' Daryl held them out, Carol nodded and blushed again. 'I don't recall seeing these yet, when did you get them?'

'That day with Andrea. She made me buy lots of them,' Carol was really blushing, he was looking at her hard.

'You mean you have panties I haven't seen yet?' Daryl asked her, she nodded again. 'Right............ ok,', he started marking the calender again. 'Date nights, I will organise Glenn to watch the girls these nights,'

Daryl had marked one night a week for the next month. Carol was surprised he put such an effort into the planning of his month to keep in touch with Piper and Chloe. Now he was trying to fit in Sophia and her into it all, making sure everyone got one on one special time with him, he was a good man.

He glanced at her again, she knew he was about to say something and was wondering how to go about it. He coughed and cleared his throat.

'Ummmm just wondering if you should go on the pill or something?' Daryl face blushed red, 'I mean we probably don't want any slip ups or anything, no surprises, I know we are using condoms and stuff but ummmm I'm not sure if I could have any more kids if you know what I mean? Or want them!'

Carol was surprised about his statement, to be honest she had never thought about having more kids with Ed, it wasn't possible anyway due to Sophia being a sperm donors anyway, but it hadn't even crossed her mind at all about having a baby with Daryl. If their relationship was going to move on from where it was at the moment, everyone seemed to be just treading water at the moment. It must have crossed his mind that he didn't want babies with her. She didn't know if she was hurt or embarrassed or a combination of both that he come out and said that. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded and turned away trying to leave the room without him seeing a hurt look on her face.

Carol had wanted a houseful of children when she first got married, that was before Ed reviled himself for being the true form that he was. For a long time now she had settled that she was only going to ever have Sophia, going into a new relationship with Daryl she felt like he had just cut her at the knees that it was open and shut. That there was to be no more babies.

They only been together such a short time she knew why it wouldn't be a good idea right now, but in the future, she hadn't had time to think about it. All she heard was no more babies. Holding baby Danielle had stirred feelings that she long thought had gone. She was still young enough to have babies if she chose to. She bit her lip trying to rein in her emotions and put on a fake face so he couldn't see his words had cut her deeply. She didn't realise any more babies were an open and shut case with him.

She plastered on her Ed face turned and nodded again. 'I'll tell Soph you will pick her up,' She accepted his kiss and watched as he left for work.

Daryl left for work and Carol sat at the table thinking and thinking hard, she really really like Daryl, loved him even. She wasn't sure if she wanted more babies or not but she didn't know if she could be with someone who was cut and dry that he didn't want any more. She had been told what to do for the past 13 years so being told babies were off the table was upsetting for her, even though she hadn't even thought babies might even be on the table.

 

She got the girls up to get ready for school then dropped them off, deciding to go visit Maggie and the baby. Hopefully spending time with the baby would either put her mind at ease about Daryl's statement about not having any more babies or it wouldn't.


	38. Chapter 38

Maggie didn't look to surprised when Carol showed up knocking on her door. It was a bit odd, she had been to visit a few times but always rang because she was so unsure about what she was doing and if what she was doing was ok.

She opened the door wide.

'Come in, come in its just me and Dani, the house is a mess, I will make a coffee, is everything ok?' Maggie was always so welcoming, Carol just nodded holding her hands out to the tiny baby in Maggie's arms.

Carol took her and held her close, cuddling into smelling her, and looking into her tiny face. She knew she wasn't done, she wanted more kids, she always just thought while she was with Ed it wasn't ever going to be something that she ever had to think about.

She wasn't with Ed any more, she was her own person, she did want a baby, not today, not tomorrow, but she wasn't done. She sat down on the chair at the kitchen table closing her eyes stopping the tears from coming.

Daryl had said more than one time he didn't want any more, last week when she had her period he said it was a celebration he hadn't knocked her up. This was going to be the deal breaker she knew it. She was still young enough to have another baby, but he didn't want any more he had made it quite clear this morning.

'What's up? Don't tell me nothing, your here at 9.30am so something is up?' Maggie asked putting a coffee in front of her.

'Its silly really, I shouldn't have come!,' Carol said, cuddling the baby closer.

'Believe me I have 3 boys and Merle nothing you say would be to silly after the stuff I hear from them, spill it,' Maggie told her, Carol took a deep breath.

'Don't judge me because it will sound stupid, Daryl wants me to go on the pill,' Carol stated looking at Maggie, she nodded encouraging her to keep talking.

'He wants me to go on the pill because he doesn't want any more babies or surprises. He doesn't want any more kids,' Carol finished, looking at Maggie who was looking at her wondering what the actual problem was, to her it made sense to be on the pill when trying not to get pregnant then it dawned on her.

'Your not finished?' Maggie asked.

'Its just that when I was with Ed I never thought I would ever have any more kids, we were trapped there. I just never thought about it till this morning he said he didn't want any more, I guess I never really thought about that yet. He has thought about it, he doesn't want any more. Last week he said me getting my period was a celebration that he didn't knock me up,' Carol told her, Maggie kept her face straight. It was a Dixon thing celebrating periods. Merle had often honoured hers.

'Merle says that! Don't take it to much to heart,' Maggie tried to say.

'Its just I came here thinking that if I held Danielle I wouldn't get the urge to have more. I know it might never happen but I really don't know if I can stay in a relationship where extending our family would never be an option or even discussed! He made his mind up that he doesn't want any more!' Carol told her.

'Well don't forget, Daryl was on his own for mainly nearly 13years with the girls, he probably thinking he can't do all that again. It was hard for him being the solo Dad with two girls that everyone in town talked about!' Maggie told her. 'I think you need to talk with Daryl about it.'

'I confused like I don't want one right now, or am I even sure if I want one in the future, but I'm kinda scared if we have a accident or something he's going to try make me .... you know,' Carol told her, Carol had all these thoughts running through her head she knew she was being silly for some part but her fear was real, also she really didn't know if not having any more children was something she wanted, she wanted to be able to talk about it.

'Look he's not that man that would do that, he loves his girls, he's taken Sophia under his wing, he's never had a girlfriend the whole time with the girls, maybe he hasn't really thought about it too much! Just that things are nuts right now, with everything and his ex,' Maggie tried again. 'Daryl's one of the last good guys I know, I also know if he knew you were so upset about his comments he would feel really bad,'

'I just don't know if I can keep going, fall for him even harder than I have, if we both probably want different things,' Carol told Maggie. Maggie just nodded, she knew what Carol meant.

If they both wanted different things and were unable to talk about it and work it out, one would end up resenting the other. From what she could tell, Carol had already had her share of putting what she wanted on hold. Daryl had brought out a really nice confident side of her. A month ago there would be no way Carol would have showed up here to talk about her relationship with Daryl.

Maggie was conflicted, her loyalties lay with Daryl but she knew Carol was right, if they both wanted different things it would be better to end things sooner rather than later. She also knew there were going to be broken hearts all around.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl knew things were off the moment he walked into the house. Glenn was on the couch with his girls. He had had fun with Sophia, in the end they went and played a few rounds of mini golf to break the ice, then stopping for some dinner together on the way home. Sophia was a cool kid, he liked her and she had beat him at mini golf without even trying. She laughed really hard. She was a changed girl from the one he had met a month ago.

Daryl felt a prickle up his neck when Glenn looked up at him. He shook his head to Daryl's raised eyebrows. He could see that the girls had had dinner the house was clean and when he had kicked his boots off he saw that the laundry room had been scrubbed within a inch of its life. The house smelt clean. Glenn indicated to the hall, Daryl walked down there looking for Carol.

He found her in the upstairs bathroom cleaning it within a inch of its life. He could smell the bleach he moved to open a window cracked it enough so his alarms wouldn't go off. Carol gaze didn't met his eyes. That's when he knew something really bad was about to happen.

'What? What do you want to tell me?' Daryl groaned out.

Carol pulled her gloves off and stood and washed her hands. She couldn't meet his stare because if she did she wouldn't be able to say what she wanted to say.

'I want to take a step back from us, I can't do this, us, whatever this is, what you want,' Carol told him. Daryl's head was spinning, he couldn't understand what was going on or what went wrong. He just nodded.

'Ya breaking up with me? Just so I am clear here!' Daryl mumbled.

'Kinda, I don't know! I'm not sure, I need time to think, I feel like I'm getting stuck on a roller-coaster ride that I don't want to be on! Or can't get off of. I am so confused I think we both need to take a break and think what we actually want,' Carol stated.

'Fine! Fine then!' Daryl turned and stormed down the stairs and out the front door, Carol stood in the bathroom as she heard his motorbike roar off down the drive and street. Then she burst into tears. They needed to step back, she needed to decide if she was going to be happy in a relationship that basically this is what it was, 3 girls between them and praying she wouldn't get overwhelming urges to have more.

Glenn sorted the girls out to go to bed while Carol had a bath thinking about everything, her thoughts were all over the show. She knew plenty of other couples were happy without having kids or anything. But she desperately wanted more, she couldn't help those feeling and the fact that he had brought those feeling to the surface made it worse. She felt better when all her emotions were buried and she didn't have to deal with them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, after midnight Carol was lying in her bed alone she heard the soft sounds of his bike coming back up the drive. She heard the door open and close, him talking with Glenn, she heard his footsteps in the hall stop outside her bedroom door, she heard him try the door finding it locked he walked to his own room where she soon heard the sounds of something being thrown against the wall.


	39. Chapter 39

Daryl was long gone by the time Carol appeared in the kitchen, there was a note on the kitchen table. She read it with a heavy heart wondering what it would say.

Let me know if we are still going on a date tonight,  
Girls need to pack their gear for school camp,

Then there was a list of gear they all needed. She needed to make sure they had it all ready and anything she needed to buy, he had left his Visa and told her to ask Glenn for the pin number. Glenn would help her get ready. He would sort his own gear.

Carol spent the day going back and forwards in her head about how she felt, she couldn't come to any right or wrong conclusion of what she wanted to do. She ended up going into the garage to see him to try sort it out. She wanted him but didn't want to throw everything away because he didn't want what she wanted.

She had been out getting last minute things for three girls, buying in three different colours so no one got confused if they got mixed up. She was busy trying to get three kids sorted. She was happy she loved it, it was her best moment buying and getting things for the girls, she felt she knew them and what they would want now.

By the time lunch time rolled around she was done with shopping, she really wanted to fix things with Daryl, she went back and forwards in her head thinking about it, deciding that they would have to split if he wasn't going to be on the same page as her. She drove Daryl's truck into the car park outside of the garage, Merle was out there. She handed him a bag with a couple of pies in it, and a coffee.

'Thanks, please tell me your here to sort things out with Daryl. I can't cope with his drama much more, he's stuffing up left right and centre, Look Maggie told me what ya said, I just don't think he mean's it like that. Talk to him before this all blows up and it doesn't need to,' Merle questioned her and told her. Carol nodded.

'Yeah, I feel sick to my tummy about this, where is he?' Carol asked him.

'In the office, he damn nearly slammed a bonnet down on my hands so he's off the floor till he sorts his shit out,' Merle told her pointing to the office.

Carol walked into the garage looking towards the office she could see Daryl punching hard at a key board, he looked up at her as she come in. He didn't look to happy to see her at all and then he looked down at his keyboards again. Starting to tap buttons to save his work.

'I brought you lunch,' She held out his pies and coffee. 'Can we talk or should I go?'

He indicated for her to sit on the other side of the table, she pushed the chair around the table to sit near him. He pushed himself back a little because she was sitting close. She put his lunch on the table beside him. He opened the bag and took out a pie and basically ate it before she knew he had taken a bite. She went to speak. He held up his hand and took a sip of coffee and then ate the other pie.

'Just in case what ever your going to say is going to put me off eating that, I didn't have breakfast!' Daryl stated looking at her in the eye. She knew why he didn't eat, it was because of her, she probably made him feel sick to his stomach pretty much like she had felt all day. She just nodded that she understood how he was feeling.

Carol took a deep breath and began to speak. 'I guess it will sound stupid but I was upset when you said you don't want any more babies. I know we are not there in the relationship yet or may never get there, but I felt you just threw all your cards on the table and I had to deal with it,' She held her hand up so he wouldn't interrupt her.

'I never thought I would have another baby or want to have one while I was with Ed, But, honestly, I don't know if I am finished having babies, I haven't had enough time to think about it, then you said what you said, but I don't know, I don't know if I'm done yet and if your done and I'm not we probably shouldn't be together. I don't want to.'

'I only want you Daryl but I don't know if I'm ready to give away everything I always wanted for you, I've just got my life back, I want to be able to decide if I want more or at least talk about it? If that's not what you want maybe we need to take a break! I just don't know if I can make that sort of promise to you that I won't want a baby in a years time or two years time, I just think you need to know that!' Carol rambled at the end.

'Oh fuck! Is this what all this is about. I just meant the pill because Christ! I'm sorry, I didn't mean you had to do what I said! I just thought like we are really new and we don't want to throw a baby into the mix right now. It didn't mean that it was off the table completely!' he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

Daryl stood up and run his hand through his hair trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. 'Its just that Trisha got pregnant really early in our relationship so I married her and then she didn't want the girls, I come home and they be crying hungry, dirty, it was a nightmare, and then I was a single Dad of two going through a divorce trying to keep all these balls in the air. I just want time, for us, I just assumed you didn't want any more because of the stuff with ya ex, and we needed time to get to know each other!'

'If you want a baby with me down the road I am in, if you don't want a baby down the road with me that's fine, your call completely. Shit I'm a Dad of 3 now so one more or two more isn't really going to make much of a difference really is it?' Daryl told her. 'But there is a but, can we revisit this in 3 months let us have some time?'

Carol just sat there nodding, he bent down and kissed her. 'So we going on a date tonight or what?' He asked. Carol nodded, pleased they had sorted this out


	40. Chapter 40

Daryl pulled into the school car park with Carol and the three girls in the back seat. Daryl yawned, it was going to be a big few days and he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night after finally managing to get Glenn to sleep alone. Carol and he had finally managed to sort out their problems over and over during the night.

Their date had gone well, they went out to a local bar Carol and Daryl opted for a simple burger and chips for dinner. They had a couple of drinks and where they were for a while then decided to go for a walk talking with each other looking in closed shop windows cuddling up and holding hands. He blushed slightly as he remember he lost it when they were making out in a door way of a shop. Carol had managed to slip her hand into the front of his pants to stroke him firmly until he cum in his pants.

Daryl couldn't believe that that actually happened when they were making out like that. He had been really embarrassed, Carol looked chuffed with herself that she had the ability to make a grown man go weak at his knees. Daryl was just happy it was dark out and no one could see the wet patch in the front of his pants. Walking along the road they had run into Michonne and Rick who had been out for dinner. Daryl moved Carol in front of him and wrapped his arms around her so no one could see what she had done to him.

Sitting in the front of the truck he blushed and looked at her, she looked at him seeing that look on his face, her face flamed bright red. She knew what he was thinking about.

'Make sure you don't do anything to embarrass us Dad ok!' Piper told him as she climbed out the door. Sophia and Chloe looked tired and climbed out going to the back to get sleeping bags and their back packs. They started walking towards the bus.

'Hang on,' Carol called them back kissing and hugging them all, reminding them to be good. Daryl shifted his pack on his pack and come around to hug her.

'I'm gona miss ya,' He bent down and kissed her. Holding her hand he walked them over to the check in. There were parents milling around as teachers were trying to check off kids and their bags, Daryl fiddled with his front of his pack pulling out head phones to put into his phone to listen to music on the bus. They heard someone call his name. Rick and Michonne come strolling up. He had her firm in his grip.

Carl was pulling up the rear. They both put their bags in the bus getting their names signed off. Carl left to go find friends Daryl tracked him with his gaze. Michonne watched Daryl, and Rick started laughing.

'What you going to do about seating Dixon? You going to patrol the bus? Keep those boys away from ya girls?' Rick teased him. Daryl shook his head.

'Don't know what I was thinking doing this, I'm going to have a break down by the end of the day!' Daryl told him, he hugged Carol close to him so she was in front of him and he rested his chin on her shoulder while he talked.

'Relax I am teasing the teachers will have it all under control,' Rick told him, Michonne agreed that the teachers should be watching the kids to make sure they behaved they were along as extra support and there were more mums on the bus, the mums would deal with girl stuff and the guys would deal with guy stuff.

Chloe come past walking with Patrick, Daryl glared at them, 'Dad your so embarrassing, don't make out with Carol in front of my friends, that's gross!' and she was off again. Daryl couldn't help but laugh. He was old and gross. Awesome.

Soon the teachers blew a whistle for everyone to go on the bus, Daryl turned Carol to him and kissed her hard to say goodbye.

'Umm Daryl,' Carol whispered, getting him to bend down a bit to listen, 'I packed some girl stuff in the side of your pack just in case you know, the girls...................' She tapered off. Daryl's eyes went wide.

'You packed pad's and tampons in my pack?' He whispered back clearly horrified at the though of it.

'Ummm yeah and pain med's just in case, I told the girls you had it so they wouldn't get teased or anything if something happened,' Carol whispered in his ear.

'Are you joking right now?' Daryl asked her. Carol shook her head, it was too late for him to do anything about it the bus was locked and loaded his pack was in there.

'Babe you have three teenage girls, you need to be prepared just in case,' Carol told him. He just shook his head, tapped her bum and kissed her again as Rick dragged him away to the bus. Michonne and Carol stood there watching it drive off. Then looked at each other.

'You want to go out for breakfast or something?' Michonne asked. Carol nodded, she had nothing to rush around for and she followed Michonne in the truck to a nearby coffee place that sold breakfast.


	41. Chapter 41

By the time Thursday night rolled around Daryl and Rick were the most popular of the parent help on camp, much to the shock of their kids. They joined in the silly games, could keep up with the hikes and a lot of the girls kept telling Sophia, Piper and Chloe that they were lucky their Dad was a hottie theirs was old and fat and balding, they didn't tell Daryl that but were amused that other kids like him when he was so embarrassing.

Daryl and Rick were sharing a room Rick had been on patrol of the dorms making sure everyone was where they should be and soon settled back into bed. Before long there was a knock at the door. Rick groaned and rolled over, Daryl knew it was on him to open the door.

Daryl pulled on some jean's over his boxers and opened the door a crack, it was one of the female teachers. The one he had been trying to avoid since he came on the trip. She was one of the younger teachers on the trip she looked his body up and down appreciating what she saw. 'Hi Daryl we have a bit of a problem with one of your girls? Ummmm It seems she has gotten her period for the first time and is extremely upset and is asking for you!'

'Shit ok, ummm Carol packed some stuff, does she need some stuff?' Daryl cracked the door a bit more, aware he had hickies on the other side of his chest not wanting the teacher to see. She was looking at him like he was lunch and he felt the burn of her stare looking at the trail of abs right down to the base of his jeans. 'Let me get dressed, give me a second,' He pushed the door shut.

'Shut your eyes! I'm turning on the light,' Daryl muttered to Rick.

'What's going on?' Rick groaned with his pillow over his head.

'One of the girls has got their period and want me. Fuck why is this room such a mess,' Daryl stubbed his toe on the edge of the bed.

'Which one?' Rick asked.

'Either Piper or Sophia! She didn't say!' Daryl whispered. 

'Sucks to be you bro,' Rick commented.

'Shut the fuck up! Come with me! Fuck this teacher is like a bitch on heat! She might be lying you know to get me alone out in the dark!' Daryl shook Rick, Rick groaned rolling over in the bed onto the floor. Pulling on pants, Stretching shuffling into his shoes and pulling on a tee shirt.

Daryl was  looking for a shirt, he ended up pulling on one of Rick's who had unpacked his pack on ever surface of the room. He fiddle in the side of his bag and found what Carol had packed in his bag, it was in a toilet bag so it didn't look like what it was. He shoved his feet into his sneakers. It was about a minute since he shut the door on the teacher, he looked in the mirror to make sure his marks were covered and went to see who was crying.

He felt sick,  _who was crying? He hated it when they cried._

Daryl and Rick stumbled into the hallways where the teacher looked shocked to see them both following her. Daryl and Rick were tight but she didn't know they were so tight that the other one would help when it come to periods.

They followed the teacher down to the little lounge off the kitchen, he could hear quiet crying and a teacher trying to comfort her with words he walked in and he was surprised to find it was Sophia. Like Chloe embarrassment had gone out the window as swapped places with the teacher and Sophia was once again crying on his chest. He made soft shhhing noises. He didn't notice the two female teachers watching him deal with Sophia from the hall. Rick sat down on the couch on the other side putting his head back on the couch shutting his eyes. He reached out and rubbed her back which made her cry even harder onto Daryl.

They knew he wasn't Sophia's Dad, but her Mama's boyfriend, he was on the guardian list. Sophia didn't care she wanted her Mama and Daryl was filling the spot. They didn't know how Rick fitted in but she wasn't embarrassed to have Rick there. She soon settled down when he told her Carol had packed some stuff just in case and if she wanted to go sort things out he would wait. She nodded and disappeared to the bathroom. Daryl leaned forward and put his head in his hands, Carol had tried to warn him.

'Every thing ok in here?' The young teacher asked. Daryl nodded.

'We are just going to wait here for her!' Daryl stated his elbows resting on his knees and his hands at his chin.

'So Sophia is your girlfriends daughter?' She asked she sat down on the chair close to him, he had no doubt that she was hitting on him. She had been flirting or attempting to flirt with him since he got on the bus yesterday. It was getting a bit awkward. She had all bar thrown her panties at him at the swimming pools when she saw his abs pretending to crash into him on the slides when he knew that she left early so she would crash into him and touch him. 

Every group and every meal table she had managed to get herself at. Daryl didn't like it, he had soon become Rick's shadow, keeping close to him at all times. Daryl stood up and stretched walking around the small room looking out down the hall for Sophia. He was trying to keep moving so that she wouldn't pounce on him. He was thankful that Rick was there, although it appeared to her that Rick was asleep he knew that he wasn't, he was just sitting back watching the show with eyes half shut.

'My partners! She one of mine though!' Daryl told her, looking at her hoping she would get the message and back off. He fumbled in his pocket for his phone, scrolling through his phone list pretending to be busy, not noticing her cross and uncross her legs. _Oh my fucken god, stop it_! He felt like yelling.

_Where the hell was Sophia?_

'Sophia's my kid, because I told her she's my kid!'  _So back the fuck off and let me deal with my girls._ _  
_

Daryl had never been so relieved to see Sophia followed by one of the older female teachers, come down to the lounge, Rick sprung back into life handing Daryl pain meds following them into the kitchen. She looked better, the older teacher sent the younger one off to go do a room check, Daryl glanced at his watch, he accepted a cup of tea for him and Sophia. He handed Soph a pack of pain meds telling her to take some if she had a sore tummy. Sophia nodded drinking her drink talking quietly with him at the small kitchen table. Rick was leaning against the wall of the kitchen drinking his drink watching. Daryl always amazed him with the girls, nothing ever seemed to surprise him to much and he was handling the period thing like a pro. Rick was quietly glad Carl was a boy

The older teacher watched them from a distance she was a teacher from another group and didn't know Daryl wasn't her Dad, as far as she knew Daryl had three girls on the trip, and he was a nice guy and really good with the kids. She soon got up from reading her book in the corner.

'Come on Sophia, we should get you to bed say goodnight to your Dad, and we will see him tomorrow,' She told her, Sophia looked at her and stood up, Daryl stood up Sophia reached out for a cuddle which Daryl gave freely and kissed her forehead saying he would see her tomorrow. Sophia was a different kid since they had moved in with them, she stopped and gave Rick a hug and Rick wrapped her up in his arms hugging her tight kissing her in her hair.

'2 down one to go,' Muttered Daryl as they walked together back up to their room. Thank god he would be home tomorrow and hopefully Carol could deal with the next one.


	42. Chapter 42

One of the buses containing Daryl, Rick and the kids was pulling into the school car park around 5pm. Daryl had just managed to avoid the slutty teacher by slipping in beside Rick near the front of the bus. She was sitting across the isle and had been trying to engage them in conversation for the most part of the trip. Daryl had his headphones on and eyes shut pretending to be asleep.

He knew he was going to have to do a bolt off the bus so she didn't try and hug him goodbye again. Twice already she had given them thank you hugs and now she was starting to really piss him off.

Rick thought it was very funny until she decided to share her love and start trying to hit on the single cop.  _Not so funny now!_ Daryl laughed at him when she cornered him after breakfast this morning. They both spent the rest of the day with the girls and Carl avoiding being alone at all because when they were alone was when she appeared.

'Fuck man, my dick just got so hard!' Rick elbowed Daryl into opening his eyes. Daryl glanced at him _, What the FUCK!_.

'What the fuck!' Daryl whispered. Wondering what Rick was on about. Rick pointed towards the car park. Daryl followed his finger, there was Michonne and he thought it was Carol but she was blonde, with dead straight hair. A smoking hot dress, over the top with it open so he could see the smoking hot dress, a long leather jacket, boots to her knees, and stockings. The only thing that gave the blonde away from being Carol was she was leaning against his truck talking with Michonne.

 _Daryl's dick sprung to life!_  

'Oh my god!' Daryl leaned across Rick to get a better look as the bus went past them. She had sunglasses on and gave them a little wave. He glanced at Michonne, she looked smoking hot too.  _The girls must have gone shopping._

'You seen that outfit before?' Daryl asked Rick who was sitting with his mouth hanging open shaking his head that he had not seen that outfit before.

'You?'

'Nah, but fuck! Shit!' Daryl swallowed hard, trying to adjust himself without drawing attention to his hard on. 

To everyone's surprise the bus hadn't even come to a full stop and Rick and Daryl were at the door waiting for the driver to open the door. The slutty teacher was one step behind them, as the door opened Rick was the first one off, closely followed by Daryl as they headed off to see their women. They knew they should have been helping get the bags off but they had more important things to do, like get their hands up those dresses.

'Fuck!' Was all Daryl got out as his mouth came crushing down on Carols mouth. He kissed her till she was breathless. 'Fuck!' He said again pulling him hard against him. Rick had similar thoughts on Michonnes outfit. Both Sexy as hell, but classy.

Carol giggled and looked up at him. 'I went shopping with Michonne! Do you like it?' He liked as he turned her tugging her with him down the side of the truck so the kids getting off the bus couldn't see them and put his hand up the dress, as he suspected there were suspenders.  _Fuck!_

'Yeah I like!' Daryl muttered, looking around realising they were in the high school car park and they should go get the girls. He got Rick's attention to come with them and get Carl, he held her hand, looking over his shoulder Rick and Michonne were following him back to the bus.

Sophia and Chloe were standing there with their packs, Carl and Piper were off to the side having what looked like was a heated whispered discussion. Sophia come over hugging her Ma and Chloe followed hugging Carol. Piper looked and waved. Carl come over with Piper in tow to say hi to Michonne.

The teacher who had been hitting on Daryl and Rick looked a bit put out at the two hot women with Rick and Daryl. Also the fact that the men were showing restraint from touching them constantly annoyed her. 

'Daryl, Rick, thank you so much for helping!' She went to hug Daryl again and he stepped behind Carol wrapping his arms around her nodded to her, Rick pulled a similar move. Carol smirked about the fact they were both afraid of the women. She knew her type. One that usually got what she wanted.  _Well you are not getting my man bitch!_

               ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl sent the girls upstairs to unpack and sort out their dirty clothes. He dragged his pack into his bedroom with Carol in tow, he locked the door behind her and pushed her up against the door kissing her hard. Finding her neck and biting at it gently, he was so horny, he was having a hard time controlling himself from not demanding her lie on the bed and let him fuck her senseless.

'Have you been walking around looking sexy like that all day?' He growled, Carol nodded, he run his hand up her legs, rubbing her through her panties, pulling them to the side slipping his fingers inside her.

'Have other men been looking at you?' He growled, suddenly afraid that someone might hit on her because she looked so hot. She shook her head. 'Good! Your mine!' 

He pulled her top of her dress down and groaned as he sucked her nipples. She was undoing his pants freeing him and in one swift movement he entered her, taking her against his bedroom door, hard and fast. He lifted her up so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around her, he pounded her hard.  He didn't last long, neither did she. He bent down biting her nipple, He had been sporting a hard dick since he got off the bus.

He pulled her panties back across when they both finished, and he pulled her back with him sitting on the side of the bed with her on his lap.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have done that!' He whispered against her neck.

'Nah that was so hot. It was I don't know, I liked it!' She whispered back, 'I missed you!'

'I'm going away a lot if you come met me in suspenders!' Daryl whispered. Carol nodded that she could do that.


	43. Chapter 43

'Did Glenn go home?' Daryl asked Carol, she shook her head.  Shane had gone with him to check out his house, Ty was still living there. They decided their best option was for Glenn to serve a trespass notice on him to remove him. Glenn went through and took all his gear that he wanted and loaded up his car and Shane's truck, most of his stuff was now in the garage.

He also contacted a contractor to remove the kitchen as a nice little touch, turned the thermostat down and Shane put sugar lollies in all the shower heads, so every time he took a shower, half an hour later he would be all sticky, probably by the time he got to the office. 

He wandered outside and pulled the plug on the spa pool on the deck, and turned the valve on the swimming pool so it would slowly empty. Shane had really wanted to put a dead fish in the air conditioning unit, but that would take things too far thought Glenn thinking that they would never get that smell out.

He unplugged the fridge and they took all the food from the freezer and the cupboards. Shane removed all the plugs off all the appliances in the house, because, well because he could. Glenn took everything out of the bathrooms, including toilet paper. 

'Nah Ty won't move out!' Carol told him. 'Shane went with him to get his stuff and he's moved into the spare room!' She bit her lip from telling him everything that the men had done to Ty. Not to mention that every day they were going in there and moving the furniture around.

'Where is your stuff?' Daryl asked her looking around his room he notice that it had been invaded with girlie stuff. She managed to get girlie stuff into his bedroom.  _Shit really, and he wasn't that bothered because it was her girlie stuff._

'Well I don't have a lot of stuff, but my stuff is in those drawers there!' She pointed to his dresser, that was his dresser fill with all his old gear he never got around to throwing out. She must have gone through it all.

'Where's my stuff!' He asked.

'Well lets just say Glenn went through all your stuff and threw out all your old pants with rips in the arse and stuff that should have been thrown out years ago, and it helped my stuff fit.' Carol told him.

Actually truth be told Glenn had a field day going through all Daryl's stuff, looking at it all. It was almost like it was a special treat or something for him touching all Daryl's clothes. Glenn had been wanting to throw out a lot of his stuff for years.

'So are you living with me now?' He asked her, he really hoped she was going to say yes. He had got so used to her being around with him, he had really missed her while he was away and when he saw her he couldn't wait to get his hands all over her. He still wanted to kiss every part of her body, he was going to lock his bedroom door tonight and start at her toes and work his way up. 

'Maybe? Do you want me to be here, I can move the twin's in together and move upstairs!' She really wanted him to say yes he wanted her to stay with him, she didn't want to go anywhere else. She had been lonely sleeping without him. Glenn had been sleeping in his own bed and Daryl's bed seemed really big and lonely without Daryl to cuddle up against.

'You move upstairs over my dead body!' Daryl growled. Carol leaned in and kissed him really hard pushing him back on the bed, straddling him so his hands were also pinned underneath her thighs.

'So what's the story with the school teacher?' Carol asked him. He looked at her and could tell she was a little jealous, he wasn't even going to tease her about it, it would hurt her and she was just becoming sure about their relationship so he decided to be honest about it.

'Delusional, I guess, hitting on both Rick and I!' Daryl told her about Sophia getting her period and how he and Rick handled it all. Carol knew he would, she was surprised with Rick though, happy but surprised.

She leaned down kissing him again, they heard thundering of foot steps coming down stairs and a chorus of Mama's, Dad, Carol and Daryl being called out, they knew they had to put their plans on hold until they were all tucked in their beds. Glenn included.


	44. Chapter 44

Carol woke up the next morning and Daryl was gone, she looked at the clock it was 7am, he didn't usually leave this early on a Saturday did he. She sniffed the air. Mmmmmmm someone was baking she rolled out of bed stiff and sore from his love making making her way to the bathroom she could see evidence that he had been though the shower. She had a quick shower before heading out to the kitchen.

She found Daryl with his head in the oven and it looked like he had been up a while with an array of cupcakes baked around him, muffins and chocolate cake. She shook her head when she saw it all and remembered the notice that come home reminding parents that stuff for the bake sale needed to be handed in today by 12pm. She felt really bad, she told him she would have it all sorted and then she got distracted shopping and forgot to bake anything.

She blushed embarrassed. She meant to do it. He was up baking, one item for each child was the notice, he was baking three different things. He baked for all three girls so they all had stuff to take to the bake sale.

'I'm sorry I should have done this! Why didn't you wake me?' Carol whispered, feeling like she was about to cry about not doing her job properly, he had to go to work and he was in the kitchen baking because she didn't do it. She was worried he was going to be really mad at her, for not doing it, and he had to do it. 

'It's not my first bake sale!' He stated. looking around biting into a cup cake, the breakfast food of champions. 'You were sleeping and I remembered, it doesn't matter who bakes it. Can you drop it off though?' It all needed to be dropped off by 12.

'I should have done it, its my job!' Carol told him. Her face blushed, waiting to see how mad he was going to be because they had to do it for school and she failed the task. One simple task that he asked her to do while he was away at camp, he even suggested freezing it to pull out on Saturday morning to make things easier and she didn't do it.

'How is it your job?' Daryl asked her, looking at her with interest about their certain jobs within the relationship

'I'm suposed to be the nanny, and I'm not doing a very good job!' Carol told him, honestly she was supposed to be doing the stuff for the girls and she letting him down by not doing it all the time. He was doing more and he was paying her to be a nanny and she couldn't even do baking for the bake sale, she blushed thinking about all the shopping she did while he was away with Michonne and not doing stuff that needed to be done.

'Carol, I think we can admit your  _not_ the nanny!' Daryl told her, its funny he just assumed they covered this already, apparently not. He didn't think of her as his nanny, his lover, but not his nanny, he never actually considered her the nanny since she come here.

'Well your still putting money into my bank, paying me to be the nanny!' Carol stated, she had her hands on her hips looking at him as if he was going mad. What did he mean she wasn't the nanny, was he that mad?

'That's because if I handed you spending money you wouldn't take it!' Daryl told her, he knew that she wouldn't accept money from him or take stuff from him without some sort of barter system. Sure she was there for his girls, but it was a two way street, he was there for Soph. 

'Lets be honest here Carol, your not the nanny, I am assuming we are a team here! Co parenting or whatever, partners, lovers, you name it, your not the nanny!' Daryl stated, it was perfectly simple to him, maybe it wasn't simple to her. 

'Now stop annoying me I have to ice my cake before I have to go into work to try sort out the accounts!' Daryl told her, he reached over to pat her bum, sending her towards the jug to make him and her a coffee. 

'Can I help? With the accounts?' Carol asked him.

'Do you know how to do accounts? I hate doing them they take up so much of my time!' Daryl told her.

'Well I am actually an accountant, well I was before I got married, I'm sure they still do it the same way as they used too!' Carol told him, Daryl looked at her as if she just gave him fried chicken for breakfast with ice cream.  _Yes hell yeah he wanted her to help!_

'Yes Yes Yes!' Daryl seemed excited.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Daryl showed Carol around the office and opened up the computer signed in all his passwords and showed her the accounts on paper and how the computer program run. He pulled out a stack of bills and part orders.

'All this! This over here!' Daryl pointed.

'Ok, I've got this, go do something, it won't take me as long as you ok!' Carol told him, as her fingers flew around the key boards, tapping on the calculator  and writing on a note pad. She waved him away with one hand making a shooing noise to make him leave.

Daryl bent down and gave her a quick kiss, 'Ok I'm going, once your done, I'll show you my etechings in the attic!' He pointed upwards. She shook her head that no he wouldn't.

'Go away let me do this for you, go wash a car or something!' She told him. He wandered off into the staff room, he actually didn't have anything to really do, he didn't like working on car's or trucks alone, it could be dangerous if anything happened. All the stuff that needed doing was big trucks and it would need both Merle and someone else working on him.

He turned on the coffee machine thinking they were going to be there for ages. Glenn was doing the school stuff with the girls taking the baking, it was right up his alley doing making stuff. He made her a coffee, she glanced up at him nodding her head and thanking him.

'You can lick those and sign those!' Pointing to a stack of bills that had cheques paper clipped to them. She already done them in like the 15minutes he had been mucking around.

He sat on the other side of the desk signing and shoving them in envelopes and licking them. Shoving them in. He kept glancing across at Carol who was busy and focused on what she was doing. He thought every time she put a pen in her mouth it was really sexy.

He could also see down her top slightly every  time she leaned forward to do stuff. She looked up at him. 'What?'

'Nothing!' He said shaking his head going back to what he was doing.

Carol moved her hands some more looking through the stuff beside her. Looking through the  papers. Stacking everything up nice and neat. 'Done!' She told him.

'What? How can you be done?' Daryl asked her. This would normally take her all day.

'Well this is what I do, well I was trained on this before I got married to Ed, I just never had a chance to do it properly, he never let me work! I can do this for you if you want me to come in and sort the accounts a few days a week?' Carol asked him.

'Yeah, it would free me up, you got it done a lot faster than all of us!' Daryl told her.

Carol was shutting down the computer leaning back on the chair looking at Daryl while he drank his coffee, she drank hers. This was nice it was really quiet here. No girls, no Glenn, No drama. If they were not sitting in a dirty garage it would be really nice place to be.

'You want me to show you around?' Daryl asked. Carol nodded.

He pointed to the smoko room then the garage floor, then he took her hand and pulled her with him up the stairs. 

'Where are you going?' Carol asked him.

'Come see!' He pushed open a door to a big flat above the garage, that was surprisingly clean. There was a huge flat screen T.V's on the wall. A huge as bed across from the T.V that you could spend all day there watching T.V all day if you wanted too. A stack of D.V.D's in a rack. He led her to a bathroom that had a huge bath tub and walk in shower. Then he come out again pointing to a kitchen, it looked fully stocked too when she opened the cupboards and fridge and freezer.

'You like it?' Daryl asked her pulling her to him.

'Hell yeah, what's it all about?' Carol was surprised it was so nice.

'Merle gets thrown out of home a lot! I lived here with the girls when she first left, before I brought the house. We lived here for about 6 months when they were little. Merle was sleeping in the smoko room. Then I had to buy the house!' Daryl explained it away. It made sense why it was so nice if he once had the girls here. 'The smoko room was also a play room at one stage!'

'They also hang here sometimes between nannies and if one was sick home from school. We keep it clean! I like it!'  Daryl told her.

'So when you ring to say your late home, you and Merle are up here lying in bed watching movies and eating chips?' Carol giggled.

'No! We really are working!' Carol looked at him and raised her eyebrows. 'We are! we are not joking! Come here!'

Carol shook her head giggling about him and Merle hiding out from the kids and Maggie watching a movie and chilling out. 

'Come here, there is no kids, we could take a bath or you know!' Daryl muttered walking close to her, pulling her into him putting his mouth on hers.

'A bath huh? In your workshop?' Carol giggled again.

'Really why are you laughing?' Daryl asked.

'It just doesn't fit, this nice clean big space looking all beautiful and that big dirty garage down there!' Carol looked around again.

'Glenn did it and he sleeps here sometimes when he used to fight with Ty, so he keeps it clean, and food stocked in here! Are you over your laughter about it enough for us to get some fun in before we become parents again?' Daryl muttered in her ear.

'A bath sounds fun!' Carol said.

Daryl didn't need any encouragement to fill the bath and encourage her to ride him in the bath. Carol was a bit bashful when he climbed in first pulling he in over the side and he had her sliding up and down his causing friction by the time they were both ready he helped slide her on top of him.

Carol felt great. They hadn't had much time together. She looked around the flat that she didn't know was even there. 'You think we could use this place for date nights?'

'If you want date nights to be about sex and baths we can!' Daryl muttered kissing her hard rubbing her down and helping her to the bed. He wandered over to find a movie and put on something he knew she would like. He climbed into bed beside her and they snuggled up watching T.V groping at each other for the next few hours before it was time to go home and be grown ups again.


	46. Chapter 46

Daryl and Carol returned back to the house, to their surprise when they pulled up the drive Ty pulled up the drive behind Daryl.

'Fuck, what's he doing here?' Daryl commented to Carol. Daryl got out of the truck and wandered down to talk to him to find out what he wanted. Carol watched Ty stick out his hand and shook Daryl's hand. She watched as he handed Daryl some papers. Even still siting in the truck she could see Daryl's body language change, she thought she should get out and go see what was going on..

'You best come in the house!' Daryl was saying to Ty. He nodded at Carol following Daryl into the house.

Glenn looked up with a greeting, he and Sophia were mucking around in the kitchen. Glenn's smile fell from his face when he noticed Ty walking in behind Daryl. Daryl put his hand up so Glenn wouldn't say anything. Piper and Chloe greeted him with a 'Uncle Ty!' and come to say hello then they remembered they were mad at him stopping looking to Glenn having decided that their loyalties lay with Uncle Glenn.

'All you girl go upstairs for a bit!' Daryl told them, his voice sounded strained as he tried to smile.

The girls left knowing not to try push their dad for whatever reason something was going on. Ty walked over to say hello to Glenn and hugged him before Glenn could stop him by turning away. Carol looked noticing that Glenn fell into the hug a little then pushed him away when Ty kissed his forehead. Moving around the island bench to put space between them. He didn't want to be close to Ty he was mad at him. 

'What's going on?' Glenn asked looking from Ty to Daryl.

'Trisha is trying to go for custody of the girls, at least access! Claiming that Daryl is living with his male lover is a bad influence on the girls!' Ty stated looking from Carol to Glenn. Glenn shook his head, looking at Carol who just stood there trying to take it all in. Daryl's girls meant everything to him and the fact someone was trying to take them away wasn't sitting well with her either, when she thought she was losing Sophia he helped her and she wasn't even his kid.

'Her lawyer is trying to go in on a angle to try sway the judge. Its all going to court soon probably in a month, we just got the information through late last night! Andrea has been trying to negotiate terms or some sort of agreement about this. She's not biting for access she's going the full hog!" Ty told him.

'But she never wanted the girls she just left!' Daryl stated.

'She's claiming that you threatened her that she couldn't see them again!' Ty told him quietly, Daryl stood there shaking his head, it wasn't true he tried to get her to show interest over the years she never wanted to know, she never looked back since the day she left.

'That's shit!' Daryl told them all. 'Fucken shit, its all fucken lies!'

'Well we need to prove it! Who would know!' Ty asked.

'Well Rick, Lori, Shane!' Daryl said quietly, Carol had started rubbing his back trying to calm him a bit cuddling into his side hoping to give him support and strength.

'The only one who isn't your friend is Lori, she know for sure she didn't try and see the girls?' Ty asked.

'Yeah I talked to her to try get her to ask her to see them when they were little, when they got to about 5 I guess we just stopped trying! I used to give Lori pictures and stuff to give her!' Daryl stated.

'Guess we get Lori to take the stand!' Ty said

'Will she tell the truth though?' Daryl asked wrapping his own arms around Carol leaning on her. He really wanted to start smashing stuff up around the house but he was fighting the urge to put a fist through the wall and try keep calm.

'She has no choice, if she gets caught lying she goes to jail!' Ty told them.

'Rick? Rick was there when I used to give her stuff, the girls drew pictures and stuff for her!' Daryl told Ty.

'Any thing else?' Ty asked.

'I send her parents photos and stuff, a few times a year, they never reply, but I still send them stuff!' He told them.

'We could get the school involved, who's the principle now?' Ty asked Daryl. 

'Eugene! I don't know him though!'

'That's good if you don't know him he won't be bias!' Ty suggested, that was good, it wasn't just going to be a he said she said case.

'Can they really take them off me' Daryl whispered, looking up towards the stairs hoping no one was listening, he could hear music playing up there he assumed they ere all up there playing music together.

'Not really Daryl, they are 14 so they can have some say in what they want! If they want to visit with her they can, if they don't the courts may force it till they are 16years. Its unlikely they will remove them from your care since you have been raising them since they were 1 alone!' Ty told him. 'Its not a given though!'

'But what if they do!' Daryl asked quietly.

'Well we will try not to let that happen! Ummmmm the situation between your and Carol, how serious is it?' Ty asked.

'Why?'

'Well Trisha is claiming she has a husband and they could give a stable life, and your really a single guy with a live in girlfriend and a gay room mate, its not looking that wholesome really!' Ty looked from Carol to Glenn, and back to Daryl.

'I could move out?' Carol suggested.

'I could move out too!' Glenn said.

'No not what I was thinking, I was thinking you two could get married!' Ty pointed between them. Daryl looked shocked at the suggestion, Carol looked extremely surprised at the suggestion of it.

'What' Daryl finally got out.

'You would look like your providing a loving stable home!' Ty told them.

'We are already providing a loving stable home! Won't it look dodgy that we get married to try fix this?' Daryl stated. He didn't even want to look at Carol she had gone stiff at his side and he couldn't bear to look in her direction at the moment.

'Not really, you both could go away somewhere today Andrea says she can't get a hold of you guys!' Ty suggested

'You mean lie?'

'No, I mean you guys eloped and got married and I'm not actually taking this case on, Andrea is, and as far as anyone knows I am here begging Glenn to take me back! Andrea is not going to call here until Monday!' Ty told them.

'Where the fuck we going to get married today?' Daryl growled.

'Los  Vegas?' Glenn told them quietly listening to the conversation.

'You want me to fly to Vegas today and marry Carol?' Daryl growled at them.

'Ummmm yeah, only if Carol wants too!' Ty suggested.

'Be serious!' Daryl whispered to them.

'I am, totally, what are your long term intentions to Carol? Did you plan on marrying her anyway, just fast track it!' Ty asked Daryl.

'Would you want to marry me? I can't believe I am asking you this as if I'm asking you if you want a peanut butter sandwich!' Daryl looked down at Carol taking in her pale face.

'Ummmm Do you want me?' She asked him quietly.

'You two fuck off for a minute!' Daryl growled at Glenn and Ty, Glenn picked up the lap top and started clicking on things walking down the hall with Ty following him into his bedroom. They shut the door with a click then Daryl looked at Carol and spoke.

'Yes I want you, I fallen head over heels, my intention was to marry you but I didn't think you would be ready for me to be chasing your arse around begging you to marry me!' Daryl told her.

'That's pretty romantic!' Carol giggled.

'Sorry, I don't want to lose my girls but I want to marry you, I would want to marry you whether I was losing the girls or not, I just didn't expect this to happen today!' Daryl whispered.

'I'll marry you!' Carol told him flatly. Yes she would, she knew she would, right from the start he was the one for her, right back that first moment when she felt disappointment when she thought he was gay, she liked him from that first moment.

'You sure?' Daryl asked.

'Very sure!' She whispered nodding her head.

'Daryl your going to have to just go, don't tell the girls, pack a carry on bag. Glenn just looked up flights give him your credit card to book, it all has to look like your just decided to elope!' Ty come back into the room, thinking he had given them enough time, he was talking quietly to them both so the girls wouldn't over hear.

Carol went quickly to the bedroom throwing a couple of changes into a bag each. Glenn and Ty stopped her. Ty went through his wallet and handed her all the cash he had. Glenn did the same.

'Buy a pretty dress!' Glenn gave her a kiss and a hug. 'I've got the girls, return flight in two days ok!'

Carol nodded and followed Daryl out of the house into the truck not really believing what they were doing was what they were doing. Daryl looked at her in the eye as he began to back down the drive, driving off down the road on the way to the airport. Where they really doing this. 

Glenn walked back into the house, Ty was standing in the lounge. He sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him.

'Go home Ty!' Glenn told him.

'I can't I have to look like I am here because of you in case anyone see's my car here!' Ty told him.

'Well sit over there and don't look at me!' Glenn growled at him.

'Baby please? Just sit by me?' Ty asked him.

'Don't fucken 'Baby' me Ty! I'm not desperate!' Glenn growled at him taking a seat on the arm chair as far away from Ty as possible.

'Glenn, what do I have to do for you to take me back?' Ty looked like he was starting to beg.

'Stop fucking other men, try it for a couple an months and I'll consider it!' Glenn stated.

'Like no sex with anyone for a couple of months!' Ty questioned, surprised that Glenn was suggesting that.

'Yeah keep ya dick in ya pants and see if ya can be faithful on a promise that I might think about it!' Glenn told him.

'No sex, not even with you?' Ty asked just to be clear.

'No sex with anyone, lets see how long you last? A few days? Have you fucked anyone since we broke up?' Glenn growled at him watching his face to see if he was going to try and deny anything, he knew, he heard rumors around town.

'Yeah thought so! You don't know what love is Ty, its all about dick for you!' Glenn told him.

'I'm sorry, Baby, I'm so sorry!' Ty put his head in his hands.

'Ty, your not sorry, your sorry you got caught, as always, I can't trust you no more Ty, I want someone who's just going to be happy to be with me! Not checking some guy out somewhere thinking about getting a blowjob or a fuck from someone else!' Glenn stated.

'What can I do to fix it to get you back?' Ty begged, he couldn't believe Glenn wasn't taking him back this time, he always took him back, he knew Glenn loved him, to be truthful Ty loved Glenn but he had big issues with staying faithful to him. He didn't know why, he just couldn't help himself or say no when something else was on offer. He knew without a doubt Glenn didn't fuck around on him. Ty just did, then afterwards felt guilty about it. Not guilty enough to stop doing it, but just bad when he got caught. Daryl had helped Glenn man up this time and not take him back. Ty was proud of Glenn this time  for not being a pushover but he was also mad as hell because he wouldn't take him back.

'I told ya, don't fuck no one, nothing sexual with no one for months then come see me! I'm going to have eyes on you to check! Don't think I won't! Then I will think about it!' Glenn stated the rules to Ty.

'You taken me back before, why not this time?' Ty asked him.

'Cos I'm done, you say you love me, people don't treat people they love like this! You want me, if you really really want me, you will wait!' Glenn informed him that these were his new rules it was up to Ty whether he wanted in or out. Glenn wasn't putting up with his shit no more.

They stopped talking then as the girls come thundering down the stairs. Calling out for Daryl and Carol.

'Where's Dad?' Chloe asked.

'Don't know!' Glenn told her, 'He will be back later!"

'Is he with my Ma?' Sophia asked.

'I think so! You girls can cook me dinner! Then we all might go to a movie!"

'Uncle Ty too?' Piper looked from Ty to Glenn. She could tell there was some sort of truce going on.

'If he wants, its Saturday night he might have bigger plans!' Glenn told them, Ty shook his head. Glenn knew the last thing he wanted to do was take 3 teenage girls to the movies. Glenn smirked a little thinking that he just agreed to go to a chick flick with him and the girls. He must be desperate to try win him over.

'Uncle Glenn, can we meet the boys there?' Piper tried to con him.

'If they are there and you are there, we can meet them there, maybe we can go to the game zone and play air hockey or something!' Glenn told them. Piper had the phone in her hand before she finished.

'Uncle Glenn...............' 

'Yes Chloe!'

'Do you think we can get new outfits to go to the movies?' She asked..

'Probably!' Glenn was a push over, especially for shopping, the girls squealed as Glenn and Ty moved to go take them shopping. Glenn was surprised Ty was coming shopping, he usually avoided it. He was trying to get Glenn back if that meant taking 3 teens shopping he was doing it.

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

'Glenn where's my Ma?' Sophia come into the kitchen to as Glenn where her mum was, Sophia wasn't like the other two girls she was thoughtful and worried about her Ma, she had been watching Glenn and Ty through the night before. Now the next morning Daryl wasn't there and her Ma wasn't there. Glenn was there and he was saying he knew nothing ut anything. Sophia wondered if he was lying to her and knew but they were doing adult stuff that they shouldn't know about.

'With Daryl!' Glenn told her answering her question directly. He could feel her eyes on him watching to see if he gave anything away. He didn't he was a shut book not reveling any information on his face. He turned his back so she couldn't see his face.

'Where with Daryl?' She prompted again.

'I don't know.'' Glenn started to load the dish washer avoiding her gaze completely. Bending over to close the dishwasher, putting in the dishwasher tablets and shutting the door, taking his time to fiddle with the buttons because he could still feel her gaze on him. She was trying to figure out what he knew, she was good at reading people and their body language just as good as Carol at reading the room.

'Really?' She looked at him.

'You need something?' Glenn asked he looked at her wondering if he had to deal with some female problem, he hoped he didn't because he wanted to just chill out and think about stuff. He spent the night playing over Ty's attempts to get back into his good books all night, and he was coming soon to spend the day to throw people off track. He wasn't sure if he was excited or pissed off about it yet. 

'Just my Ma.' Sophia stated.

'You need me to ring Maggie?' Glenn wondered if it was a women problem and something she needed a women to deal with, he was putting all that on Maggie, she could deal with all that.

'Ummmm can I ring Maggie?' Sophia asked.

'The numbers on the fridge, knock yourself out,' Glenn handed her the phone and pointed to the number and started looking around for more things to put in the dishwasher.

'Thanks Glenn, my Ma's ok with Daryl?' Sophia looked at him with big blue eyes.

'Your Ma is fine with Daryl!' Glenn stated. 'She's fine, he's fine, everyone is fine!'

'Uncle Glenn?' Piper walked into the kitchen Sophia was dialing the number and watching them talk.

'Pipper?' Glenn sighed wondering what was going to be asked of him next.

'Where's Carol?' Piper blushed wanting to talk to her.

'With your Dad.'Glenn answered.

'Ummmmm can I ring Maggie?' Glenn pointed to the phone that Sophia was already on.

Glenn nearly died when he heard Sophia talking to Maggie, and what she was saying to her.

'Maggie, do you know where my Ma is?? Glenn's lying to me and won't tell me and said she's with Daryl and they not answering their phones!' Sophia said into the phone. She listened and then held the phone out to Glenn. He shook his head that he didn't want to take it and Sophia made him.

'Maggie!'

'I don't know, they are just out, no, no I don't........................ no I don't...................bye!' Glenn hung up the phone and looked at the 3 teenagers. They were all in the kitchen looking at him wondering what was actually going on. He had two identical faces staring at him and Sophia watching him like a pantha watches its prey, starting to stalk him around the kitchen.

'Go clean up your rooms they a pig sty go on!' Glenn shooed them out of the kitchen upstairs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen door crashed open as Merle walked in, closely followed by Maggie holding the baby. She was trying to talk to Merle telling him to calm down and they could all figure out what was going on.

'Where the fuck are they!' Merle walked into the house looking at Glenn who put his hands up stating he didn't know.

'Bullshit, you two are like little girls and tell each other shit and have done for years! Spill it!' Merle growled backing Glenn around the island bench. Glenn wasn't about to spill the beans the more people that knew the worst it would be. Merle was right Daryl and Glenn did know pretty much everything, talked everyday. Glenn was holding onto his mouth trying to keep a secret which was really unlike him when he was with his friends.

'Stop it  Merle don't be mean!' Maggie said from behind him. They had off loaded the older boys to the grandparents and come around to find out what was going on. Merle was stalking Glenn around the island bar of the kitchen. Glenn was walking backwards staring him down. Maggie stood back in the door way that they come in knowing if there was a pounce of any of them she would be out of the way. She didn't know who would win a match up between them. Probably Glenn because he was a fire cracker and would be able to take Merle down.

'I don't know what they are doing right now!' Stated Glenn. Shaking his head. 

'But you do know what they are doing at some stage!" Merle growled at him still walking towards him  and they were half way around the bench playing dodge around the island bar of the kitchen.

'I don't know any of the details, he will ring you!' Glenn said.

'Glenn I'm gona kick your arse!' Merle growled at him.

'I'll like that! Spank me first!' Glenn teased him turning his butt towards Merle.

'GLENN!' Maggie scolded him looking around wondering where the girls were.

'Maggie?' Glenn stated.

'Merle stop chasing him!" Maggie tried to calm them both down talking calmly trying to get them to stop.

'Tell him to stop movin!' Merle growled reaching out to grab him.

'No your going to get me!' Glenn teased almost laughing at Merle.

'I'm gona put my foot in your arse!' Merle growled.

'Ummm no your not!' Came a voice from behind Maggie, everyone stopped and turned looking to see where the voice come from.

Everyone turned around seeing Ty's huge bulky form in the doorway, he was glaring at Merle, Maggie moved out of the way as Ty entered the house.

'Hi!'  Ty said looking at Glenn

'What the fuck you doin here' Merle growl moving in front of Glenn. Merle looked at Maggie and then at Glenn, wondering what the fuck Ty was doing in the house.

'Just come to hang out for a bit!' Ty stated.

'Like fuck!' Merle growled knowing Daryl would kick his arse out of his house for what he did to Glenn all the time.

'Its ok, we are doing something, kinda like a project! Go sit over there and don't annoy me!' Glenn pointed to the lounge and then Glenn wandered off down the hall to check the girls were not about. He come back to the kitchen.

'If anyone asks we are dating!" Glenn announce. Then moved around to make coffees for everyone. He quickly made the coffees for everyone. Maggie wondered what the heck was going on.

'If he's staying, I'm staying!' Merle announced.

'Fine!' Ty stated, leaning back in his chair drinking his coffee.

'Are we going to Rick's for family night?' Asked Maggie. 'Will Daryl be back?'

'No!' Glenn said.

'Where the fuck is he?' Merle growled, moving forward as his pocket was ringing. 'The little fucker now!................. Where are you arsehole?' Merle growled into the phone.

Merle looked around the room at everyone with his eyes wide open. 'Ya what? Fuck me really?'

Merle had a conversation with Daryl for a few minutes then spoke to Ty, and then Glenn who bounced around the room talking to Daryl. Daryl then asked to speak to the girls and Glenn took the phone upstairs where there was squealing and crying. Carol talked to Sophia who was super excited. 

'The fucker went and got married!' Merle told Maggie, Maggie sat there starring at Merle like he just sworn at her.

 

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

'So why are you here then?' Growled Merle after getting the news that Daryl and Carol had got hitched.

'Told you I'm seeing Glenn!' Ty stated looking at Glenn.

'Like fuck you are whats going on?' Merle growled really low.

'We are thinking about getting back together, we are just talking!" Glenn stated knowing that no one could know why he was actually here.

'Come on Baby lets go talk in my room! You guys watch the girls for a bit?' Glenn asked. Merle nodded looking sick and shocked that Glenn was going to his room with Ty.

Glenn walked into his room and turned and stared at Ty. 

'You can sit on the chair, I'm going to read my book! Here have a mag!' Glenn handed him a mag to look at and Ty frowned looking at it sitting on the edge of the bed.

'On the chair, this isn't real, we are really not getting back together because you can't stop fucking other men!' Glenn hissed at Ty, so Ty was not mistaken that the only reason he was here was to help cover for Carol and Daryl. Ty frowned and sat on the chair.

'How long this shit going to go on?' Ty asked Glenn.

'Don't get your hopes up, how long you going to keep fucken other men?' Glenn countered.

Ty huffed and sat down. He knew he was right, he was going to try and prove to Glenn that he could change, what he didn't realize was that Glenn was going to put little challenges in front of him.

They stuffed around not talking for half an hour before heading back to the lounge where they then went together over to Rick's for Dinner with Ty in tow. Rick stood there shaking his head when he saw Ty follow Glenn in.

'For Fuck's sakes Glenn, when will you ever learn?' Rick growled and Michonne put her hand on his arm to calm his next thought from coming out of his mouth reminding him that Ty was actually her boss and please remember that.

They had a rather quiet dinner talking about Daryl and Carol, what made them up and go to get married so fast. They all knew Daryl was head over heels with Carol but were unsure about Carol as she tended to hold her cards close to her chest when it come to her emotions.

In the end it was Sophia that announced that her Ma did love Daryl, and could they please stop talking about her because they didn't know her Ma's reasons for marrying Daryl so quickly.

The girls and Carl went for a walk around the block after dinner it was then discussed at length that maybe Carol was pregnant or something that's why there was a quickie wedding. Michonne pointed out it was very old fashion to get married just because you were pregnant. Rick looked at her and blushed. 

'Well we are not living in the dark ages any more! You don't have to get married because your having a child, what if it was a surprise and wasn't planned. Should you have to get married to someone you just started dating because you got knocked up?' Michonne stated looking around.

Merle cleared his throat and everyone looked at Rick. 'Something going on here' He asked.

'No, nothing, nothing is going on at all!' Rick stated picking his plate up and walking to the sink to clear it and put it in the dishwasher.

'I mean if you want to get married before you found out, I just don't think you should rush anything just because you find out your pregnant!' Michonne stated again. 'A women shouldn't have to give up her job or her life just because she got pregnant!'

'Are you pregnant Michonne?' Maggie asked quietly.

'Yes!' Michonne stated.

'And Rick?' 

'Yes!' Come Ricks voice from the kitchen.

'All righty then! Congrats to you both! I take it your not getting married!' Glenn asked, he kicked Ty under the table so he would give his congratulations also. 

'


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok as I said in my other fic's going to do small but often updates if I can. School holidays here. bear with me. Leave a comment or suggestion it helps the muse.

Daryl drove straight past the house looking up the drive. 

'There's a lot of car's there are you sure you just dont want to find a nice motel somewhere?' Daryl asked.

'Daryl, my girl is going to be wondering where I am. Stop mucking around.' Carol tapped his arm. 'Turn back.'

'Fine, you realise that there are three teenaged girls in there and others.' Daryl muttered.

'Yes, like pulling off the bandaid.' She told him, 'Lets do this.'

Daryl pulled up the drive behind Glenns car. Taking note of everyone who could be at their house because their cars were parked outside. They walked inside leaving their bags in the truck and were greeted by cheering and claps. Carol hugged Sophia, Piper and Chloe. Daryl hugged his two girls and Piper was reluctant to let him go.

'Dad, getting married? Gross, your not having babies?' She asked him. He just kiss her head again and squeezed her again. He missed his girls, he hadn't really been away over night before without them. Sophia was standing back a little from him watching what was going on. Carol showed them her rings.

'Not today, we don't know maybe. See if we can get it perfect this time?' Daryl teased her.

Daryl moved around watching Sophia hanging back from the group watching. She hadn't come near him, and she was almost leaning against the wall far away. Merle and Maggie were milling around. Glenn was bouncing like a puppy and Ty was watching from the a lounge. Daryl gave him a little nod. Ty just gave him a tight smile.

Daryl moved closer to Sophia and gave her a shy smile. She looked at him with wide eyes.

'You going to give your old man a hug?' He asked her, knowing how she felt about everything. She nodded and moved in to hug him, he kissed her head too. 'I'm going to fix things for you too. I want to adopt you too? If you have me?' He whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. She just stayed there nodding and holding onto him.

Carol and Daryl had discussed Sophia at length over the past few days. Daryl had suggested that he adopt Carol's daughter as there was nothing really standing in their way. It would also give Sophia protection and keep her with him if anything ever happened to Carol. All three girls would be part of the Dixon family without Sophia being the odd one out with a different last name.a

Carol had suggested he tell her or ask her himself. See what she thought about the idea. She knew Sophia would love it. She would love having Daryl as her Dad, and moving forward with him and Carol not having to worry about anything. 

'So we be a family? A real one? I'd be yours?' Sophia's words come tumbling out her mouth.

'Yes if you want too. I want too, you just have to say the word.' Daryl told her, he still was holding her.

'Do I get to call you Dad?' Sophia asked him.

'As long as you don't call me old, you can call me what ever you want, Dad, Daryl.' Daryl told her.

'I'd like that.' Sophia said.

'Come and join the party then princess.' Daryl pulled her into the group again and made the announcement that he was adopting Sophia. The twins squealed and jumped up and down. Carol was smiling. 

'Shit, brother, one more kid and your up with me.' Merle teased.

'If I can count Glenn I am up with you.' Daryl teased back.

As much as the girls were happy they were back the three of them thundered upstairs again to listen to music and talk about things. Daryl put his arms around Carol and sighed. The next few weeks were going to be rough on everyone. 

 


	50. Chapter 50

The next day Carol and Daryl went into see Andrea so she could officially tell them about Daryl's ex. Carol and Daryl had discussed it at length deciding between them with some talking from Carol that they needed to tell them so they could decide if they wanted to get to know their mother or not before moving forward with the courts. Once they had decided what they wanted Daryl would make his choice on how to go about things. 

Two days of sex and no kids Daryl was willing to agree to pretty much anything except any more kids for now. They had so much on their plate he was hoping that that conversation wasn't going to come up for another 6 months, he knew he had given Carol a timeline, he was hoping she would let it slip her mind. Until they sorted everything else out, but he had agreed to another so he would take that on the chin when they brought that conversation up again. He knew for a fact it wouldn't be him bringing it up at all.

Carol had pointed out that the girls really were old enough now to visit unsupervised if they chose to. If that was what they wanted. They would fight for full custody of the girls if she tried to push for it. Daryl already had full custody so chances of them giving her full custody after 13years was unlikely especially now he was married.

'Congratulations by the way,' Andrea told them, Carol blushed and Daryl nodded. Andrea knew they all knew, what Andrea didn't know was the were not pushed that hard into marriage just moved it forward rather than  putting it off for an acceptable about of time.

'Now Sophia is the easy part, since Ed went as far as to declined her parentage, never signed a birth certificate we really just need to apply for a new one and put Daryl's name as the father, and she's yours.' Andrea said.

She pulled out the paper work to fix that and Daryl signed them, Carol signed them and Andrea buzzed for her secretary who come to the room. Andrea sent her straight to the court house to file them.

 'What now?' Daryl asked,

'Talk to the girls after school and ring me and I will negotiate terms or conditions, basically I would like to tell her to fuck off but I can't. I can slow things down if the girls don't want access to her, or make it so it has to be day visits in this town.' Andrea told them. 

Daryl nodded and they stood and left the office thinking about what was going on. Daryl had taken a few days off work to try sort everything out. Sophia was still unsure about where she fitted into everything even though he had told her she was his. She still didn't believe her. He wanted to take her out or do something with her, but until he sorted the twins out he was stuck.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl called a family meeting after school, everyone had something to eat in front of them, he and Carol sat down with the three girls to explain what was going on. Chloe stated straight away she wanted no part of the mother, none at all.

Piper looked about as interested in it if you told her she could have some money to go to the mall once the money was spent she would lose interest.

'That women from our holiday?' Sophia asked,

'Yes, that's my first wife Piper and Chloes mother,' Daryl told her.

Sophia shrugged, she didn't understand why she had to sit at the table and looked at her mother with a question in her eyes.

'We are a family now, so everything that happens, you are part of the family. You need to know whats going on with your step sisters.' Carol told her, Sophia bit her lip.

'She didn't want them, why does she want them now?' Sophia asked Daryl.

'I not sure,' He admitted.

'I'm not going,' Chloe stated.

'Me neither,' Piper added, 'Can I ring Carl now?' She looked at Carol asking.

'No not right now, we need to talk about what you want your Dad to tell the lawyer.' Carol told her.

'Uncle Ty?' Chloe asked.

'Aunty Andrea,' Carol named her, Daryl had moved to answer the phone knowing it would be Andrea ringing to find out the verdict. 

Daryl spoke into the phone telling them that the girls said no, they didn't want to see her. He turned to them and asked them.

'Would you see her, like go for a coffee or something? A walk? Go to the mall?'

Pipers head looked up, 'The mall.'

'No Piper, no, she didn't want us,' Chloe said.

'I know, but she can take me shopping,' Piper stated. 

Daryl shook  his head, 'No, no they don't want to, put it in motion that the girls don't want to see her.' He spoke into the phone for a bit, Carol let the girls go. Daryl was still talking to Andrea when Carol started cleaning up and Daryl reached out with one arm to hug her listening to Andrea. Carol rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. The next few weeks were going to be rough for this husband of hers.


	51. Chapter 51

When they finally shut the bedroom door on the girls Carol went into the bathroom to take a shower, she was shattered. Her body was sore and she was tired. She knew they had talked to the girls and Daryl didn't want her to have access to them, Carol wondered if maybe they should set up one meeting between the girls and their bio mother to keep the peace. At the same time she wanted to keep the peace with Daryl. He had been upstairs saying goodnight to his girls including his newest addition into his rounds and she was beaming under his attention.

She was taking her clothes off watching him move around the room she could tell he was deep in thought, Carol turned the shower on to warm and went around brushing her teeth and taking birth control. It had been so hectic that she had taken to showering and taking it at night as part of her night routine. Mornings with 3 teen girls was very stressful and she knew she would forget. Daryl walked in as she was putting it in her mouth and watched as she moved to get into the shower.

He pulled off his tee shirt and started undoing his pants. She could tell he was moving onto frustrated as his next emotion. He went to the toilet and stepped into the shower behind her wrapping his arms around her and snuggling in. They stood that way breathing together for ages before they moved to actually wash themselves. 

'You got something you wanna say?' He asked her quietly.

'Kinda, I want, I mean, I think we should have a meeting. Like meet somewhere all of us and let her meet Piper and Chloe once. Before it gets out of hand.' Carol leaned back into his chest.  He stiffened behind her, she knew he was either annoyed or going to be mad.

'Just Daryl I know I said I would agree with what ever you wanted but one meeting at a restaurant or something, or we could meet somewhere, do something? Wouldn't it make it easier long term,' Carol stated.

'She didn't want them, she left, she left them when they were babies!' Daryl growled from behind her.

'I know, but Andrea more or less said if we met and then she might just go away, realise she doesn't want to know them,' Carol tried again.

'I don't want to,' Daryl told her.

'I know but one time, if we all go together as a family she would know, you know, I think we should let them see the girls.' Carol said again. 'I don't want them to turn at me and ask why I didn't try and foster a relationship between their mother and them. I want to do whats right for all our girls.'

'You want to let them see her, good job they are not your girls then,' Daryl moved getting out of the shower grabbing a towel wrapping it around his waist and moving to their bedroom pulling on boxers and a tee shirt. He was mad really mad. Carol was mad at him.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, he was pacing the bedroom like a caged tiger, someone was threatening his cubs and the threat was now Carol. She put her hand on his arm as he paced past her.

'So you can parent Soph and I can't parent the twins?' Carol asked him quietly,  'Are we really starting our marriage like this?'

'No,' Daryl hissed at her. 

'Well it sounds like it, why did we do this then if your not prepared for me to offer any parenting advice on the girls. I was a teenage girl once and my parents had a divorce and I never saw my dad until just before he died. I though he never wanted to see me and it was my Ma keeping him from me. I don't want to be that person. Until now she didn't want to know.' Carol told him they were locked in a stare. 'I was still angry at my Ma for doing that, I don't want them to me mad at me for keeping them from her.' 

Daryl looked at her and was breathing heavily. He started chewing his lip and nodded bending over pulling on his jeans.

'Where are you going?'

'To punch my punching bag,' Daryl muttered.

'If you have energy pent up I can help you,' Carol dropped her towel, Daryl's eyes darkened as his gaze drifted down her body.

'What did you have in mind?' Daryl asked lifting his gaze up from her breasts.

'I thought we could do some baking or something?' She said as she pushed him back onto the bed, tugging at his tee shirt, she grabbed a couple of scarfs off the dresser and as she kissed him she moved him up the bed, tying him to the head boards, he was staring at her bold move. Normally a little timid had gone his shy little mouse and he watched her as she got another and bound his eyes.

He was lying on his back with his hands tied behind his head, blindfolded still wearing his jean's and sporting a rock hard cock. He pulled on his wrists and found he was bound tight, he heard the bedroom door open and close, he wondered where she went. He hoped it didn't involve a camera. As he lay there he wondered what the hell he was doing just letting her do that. She probably gone to get Glenn to show him what she had done to him so they could laugh.

Daryl started to panic thinking about all his friends bursting into the room. Then he tired to calm himself thinking that it was too late for friends to randomly drop by his bedroom. But then again his friends all had keys. He tugged at his bounds again in a real panic.

A few minutes later his cock was throbbing thinking of all the things that possibly could happen, friends in the room or not he couldn't help the way his body was reacting to the sexual nature of his bounds, he began to wonder if Carol was walking through the house naked or not. To many questions and then he heard the door open again.

'You been a good boy?' She asked him checking his ties, 'I see you have been thinking naughty thoughts.'

She run a hand down his chest over his cock. He groaned. 'Be quiet or I will put something in that sexy mouth of yours.'

'Make it a boob please,' Daryl groaned.

'Keep quiet or I will be forced to gag you,'

'No you won't,' Daryl stated, the next thing he knew he was bucking against the mattress trying to stop her from gagging him, she wrapped another scarf around his mouth.

If he wasn't hard before he was dripping from the tip inside his boxers, he moved slightly trying to get any friction on his cock he could from the inside of his pants. Carol undid the top button of his jeans and he let out a moan from under his gag.

The next thing he felt something cold on his nipples followed by the scent of chocolate. He felt her tongue on one nipple. He kicked his legs trying to get his pants off but they were really form fitting and he couldn't get them down without her taking them down. He was so stupid putting on pants during a argument he never making this mistake again.

Carol began her assault on his body slowly tipping and licking and sucking chocolate sauce off his body. Daryl was sure he was going to cum in his pants and she hadn't even touched his cock yet. He wriggled his face finally getting the gag off, she hadn't done it that tight.

'Get my pants off,' He asked , 'Take them off before I come in my underwear.' 

'Daryl are you turned on?' Carol asked tugging his jean's down along with his boxers, she licked the tip of his cock as she went.

'Fuck!' Daryl spat out, he felt something wet and sticky dripping slowly down it, Carol took it in her mouth sucking off all the chocolate, he couldn't help it he groaned and shot a warm load of cum into her mouth, she kept sucking and licking putting more sauce on him until he was rock hard then he felt her moving around and sliding onto him.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Daryl spat out, something was different he couldn't tell what, he wriggled his head until he got some sight back and could see she was riding him backwards facing the foot off the bed. 'Baby untie me, I need to touch you.'

'No,' Carol went back to what she was doing. She kept going groaning away, he knew she was rubbing herself to get off and the thought of it made him press up into her harder. He could feel her coming around him her walls tightening around him, her noises as she rubbed her own breasts he could see the outline of where her hands were placed through his now half bind fold. He shot his load into her as she was coming down off her high. She lay back onto his chest and smiled at him.

'Are you still mad?'

'No, untie me please, I need to touch you.' Daryl muttered, Carol untied one hand and it went straight to her boob, while she was undoing the other. He flipped her on the mattress and grabbed the sauce and started dripping it over her. In the end they were one sticky mess snuggled up into each others arms.

'I'm sorry, I just want to protect my family, we are co parenting, I promise, I won't say that again.' Daryl said. 'But I might if it means you will tie me up again.'

'No, just leave the scarfs on the bed and I will know,' Carol told him before they fell into a sticky sleep.

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

Carol rolled over into the hard form of her new husband the next morning lifting her head hoping he was going to turn off the alarm that had dragged her from her sleep. She nudged him and he didn't move, she half crawled over him to get it off, reaching to turn off the switch she felt a hand graze over her bum. Another hand half dragged her onto him properly, she felt a kiss to her neck.

'Mornin' darlin',' Daryl voice was thick with sleep his cock pressing hard against her, 'Where you going?'

'Turning the alarm off, let me go the girls will be up soon and I need to shower,' Carol told him quietly.

'I've got something for you,' Daryl told her.

'Let me guess, its between your legs?'

'Yeah,' Daryl groaned as he slipped a hand between her legs to rub her to get her ready, she was wet the moment he put his mouth on her neck.

'Ugh, we are sticky and starting to smell, you really want to do this?' Carol whispered, Daryl nodded and moved her so she slid onto him quickly and quietly. They moved together cuddly and half asleep still both coming to a climax, lazy love making was all they were up for.

They snuggled together until they hear noises coming from upstairs and some fighting between the girls. It got to high pitched squealing and Daryl rolled out of bed wrapping a towel around himself and pulling on a tee shirt walking into the hall.

'Knock it off!' He shouted upstairs.

'But Dad she's wearing my shirt,' Piper come to the top of the stairs.

'Chloe give the shirt back,' Daryl called up.

'No Sophia took it, she has better clothes than me its not fair, she doesn't need to take mine!' Piper shouted down.

'No one has better clothes, have showers and get dressed for school,' Daryl told them. 'Sophia, give the shirt back.'

Sophia come to the top of the stairs looking down at him beside Piper.

'Well she took, my pants,' Sophia told him.

'Piper give the pants back,' Daryl groaned.

'Chloe has them, Daryl? .......... Dad? Whats on your face?' Sophia asked him.

Daryl stared up the stairs at Sophia's choice to call him Daryl then switch to Dad, both of them stood staring at each other for a few seconds. 

'Ok everyone put on their own clothes, own shoes, own lip gloss, whatever, don't touch anything anyone else own's without asking,' Daryl told them, Chloe joined Sophia and Piper at the top of the stairs.

'Ewwww Dad, what is that on your neck?' Chloe asked.

'Oh my god, its so embarrassing, it looks like a hicky,' Sophia called out.

'Whats on his face?' Piper started down the stairs towards him quickly followed by Chloe and Sophia.

'Dad wait,' Chloe called out as Daryl turned opening the bedroom door and closing then locking it behind him leaning back against it. He stared at Carol who was standing naked covered in brown smeared dried Chocolate, she had the shower running but had come out to hear the exchange between Daryl and the girls. There was a knock at the door.

'What do you want?' Daryl called out.

'Dad, why are you hiding?' a sing song voice come out from outside, they then heard a male voice out there, Glenn told them all off for being nosy little brats and to get moving he would drop them at school. They all thundered upstairs again, Daryl stood leaning up against the door heavy breathing looking at Carol who just burst into giggles. Daryl shook his head at her.

'That was too close, why didn't you stop me from going out there?' Daryl asked her.

'How, you went out before I could tell you you had chocolate smeared everywhere still,' Carol told him. 'Don't panic they don't know anything.'

'Do they know we have sex?' Daryl looked at her horrified.

'Well Sophia does, I'm sure Piper and Chloe have worked out that people who love each other have sex, its normal and natural,' Carol told him. She stepped into the shower and he followed her in.

'Should they know we have sex?' Daryl asked.

'I don't think we have to announce it, but yes healthy adult relationships people do have sex, consensual sex,' Carol rubbed his chest to help remove any left over chocolate. 'Its nice for Sophia to see you love her Ma, cuddle me, and stuff. Kiss me, I don't mean we doing stuff in front of them, but it won't hurt them to see a kiss or two or hand holding or cuddles, affection, thats what great relationships are about.'

'Its not anything your not doing now, its not like we are sneaking around, we are married. We love each other, we can kiss in public or hold hands if we want to, its not the dark ages.' Carol told him.

'I don't know, I ain't done this before, never been with anyone since I been with the girls, I know they aren't going to catch us doing it, but I worry that they are going to get the wrong idea about stuff, I don't want them going out sleeping with boys,' Daryl told her.

'You put alarms on their windows, chances are not high,' Carol told him, Daryl was losing focus of what they were talking about as he began to help her wash her boobs. 'Daryl, you worry to much, let me share the worry ok, you don't have to do it alone.'

Daryl nodded completely losing focus now as he helped her wash, both eventually leaving the shower when knocking at the bedroom door came, Glenn calling through he was taking the girls and he had made lunches and he was out for the rest of the day. Daryl called back he would check him up later with a phone call. 

'


	53. Chapter 53

Daryl rang Andrea to tell her that they would do a meeting with the girls and her. Andrea contacted her lawyer to set things up. Daryl headed off to work and Carol pottered around the house, putting on washing for the girls, checking there rooms to make sure they were clean, opening windows and just hanging out. She didn't really know what to do about the girls bio mother, she was sitting down having a coffee when there was a knock at the door.

Andrea was there with morning tea, 'I wanted to talk to you about something,'

'Sounds interesting,' Carol put the jug on to make her a coffee.

Carol sat down across from Andrea with a question on her face of what she could want to tell her.

'So I did some digging into Daryl's files about what rights Trisha has over the girls, she signed her rights away when they were one,' She told Carol, she nodded and waited for the next bit she knew that, Daryl had told her that.

'So Daryl has adopted Sophia,' Andrea said, 'And if you want to you can adopt Chloe and Piper?'

Carol looked at her with a blank face.

'If you wanted too.' Andrea said.

'Adopt them?' Carol asked, looking around the room, she didn't know what to think. Half their argument last night had been they were Daryl's girls not hers. I was all moving quite fast. Her first thought was yes, then her next thought was worried that Daryl might not want her too.

'If you want to,' Andrea said. 'Do you want too?'

'Honestly, my first reaction is yes, I do,' Carol told her, 'But does Daryl want me too? Do the girls?'

'I haven't talked to Daryl, I wanted to talk to you first and get all the cards on the table, I've got all the paper work, you can fill it in now and once the girls get home you can ask them what they want then I will just file it this afternoon,' Andrea had it all worked out.

'Can I ring Daryl and ask him what he thinks?' Carol was still not to confident making decisions for herself yet, especially big ones like this. Andrea knew this and nodded that she should ring him.

'Ring him ask him what he thinks, he probably hadn't thought about it,' Andrea suggested.

Carol moved to the phone to call him to see if this was ok. Andrea was surprised she still wasn't very confident in making decisions for herself yet. Carol looked at the phone number list on the board near the fridge looking down to find the workshop number and rang. Merle answered and soon passed the phone onto Daryl. Carol moved out to the hall to their bedroom to talk in private.

'Hi, umm Andrea's here,' Carol didn't even greet him, ' She says I can adopt your girls,'

'What?' Daryl was confused because there was no lead up Carol just blurted out what she said.

'Andrea said, legally, I can adopt the twins, like you adopting Soph,' She tried again.

'Do you want too?' Came Daryl's question.

'Yes, if your ok with it,' Carol told him, 'I want us to be a family,'

'Babe, me too, tell you what, I'll pick the girls up and we talk to the after school, sort it out,' Daryl said, 'I've got to go,'

They hung up the phone and Carol signed all the paper work Andrea had brought. She would hold it till after they talked to the girls after school. Then after a chat up of non related things like talking about Shane and Daryl Andrea left and Carol tried to fill in time till everyone got home.

                 ************************************************************************************************

'So what do you think?' Daryl asked his girls, when they sat at the table talking about Carol adopting them.

'Fine, Carol do we call you Ma?' Piper asked, Carol was shocked it was going well, Chloe was smiling.

'You can call me whatever you want I guess,' Carol mumbled.

'Ok, Mom, anyway why hasn't Carl asked me to junior prom? Chloe and Soph have dates!' Piper asked her.

'What? No one is going to prom,' Daryl blurted. Carol looked at him and laughed.

'Junior prom Daryl, they can go to junior prom,' Carol laughed.

'With boys? All three of them, with boys?' Daryl spluttered.

'Well only two at the moment until we get Piper a date,' Carol teased him, Daryl leaned forward putting his head on the table, then he lifted it up again.

'I'm going to volunteer to be parent help for the prom,' he told them, all three girls cried foul that they would die of embarrassment if he did. Daryl nodded he would, Carol knew he was teasing, she wasn't sure if he was teasing about taking them to and from prom though.

All three girls thundered off upstairs, 'You realize that's three prom dresses, three pairs of shoes, and three hair styles right Daryl,'

'Shoot me now!' Daryl mumbled with his head on the table.


	54. Chapter 54

'Let me get this straight, you asked if they wanted you to adopt them, they said fine then want to talk about dresses?' Daryl muttered.

'Not just dresses, junior prom dresses, dates and boys,' Carol teased him, they were still sitting at the kitchen table mulling over what they had talked about, they had said fine to meeting their bio mother, fine to Carol and wanted dresses.

'Can't we just say no?' Daryl asked her, Carol shook her head.

'Two weeks away, we meet up with her this Sunday and the dance is the week over,' Carol told him.

'And if Piper doesn't get a date?' Daryl asked.

'Well, I don't know, we will see what happens,' Carol told him.

'Should I ring Rick to make him make Carl take her?'

'NO! God Daryl social suicide,' Carol looked shocked.

'What if she doesn't get one?'

'Well then she doesn't go,' Carol said, 'or she goes with the others,'

Carol gave him a look, he looked away, she knew he just wanted the girls to be happy. He couldn't fix everything, if Piper didn't get a date, he couldn't fix it.

'Get three of the ugliest dresses you can find,' He told her getting up, kissing her and going outside to the garage for a work out.

Three girls creeped back down stairs when their Dad had gone with books and magazines to spread out across the table to look at dresses. Piper wasn't as involved as the other two girls looking at dresses.

'Did you have a fight with Carl?' Carol asked her.

'Not really, he's just a bit weird about the baby and stuff,' Piper told Carol, Carol nodded new babies were a bit of getting used to in any home especially a split one. Looking at the three girls around the table Carol couldn't help but wonder what they would think if there was a baby to be added or not to their family.

'What do you all think about going to visit Trisha?' She asked them.

'Do I have to go?' Sophia asked, Carol half nodded, she knew how she felt about her but she was part of the family so if the whole family was going so was she.

'Don't care, do I have to talk to her?' Chloe asked.  
  


'Well, you dont have to talk to anyone if you don't want to, we just thought. Well I thought that you might like to meet her before we take this to court, she can meet you,' Carol told her. 'We don't know whats going to happen here, your Dad and I want to keep you with us, we don't want it to become a court ordered thing where no one has a choice.'

'Do you think I should ask Carl if he wants to go to the prom?' Piper asked Carol.

'You could if you wanted, he might not have thought about it,' Carol told her. She run off for the phone grabbing it dialing and talked fast before she lots her nerve. By the look on her face he agreed to go to the prom with Piper.

Carol wandered out to the garage to see Daryl, he was lying on the bench on his back reading a magazine not having a work out at all. It was a teen magazine Carol tried not to laugh. 'Catching up on your gossip,' she asked him.

'Who the fuck is One Direction?' Daryl muttered flicking the mag shut.

'Pipers got a date, we are all good,' Carol told him, he sat up on the bench and wiggled along it with his feet either side. Pattered the seat in front of him.

'So I need 3 Chasity belts then?' Daryl mumbled. Carol burst out laughing.

'No I don't think you will need any, there might be hand holding and a kiss, thats all,' Carol leaned back into his chest.

'No kissing,' he kissed the back of her neck, 'No hand holding, fuck, why are they all girls?'

He wrapped his arms around her dragging her onto him, she squealed and laughed. They sat there for a bit before going inside to start dinner and look at pictures of dresses.

 

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

 Daryl and Carol were sitting off to the side at an arcade watching Chloe and Piper run rings around Trisha. Daryl decided nothing formal just burgers and a arcade. The girls were to big to take to the park. They were wandering around with Sophia and Trisha and her husband following.

'I'm going to kill them,' Daryl muttered to Carol under his breath. Carol reached out to hold his hand giving it a squeeze.

'Well the good thing is she hasn't noticed,' Carol said.

'I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing,' Daryl whispered, just in case anyone heard them talking. The arcade was inside a mall and Carol was itching for a coffee, she stood up and tugged at him to follow her.

'Come on we will leave them for a while, it will be fine, they have phones, there are three of them,' Carol told him, he nodded walking over to the girls calling them to them. The girls come.

'Knock it off its not fair,' Daryl told them.

'What Daddy?' Piper looked at him with big wide eyes, using Daddy to try kid around him. Sophia laughed covering her mouth, Carol gave her a warning look.

'I think, don't be mean, play nice,' Carol told them. 'We going for a coffee and ring us if you need us.'

'Fine,' Chloe told them. Daryl pulled out his wallet and past some money to each girl, before walking over to Trisha.

'We are going for a coffee, let you have some time with them,' Daryl told them, they nodded, they looked overwhelmed to be in charge of three girls.  _Good!_ Daryl thought, he held his hand out for Carol who was still talking quietly with the girls and she gave them a group hug, smiled at Trisha and slipped her arm around Daryl and they left.

'This is almost like a date?' Carol asked him, 'When was the last time we were alone without the girls or Glenn?' 

'This morning, remember when I was licking...........' Daryl whispered in her ear, Carol elbowed him.

'Out in public, alone without the girls,' Carol steered him towards a coffee shop, they looked around knowing they were going to a burger joint in an hour got coffee, and found a little corner table.

'You mean those bratty girls at the arcade?' Daryl asked her.

'Its pretty funny though Daryl,' Carol told him.

'I should have known when they come down wearing matching tee shirts and hair the same and same pants, even Sophia, just different types of jackets.' Daryl muttered. He took a sip of his coffee, 'Its not fair switching like that,'

'I kinda is, don't say anything to her, just let them have their fun, they will get bored soon enough,' Carol told him. They sat for a few minutes starring at each other smiling. 

'What do you want to do? You need anything?' Daryl asked her, she was just watching him. 'What? You got something on you mind.'

'I went out for coffee with Maggie..............' Carol told him.

'No, Carol, you didn't sniff the baby, you promised you wouldn't,' Daryl whined at her, she laughed, because every time she held the baby they had the baby talk again.

'No, well yes I did sniff the baby and she's the sweetest thing, but I kinda said we would look after the boys so they could go away for their wedding anniversary,' Carol told him.

'What when?'

'Tonight,' Carol whispered biting her lip trying not to laugh at his face.

'Why are you telling me now,'

'Well I was going to this morning then we did something else, then we had to come here,' Carol blushed thinking about what they did that morning. 'Its just the boys they are taking the baby,'

'So we have to stay there, you know that right, and they will cry,' Daryl stared at her. 'What happened to Grandpa and Grandma Jo?'

'I offered, I thought it would be fun,' Carol told him.

'I can think of 100 things that would be more fun,' Daryl shook his head. Carol laughed and finished her coffee.

'If you behave I can make it fun after they are all asleep,' Carol told him.

'You better,' Daryl followed her out of the shop into the mall, they still had lots of time to fill in before going to have lunch. Daryl managed to talk her into going into the underwear shop to buy something to make it up to him for making him baby sit. He sat outside on a seat that seemed to be hosting a seat for lots of husbands and boyfriends waiting for women in the store.

She come out holding a bulging bag, he attempted to look inside and she tapped his hand away, he just kept trying to look. They wandered back down to the arcade to find the girls wandering around with a tired Trisha following. Suddenly something had come up that they had to leave and couldn't make lunch and they would catch them later. Daryl and Carol watched them leave just giving a wave to the girls. Carol saw the girls giving each other high fives thankfully Daryl didn't. Daryl followed them out to the mall to catch them.

'What's going on?' He challenged her.

'Its not for me, I thought I could, but I can't, send me a photo,' Trisha said.

'So your not going to go for access?' Daryl asked.

'No, I'll see you around,' Trisha and her husband high tailed it away. Daryl stood there watching, not loss for his girls in fact it probably was the best news they had all day. 

 


	56. Chapter 56

Carol watched as Daryl come back into the arcade and shook his head, he looked around seeing the girls off playing air hockey with boys they just met there. Girls v Boys Daryl was pleased about that so he watched them from a distance for a while before wandering back to Carol.

'What,' Carol asked.

'She really doesn't want to know them, she's gone,' Daryl told her.

'Gone? Like not trying for access or anything?' Carol wasn't surprised.

'You were right,' He looked at her and she was nodding. She didn't say anything but she kinda thought that would happen, two teenage girls were pretty overwhelming sometimes. The hardest moments with the two girls Carol at times felt over her head with them, but she was already a mother to one, Daryl's girls warmed her heart quickly even at their most hormonal moment she loved them. This was the differences between Carol and Trisha was that she was realistic. Trisha hadn't spent any time at all in so long trying to get to know them in 13 years, 2 hours in the arcade wasn't going to change that.

'Do I need to do something about those boys?' Daryl nodded towards where the girls were.

'No, they are just giggling,' Carol told him. 'We could probably go look for some dresses, for next weekend thought,'

'Ummmmm no!' Daryl shook his head. 'I'm not doing dress shopping your the mother, you can do the dresses, take Glenn.'

'Really, you don't want imput?' Carol asked him.

'They have to cover these,' Daryl indicated to his chest, 'And down to at least here,' He indicated to below his knees.

'Try here,' Carol went to just above his knees and he moved her hands to his ankles.

'Daryl don't be a prude,' Carol teased him.

'They have to have backs too, no bare backs or shoulders or arms,' he told her.

'Are you sure you don't want to come? ' Carol teased him.

'No, ummm maybe, I don't know, I'm scared,' Daryl indicated to where Sophia was laughing and talking to a good looking boy, Piper wandered off playing a basketball game, Chloe was still playing air hockey smiling away with the boy who she was playing with.

'Its harmless, we are lucky they are not complaining we are still hanging around,' Carol told him. 'They are just teenage boys and we are nearby,'

'That's not the point, they're my little girls,' Daryl was quite serious. Carol tugged him away to look at some of the games, so they were not staring at their girls. They spent another hour before calling time, to leave and move onto something else. They stopped by a dress shop to take a little look at dresses. Daryl just about had kittens when they started trying dresses on. 

He moved around looking at the racks of dresses following Carol, the girls were in the back trying on just about every dress in the store, the girls rejected every dress the sales girls had rejected them all. It was getting a little bit tiring. The sales women didn't know what the girls wanted or what the girls tastes were like. It was never ending, why had they agreed to start looking for dresses at all. It was never going to end.

He started looking down the other side of the rack to Carol. He stopped pulling out a pale pink dress. He looked at the size and held onto it. Carol watched as her husband pulled out another dress, then another. He held it out to her.

'Here, Sophia,' He passed a dress, 'Piper,' he handed another, 'and Chloe,'

Carol looked at the dresses as he handed them to her. She was shocked, he probably picked the cutest dresses in the store that suited each of the girls. They were fun, appropriate and not in anyway revealing. Carol took them back handing them out without saying anything. For once the girls didn't complain about anything. They liked them, teaming it with shoes and bangles and stuff they would be great.

The girls loved the dresses, Daryl put his finger to his lip so not to tell them. If they knew it was his choices for them to wear to a dance they would reject them she was sure. Sophia was wildly excited about getting a dress, and a date that she was talking non stop to her Ma. Chloe and Piper come out showing Daryl the dresses, he told them they were a bit short so they begged him to buy them. He shook his head, they didn't know he already approved the dresses. They were wildly excited when they thought they kidded around them.

Carol led the girls out of the store and Daryl paid for the dresses and got handed three, dress bags.

'We don't get many Dads in here, your daughters are very lucky,' the sales girl told him. 

'Thankyou,' Daryl took the bags, and met the girls outside, he looked inside passing them to the correct girl, they were happy with their dresses. 

Finally they managed to go to the food court in the mall to get some lunch before they made the drive back to their own town. The girls were all buzzing about their dresses. Carol was pleased she didn't have to go dress shopping again. She hoped the dance just happened easily. She also needed to think about Sophia's birthday that was coming up in two weeks, she wanted to talk to Daryl about having a party. Sophia never had a party before. Sophia had asked her quietly during the week probably from the twins urging to have a boy/girl party. Daryl was going to freak, she might need to butter him up first. 

 

'


	57. Chapter 57

Carol had cramps when they got home, Piper was cranky at everyone, Sophia and Chloe already started theirs. Carol tried to talk to Piper to warn her she might be going to get her period soon. She slammed the doors and run upstairs in tears. 

'Nooooo,' Daryl lay down on their bed trying to hide, he flicked on his tv deciding to hide from all the women in the house. Watch some sport or something, he was lying there watching car racing when there was a knock on the door. He called out and no one come in. He got up to check and Sophia was standing there twisting her hands around. She looked nervous.

'Soph?' Daryl wondered what had gotten her all worried.

'Can I have a boy girl party for my birthday?' She blurted out, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, Daryl went a little white. _NO!_  Was the first thought that come to mind. He knew her birthday was in two weeks they hadn't really thought about it.  _NO!_ Kept running through his head, she come to ask him the twins must have sent her on a mission.

'Please?' Sophia looked at him again, 'Dad?'

She sucker punched him again by calling him Dad.  _FUCK!_ Daryl was trying to think, he couldn't think with her standing there with her big blue eyes.

'Ummmmm what did you have in mind first?' He asked her.

'A movie? Or Dancing, chips and stuff,' Sophia said quietly.

'How many? How many kids?' Daryl managed to get out.

'20?' Sophia looked at him, 'Cos theres' already 3 and if the guys come that will be 6 and a few more?'

'You been thinking about it?'

'I never had a party, cos.............. you know, but your my Dad now you can let me have a party?' Sophia jutted her chin out looking at him. 

Daryl knew he was being played, Sophia was taking lessons, she learnt the game and she was playing with his heart.

'What did your Ma say?' Daryl leaned against the door frame, he heard noise upstairs he knew they were up there watching to see what would happen.

'She said.... ummm............. that she would try talk to you,' Sophia told him.

'Ok, we will see,' Daryl indicated she should go upstairs and they would let her know.

'Sooooo Dad? Can I?' Sophia asked again. 'Please? Can I have a party, I've been really good, I've done all my jobs and stuff.'

'I'll talk to your Ma,'

'But you can just say yes, cos your my new Daddy, you said I could ask for anything and you would try,' Sophia Daddy punched him again, Daryl groaned, he didn't want to say yes to a boy girl party.

'If I say yes, I'm gona be here,' Daryl warned her. Sophia bit her lip.

'Can I swap you for Glenn? or Shane? Shane's cooler than you,' Sophia said then her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes opened wide. 'I mean your cool, but your going to scare people, glaring at them, ...... scaring them.' She whispered.

'Scaring who?'

'Everyone, the boys, they might not come if they know you are there,' Sophia told him.

'I scare your boyfriend?' Daryl asked her, she nodded. 'Good, ok you can have a party, but I'm going to be here, but Shane and Glenn can come too, you have to ask them though, its your party. You have to clear it with ya Ma too. There's no kissing, or touching or sitting or standing by boys though!' 

Sophia giggled and hugged him running up the stairs shouting 'He said YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Carol come into the hall looking up the stairs and at Daryl, 'What did you say yes too?'

'Getting a puppy,' Daryl looked at her, he beckoned her to him, she come close, 'Sooooo you knew she was coming to Daddy punch me for a birthday party?'

'I didn't think she was going to ask you, I said I would talk to you for her,' Carol whispered to him as he pulled her to come into their room onto their bed. 'Careful, I've got cramps, I'm achy,'

'Want me to rub something?' Daryl asked, she pointed to her lower back, he rubbed her back and she shut her eyes, 'So she comes down telling me I'm her new Daddy and I could approve a boy girl party but I was too scary to supervise it.'

'Scary huh, thats why she used the Daddy card?' Carol asked him.

'Yeah, the twins must have shown her how to use the Daddy punch,' Daryl kissed her back Carol wriggled away.

'Don't just rub,' Carol told him, being clear she didn't want kisses, 'Just rub, I need some pain meds, hang onto your hat babe, three down and one to go.'

'Piper?' Daryl groaned rolling onto his back flinging his arm across his eyes.

'Yes, but the good news is, they are all Glenns tonight, we are going out to Merles and Maggies soon.' She told him. That made him groan even more.


	58. Chapter 58

'What are you bringing all that stuff for?' Daryl asked Carol as she loaded a box full of cleaning stuff into the back of the truck with their over night bags, he couldn't understand why they were all going at 4pm and Glenn was going to bring the girls back later. They didn't have to pick the boys up from the grandparents until after 6pm. He could be sleeping he had be grumbling or cuddling he had winked at her.

'When was the last time you went to Merles?' Carol asked him, he shook his head, they usually come to him like to get out of the house.

'Ages,' 

'Yeah there's a reason, Merle and Maggie might be struggling a little,' Carol said, 'Just drive over there I'll show you,'

Daryl looked around and swore under his breath, struggling wasn't a word he would use, that ship left the building. The house and yard looked like a bomb exploded in it, Merle hadn't cut the grass or paid someone to do it for a long time. He looked around there were kids toys and bike scattered everywhere. Sandpit toys had spilled over the lawn including the as well as the sand. Daryl looked around the outside seeing why Carol wanted to come over early. Daryl felt like shit, he hadn't noticed his brother was struggling with his family because he was too caught up in his.

'They going to be mad if we clean up?' Daryl asked Carol as they went inside, stepping past a pile of stuff that had been piled up, the kitchen table was covered in everything from toy drums to clothes, clean diapers and wipes stacked up on one end. Breakfast dishes sitting on the coffee table. It looked like a toy shop/kitchen and clothing shop exploded everywhere. Half drunk cups of coffee. It looked like they had tried to tidy but given up.

'No, I asked if she wanted us to clean up, just don't throw anything important out.' Carol told him. He waved his arms around pointing at bits of paper all over the show, he didn't really know where to start. He stopped Carol holding her against him, rubbing down his arms.

'How do we know what's important?' He asked.

'Put anything you don't know in this box ok.' Carol pointed to the box in the middle of the floor.

Daryl run his hand through his hair, all his thoughts of getting lucky flew out the window the moment he looked around the house. He felt like shit especially as Merle helped him so much when his girls were little he been so caught up in everything he hadn't noticed they were needing help. Merle had helped Daryl keep on top of things at his house. 4 kids under 6 had taken the toll on it. 

'Where do you want me to start?' He asked.

'If we go room by room, start in the kitchen? Glenn and the girls will be here soon, if we move like a pack it won't take much time,' Carol told him, he rolled his eyes, 'I'm going to throw a load of washing on.'

Daryl opened the dishwasher, starting to rinse and pile plates into it. Glenn come into the kitchen looked around in shock. He clapped his hands to the girls pointing them here and there, sending two into the bathroom just off the hall to start cleaning that. 

'Did you ask if they wanted you to clean up?' Glenn asked Carol as she come out of the laundry after putting a load of washing on.

'Yes I asked her. Yes its ok, she's just a bit overwhelmed at the moment,' Carol told him, Glenn nodded, in his element, he loved cleaning, it was kinda sickening the joy he got from it. They both stood there looking at her. Together Glenn and Daryl had managed to get the kitchen sorted quickly.

'Its overwhelming, 4 kids under 6, give them a break,' Carol growled at them. 'Its hard, Daryl just put all the toys in the toy box, Glenn you gather up the clothes, we either fold or wash them.' Carol moved through to Merle and Maggie's room, stripping their bed, and flitting around in there, opening windows throughout the house. Stripping beds as she went.

 She sent the girls into the kids room to put away toys and clothes, Glenn found the vacum cleaner and started, she was surprised to see Daryl with a mop moving across the kitchen, Carol watched him, he looked up at him watching her, it was kinda sexy watching him mop. She startled herself by laughing out loud at thinking he should mop with his shirt off. Her face flamed.

'Dirty girl,' he said quietly looking across at her.

'What?' Carol said walking closer.

'You know, I'll take it off when I mow the lawns,' Daryl winked at her, she laughed, he did know.

It didn't take them long to do a clean up, it wasn't dirty, just messy all around. The intentions had been to put things away but they got busy with their kids that they had barely been doing the basic's for weeks. Daryl rounded the girls up to go outside and put toys away, he went out to the garage to get the lawn mower. Carol went out to hang some sheets on the line watching him as he mowed the lawns with his shirt off. She had a huge grin on her face. She kept checking the time due to the face they had to go get the little boys soon.

Glenn took off home with the three girls and Carol and Daryl looked around the house pleased with their efforts. 

'Its just hard, when you got little kids, there's a lot of things you nearly get to do then something else happens or someone needs something,' Daryl said coming in from mowing the lawns, 'I forgot, I should remembered, Merle helped me so much,'

'Don't, I've been coming out, trying to help, that's why I offered,' She told him, Daryl looked at her and nodded. 'Lets go get the monkey's,'

They went out to the truck, all the car seats were at the Greene's so off they went to get the kids. Daryl out to the farm Daryl looked over at Carol and smiled, she defiantly had come out of her shell and impressed him for the second time that day. He felt lucky for the second time that day. He just had the sneaky feeling that his little nephews were going to cause him hell tonight.


	59. Chapter 59

Daryl was rocking the youngest boy in the rocking chair giving him a bottle in the chair in the lounge, he was two but still wanted it, he wanted his Mama or Dada, not Uncle Daryl. He was over tired, twisting his fingers around Daryl's hair, watching his face as he rocked and cuddled him in, he was wrapped in his special blanket. Maggie had told Carol Merle rocked him to sleep in arms every night he was home at bed time. When he was upset and didn't want her to hold him she suggested Daryl try rocking him like Merle did. Daryl rocked, he knew the rock, he taught Merle the rock 13 years ago.

His eyes got heavy as he reached out to stroke his face to touch it. Carol had the other two asleep, laying down reading story after story until they gave up and fell asleep. It was 9pm and 3 hours had driven them crazy. They had had dinner but wanted their parents. They had dinner at the farm so really they only needed to be played with, then had a bath and put to bed.

Carol watched as Daryl removed a bottle from his mouth, cuddled him up his chest putting a kiss on his head, rocking him by using his feet to keep it going. Daryl was good at this, the little one seemed to sigh and fall asleep on his chest. Daryl watched and kept rocking. Slowing down over the next 5 minutes, he looked up over at her, nodding that they were ready to put him in his cot. 

They kissed and hovered over him tucking him in, making sure his special blanket was in his hands and Carol turned on his night light and they crept out keeping the door open. Then they walked slowly down to the lounge.

'Your good at that, its a nice rocking chair,' Carol told him.

'Used to be my seat when the girls were little, had it since they were babies, I used to sleep in that chair sometimes,' Daryl flopped down on the couch.

'Trisha not do that?' Carol asked.

'I did the night feeds, a feed before work, I come home at lunch they be crying for milk,' Daryl shook his head, 'My girls got rocked to sleep most nights, Merle's kids got rocked most nights, don't let them cry.'

'Your a good dad, good Uncle,' Carol told him, he ducked his head.

'My girls, sometimes,' Daryl started, 'She just didn't want them, I'd be running back and forward checking she fed them, made them bottles, changed them.' Daryl looked at the rocking chair. 'They liked to be rocked, she fed them one time a day, because I forced her to feed them. I mean who has to force someone to feed their kids, me and Merle were running back and forwards all day, Glenn too. We all rocked in that chair.'

Carol sat beside him hugging him. They touched on and off about his marriage to Trisha. She suspected even though they divorced when they were one, she was long gone before then, the girls were little. 

'Fuck! Fucken rocking chair!' Daryl leaned back putting his hands over the eyes, 'Merle and I rocked in that fucken thing in the garage in the flat getting them to sleep when things shit itself. Girls were little, it was dumb trying to make it work, she should have gone earlier, she left 3 or 4 times before she went for good.'

'Its been tough, seeing her,  with her wanting to see the girls.' Carol said.

'She never wanted them, she should have just gone, left sooner, she kept coming back, she's been trying to come back again, wreck it all again,' Daryl was letting it all out. 'And she tried to wreck it again, you knew better, you know she would sink or swim,' Daryl leaned across and kissed her. 

'I just thought she might,' Carol leaned in and kissed him, she put her hand on his chest, 'So are you going to buy a girl some dinner or do I have to pay you before hand?'

'Pay me,' Daryl tapped his lips again and pulled her so she was straddled on him, she leaned in and kissed him again.

'I'm starving, can you go buy some dinner, or can we order,?' Carol leaned in to kiss him, she moved off his lap, he tugged her back towards him. 'Get me some dinner,'

'Come back, your supposed to obey me,' Daryl teased her, she shook her head at his comment and moved to stand up, she tipped over on her feet as he tipped her over so he could try pin her on the couch. His mouth was on her neck. 

'You have to feed me, get off, I demand to be fed,' Carol whispered remembering they didn't want to wake anyone. Daryl made a low groan, 'Besides its the wrong time of the month, I've got cramps,'

'Fine I will get dinner, Chinese?' 

Carol nodded and he went to get a flyer so they could order some food for him to go pick it up for them. Carol ordered lots of fried food from the menu and Daryl threw in some healthier options for them to eat. They had half an hour to kill waiting for the food to be ready to be picked up. He come back to cuddle with Carol to watch tv while waiting, in the end they just had a make out session lying on Merle's couch. Daryl kept stopping and looking at his watch, finally climbing off Carol to go pick up dinner for them.

As he walked out to the truck to get dinner he got a phone call from Glenn calling him all the names under the sun for leaving him to deal with Piper, who now joined the ranks of her sisters. 

'Fuck you Daryl, I've got 3 crying teenage girls eating chocolate ice cream all on their periods, you set me up!' Glenn growled into the phone to his best friend. Daryl just laughed and wished him good luck and hung up going to get into his truck to get dinner.

 


	60. Chapter 60

'God tell me again why we agreed to this again?' Daryl muttered to Carol, he was a bit taken back by 3 beautifully dressed teenaged girls preening themselves having their photos taken by Glenn in the lounge.

'Calm down its just a junior dance Daryl, its not their wedding day,' Carol teased him then put her hand over her mouth to stop from giggling at his look. He looked worried, looking at the time he knew boys were going to show up here soon to take his girls out to a dance and he just wasn't ready.

There was a knock at the door, Rick Grimes walked in followed by Michonne and Carl. He made Rick come first so he wasn't going to be freaking out when the others arrived. He wasn't ready to let the girls go to a dance, Carol had put her foot down when he suggested he and Rick went as parent help. Telling him he needed to cut the apron strings and whats the worst that could happen at the dance.

Daryl had told her lots could happen, Merle got laid at his junior prom. Carol had argued that Merle was in his own league when it come to sex. He should try and forget what Merle and Daryl did as teenage boys.

It had taken Maggie, Andrea and Carol two hours to get their hair done and makeup done that would pass their dad's inspections. Merle had been teasing Daryl down stairs about what happened at his junior prom. Daryl had been getting more and more worried about it. In the end Glenn had told Merle to put a sock in it, his teasing was going over the top and the girls were good girls not like the ones he dated.

Daryl started talking about hooded sweat shirts in the kitchen Carol realized he was totally serious, he was watching Piper interact with Carl he decided she would be cold and would need more clothes on, Carol dragged him to their bedroom.

'You need to calm down, they are going to the school gym not to spring break,' Carol told him.

'Spring break, oh god, oh god, how old will they be then?' Daryl looked worried, Carol wasn't sure if he was going to start to hyperventilate or not. She leaned in and kissed him, it seemed to distract him a little.

'Now while they go out to their dance we can go out for dinner or do something here,' She told him, she run her hand down his shirt, he was nodding, calming down a little from his freak out about the dance. 'Repeat after me, 'They will be fine,'

'They will be fine, its not working,' Daryl whispered, 'Its not working, I think I'm having a panic attack,' Daryl took a deep breath.

'Your not, you just been listening to Merle,  you should never listen to Merle,' Carol told him, 'Listen to me or Maggie or Andrea or even Glenn, they are good girls,'

'Carol, I can't help it, I feel sick,' Daryl did look a little green.

'You need to pull it together get out there take some family photos with the girls and suck it up,' Carol told him. He looked at her, 'The sooner they go the sooner we can get naked,' 

'Naked? What do you want to do?' Daryl got some colour back into his face.

'Depends how you behave with the girls, you behave the odds are in your favour for getting lucky,' Carol told him, she opened the door pulling him out with her to go put a smile on and meet some parents of the boys who were taking the girls to junior prom.

Daryl nodded and shook hands with Patricks dad , Zac's mom hadn't come and he spent the whole time shooting daggers at the three boys the two who were with Carl the night they sneak into the house. They glanced at Daryl looking worried, he realized they still were scared of him. He was ok with that now they could take his girls out. Sophia come close and asked him and Carol to get a photo taken with her and he nodded following Soph to where she wanted to stand, they took different combinations. Just Daryl and the girls, or one girl, same for Carol a family shot, a extended family shot with Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Merle, Andrea and Shane who had arrived to check the girls out to tell them how beautiful they looked.

Finally it was time for the dance, the girls left with their dates and their parents to go. Daryl had taken all the boys into the hall and given them a talking too with Rick, Merle, Shane and Glenn, Carol was surprised they all still wanted to go with the girls. Carol poured herself a glass of wine looking at Daryl, 'Hmmmm what can we do for 3 hours?'

'Twister?' Glenn suggested coming back inside from waving everyone off, Daryl groaned forgetting his best friend was still living here.

 

 

 

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

'Maybe you could go out and get dinner?' Daryl suggested to Glenn,

'I'll ring and order something,' Glenn walked over to pick up the phone.

'Don't you have a date or something?' Daryl asked.

'Nope, what should we order?' Glenn picked up some flyers,

Carol couldn't help smiling knowing what Glenn was doing to Daryl.

'Go order at the shop and wait?' he told him.

'I don't wana,' Glenn told him,

Daryl moved fast, Glenn was faster as he moved down the steps to go outside.

'Come on Daryl, why you being like this? Hey Carol, wana come for a ride or come out for dinner with me?' Glenn called into the house, Carol laughed and grabbed a jacket to go with Glenn.

'Your not going with him are you?' Daryl asked,

'I'll play with you later grab a jacket we will go out for dinner, then it will be time to get the girls.' Carol told him.

'Don't think I won't get you for this,' Daryl muttered to Glenn as they headed towards his truck.

'For what?' Glenn played innocent.

'Cock blocking,' Daryl muttered,

'Don't know what your talking about,' Glenn giggled. 'Come sit in the back with me Carol, Daryl can be our driver,'

Daryl gumbled the whole way to the resturant about them, Carol and Glenn didn't care they traded secrets in the back seat of the truck. Two hours later he had to fireman lift Carol over his shoulder to get her back to the truck. Glenn and her had polished off more wine and shots that they should of. Carol stumbled out into the car park the whole two feet she managed on her own, sitting on the ground with Glenn laughing.  Daryl was sober because he had to pick the girls up from the dance.

'Your _so_ strong!' Carol giggled as she hung over his back, she slipped her hands down the back of his pants. 'He's _so strong_ Glenn!' 

'He's a _muscle_ man, _muscle_ man, take your shirt off Daryl,' Glenn sung calling from behind them, 'If I pretend to trip will you lift me too?'

'Shut up man, you got her drunk,' Daryl growled. He hadn't seen her this drunk that she couldn't walk, the office party she been pretty drunk not this drunk.

'Daryl, I'ma gona puke,' Carol got out, he put her down and she puked over the ground in between their truck and a car, then she burst into tears, 'I'm sorry,'

'Its fine, ya gona hurl again?' He asked, she shook her head, he managed to wrestle them into the truck to take them home.

'Sorry,' Carol told him again, he nodded, moving around to move Glenn into the truck also. Groaning as Glenn decided to take a nap on the ground beside the door of the truck.

'Evening Daryl,' a voice come over in the dark, he looked up seeing Tyreese approaching the truck.

'Yeah, how's it going,'

'Great you?' Tyreese hadn't noticed Glenn asleep in between the car and truck.

'Can you help me with something?' Daryl asked. Tyreese come around the car that was between them looking surprised to see Glenn asleep at his feet. 'Get him into the truck alright, I gotta pick the girls up soon,'

Tyreese picked Glenn up with no bother moving him into the truck.

'Look its another _muscle_ man, my babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,' Glenn mumbled seeing Tyreese through his drunken eyes that he opened when he was lifted. 'Hey babyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,'

'Hey Glenn,' Tyreese buckled him into the back of the truck, 'Love you,'

'Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?' Glenn slurred.

'Thanks Ty,' Daryl intervened before anything else happened, 'we gota go,'

Tyreese nodded, bending in to snag a kiss with Glenn before Daryl could stop him, he looked away as his best friend wound his arms around his neck to keep him there. 'He's a muscle man.......... muscle man muscly manooooooooooooooooooo!' Glenn sang.

Daryl pulled them apart, Tyreese moved away, 'Ring meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' Shouted Glenn as Daryl shut the door.

'Later,' Daryl jumped in his truck driving off leaving Tyreese watching, listening to Glenn sing about muscles and stopping twice so Carol could puke out the door onto the road. Lucky him, next job was to pick up his daughters from junior prom.

 


	62. Chapter 62

It was a big no no to go into the dance to pick them up, he waited by his truck in the dark having a smoke stressing out that he left Carol and Glenn half passed out in the bed together at home. He was waiting for the kids to come out, they were slowly trickling out in groups and pairs.

He watched Sophia coming down the steps holding hands with Zac, his quietest girls was quickly coming out of her shell, he was watching her when she stopped looking around to make sure no on was watching and started kissing him, Daryl clenched and unclenched his fists about to head over there, Chloe come bounding down the steps elbowing Sophia indicating that their Dad was actually there. 

Sophia covered her face quickly embarrassed moving towards the truck with Zac in tow. She come closer to Daryl looking at him.

'Hey Dad,' she climbed into the truck with her date in tow. She wasn't to shy pulling him into the back seat with her, he bent down looking in at them checking what they were doing. Chloe stood outside looking around the car park for her sister.

'Where's Piper, Carl and Patrick?' he asked Chloe, keeping his eye on the kids in the back.

'Ummmm Patrick's a dick,' Chloe stated, 'Pipers over there, with Carl'

'I still need to take him home even if he's a dick,' Daryl told him, 'Go find him,'

Daryl looked into the back of the truck seeing that Sophia and Zac were kissing in the back row of the 7 seater.

'Sophia,' he warned her. 

'Dad?' she called back from the back seat, 'What?'

'You know,' Daryl growled again, he squinted around the car park in the dark seeing Patrick wandering over alone. 'Hey Patrick, nice night?'

'No, Chloe wouldn't talk to me all night, dumped me,' Patrick climbed into the front seat. The boy was clearly upset by this Daryl didn't know what to say so he settled for saying nothing, looking for the twins and Carl, he looked into the truck again. Christ he wasn't too happy about Sophia right now.

'Right Soph, out,' He told her Zac went to follow her, 'you stay there, Patrick your in the back with Romeo there,' Daryl started splitting the girls from the boys, Carl come wandering over without Piper or Chloe.

'They're talking over there,' he pointed towards a group of girls, Daryl let out a whistle to round them up, they come over quickly knowing he might just come over to them if they didn't come first.

'No Carl your in the front,' Daryl directed him.

He pushed his girls into the middle row feeling pleased with himself he didn't have to keep an eye on them until Patrick and Chloe started arguing from the middle seat to the back, he didn't care he just had to take the boys to Rick's they were all staying there for the night because their parents had gone away together once they dropped the kids off at the dance.

Daryl pulled into Rick's street when he received a phone call from Rick telling him he had a call out and could Daryl do him a favor keep the boys till he finished up or overnight. Daryl groaned agreeing he would pulled up Rick's drive telling the boys to go get their shit when they come back he turned the truck around taking them all home.

Two of the boys seemed excited and Patrick was sulking, Daryl was annoyed because it was going to be all him due to Glenn and Carol being drunk. He had 4 flirty teens and 2 sulky ones, he night was just getting better and better. He looked at his watch deciding he was going to make it a all night movie night pulling into the video shop, taking them all in to chose movies to watch.

He brought a pile of junk food, cursing his wife, best friend and Rick for the sleepless night he was going to have making sure everyone behaved themselves.

An hour later he looked around his lounge there were kids in sleeping bags, cuddled up. The girls were piled up together on the couch, the boys were lying on mattresses in sleeping bags on the floor. He wandered off to check on Carol who was stumbling around the bedroom trying to find the toilet, he helped her and wrestled her into one of her tee shirts and gave her a drink, sat rubbing her back while she vomited. Finally managed to get her back into bed to cuddle down to sleep.

'You coming?' she whispered in the dark.

'Nah got all the kids here, Rick had a call out.' 

'Oh, your so handsome,' then she started snoring.

Daryl went back to check the teens noting there had been some movement while he had been away, they had paired up again, Daryl grabbed a blanket and pillow sitting himself down in the middle of them all on the floor on a mattress beside Piper and had Sophia on his other side.

'Well this is going to be fun,' He told them. Sophia gave him the look that said don't embarrass me, so he reached over pulled her into a huge hug to embarrass her. 

'Your such a dork,' whispered Chloe from the couch.

'Shush, I'm watching some crap,' Daryl muttered.

'Its not crap,' whispered Sophia then she giggled.

'Everyone shut up,' Carl gave Daryls foot a kick. Everyone went quiet, one by one they slipped off to sleep with Daryl the last one to fall asleep, moving to a mattress on the side of the room to settle asleep.

 

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

'Shush you will wake him,' Daryl could hear voices around him, the tv going quietly. Banging and clashing in the kitchen and the smell of pan cakes. He rolled onto his back, his body groaning at the movement.

'Hey Dad,' Chloe's cheeky grin looked down at him. 'Ma and Glenn don't want pancakes are they sick?'

 'Something like that' Daryl stretched out with his muscles complaining about lounge camping, he tried to roll onto his stomach to get up onto his hands and knees. 'Head count where is everyone?'

'Well Sophia and Zac, went upstairs an hour ago,' Chloe told him.

Daryl body tried to move fast growling.

'She's teasing, we're here,' Sophia said from behind him, Chloe laughed as her Dad stumbled to get to his feet, glaring at her. The panic just starting to leave, his heart still pounding.

'That shit can't funny,' Daryl number doing a head count he had visual on five kids, 'Where is Carl?'

'Shower,' Piper offered

'I'm gonna take a shower, you guys clean up the blankets and stuff' Daryl waved his arms around, the girls nodded the two boys started to role up their sleeping bags to put them away. There was a tap at the door a tired Rick and Shane come in looking around,indicating they to would like pancakes.

'Go alright?' Rick asked, he accepted the coffee that was placed in his hand by Piper, she handed Shane one he nodded his thanks and yawned.

'We had a camp out, watched movies,' Daryl told them, he wandered over scratching his hair on his face.

'You're looking a bit rough Dixon, you have foxes in the hen house last night?' Shane laughed. 'Where is the little women?'

'Both them got their arses drunk and still sleeping, I'm gonna shower you both are on the watch,' Daryl left going into his room seeing Carol still sleeping,he used the toilet then turned on the shower stretching up to the roof chucking his clothes in the floor.

 He stepped into the shower to begin washing away his aches and pains, he heard someone stumbled into the bathroom, use the toilet then he heard them brushing their teeth, the shower door opened and a half asleep Carol looked in at him.

'I'm dying, babe did you fireman lift me last night?' Carol asked, she stumbled around the bathroom, pulling off her clothes to climb in, Daryl sniffed her.

'Yes and you smell like booze, I should help you wash,' Daryl grabbed the shower gel to start soaping her up.

'The girl's have a nice time?'

'Yes, now shush I need to concentrate on what I'm doing,' Daryl mumbled in her ear.

'Morning all,' Glenn's cherry voice come from just outside the shower door, 'How are we all this morning?'

'Get the fuck out!' Daryl growled 

'I'm just using the toilet,'

'The house got three bathrooms, go away,' Daryl complained, Carol bit her lip to stop from laughing.

'Fucken house is over run with kids, just let me brush my teeth,' Glenn stated.

Glenn squealed as a naked Daryl opened the door to chase himhim, Glenn run to the hall, Daryl followed into the bedroom locking the door to keep everyone out.

'I'm feeling sick,' Carol told him as he climbed back into the shower cuddling into Carol,

'I'm not surprised your drunken are puking in the car park last night' Daryl told her. Carol's face flamed with embarrassment as she remembered what antic's she and Glenn got up too. Daryl just looked at her deciding he could touch her anywhere while she flamed about her behavior.

He moved her so she was closer to her and he began an attack on her neck, 'we got a house full of kids,'

'Mmmmmmmm what?' Carol panted a little.

'We got every kid, six of them, now Shane and Rick are out there with them and Glenn,' Daryl whispered to her.

'Your in here backing me up against the shower wall and there are nine people in the house?' Carol whispered.

'Yes now now be good keep your moans quiet,' Daryl moved his hand down then latched his mouth to hers kissing her moving his body against her while puling her leg up around his waist he entered her slowly as they both groaned with pleasure and both forgot there were others in the house.

 


	64. Chapter 64

Daryl wandered out of the bedroom into the kitchen where both Rick and Shane sat with big grins on their faces, looking at him. Carol was still getting dress and sent him on out due to the fact he was keen to start round two of the morning activities but Carol wasn't keen and needed to lie down or have huge amounts of coffee to settle her stomach.

'What the fuck ya staring at,' Daryl asked.

'You're so embarrassing, and old, and gross!' Screamed Piper from upstairs. 'It's like living in the middle of a sex movie!'

Daryl looked in the direction of the stairs hearing another voice shout down, 'I hope you used protection,'

Sophia was sassing him, he almost wanted to laugh. He looked into the lounge where three embarrassed boys sat with their heads down and Chloe sat with her legs under her glaring at him. They might have gotten a little carried away in the bathroom together, a little bit louder than they intended. He knew Carol was going to be so embarrassed when she found out they all heard them. 

'You were so loud, you are so embarrassing,' She told him. Her face was flaming she made the boy promise never to say anything about it with people at school. She would never live down the shame if her friends knew her parents had sex she told them. 

'I can't believe you still have sex, your so old, you might break a hip or something,' Chloe stated glaring at her Dad, 'and loud sex,' she took off upstairs to her sisters, he heard slamming of doors up there he was half amused and half shocked they heard everything.

Daryl glanced at Rick and Shane both burst out laughing.

'I hope you did use something, cos if she's been puking you might end up with a new surprise like I am getting,' Rick stated.

'Break a hip, are you 90?' Shane was holding his sides laughing.

Daryl's face fell, looking at Rick, 'How does that shit work?'

'Don't know, it just doesn't work if they been puking, which is how we ended up with a bun in the oven from the first night together,' Rick stated. 'That's how Michonne got pregnant and I'm the biggest prick in the world still,'

'Huh? Why?' Daryl asked.

'Hormones, she likes and hates me, I just do what I'm told, hopefully she will come back to the liking me stage soon,' Rick commented.

'Carol's on the pill,' Daryl commented, 'Fuck, shit don't matter if she is or not, won't matter if it happens or not,'

'Really even after last time,'  Shane glanced to the ceiling where the other girls had gone.

'Nope, Carol would like one so if one comes our way I'm going to be crowing about it,' he wandered over to make himself a coffee, pouring one turning around to talk to his friends some more, Carol walked into the room, the guys quickly looked down at their coffee.

'Crowing about what?' Carol asked.

Daryl turned bright red, so did Rick and Shane, they couldn't look her in the eye, she looked around. 

'Daryl?' she asked again, he shook his head, 'Where are the girls? Hi boys did you have a good sleep?' She asked the boys in the lounge all of them stared at the ground pretending they didn't hear her. 'Whats wrong with them,'

'It might be all the loud sex they heard this morning from my embarrassing parents!' Come screeching down the stairs. 'They had to listen to it all!' 

'OH' Carol mouthed, her face flamed red, she glanced around the table, 'Is there any wine in the fridge?' she asked Daryl, he shook his head.

Rick and Shane moved the boys out to the car to go home. They all mumbled thank you and ducked out as quick as possible, the three girls tumbled down the stairs after Shane begging him to take them with him for the day, Shane looked at Daryl and Daryl nodded they could go, a bit of distance between them all until family date night might be needed. The girls grabbed some things, while Daryl and Carol sat shamed faced at the kitchen table as they were left alone.

'I'm so embarrassed,' Whispered Carol.

'Why, you just had the loudest sex I ever heard,' Glenn stated walking into the kitchen just in jeans to pour himself a coffee. Daryl was up off his feet moving after Glenn who was moving fast around the kitchen Island trying to pour coffee. 'Leave me alone, I just want coffee,' Glenn squealed.

'Daryl, I'm never going to be able to look anyone in the eye again,' Carol stated.

'It couldn't be as bad as Andrea's desk,' Glenn laughed leaving the kitchen. Daryl looked at Carol embarrassed.

'So now's a bad time to talk about birth control, and lack of?' Daryl muttered, Carol looked at him realising what he meant.

'Oh god,' Carol whispered. 

'Doesn't matter, we do what you want, you want the morning after I'll take you, if you want to see what happens I'm ok,' Daryl stated. Carol nodded, thinking about what he said.

 


	65. Chapter 65

'And the award for the most embarrassing father in the world actually does goes to me,' Daryl looked at Carol and burst out laughing.

'Its not funny,' Carol told him, 'I'm so embarrassed, how will I ever face them again,'

'We're fine, we will do something more embarrassing soon in their eyes and they will forget this,' Daryl tried to shrug it off.

'I was so loud, Daryl, you did this,' she looked at him and he laughed, beckoned her to come to him and he pulled her into a kiss which led him to putting her on the kitchen table leaning her back, he moved to her neck and she was making noises again.

'Ummmmmm guys, ummmmmm' Glenn come into the room. 'I think I'm underage to be seeing this stuff on the kitchen table,'

'Fuck Glenn, when you going to move out, a man can't even get laid in his own house because of you,' Daryl growled moving off Carol, she righted her clothes and her face flamed looking everywhere but at him.

'I think you've been getting laid plenty today by the sounds of things,' Glenn took the joke too far and squealed as Daryl moved close to him. 'No, no no no no, dont spank me again Daryl!' Glenn squealed turning his bum to him.

'Fuck Glenn, don't be an arse,' Daryl growled at him.

'Both you don't be pain, I've got a head ache and you two are annoying me,' Carol told them, 'Why don't you both go out and do boy things,'

'Boy things?' Glenn asked, 'what sort of boy things?'

'Glenn has different idea's for boy things than me,' Daryl complained 'he'd want to go shopping or something,'

'Daryl would want to have a farting contest,' Glenn complained.

'Gross, I don't fart,' Daryl assured Carol, Glenn laughed.

'Well your best friends you must be for a reason,' Carol looked at them.

'I only like him because he has a hot body,' Glenn told Carol blowing kisses at Daryl, Daryl moved towards him losing his patience.

'He's a good babysitter,' Daryl told Carol, Carol shook her head moving to grab a bag of crackers and a can of fizz.

'Well then an afternoon figuring out what you like about each other will suit you both while I go back to bed and sleep, or watch a movie,' Carol told them. She moved fast into the bedroom shutting the door behind her putting the lock across to keep them out. She quickly had two grown men knocking at the door trying to get in for different reasons. Carol told them to go away leave her in her bed to snooze.

'What are we going to do then?' Daryl asked Glenn.

'Feel like going on a super adventure?' Glenn suggested.

'I need to do a lot of things in the yard,' Daryl told him,

'Its a super super adventure,' Glenn told him.

'You wana stalk Ty?' Daryl asked.

Glenn nodded. 'But we need to dress,'

'Full Camo?' Daryl laughed.

'Full camo,' Glenn confirmed pulling out his phone looking at some apps, he laughed shaking his head. 'No face paint, no camo, just black,'

'Find a friend?' Daryl asked.

'Its not really stalking its just looking, that's how he was where we were last night I'm sure,' Glenn moved off, Daryl tapped on the bedroom door so Carol could let him change his clothes, Carol was vaguely interested in why her husband was pulling on black jeans, black tee shirt and put his sunny's on his head, he looked around in the drawers finding a balaclava pulled that on over his head.

'Are you going to be breaking any laws?' she asked him, then laughed when Glenn arrived wearing the same thing. They shook their heads, 'I'm not going to have to bail you out of jail?' Glenn shook his head, Daryl rolled his up so it was like a beanie looking at her.

'We are going on a pantie raid,' He told her,

'Your not, stalking Ty?' she asked, they nodded. 'Have fun,' Daryl leaned in to kiss her, before they headed out. Grabbing loads of snacks for their stake out. Realistically they would be sitting it Daryl's truck following Ty around town. Good times.

'Be back at 4,' Carol told them.

 

'

 


	66. Chapter 66

'Turn the god damn thing around then,' Daryl reached for Glenn's phone, it was no use Ty was driving all around town doing something, every time they thought they were near or something he was going to a road they just come down. Daryl pulled over on the side of the road. He looked out the window.

'Duck!~' he whispered to Glenn as they both hid under the dash. They looked at each other trying not to laugh at the silly things they were doing. Ty was driving down the street towards them, and they were hiding from him.

'Do you think he's following me?' Glenn whispered, his and Daryl's faces were inches away from each other, Daryl looked at him.

'You think?' Daryl asked sarcastically, 'We should get a bucket of chicken>?'

'Chicken?' Glenn looked at him, nodding 'I can eat chicken,'

Daryl indicated driving to the other side of town to the chicken place going through the drive through ordering chicken and fries, milkshakes, Glenn kept yelling out new orders and by the time they arrived at the window Daryl didn't think they had a hope in hell of eating it all. They dove into the bucket pulling out chicken legs.

'I shouldn't eat all this,' Glenn told Daryl biting into a chicken leg, 'I've gotta keep my figure,' he told him with his mouth full of chicken.

'Good idea,' he grabbed his leg  Glenn was yelling holding onto tight so Daryl dragged his whole hand over and started eating it himself, Glenn was squealing that he wanted it back and Daryl licked it, accidentally licking Glenn's fingers as well and let go.

'Your so gross,' he opened the window threw it out into the gutter. 'You just licked me, you probably have flea's,'

'Fuck what a waste now some bird's going to come along and eat that like a cannibal,' Daryl complained, looking at the wasted bit of chicken on the ground, 'then it will go around eating the other birds, once they get a taste for it and all you know, they like it,'

'Stop licking my food, you always do that,' Glenn sulked reaching into the bucket to get more chicken. 'Keep your tongue to yourself, I don't lick you, don't lick me,'

'You like it, stop lying. Stop saying you need to watch your weight, embrace it, get chicken and get fat, bald, with grey hair,' Daryl suggested, he looked out the window passing Ty again, he held up bit of chicken in a salute, 'I think Ty's stalking us, that's twice he's passed us now,'

'Give me your phone,' Glenn fiddled with Daryl's, 'Right we are tracking him on yours, now turning mine off and taking out the battery and card thingy, Got tin foil? And I'm never going grey, I'm gona dye it,'

'Yeah I've got three rolls under my seat,' Daryl teased him. 

'Stupid,'

'Actually I've got an metal tool box, put them in there.' he pulled over Glenn run around, just about throwing the phone in the tool box and running back to his seat, Daryl took off down the road into a side street, making a few random turn to no where then they pulled over to look at Daryl's phone. Ty seemed to be stopped where they stopped to hide the phone.

'He is stalking you,' Daryl looked at his phone grabbing Glenn's hand to hold it steady, looking. They sat on the side of the road looking at the app, eating chicken, laughing about the fact they were sitting on the side of the road eating chicken stalking Ty.

'Carol's going to kill us,' Glenn muttered.

'Why?' Daryl looked at Glenn then they both said 'For not bringing her fried Chicken,'

'Maybe you should invited him to a game of paint ball and we could all shoot him,' Daryl suggested.

'Ty doesn't like to get dirty, like his hands dirty,' Glenn told him.

'I'm sure we could knock him into the mud, or something,' Daryl suggested.

Ty finally was on the move, they followed him on the find a friend, it went past Daryl's place, then appeared to be going toward's Rick Grimes place. They sat in the truck laughing watching him head towards Merle's place.

'Wana drive him insane?' Daryl asked. 'We keep driving past him, like we are doing shit and wave and stuff.'

'I like the way you think,' Glenn gave directions to the street where Ty was, they drove past slowly, Daryl wound down his window. 'Hey Ty what's up big boy?'

'Not much just doing some jobs,' Ty replied, they stopped both pointing in opposite directions in the middle of the road. 'Hey Glenn, how are you today?'

Glenn nodded holding up a bit of chicken, 'Good, eating chicken, fucken love fried chicken, Daryl likes to lick it off my fingers,'

Daryl snorted, Ty looked sharply at Daryl wondering why Daryl would be licking his fingers.

'We keep passing you its almost like your stalking us, but ya can't be cos your a lawyer and all, and it's illegal,' Daryl commented.

'Hahahhhah, NO!' Ty glanced around shaking his head, 'No stalking, wouldn't know how to do that, ummmmmm Glenn I'll ring you, you still got the same number?' 

Glenn nodded holding up Daryl's phone, he couldn't see in to see it was a different make, 'See you Ty, Come on Daryl you need to lick my food some more,'

Daryl nodded and half chuckled driving off down the road looking for another bit of chicken.

'Glenn, Glenn, go get your phone, bring the tool box up here too, lets turn it on and off send him really insane, Maybe you could text him saying 'Same number' or something, ' Daryl laughed hard.

'Your crazy Dixon, but I love the way you think, ' Glenn jumped out of the truck getting the phone and tool box and played a game with Ty for another hour before calling it a day and going home. They were both laughing their heads off going inside, Carol looked up from the couch.

'I smell chicken, if you didn't get me Chicken your in trouble,' she called from the couch.

'We went back and got you chicken, ' Daryl come into the lounge putting a box of chicken in front of her.

He sat down beside her looking at the box, 'thankyou, you have fun?'

'It was ok, I spose,' Daryl mumbled. Glenn run to the window in the lounge, looking out.

'Oh look who just drove past, my stalker,' he told them, Daryl laughed.

'Go get the tool box.' he laughed.

 


	67. Chapter 67

'Look I know your stalling on this party, but we really need to sort out the details,' Carol told Daryl on Monday night.

Daryl groaned and stretched on the couch a little putting his feet on the coffee table 'She tricked me, .............. no boys,' 

'You already agreed to having boys, be serious please,' Carol snuggled into him closer, 'You just want me to sort it, or do you want imput?'

'Nah, you do it, get her a fairy cake or something,' Daryl winked at her. 'Balloons and pin the tail on the donkey,'

'She will die,'

'Good, they been giving me shit all night, telling me I'm too old to be allowed to do stuff,' Daryl mumbled, 'Even Sophia, its like they are running Daddy slap camp.'

'Slap camp?' Carol giggled at his new made up name about the girls.

'Yeah they tell me they love me then POW they hit me with something that I can't say no too,' he told her.

'Party?'

'You do it, I can tell you wanna.................... present?' he asked her.

They had been back and forward on presents for the past few days for Sophia. She now had everything the twins had and didn't really need anything major. They were both stumped at what to do for 15year old girls.

'Maybe instead of a present we create an experience? A family experience, do a trip or something?' Carol suggested.

'Shhhhhhh he'll hear you the next thing we will be going to Paris or something,' Daryl whispered. 'Come here, you didn't give me a kiss when I come home from work,'

'Cos you were covered is something that was gross,' she told him moving into kiss him some. After they sent the girls to bed hours ago, it was close to midnight. They often stayed up making out on the couch in the evenings. Glenn usually was in his room. He'd set up a desk in there and a couple of computors to do 'what ever Glenn did to make money'. He was being secretive about it at the moment but he was also giving the girls pocket money too.

He had her right on her back, his hand and head right up her shirt  his mouth on a nipple nipping at it through her bra, she slipped her hands down the back of his PJ pants and underwear her hands trailing up his back and down his arse. He had put one hand down her pants, finding her wet tracing her clit in low lazy circles, he pulled her pants down some to gain better access. He nudged her legs open so he could slide inside having a slow sexy love making session on the couch they sometimes did when everyone was sleeping.  They were up late because he didn't have to work tomorrow. She opened her legs and helped guide him in, moaning a little as it felt good having him back where she liked him best.

'God, its good,' he whispered.

'Hmmmmmmmm, just get my bra off,' Carol whispered back, he didn't too busy playing with her clit and slipping in and out of her. 

There was a noise of feet coming down the stairs into the kitchen, sneaking quietly past their bedroom in the hall. They had the lights off just the tv flickering. Sophia and Piper come to raid the fridge of food. Daryl stilled with his bare arse hanging out, Carol reached up pulling the throw off the back of the couch over them so they couldn't see them in the dark.

 They were whispering taking food and drinks.. Daryl didn't move he had a mouth on a nipple with his head up under her shirt. He was trying to get his head out from under her shirt without making any noise.

He couldn't do anything about his other hand or the fact he was fully seated inside her without making a sudden movement making them notice them on the couch. They could hear the whispering about them from the kitchen. He just lay still as he could on top of Carol. It appeared Carol and Daryl were the topic of their conversation.

'Its gross, they are so old, no one elses parents do that surely,' Piper whispered to Sophia. 'Sex, its so embarrassing, its not for people their age,'

'I don't know, he hold's her hand its cute,' Sophia told her.

'No its gross, they might break..................... I don't know, how old are you when you break hips?' Piper asked Sophia.

'Really really old, like probably Daryl's age,' Sophia answered. They tiptoed upstairs talking about them like they should be put in a old folks home. 

'When do you think they should stop doing it?' Sophia asked Piper.

'I don't know, 30 maybe?' 

Daryl pulled the cover off them pulling up his pants, helping Carol with hers. 'Too close, we gotta stop doing this shit on the couch.'

'I do believe you started it,' Carol whispered following him through the house, locking their bedroom door. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed back on him.

 

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

Daryl dropped the girls off at school not before growling them about the midnight raids on the fridge. They were all looking guilty. While he had them locked in the truck he thought he would give them all a bit of a chat, about how they kept calling them old.

'So last night, we heard you talking about us,' he drove along the road, he could see that Sophia looked guilty but Piper just jutted out her chin. 'And for your knowledge people still have sexual relationships right up until they are in old folks homes, in fact I imagine many old folks in the homes still do it, breaking that hip for a good cause.'

'I can't hear you, la la la la,' Chloe sung from the back seat putting her hands in her ears.

'Well you should listen, because your sisters seem to think you stop after you turn 30, but.......................' Daryl started to dive deeper.

'Dad, stop, anyway Auntie Maggie told us about sex already,' Piper told him.

'Well, I just want to clear something up,' Daryl kept going, 'If you love someone it doesn't matter if your 40 or 90, you can still have............ you know sex,'

'Uncle Merle said he was 15 Dad, how old were you?' Chloe asked seriously from the back seat. 

'Your mother,' Daryl commented. 'Uncle Merle was too young, don't listen to him,'

'You said we had to take notice of him, cos he's our uncle,' Piper said. 

'Did you know the age for having sex is 16 in Georgia? ' Sophia told him, 'They told us in sex ed class,'

'Sex ed class?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah, but if consent you can, as long as there is a two year age gap only,' Sophia told him. 'So I could have sex with a guy who's 17,'

'You just stick going to the movies with guys your age Sophia, 17 a bit old,' he told her.

'I didn't say I would, I just said I could, if I wanted too,' Sophia told him, 'I'm never getting married, not ever,'

The truck went quiet, Daryl didn't know what to say, 'There's plenty of time to think about that, you don't need to if you don't wanna,'

'I don't wanna,' Sophia looked out the window, ' Cos, he might kill me, or wanna hurt me, so I'm never getting married,'

Daryl pulled up out side the school, Chloe and Piper leaped out of the car. He didn't know what to say, 'Sophia wait,' 

Sophia stayed sitting in the truck and he drove off. He parked around the road so he wasn't sitting right outside the high school. He pulled over, 'Climb through,'

Sophia climb through to the front of the truck, she looked at him not really knowing what he was going to say. He really didn't want to upset her anymore, he wanted to take her home to her Ma. 

'I love ya Ma,' He told her, 'And you,'

Sophia nodded, she didn't say anything. She just stared at him then she said. 'But they're not all you, like you don't think I'm bad,'

'Your not bad,' he was stumbling, 'Shit Soph, wanna wag? We could go get McDonalds get breakfast?'

'We had breakfast,'

'Don't tell your Ma,' he told her, she nodded, he pulled out his phone ringing the school and excused her from her next two classes and he took her to go eat and talk. He drove quietly trying to think about what he could say to her, he text Carol telling her he had Sophia with him, in case the school rang to confirm or something and she didn't ask. He knew she would trust his judgement if he text her to say he was keeping her out he would have a reason.

He ordered a coffee and something off the breakfast menu, Sophia ordered a hot chocolate and pancakes. They waited then headed over to a booth and sat down across from each other. Sophia was comfortable with him, he'd been taking her out for some time alone now. He sat back looking at her.

'Not every guy is like your ........... like Ed,  I'm not, ............... Merle............. Glenn,' Daryl told her, 'we all are not like Ed,'

Sophia looked at him, 'I know, he just,......................... Dad, ............ your Dad was like Ed, how did you know you weren't bad?'

'I don't know, Merle, he told me I wasn't, and Glenn, my friends, now ya Ma,' Daryl told her. 'Your not bad, or naughty or anything but a cheeky teen, just the same as Piper and Chloe,'

'But, sometimes I'm really naughty, we took the food, and tricked you into the party, and climbed out the window, lots of bad stuff,' Sophia looked him in the eye, 'But you do nothing,'

'You want me to do more? You all got alarms on your window, Its your birthday, you didn't trick me into giving you a party we wanna give you a party,' he told her, 'You took some food out of the cupboard for a midnight feast, big deal, I was just teasing ya about taking the snacks,'

'Geeze Soph your the best kid I got, those other two we can get rid of and go it alone, you think?' Daryl asked her. Sophia giggled.

'No, I like having sisters,' she told him, 'Are you and Ma gonna have a baby? They think that's gross but I'd like it,'

'Dunno, your Ma choice, only if they're boys,' Daryl told her. 'But you know you don't need to make a choice now about marriage now, your Ma had a terrible one now she's married to me,'

'I know, but you are still gonna be my Dad right? Even if there is a baby,' she asked.

Daryl was confused, he hadn't realised Sophia was so confused she hadn't said much he just assumed she understood everything that happened. He looked at her and took her all in, her leg was bouncing, he knew she was nervous a little.

'Even when I'm long gone, your going to be saying to Piper............. Remember that time, we had those boys over after the Dance and Ma and Dad embarrassed us,............ ' Sophia groaned putting her hands over her face, he kept going, 'Remember Dad was so good looking we were the envy of the school?..........'

'Nooooooo, I want to forget,' they finished up talking Daryl thought he did  a good job talking to her about everything until they were ready to go, he drove her back to school writing her a note and telling her to hand it into the office, he would pick them up after.

'Bye............ Dad,' she leaned in kissed his cheek and run up the steps to go into school, he drove home two hours late for having some one on one with Carol. He hoped she didn't get cross with him for being so late.

 

 

 


	69. Chapter 69

Maggie was chasing her tail, trying to clean up after the mad rush from the morning to get the house clean somewhat. In the end she started closing the doors to the bedrooms and decided to try start in the big kitchen. How could they make this much mess every single day. She'd had the baby down for a nap and she really wanted to nap herself, she put a load of washing on. 

She knew she had six hours until they all come home again. She wanted it to look like she'd done something. She wished she could go to the play group with Dani but the house was beginning to overwhelm her again. She took a sip of her coffee, deciding to load the dish washer next. Her phone pinged with a text message and she hoped it wasn't someone coming to visit because she would die with embarrassment.

She flicked open her phone to read a message from Sophia. She looked at the name twice hoping someone wasn't punking her.

' _Dad said all age groups have sex,_

_is he too old? What if he has heart attack._

_What happens to me?'_

 

God she really didn't have time to text so she hit call while loading the dishwasher.

'Sophia? What?? what do you mean?' She asked.

'Ma and Dad were having sex, we could hear them in the shower, he said that when people love each other they do that, but Piper said he could break a hip, but what if.............. what if............. ' Sophia whispered into the phone, 'he has a heart attack and dies?'

'Soph, he's not going to die having sex,' Maggie tried to tell her, she was wondering what she was doing talking about her brother inlaw's sex life, her own sex life was in tatters. 

'But Piper said,.............' Sophia said

'Piper is wrong, he's not going to break a hip, he's 40 not 90,' Maggie wandered around picking up toys throwing them in the toy bin. 'Sophia I'm not really comfortable talking about your Dad's sex life with your Ma,'

'But he said, that its ok, and I'm worried he might do it and die, how do we stop them from doing it?' Sophia asked.

'Hun, why are you not in class?' Maggie asked.

'ummmm I was late cos I went with him to McDonalds and I'm hiding in the toilets till next period,' Sophia told her.

'Daryl let you wag and you both went to McDonalds? Lucky you,' Maggie knew what ever they were talking about was important if he let her wag.

'Cos I just got him, I don't want him to die because he has a heart attack having sex,' Sophia told Maggie.

'Didn't we have the sex talk already?'

'He's just new to me,' Sophia told her. 'I just got a Dad,'

'Sophia, look, he's not going to have a heart attack having sex, I can promise you that,' Maggie told her. 'I promise, '

Maggie crossed her fingers hoping she was right that he wouldn't. She was no medical doctor but she didn't think Daryl Dixon would go out having sex with his wife at 40 years old. Maybe if he was 90 it would be a fun way to go though.

'Promise?'

'Yes, look, you need to talk to your Ma if your worried, tell her why your worried,' Maggie told her, 'Your Dad, even if he dies today, you and your Ma are safe, you have the house, money coming in. You don't need to worry about that other stuff anymore ok,'

'I just don't want him to die,' Sophia told Maggie, 'Chloe keeps saying he's really old, Maggie old people die,'

'Sophia, he's younger than Merle, do you think he's going to pop off anytime soon?' Maggie asked.

'Uncle Merle isn't that old,' Sophia told her, 'My Dad's really old, Chloe said,'

'Ok, Soph I can't do this over the phone, I'll pick you up after school ok, I'll let ya Mama know,' Maggie told her, 'Your Dad's not going to die because he's old,'

'Ok................... thanks Maggie,'

'Your welcome,' Maggie hung up the phone she was ready to give Piper and Chloe a talking too because they don't realize what they say has a different affect on Sophia who had a different upbringing to them. Though she did seem to have a big old Daddy is mine thing going on right now. It probably just showed its ugly head when the other two kept saying he was old and to old for this and that. Maggie groaned and picked up the phone to ring Carol.

 


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> total smut people

'Nooooooooooooo don't,' Daryl lifted his head out from between Carol's legs, he'd come home to find her showered and reading a book in their bed waiting from him to come home so they could go out for lunch together.  His mind hit over time when he saw her still in bed and he dumped his clothes climbed up her kissing his way down till he come to his final resting place.

They had the whole house to themselves, Glenn had gone out, this had happened, Never. Daryl demanded they stay in bed and just don't go anywhere but let him check her's was ok and still looked the same. He was like a little school boy opening a present excited about it. He had plans which involved them being naked all day. She asked about food and drinks, he had told her as long as she licked it off him she could eat whatever she liked. 

'What if its the school, or something?' Carol couldn't resist reaching out for the phone, they hadnt set the answer phone and she was slightly worried about Sophia still. He had filled her in when he was throwing his clothes off. Ending it with 'don't worry she's fine,'

'I'm not stopping, even if its a nun or priest or nothing,' he warned her slipping a finger inside her, and nibbled on her clit a little, that move sent her thrashing around on the bed. He gave a low chuckle, she knew he was going to try get her to moan into the phone.  Carol said a breathy hello into the phone.

'Hi............. Maggie,' Carol managed, Daryl was doing his best to distract her. Carol was trying to concentrate. She felt him start to bite her inter thigh. He had two fingers inside her moving in and out, he pulled them out running his finger from the top to her arse making her lose her mind where his fingers were, she couldn't help but push herself into his hand. His fingers were tracing both her holes and  because she wasn't keeping on top of him she was sure he would try his luck at trying to get her to do anal with him. She always said no, however with his fingers tempting her she was wondering more about it. She couldn't keep up with what Maggie was even saying.

'She wants you to stop us having sex,............ so........................... Daryl doesn't have a................. heart attack,' Carol arched her back as he flicked her clit and put pressure on her g spot, putting the tip of his ring finger in her arse.  She almost jumped from the bed but it felt good, she was getting turned on. 'To old? He's got a................. few grey hairs,'

Daryl made his way back up her body, leaving his hand where it was, stopping to suck a nipple then lick her neck. He moved his hand and lined himself up with her and pushed in, she wrapped her legs around him. She still had Maggie on the phone and Daryl was moving in and out of her. She knew it wasn't phone editic to keep talking. He told her he wasn't stopping. He wasn't slowing down either or masking his noises that he was making.

'Told ya I wasn't stopping,' he whispered in her other ear. He moved fast the way she liked it, she was still trying to hold an intelligent conversation. He leaned back watching her reaching out to touch a nipple. He rubbed her clit and Carol couldn't talk on the phone any more. He bit down on her nipple and she let out a groan she couldn't help it, she could let go of the phone she was gripping it too tight trying to keep in control, Daryl was trying to get her out of control.

'What are you doing?' Maggie asked over the phone. She could hear Daryl grunting in the back ground, 'Oh My God, your guys are so gross, no wonder your kids are twisted,'

'I've gotta ring you back,' Carol hung up the phone.

'Your a very naughty man,' She told him pulling him into a kiss.

'You loved it,' he told her, going back to her nipple which was hard waiting for his touch to come back.

He didn't care he moved her over onto her knees and pulled her back so her back was against his chest both hands on her tits rubbing them while he could feel her clenching down hard on his dick, he fought her moving back and forward against her friction before coming hard inside her. He stayed where he was, inside her, dropping one hand down to rub her clit again. He could feel her still pulsing on him and he knew if he did it right she would come hard again. He put his mouth on her neck, one hand on her nipple rubbing it and one finger rubbed her clit. He heard her before he felt her keeping her braced against him and could feel her squirting around his dick which was starting to grown new life inside her. He moved in and out a few times, before moving her onto the bed rolling her onto her side moving up beside her kissing her.

'What she want?' he asked finally.

'Sophia thinks you having sex will give you a heart attack and you will die,' she told him, 'she's going to pick her up after school and spend some time with her,'

'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm if we could get rid of the other two,' Daryl mused.

'Arn't you worried she thinks your going to die from having sex?' Carol asked.

'Nah, I think I'm gonna die if you don't come have a bath with me, then more sex,' Daryl told her, 'See its the lack of sex that puts a strain on ya heart not having sex,' 

'Oh your full of it,' Carol rolled away walking to their bathroom naked moving about to fill the bath for them. 

'It is you know, if you don't have sex with me two more times today, I might just keel over!' Daryl called out.

'Well best you drink some poweraid or make a protein shake,' she called back.

 


	71. Chapter 71

Carol managed to convince Daryl they needed to go to the book store and buy the girls some books about facts about sex and loving relationships between parents. When they arrived home before bed, Sophia come back with Merle to the house about 8pm all three girls found a different book on their beds to read. Sophia was given one about medical facts. Facts being the likely hood of Daryl dying from having sex was extremely unlikely.

Carol just hoped she wouldn't move onto worrying about him riding his bike to work, or a truck falling on him while working under. All these's fears flitted through Carol's minds on a daily basis everytime he left the house. 

She had made him sort out life insurance policies and made sure that he moved the house into  trust for the kids they had and any future kids they had together. She didn't want to be alone with the children worried about how she was going to feed them and not have a home.

'You could just marry Glenn,' Daryl told her when she had voiced her concerns a few weeks back.

'If I knew he was loaded, I would of, but you tricked me with your sexy moves,' Carol teased him.

'Don't tease me about other men,' Daryl warned her.

'Hmmm is that your jealousy side coming out?' She asked.

'Glenn's ok, I know he's not into chicks,' Daryl leaned back into the bed, 'those other fuckers I don't trust,'

'You mean your best friends?' Carol asked, Daryl nodded, 'they already have women, I don't think they would be to happy about it,'

'Hmmmmmm they might, just marry Glenn, you can watch chick flicks and talk about underwear, eat fried chicken bitching about shit,' he told her.

'He really is the perfect man,' Carol mused. 

'Shut up,' Daryl rolled her and proceeded to show her how he was better than Glenn.

The books didn't go over well with the girls, two come flying down the stairs and landed outside Glenn's bedroom, he picked them up reading the tittles and headed upstairs with them to find out why they were launching books at him.

Sophia was the only one interested in her book, pouring over it  on her bed. Daryl also gave her a present of her adoption certificate and name change in a little photo album with some family snaps since she come into the family and some photos of just him and her, and him and Carol and her. She'd shut the door and flicked though everything she found on the bed.

She was totally different than the other two who took for granted everything was just going to be there. Sophia knew how lucky she was to be in the family with Daryl having married Carol. And a Uncle Glenn, Rick and Shane, a Uncle Merle and Aunty Maggie. Daryl also slipped a photo copy of the deed to the house which was now in a trust for her, Piper and Chloe. No one could make her leave. He was stuck with her and she was stuck with him. It was just the way she wanted it.

She pulled out her note book and wrote to him, she'd filled two notebooks since she moved in, writing to him about everything. From her classes to ten pin bowling. Questions about getting a puppy or a kitten. Why the water went a certain way. He though any thoughts that popped into her head she asked him.  He wrote back to her more than he did the girls. He'd never shown Carol what was in the notebook, he knew Carol wouldn't pry unless he told her it was important. 

She had started leaving little notes and drawings, sketches for Glenn too, his wall was beginning to look like a cross stitch of wall paper. She really was talented. She really was the sweetest kid out of all of them. Daryl loved her, he was surprised the love come so easy, he didn't know it could. He hadn't realized that he would have enough to go around. He had been worried about that in the beginning when Carol had admitted she might want another baby but she didn't know.

He knew he could provide for more but he didn't realize that a Dad's love could just make room for one more, you didn't run out. Merle never said, no one told him. He only really had his girls who he loved since the moment he saw them. His father constantly told him he didn't love him and hated him. He just didn't realize loving one more kid would be so easy, when she run that night and he talked to her, he realized then he loved her.

Carol was heading to bed, she was tired and just a little bit sore, she wanted to take a bath relax a little. Glenn come into their bedroom looking around.

'What with all the sex ed books, and health, are one of you sick?' he asked her, she shook her head.

'Soph thinks he's going to die from having sex,' she whispered we're trying to convince her he's not, sex is normal healthy part of a relationship,' She told him, Daryl come into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

'I told Carol I'm gonna die if I don't get enough, I'ma gonna end up with blue balls,' he told Glenn, Glenn put his hand over his mouth and pushed the door shut so the girls wouldn't hear, Carol half closed the bathroom door, she didn't know why she bothered, Glenn was not interested in her at all, Daryl was always ready but was totally knackered on the bed. Glenn flopped down beside Daryl and turned on the TV.

Both of them leaned back watching tv, laughing about something on there. Carol shook her head. They were the odd couple, protective of each other. The conversation they were having was making her laugh some of the shit they talked about was dumb. Glenn was talking about a pair of shoes he just brought and Daryl was talking about the correct way someone should fry a bit of chicken. The conversation flowed, Carol had no idea why, they were not even listening to each other but talking about crap.


	72. Chapter 72

'You have to tell him he can't come,' Piper told Carol.

'He'll just ruin everything,' Chloe added, 'He can't help it, tell him to go to the flat,'

'You and Glenn will be enough, uncle Shane can come because he's cool,' Piper told her, 'he's a dork, and embarrassing to have here, plus he will glare at everyone,'

The twin's had been telling Carol for the past 20 minutes that they didn't want Daryl at the party for Sophia for the next day. They come up with heaps of plan's for him to do, one of which involved on him jumping into a lake. Sophia hadn't said anything for the whole time.

'Stop,' she told them, 'I want him to come,'

'NOOOOOOOOOOO! Sophia, he can't' Piper yelled at Sophia, then Chloe threw her hands up in the air realizing the fact they hadn't stuck together their plan to get their Dad outed from the party would end up with him coming because of what Sophia just said.

'You did it now,' Chloe told her, she was pissed with her, she glanced at Carol who was just sitting and watching the girls not saying anything letting the deal with it themselves, she quickly learnt the girls were best friends but had explosive arguments that settled quickly words were rarely said to hurt each other. More about the situation and displeasure of what was happening.

'This is going to be so lame,' Piper told Sophia she stopped short at yelling at her when she saw Sophia flinch when she yelled at her. 'Why would you want Daddy there anyway? He's going to walk around with a ruler or something,'

'Measuring the distance from us to the guys,' Chloe interjected, Carol looked and watched the twins flip a switch and activate twin tag team mode. They continued at Sophia trying to break her finally Carol stepped in.

'That's enough now, go do your homework, I'll talk with Dad when he's home from work,' Carol told them all.

'No, my party, my choice,' Sophia told them, 'I'm going for a walk Mama,'

She put on her jacket, Carol called her to take her phone and be back in half an hour, the other two girls grumbled their way upstairs annoyed about the fact their Daddy was most likely to ruin Sophia's party. Carol buzzed around tidying up the kitchen and lounge  and started setting up stuff for dinner. Carol sighed and looked at the fridge wondering if it was too early to have a drink. She looked at the clock it had gone 5, Daryl was picking up Chinese for them and they planned a night in with the girls to watch a movie.

She looked at her phone which was buzzing with a text message and saw it was from Sophia.

'I'm with Dad,'

That was all the text said. She stared  at it for a few minutes before calling Daryl. He picked up after a few rings saying hello.

'Do you have Sophia?' she asked him.

'Yes, I told her to text you, she rung me to pick her up so she could come get dinner,' Daryl said over the phone.

'Is she ok?' Carol asked.

'Fine, why?'

'She just said she was going for a walk,' Carol told him.

'Hmmmmmmm I'll talk to you when I get home ok,' Daryl told her and hung up the phone.

Carol wandered around the house and then their bedroom. She looked at her calender to see when she was due her period, then brushed it off because the chances of trying to figure it out after 6 days wasn't the best indicator. She put the test down back in the drawer, she wasn't sure if she wanted their woopise to be a positive or negative. 

She heard them coming in through the door with food. Daryl calling out to everyone who wanted to eat to come now or forever miss out. He come through to the bedroom to take a shower and found her in there shoving the drawer shut. He reached down and pulled it out.

'You take it?' he asked.

'Too early, I'm just not going to drink anything till I get my period or a result,' Carol told him, he nodded, stripped his clothes and turned the shower on, he walked out of the bathroom to shut and lock their bedroom door. He come back into the bathroom, climbed in the shower.

'Wanna join?' he asked her, she shook her head, and he kept talking, 'Sophia wants me to come to the party and the girls argued right?'

'Yeah, not bad, but there is some disagreement,' Carol told him.

'Well its because................... she's never had a party or a Dad who wanted to come to her party,' Daryl stuck his head out the shower curtain, 'So I told her we would have a family party on Sunday with cake and balloon, what ever the fuck she wants minus the puppy here on Sunday,'

'She's having two parties?' Carol looked surprised and Daryl had fixed the problem.

'I promised her I'd leave the party up to you, Shane and Glenn,' Daryl told her, 'Now come give me a kiss for fixing the most embarrassing Dad in the whole world problems,'

'Daryl,............' Carol pulled off her shirt and dropped her jean's 'Your going to get more than a kiss, I was getting ready to pull my hair out,' She climbed into the shower to do more than kiss her husband.

 


	73. Chapter 73

'Don't feed it Daryl, it'll never leave,' Merle growled from the other side of the work shop. They opened up the garage to get some jobs done on Saturday morning and one little brown puppy come out from behind the big rubbish skip. He was pretty cute and rolling on his backs waiting for his belly to be rubbed.  Daryl thought he might be a Lab but crossed with something he wasn't to sure.

'You think someone dumped him here?'

Although they both said not feed hm, Merle had made them up a little basket in the office, and Daryl was feeding them. They were both being sucked in with the playful puppies. Merle had gone out to look around coming back with another puppy that was actually in the skip. They didn't look big enough to be away from their mother but it was pretty clear that someone had dumped them in the skip, they thought maybe one had climbed out or something.

'Come look in the skip,' Merle told him.

They both peered into the skip then looked at each other, 'Some fuckers need to be fucken shot,' Merle growled climbing into the skip, a beautiful golden retriever lying on her side feeding a puppy, tied to the inside of the skip. She looked old though, too old to be nursing puppies. 

'She friendly?' Daryl asked,

'She wagging her tail, see there's a good girl,' Merle drop his tone to one he spoke to his kids with and the tail was banging on the side of the skip. He untied her and she seemed to know he was trying to help her. He helped her jump out of the skip and he past the remaining puppy to Daryl. Daryl watched the mother dog looking around for her babies. They were still little.

The one he was holding from inside skip was covered in oil, he knew they had to do something before they ate more or got sick or something, they were all licking at their feet. He through the one he had on his knee might be golden one he wasn't sure. 

Daryl turned them over looking at them to check what they were healthy or not. He wasn't sure what to do, he went into the office to call the vet that wasn't far from the garage and come back out to Merle telling him to put them in a big box or something he was going to take them down get them checked out then try figure out what to do with them.

'You want a dog Merle?' he asked. Merle shook his head.

'I'd want one Mag's would cut my balls off and feed them to me for dinner if I brought a puppy home,' Merle stated. Daryl had no doubts, he didn't think Carol would mind him bringing them home for a few days. Who was he kidding he just adopted three puppies and maybe the mama dog, he knew for a fact if he took them home they would never leave again. He put them in the truck and took them down to the vet.

2 hours later Daryl pulled up outside his house knowing inside they were getting things ready for the party. Daryl looked at the dog sitting beside him, she had been bathed and had more shots than Daryl liked to think about, a new collar and she was staring at him as to say, 'Lets go do this,'

'You realize I'm probably either never gona have sex again or you will be the best present ever,' Daryl told her, he looked in the back seat at the three sleeping puppies, two golden and one brown, 'You little fuckers better not piss in the house,'

The vet had told him they could take them to a shelter but the likelihood of the mother being adopted was unlikely due to her age. She shouldn't have had this litter of puppies. Daryl couldn't leave them there, despite  his rough exterior he took the old dog and her pups. He got her chipped so he could claim her. He paid a huge bill, brought collars and leads, then dog food. He left the vets a proud owner of one old dog and 3 puppies he could return when they were about 8-9 weeks.

He sat in the drive for so long talking to the dog that Carol come down the drive to check he was ok, her eyes widened as she saw the dog in the front seat beside him, she pulled open the drivers door looking at him.

'You didn't really get Soph a dog for her birthday? Cos thats a really old dog,' she told him.

'Nah found her in the skip at work, took her to the vets, the shelters would put her down when she finished nursing them,' he indicated to the box of puppies in the back seat. 'Some fucker tied her up inside the skip, inside it,' 

'Really?' Carol reached in looking at the puppies, 'So now we have 4 dogs?'

'Technology we have one, we own her now,' Daryl indicated to the old dog, 'She needs to keep the pups with her for another 4-5 weeks the vet said.............. just don't check the bank, what I spent on her at the vet, they were all covered in oil and shit,'

'Its ok, we will work something out,' she told him.

'You need to tell the girls we just keeping the big one, and maybe the little brown one, cos he likes me,' Daryl told her.

'Noooooo, you need to tell them, this has nothing to do with me,' Carol picked up the box, pulling it off the back seat to take it inside. 'You can be the bad one on this, bring the food, and don't think I don't see that bag of toys there Daryl,'

'Come on then, lets see if we can find you a name,' Daryl walked around and lifted the old dog down. He felt bad for her, she was old, feeding pups and been neglected and was thin. The vet told him to put her in a small room like the laundry for a day so she could rest and eat. Feed the pups. He didn't think that would happen. He did have a big huge basket in the back of his truck he thought they could put in the lounge for her to lie in and be pampered by the girls.

She walked slowly by his side. He lifted her up the steps to go great 3 very excited teens all of which had a puppy declaring they would love forever and could they please keep them Dad.

'How come Sophia gets a dog for her birthday?' Piper asked, 'I've been asking for  a dog for years,'

'No one's getting a dog for their birthday, I found her in the skip at work, tied up in there, so now she belongs to us, she's old and probably only has a few months left,' Daryl told them, Carol didn't say anything when he pulled out one of their best dishes to put dog food in it for her, and filled up Carols brand new bowl for baking with water. The old dog ate and then started pacing looking at her puppies. They went to work setting up the basket and put the dogs in it.

'Your a kind man Daryl Dixon, but if you use my good dishes again for your dog your going to regret it,' Carol told him. 

'I'll go get a bucket and a bowl for her later,' He pulled her in for a kiss. He was still pissed about it. But he had saved her, he was thankful they went into work to do some odd jobs because they wouldn't have lasted till Monday the vet told him.

 

 

 


	74. Chapter 74

Daryl was lying on his bed listening to teens run around the house, he'd been banished to the bedroom just about under lock and key, with his new dog and her puppies. He had the tv on and was trying to focus on that and no the sound of teen a girls and boys giggling in the hallway. 

Sophia's party was in full swing and the music was vibrating though the house and from what he could hear the girls were having a good time, Glenn and Shane were hits, Daryl was not. He'd been at the kitchen table for half an hour when Sophia begged him to go to his room because he was scaring everyone. He nodded he would go and threw a look at Carol. So now he was lying on his bed, hungry and neglected.

He had his head hanging off the bed looking at the tv upside down and wondered if he could sneak out and steal some food. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the local pizza delevery place. He ordered himself some food before he died of hunger, Carol had forgotten about dinner, they all did with the sudden appearance of their new dogs. The dog had been fed better than him.

He was sulky but was failing. He ordered four pizza's with drinks and gave them his credit card number, that should keep him alive for if someone ever come to find him. He asked them if thye could deleiver to a bedroom window, they said no, not even to a loyal customer like him. They laughed when he said he'd been locked in there by his teen age daughters. He really had, they locked him in after the first ten times he come wandering out they shoved him in and locked the door from the outside. 

He'd rung Carol twice to tell her if she loved him she would feed him, she told him she would get him something but she forgot. He climbed out the window creeped around the house to go get his food. He walked around the side of the house and smack bang into Piper and Carl Grimes making out in the dark.

Carl just ran, almost squealing like a stuck pig, left her standing there, and ran inside to find Shane. Daryl had no doubt he would have told Shane Daryl was going to kill him and he needed to protect him.  Daryl had Piper by the back of her shirt guiding her up the drive inside the house. Carol come down the back steps and held her hands out to him. Stopping him.

'Stop,' She told him, 'don't come any further,'

She ushered Piper in behind her telling her to go find Glenn, and keep out of trouble.

'Daryl, you can't come in here, there's 40 odd kids in there you can't chew Carl out for kissing Piper,' Carol told him, 'You know what its like to be a 15year old boy, if you go in there your gong to upset everyone. We will deal with this tomorrow,'

They looked behind him to see the pizza guy coming up the path with Daryl's dinner. He took the pizza looked at Carol and swayed a little on his feet, he went round to the back of his truck and opened up the back he put the pizza's down and cracked open a drink, and opened a box. Took out a slice of pizza, he was pissed and wanted to growl both Piper and Carl and chase that boy out of his house with a foot in his arse.

'Your sposed to be keeping an eye on her,' Daryl told him. 'You told me you'd keep an eye on her,'

'I am, I just ................. there's so many kids, they snuck out,' Carol told him, 'Kids, your' telling me you didn't do stuff like that?' 

'No,' he mumbled.

'They were just kissing, we can deal with it tomorrow or when everyone goes home,' Carol told him, 'but if you go in now they will never forgive you,'

'Fine, you wana go make out round the side of the house?' Daryl looked hopeful, Carol laughed and shook her head biting back a laugh at him always up for sex or mucking around, she almost would consider it if it was only their teenagers inside the house, 'Not tonight, you can come in and help, I think we need you to help keep an eye on things these kids are fast.'

'Sure?' He looked surprised, 'You just want me to bring the pizza,'

'I've got one more hour till parents come, and we look like a tip in there, we need to make it look somewhat like somewhere you want to leave your kids, just don't glare at them,' Carol leaned in to kiss him, 'Then once they go I'll come make out with you down the side of the house,'

Daryl carried the pizza in which went in second's he had two slices, Piper and Carl were keeping a wary distance from him and each other. Glenn moved the car's to the street and the boy's and Glenn, Shane and Daryl had the lights on outside and started up some basketball games with them. Once they said goodbye to the last kid, Daryl brought the old dog out to carry her out to the toilet, she looked better and had been sleeping most of the day, only waking to eat, drink and go to the toilet.

He stood outside in the dark waiting for her to go to the toilet when Carol come behind him wrapping her arms around him standing on her tippee toe  kissing him on his back of his neck. He moved his hands down holding them around him leaning back onto him a little.

'You did good,' Carol told him. 

'Yeah, going to chew them both out tomorrow,' Daryl told her, she gave him a squeeze, he turned to face her, 'didn't do too badly, we could have had three out behind the house with boys,'

'Don't remind me, I'm just please it was one of ours and not someone elses,' Carol told him, Daryl nodded, whistled for the dog and helped her back up the steps and they all went inside the house. Sophia and Chloe were excited about the night, Piper said nothing, and Shane was just leaving with Carl. Rick was working, Shane was in charge. Daryl followed Carl with his eyes and he hid behind Glenn. Shane and Carl left and they all decided to leave the clean up for the morning.

Daryl and Carol had taken a shower and were just starting to get busy when they noticed they had a audience, 'I can't do it with her watching,' Daryl rolled off Carol. She stroked him for a few minutes and he changed his mind climbing back on her, kissing and making love to her.

 

 


	75. Chapter 75

'Piper you are on dog poop duty for the next week,' Daryl told Piper as he walked out into the kitchen after having a shower the next morning, Chloe and Sophia looked up from their breakfast and looked like they would rather be anywhere else.

Piper flipped her head around looking at her Dad shaking her head at him. It was not what she wanted to hear but thinking of what else he could be giving her as punishment that was the least of things she could be doing. 'Fine,'

'Spose there no point telling you to keep away from Carl,' he asked her.

'No,' Piper looked at him.

'You going to be sensible, you shouldn't go sneaking out of a party to make out with a boy,' Daryl warned her. 'Not all boys are just interested in making out,'

'I know, Carl's not like that,' Piper told him.

'Your 14,' Daryl told her, 'Remember that,'

'We are going to be 15 in 3 weeks, can we have a party?' Piper looked hopeful.

'I don't think so,' Daryl told them, they had had parties and outing every year. He was thinking they would just chill out maybe they could have a few girlfriends over. 'Sleep over, two friends each,' 

'Sleep over,' Piper asked.

'Mhhhhhhh' he told her, Carol had caught his attention coming through the kitchen in a pair of tight pants he hadn't seen before, she had wet hair and was carrying a puppy over her shoulder like it was a baby. She dug around in the cupboards coming out with some food for the dog. He'd taken her out already for a toilet stop. Then back into the bedroom. She seemed to like it there.

She liked Daryl, she liked Carol. They were going to bring her basket back out when they tidied up some more. She gave them a smile and went back out again, passing Glenn who appeared to be slow dancing with the golden puppy. The puppy was asleep over his shoulder and Glenn was singing to it.

'I'm keeping this puppy, can I keep this puppy?' Glenn danced past Daryl to pour himself a coffee, Daryl nodded his head knowing saying no to Glenn would be pointless, 'She's going to be my guard dog to keep away mean boyfriends, and I'm going to get her a pink sparkly collar, do you think she will wear a tutu?'

Daryl shook his head at his friend, 'No it won't wear a fucken tutu, its not a purse dog, its a retriever, its going to be massive.' Daryl gestured how high it would be and big size it would be.

'She might like it, I'm going to call her, Rapunzel,' Glenn looked at Daryl who was looking at his best friend wondering if it was too late to find a new best friend. Daryl tried to think of reasons why she shouldn't be called that but he had nothing.

'Dad can we keep the other two puppies?' Piper asked knowing they were really keeping two puppies because her Dad wasn't going to make Glenn move out until Glenn wanted too so he and Rapunzel would stay for a long time.

'Ask your Ma,' Daryl put it all on Carol and he knew she would kill him, he knew she wanted to keep the puppy she was carrying around and he wanted the brown one so they would keep them both.

'So Rapunzel?' Glenn asked him.

'Your not coming to the dog park with me, I'm not standing next to you while you shout out some dumb name,' Daryl told him, 'And you need to help build up some fences around the yard so they don't get out.'

'Well what about Elsa?' Glenn asked, Daryl shook his head. 'Snow white?'

'No, go ask Carol for ideas all your names are dumb, good job you have no kids' Daryl told him. Glenn pouted at him then decided to go down to see Carol who was playing with the other two puppies to tell her Daryl said he could keep a puppy.

 


	76. Chapter 76

Carol and Daryl worked quietly not talking moving around the kitchen together. They sent the girls out to go to the mall with some money and told them not to come back until they text them to come, that Uncle Glenn would come pick them  up. Daryl looked across in the lounge and Glenn standing on a chair trying to hang streamers. Carol was icing a cake and Daryl was making the fixings of one of the biggest meals he ever cooked. 

Everyone was coming to celebrate Sophia's birthday. Even though the were in a hurry trying to fix everything up, Daryl couldn't help but pat Carol's arse each time he passed her, and kiss her on the back of her neck.

'Daryl I can see you,' Glenn called from the lounge.

There was a knock at the door and they all looked at it and called come in to who ever was on the other side. The door handle turned and it pushed open, the person was still on the other side of the step somewhat reluctant to come into the house.

'Ummmmm no one got a knife or gun in their hand?' Tyreese asked then he stepped into the house, Glenn froze staring at him wondering why he was there holding a big arse present in his hands.

'Hi?' Carol looked at him wondering why he was there, no one invited him.

'The girls text me during the week to invite me?' Tyreese looked around at the shocked faces of the adults, 'I can see you didn't know I was coming, I'll just put this here, give Sophia my best,'

Tyreese put the present down looked at Glenn and left as quick as he come. Daryl looked at Glenn with a surprised look on his face, Glenn was still on the chair balanced staring at the door with a longing look on  his face.

'Fucken go if thats what you want,' Daryl growled at him, 'Just don't do anything stupid like marrying him,'

Carol tried not to giggle as Glenn stumbled down off the chair, tripping over the stuff he had left lying about and ran out the door calling, 'Wait!'

She looked at Daryl and he shrugged his shoulders, 'He can't help himself,'

'Shouldn't you go out there and drag him back in?' Carol asked him.

'Nah, he's a grown man he can do what he likes, but  I hope he doesn't ................................ Ty cheated on him so many times,' Daryl told her, 'Guess all I can do is pick up the pieces when it crashes again,'

Carol didn't know, she looked at the door, until now she wouldn't have gone and said something to someone else about their relationship but she felt protected about Glenn. She went to the door and looked out, then went down the drive to see them both standing by the car Tyreese was driving.

'Whats going on?' Carol asked them.

'Just talking to Tyreese,' Glenn was leaning close to him standing beside him against the car.

'You both need to come inside and help,' Carol told them, 'Come on the girls will be here soon,'

'You're inviting me in?' Tyreese asked.

'I'm inviting you to come help sort out this party for Sophia,' Carol told him, 'Come on, your being invited to come in for a kids party, not to make goo eyes at Glenn, I expect you to help if your coming in,'

Tyreese followed her into the house, Glenn stood standing at the car like his mother had just come out to invite his date into the house. Truth was he was surprised he'd shown up invited by the girls. He still loved him but he didn't know if he loved him enough to have his heart broken again. Tyreese wasn't the man he wanted to be, or someone who wanted to truly settle down forever.

He followed him into the house and found him helping Carol fix the balloons, Glenn stood back up on the chair to fix the streamers, he caught Daryl's eye and shrugged. He finished what he was doing then went over to help Daryl with the clean up before he went to go get the girls from the mall.

'What did you guys end up getting Sophia for her birthday?' Glenn asked.

Daryl half shrugged and then looked around, 'Puppies, parties, she's got everything, there isn't much she doesn't want, we might go on a little trip or something with the three of them in a few weeks,'

'Sounds great.............. What am I going to do with Ty?' Glenn asked.

'Whatever, your choice, he a dick Glenn, you should go looking for someone better, go to .................. I don't know, go out meet some people,' Daryl suggested.

'I was thinking about going to that gay bar, but I don't want to go alone,' Glenn looked at him looking hopeful, Daryl groaned, he'd done worse than go to  gay bar. 

'Ask Carol if I can come out and play with ya, ask Rick and Shane to come too,' Daryl told him, 'Tell them its a boys night out,' he nodded with a sly grin, he watched as Glenn bounced over to Carol telling her he and Daryl were going out on a boys night the next weekend, Tyreese looked at Glenn and he looked sick when he heard him telling Carol they were going out, and he wasn't invited.

 

 

 


	77. Chapter 77

'Boy's night, sounds good,' Merle told Daryl, 'Count me in,'

'ummmmmmmm huh?' Daryl said from under the hood of a car, 'Glenn's organising it so just show up at mine at 9 and we are going,'

Daryl hadn't told the guys what Glenn had in mind, he'd organised a driver to take him to the next town over which sported a club called 'Yuen's  House of Strippers,' it was run by a Asian guy Glenn knew and he had a female partner, Glenn had shown him the web page, Daryl looked briefly at the web page that sported male strippers and he worked out it was an all male review. He laughed because he had been to a gay club many times as Glenn's wing man but the other guys not so much so.

Glenn had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, it was a bit sad that Daryl knew where more gay bars were around the state than normal bars or clubs. The guys were going to find out tonight. He hid his grin under the hood of the car. It was getting onto the time they needed to close up, it was Saturday their half day and he wanted to get home to the girls before he went out.

They were being invaded at their house by Merle's kids, Maggie didn't feel like spending the time alone with the boys so they were going to stay at Daryl's like a mini holiday. They locked up the garage and they were all heading to their own homes to clean up and get ready for the night out.

'Have you told the rest of them your going to a strip club?' Carol asked Daryl, she was watching him shower, the girls were helping Maggie put the kids to bed and Carol was watching Daryl enjoying every minute of it. 

'Yes why do you think they are so keen to come?' Daryl half laughed.

'I mean...............' Carol was distracted with him washing all parts of him and she reached into the shower to help him wash a bit better.

'Get in,' he told her in a husky tone, she nodded and stripped climbing in with him.

'Guess I might have to remind you you like girls and not to get distracted by all those sexy men stripping tonight,' Carol suggested.

'It might be hard,' Daryl's mouth went to her neck, 'I'm so good looking, I'm a good catch you better remind me twice,'

**********************************************************************************************

'Do I look ok?' Glenn asked Daryl, he come out to the lounge and did a bit of a spin.

Daryl shook his head, 'How the fuck would I know, you got me dressed, picked out my clothes if you can't dress yourself there is something wrong with you,'

'Carol do I look ok?' Glenn stood in front of her, 'Maggie?'

'You look amazing, your the best out of all of them tonight, the other guys won't stand a chance even getting a dance,' Maggie told him.

'Your cute Glenn, If you were not gay or I hadn't married Daryl I would marry you,' Carol told him, Daryl shook his head.

'No you wouldn't you were sucked in by my charms the first moment you saw me lying outside the female changing rooms,' Daryl told her, he nodded his head. She gave him a little smile.

One by one, Rick and Shane and Merle showed up to go out on their boy's night, Merle kissed all his kids goodnight then spent some time kissing his wife. 'I promise I won't do nothing stupid like get a lap dance or nothing if we go to a strip club,' he told her.

'Oh that's fine, get all the lap dances you want to Merle, free pass,' Maggie told him.

'What's the catch? I'm going to be sleeping outside in the dog house,' Merle asked. Maggie would have him by the balls if he even looked at another women, he wasn't even sure why she was sitting here so calmly with them going out on a boys night to a strip club.

'Free pass babe, I promise, no catch when you get home,' Maggie bent over to pick up her bag and dug around pulling out her wallet, she had a whole stack of one's in there. 'In fact here,' she passed it all to him.

'I've got the best wife ever,' he told the other guys, Carol called Daryl over and gave him a stack of one's to take, he shook his head and she pressed it into his hands.

'You too, get a lap dance, on me,' she pulled him into a kiss, all the guy looked at each other wondering what was going on and they followed a bouncy Glenn out to the waiting limo with a mini bar in it he had booked for the night. They missed the grins on Carol's and Maggies faces, the only two who knew they were going to a gay strip club was Daryl and Glenn. They kinda wished they were going too.


	78. Chapter 78

They guys didn't notice the extremely gay guy taking their money and checking them out as they entered the club, or the bartender who brought their drinks over to the table for them to have. They all had a buzz on from the well stocked mini bar and Merle with his free pass was taking advantage of  it all. Merle downed a shot, they looked around the club and were talking amongst themselves then the lights went onto half.

A couple of guys come over with their drinks smiling at Rick and Daryl giving them the eye, then the penny dropped with the rest that Glenn had brought them to a gay strip club. Glenn was as excited as could be and when the lights went down the guys soon were treated to a all male strip show. Rick and Shane sat there with there mouths open not quite believing what they were seeing, Daryl passed them some of his money as the male strippers come past they had no choice but to try slip the money into their g-strings. 

Merle was treated to a half grind on his lap as a male stripper must have like the look of the rugged man. Merle took some of the money that Maggie gave him to shove in non so gently into the side of his g-string and he left. He sat there with his arms folded as it must have gone around out back there was a few handsome rugged men  out there with money and they all made a bee line to their table.

Two guys joined them at the table and were flirting outrageously with all 5 men. Daryl answered their questions and as one guy leaned in to ask him if he was available he held up his ring finger and pointed to Rick. He made a sad face and moved onto Shane and Merle. Daryl laughed and pointed at Merle. Glenn was over the top excited waving money to the strippers to come close and dance for him. Merle decided two could play his game and decided to cock block his brothers best friend.

'You arsehole,' Merle stood up, now he knew what Maggie meant about the lap dances. He didn't care about coming to the gay strip club, like Daryl he'd been dragged to worse with Glenn over the years, he even sat through a performance of the 'Rocky horror picture show,' so not to hurt his feelings, but he had crossed the line by tricking him on a boys night without telling him it was a gay strip club before they come. He wouldn't have spent such a long time getting ready or worried about Maggie stressing out.

The penny dropped, Maggie knew, of course she knew, so did Carol, and Daryl the only ones who didn't know was Rick, Shane and Merle. He looked around and the guy sitting next to him put his hand on the back of his pants to pull him back to his seat, Merle approached Glenn who squealed with wide eyes.

He walked around to Glenn taking his hand, 'You promised you wouldn't cheat on me and now we're at a strip club, you trying to find someone else?'

'No................ ah ah,' Glenn managed to get out.

Merle pulled him to him planting a big sloppy kiss on his mouth and pulling him towards him so Glenn's back was hard up against him, he wrapped his arms around him and sat his arse on Glenn's chair holding him tight pulling him onto his knee, Glenn's body went still as he knew he had lost this round. 

He leaned forward whispering in his ear, 'Now neither of us get lap dances lover,' and just for fun he planted a kiss on his neck. Shane and Rick were smirking and Daryl wasn't surprised Merle had tried to cock block Glenn, it was about time someone cock blocked Glenn.

Glenn looked at Daryl for help and he just laughed, 'You two look cute together,' he pulled out his phone an took a photo then text it to Carol.

Shane gave no fucks of where he was, he had a free pass to get drunk and Rick had left Carl with Michonne to do some bonding together. She was taking him to dinner then to stop by and see Carol and Maggie afterwards and help out with the little kids.

Merle held onto Glenn for quite some time that he finally let him  go when he pleaded to go to the toilet. The stripping finally gave up and Merle decided to give up on Glenn and let him go mingle for a bit, he warned him he would be watching.  Some of the guys around the club witnessed the exchange between them and thought Glenn had a jealous lover and it seemed to make him extremely popular at the bar when they asked him about his relationship with Merle. Glenn decided to run with it telling them he was thinking about leaving him because he needed to be free and although he was a excellent lover sometimes you just needed a man who you could watch sloppy movies with.

 


	79. Chapter 79

Daryl was sitting in the curb waiting for Glenn to hurry up. He didn't want to know what he was doing and he wasn't about to ask either. He was giving him 5 more minutes then he was going after him. He'd been chatting up a guy at the bar and they both disappeared off together down the side of the club when they come out to go home. Merle, Rick and Shane were sitting in the Limo waiting for him, really they were making cocktails to drink.

Daryl was the only one it seemed to be on look out for Glenn. 

 _Fuck it!_ Daryl thought, he went down the side of the bar prepared to see what ever he saw and he saw it. The guy had Glenn backed up against the wall and they were making out like a pair of horny teens grinding against each other. He could see their pants were undone and hands were everywhere, he groaned a little hoping he wouldn't get an eye full.

Why was he always the one who had to worried about keeping his friends safe. In a dark outside a gay bar could only end up in trouble should some arseholes decide to make targets of them.

'Glenn come on,' Daryl called out.

'Coming,' Glenn answered.

'Don't give a fuck, lets go,' Daryl called out, Glenn and his friend come up tucking themselves in following him towards the car where the other guys were. 

Glenn was like a hyped up puppy bouncing on adrenaline walking between Daryl and the other guy.

'Daryl, uh ummmm Caesar,' Glenn gave them a half arsed introduction. **  
**

'Daryl, Daryl Dixon,' Daryl looked at his hand and gave a second thought about shaking his hand knowing he could have had it somewhere on Glenn's body he didn't want to touch.

'Caesar Martinez,'  he held his hand out for Daryl to shake, Daryl shook it anyway. He half pulled Glenn towards him wrapping his arm around him. Daryl could tell he was interested. Out of all the guys Daryl had drunk the least.

Glenn was drunk so was Caesar, Daryl wasn't too keen on letting Glenn go with anyone while he'd been drinking the first time.

'Can we give you a ride home or something?' Daryl asked. 'You have a friend or something who you go with?' 

'K, I don't live near there............' Caesar told him, he named the same town they lived in, 'I come with a friend he left ages ago,'

Daryl nodded and he told him they would drop him off.  He shoved both of them in the Limo for the trip home. Glenn managed to move himself around so he was balanced on his knee. He accepted the drink from Rick who was mixing up all sorts of things in the shakers then pouring them into the glass. Daryl took one too, he knew he might have to have a few to block the images of Glenn and Caesar hands all over each other and in each others pants.

Glenn leaned over and started kissing him. Glenn was grinning from ear to ear, Caesar wasn't there for Merles little stint when he cock blocked him from every guy in the bar. He noticed him come into the bar with a friend, when his friend left Glenn made a bee line for him.

'Glenn what are you doing? Get yourself a treat?' Merle teased him a little. He shook Caesars hand. 'Merle,'

Rick and Shane nodded and looked at him.

'I feel like I know you,' Shane asked him.

'I'm a D.A I just moved to town started working for a women name Andrea Harrison, she's got a law partner but I work for her, they don't know I'm .................... gay,' He told them, 'Do you know them?'

'Yeah, Rick and I are cops,' Shane said, 'Andrea's my girl,'

'Your girlfriend?' he asked, Shane nodded.

Questions and comments flew around the back of the Limo and everyone avoided the fact that Caesar who was half groping Glenn didn't know that his ex boyfriend is now paying his wages. Daryl looked around at his friends who all were staring at Glenn.

'You know Andrea right Glenn? and Tyreese?' Rick half slurred, 'I mean you only ............ fuck Daryl why you kick me for?'

 

 

 


	80. Chapter 80

'What are you doing?' Daryl whispered to Glenn and he was pulling Caesar with him into the house. No one questioned the fact they hadn't dropped him off at the bed and breakfast he was staying in but he had his hand firmly planted in Glenn's willing to follow him.

They were all drunk now, Daryl finally caught up with everyone else drink wise, he didn't know if Carol was going to be too happy with him. He, Glenn, Merle and Caesar tumbled into the house all of them telling the other to shush in case they woke up some sleeping children somewhere.

Glenn and Caesar were getting busy up against the fridge. Daryl banged into the kitchen table and swore, Merle slumped into a chair at looked at Glenn.

'I should be jealous of Glenn getting more action than the rest of us............... slow down Glenn, kids in the house, Maggie finds out you been playing up in the kitchen she will boot your bum,' Merle told them.

Daryl laughed a little thinking that both Glenn and Caesar seemed to forget they had a audience.

'Glenn, put the jug on while your standing there,' Daryl told him. 

Glenn pulled away and tried to go about making a coffee and ended up dropping the jug on the ground. He looked surprised at the big mess he was making the normally put together Glenn was all hands and feet, he was like a clutz. He was too busy grinning at the man who was grinning back at him. Daryl could see the hum buzzing between them, both seemed to be really interested in each other. 

Glenn headed off to the toilet with Caesar following him to 'Go' also, they were back within 5 minutes sooner than Daryl expected with Maggie at his heel spanking his butt. She had been sleeping and her hair was all sticking out everywhere. Merle let out a little groan thinking he was going to be in trouble for both being drunk and being loud.

'What's going on out here?' Carol come wandering out. Daryl took another look when he saw her wearing shorty p.j's and her bare feet, Maggie was wearing one of Merle's tee shirt over a pair of panties. He was surprised to see both of them awake. He held his hand out for her to take, which she did and he pulled her onto his lap.

'Hey, your awake,' Daryl told her.

'I heard clanging,' Carol kissed him, she could tell he was drunk, his hands wrapped around her hips. 'Hi, I'm Carol,'

She held her hand out to the man leaning against her fridge. Glenn was on the ground looking like he was trying to pick up some of the stuff he'd dropped on the ground. He didn't seem to be making any progress.

'Don't shake it, its been places it shouldn't,' Merle told her, 'This is Maggie,'

Caesars face blushed as Merle indicated with his hands where he thought both Glenn's and his hands had been. Carol moved off Daryl's knee to pick the fallen stuff off the floor. She put the jug on to try make them all coffee.

'Just remember there is a house full of children,' Maggie warned Glenn who was still trying to pick up some spoons off the floor, he was getting closer and closer to it they all knew he was really crawling around trying to make a nest to sleep in, 'And your sleeping in the lounge so unless you want awkward questions by you nephews and nieces keep it clean tonight please, That goes for you Daryl, last time we had you giving everyone an encore, we don't want repeat performances in the lounge.'

'Yeah we don't wana hear why was Uncle Daryl roaring like a lion?' Merle looked at his brother, Daryl opened his mouth to say something then shut it. 'Why Uncle Glenn sleeping under the kitchen table,'

They all looked and Uncle Glenn was sleeping on his side near the kitchen table, mouth open relaxed with soft snores coming out. Daryl yawned and scratched his neck, stood up stepping over Glenn and going into the hall. He come out pulling out pillows and blankets.

'Couch,' He pushed some bedding at Caesar, and Carol and Maggie pulled out a mattress to put on the floor for Glenn. He was snoring loud. Daryl wrapped his arms under his arm pits and Merle grabbed his feet. They hauled him over to the mattress. Caesar come over to help get his shoes off. Daryl made short work of his jacket and unbuckled his pants and pulled them off with Merle helping, it wasn't the first time they had to undress him he was a light weight. When he was with Ty the amounts of times he had fireman lifted him to get him out of the house had been crazy.

'Its kinda romantic,' Carol offered giggling a little at Merle and Daryl moving Glenn around like a rag doll to get him into bed. Caesar stood there looking awkward, they looked even more awkward when Glenn rolled over and farted loudly in front of everyone.

'Kinda,' Daryl said, 'I'm the romantic type, that was totally romantic, hope it doesn't put you off our man Glenn here,'

'No,'

 

 


	81. Chapter 81

Glenn opened his eyes a little and someone was sitting on him bouncing looking at him with big wide eyes.

'Wake,' bounce bounce.

He felt fingers in his eyes prying them open when they tried to close.

'Get off, go find Daddy,' Glenn mumbled half alseep, he looked around and could see he was on Daryl's floor. His head was pounding the last thing he remembered was making out with Caesar against the fridge, he groaned a little he didn't even get his number and it wasn't like he could go into his work place looking. Glenn sniffed the air, Merles youngest boy lay flat down on his chest to cuddle him.

'Hey baby boy you smell,' Glenn whispered rubbing his back, 'Uncle Glenn might puke changing that,'

Another little face come into his view, 'Put him in the shower, Daddy does, who's that?' Merles oldest son looked over at the couch. 'Is it your boyfriend Uncle Glenn?'

Glenn lifted his head a little and saw the back view of Caesar on the couch his shirt had ridden up exposing some of his back out of his jeans. He was asleep on Daryl's couch and if he wasn't being full body hugged by Merle's youngest he would of fist pumped the air.

'That is something you need to keep an eye on while I take care of your bother don't let him leave,' Glenn whispered, he did a half roll with the two year old and headed off to the hall way bathroom. He caught a gimpse of himself in the mirror and could see he looked rough. He lay the little guy down to change him without heaving and all but tossed him into the shower. He moved everything he could tip out up high.

He crepted into his bedroom where Merle and Maggie were sleeping and he got a glimpse of Merle's arse hanging out the side of the bed. He grabbed a blue diaper bag that was beside a pink one hoping that was the one he needed. He put the dirty diaper in a plastic bag, tying it off and cracked a window to try get rid of the smell. He didn't know if the smell was still the toddler or actually and smell of booze coming off him. He moved around the bathroom putting anything he could get into away from his reach.

Glenn moved about listening, used the toilet, then washed his hands and brushed his teeth. He slashed water on his face swearing never to drink again. 

'Uncle Glenn's going to wash you off now,' he opened the shower door and half hung in soaping him up and giving him the shower hose to use to wash it all off him. He was so tired, he wondered how long it would take someone else to wake up and take over the little boys. He was so tired, he needed a drink of something. He actually wanted McDonalds and knew he was in no state to drive anywhere. It was two far to walk with his head the way it was.

He thought about the guy he met last night, well groomed and smoking hot, hot, hot. Asleep on the couch. Glenn helped the little guy out and started dressing him again. He was more happy to see him now he looked and smelt better. He stood him up so he could help him step into his pants. They were both watching each other, he didn't know Merle's kids that well but he'd looked after them once a week while Maggie had some time out. 

He took them places, to the park and toy shops. He was fun Uncle Glenn but he could change a diaper and shower a kid if he had too. He'd been more hands on with Daryl's girls than Merle's kids mainly because Daryl had no one else but nannies and the guys to help. He was surprised they grew up relitivly normal. Glenn made Daryl buy some dresses, and hair ties and learn  how to do it. Daryl could have been happy to put them in overalls and be done with it. With Glenn's influence they learnt how to do girlie stuff like plaiting hair and doing bun's. 

He was rewarded a hug and kiss which he return  hugging  the little boy to him. 'Love you little guy,' He started to move to pick him up to take him out to find something to eat. He looked up and saw the man from the couch standing in the door way.

'He your kid?' he asked.

'Hi, no, he's Merles,' Glenn told him moving full to standing with Merle's toddler on his hip, 'Hi,'

'Hi,' Caesar said taking in the whole scene, 'So your ok? How's your head?'

Glenn felt awkward standing in the bathroom talking indicated they should go out to the kitchen.

'Can I use it?' He asked.

'Ummm sure, shower if you wanna,' Glenn was flustered, he could hear doors and noises and giggles coming from upstairs. He glanced in that direction and could see three excited faces, he made a back off gesture with his hand.

'Uncle Glenn had a sleep over....................................' he could hear whispering from the top of the stairs.

Caesar looked towards the stairs, 'Is this like a kids hotel? Do you have kids?'

'No Daryl has 3 and Merle 4,' Glenn tried to pass, he'd already let the little guy go and he was heading up the stairs to see Sophia who was standing watching from the top of the stairs.

Caesar wrapped his hand around Glenn's wrist, 'Is this awkward? Do you want me to go? Am I wasting my time here?'

Glenn was surprised with the sharp shooting questions and was always the one asking where things were going. Caesar seemed to be insecure about if he should go or stay or whatever.

'I know this is your friends house, there are kids about,' he said, 'Some people don't want.......... gay's around their kids............. should I go?'

'Go or stay but get the fuck out of my way, need to take a piss,' Merle pushed his way past them to go use the toilet. Glenn tried to pretend he was kinda shocked that Merle just went with them standing in the door way. He could hear a baby cry in the bedroom, Merle washed his hands, turned and looked at both of them.

'Glenn can you both take this somewhere else, others need to use the bathroom, he's interested, if he wasn't that huge fart you did last night would have sent him packing.' Merle pushed past them again. 'Go make me a coffee, you seen Daniel?'

'He gone upstairs to the girls,' Glenn told him. They were train blocked in the bathroom and Caesar stepped out of the way to let them both pass. He headed in and opened the shower door looking in.

'Lend me some pants and stuff?' He looked at Glenn, they were about the same size, 'What the fuck's the time? I could kill McDonalds, those girls got their licences? I'm prob still over the limit,'

'Jean's? or what?' Glenn asked.

'Yeah, anything, all this stuff in here yours?' he picked up some shower gel and sniffed it.

'Yeah, its basically my bathroom, guest use it, whatever,' Glenn told him. 'I'll be back in a minute,'

Caesar nodded and started unbuttoning his pants watching Glenn's face as he was shutting the door. Glenn run around the hall in a panic, tapping on his bedroom door to get in to go through his clothes to find something he thought might look cute on his new friend.

 

'

 

 

 

 

 


	82. Chapter 82

Glenn slipped back into the bathroom with some clothes for him to wear, he could go comando or he had underwear still in packets if he wanted them for him. He left him a new tooth brush, he was just sneaking out again when the shower door opened.

'Come in,' Caesar invited him in.

'I want too, but.................. I promised the girls,' Glenn took an eyeful of what was on offer.

'What? The girls?' he asked.

'I promised Daryl's girls I wouldn't........... you know.......... I gave them a big talk about not........... jumping from guy to guy and ......... ummm I promise that I wouldn't do one night stands,' Glenn told him, Caesar looked at Glenn and his eye's squinted a little like he was trying to process what he was saying. 'I told them that guys..................... look I want to climb in that shower right now,'

'Do it,' 

'I promised the girls when I broke up with................. my ex............. I told them,' Glenn said again his eyes drifted over his body, 'I told them to ............. I'm a idiot I wana, but I don't want to get hurt, so....................'

'Its fine, I get it, respect yourself and don't jump from guy to guy what you told them and they made you promise not to do the same thing,' He stepped out of the shower and reached around Glenn reaching for his towel to dry himself taking the opportunity to brush up against Glenn. 'Do you wanna go out on a date Tuesday then?'

Glenn couldn't keep his hands to himself and reached out to help pat him down a little, 'Tuesday? Sounds good, you want to hang out today?'

'I can hang out, hang out like pg hang out?' he asked or 'Hang out, in your bedroom hang out?'

'With my family, I live here with Daryl and Carol, my ex wouldn't move out of my place so I stay here,' Glenn got distracted as Caesar opened the pack of underwear and pulled on the boylegged underwear, he pulled on jean's, ripped abs were on display. 'I mean I've got money, I can afford my own play I just don't want to,'

'Yeah I'm poor, drive a old shit car, I'm not much of a catch,' he told Glenn, 'You prob are not going to see theses clothes again because they are nicer than anything I've got,'

'Keep them,' Glenn told  him. He was a bit confused he'd been with serious Tyreese for so long that the joking around was making him a little nervous not knowing  if he was serious or not. He also didn't want to bring up that his ex was Caesars boss, Glenn was a silent partner in the firm they hadn't paid him out yet. He didn't want to tell him that yet either but at the same time  he wanted to go into this with all cards on the table and not have a boyfriend cheat on him and break his heart.

'Nah man I'm joking,' he said, 'but a date prob just going to be a burger or something,'

'Its fine, I can eat a burger or something,' Glenn told him. 'Come on,' 

Carol was walking around in the kitchen she had 3 little boys sitting in a row waiting for her to serve them breakfast. The little mini Dixon's were always hungry. They all watched Glenn and Caesar walk into the room.

'Coffee?' she asked them.

'Please,' Glenn nodded, 'Can you go to .....'

'If you watch the boys and hand over your wallet,' Carol told him knowing what he was going to ask for.

'Sure,' Glenn rattled off a huge list of food he wanted, 'What do you want?' he asked Caesar.

'Did  you just order for you?' he looked shocked, he gave Carol his order and reached for his wallet.

'Its on Glenn, don't worry, he's buying for everyone,' Carol told him.

Carol went to wake Daryl who come stumbling out of the bedroom in just his boxers and stood at the sink drinking more water than a camel. He turned around his eyes were blood shot and he waved at his nephews. 'Where's their parent's I'm not watching them,' he stumbled still drunk across to the couch and lay back down and went to sleep again. Carol watched as he fell asleep again.

'I'm such a lucky women to have him,' she told them.

'Watch the girls too,' Carol said. Glenn mumbled why did he have to watch the children were was everyone else. He slumped at the table drinking his coffee answering questions about Dinosaurs while Caesar watched from the other side of the kitchen bench. He watched while Glenn helped feed the youngest one on his knee and with his fork helping him get bits of egg and bacon in his mouth.

'Your good with kids, you ever think of having some?' He asked Glenn.

'Nah............. I can give them back,' Glenn told him, 'You?'

'Sometimes, never really settled down to want them,' he told Glenn. Glenn looked at the time thinking it was time to wake up Merle, the girls skipped in and out of the kitchen smiling knowingly at Caesar asking questions.

'Who are  you?'

'Where do you live?'

'Do  you live here now?'

'Isn't Uncle Glenn a cutie?'

'Where did you meet?'

Then Piper let go the clanger.

'Your not going to cheat on Uncle Glenn like Uncle Ty did, cos he was really sad when he did that and come live with us,' Piper's mouth run away on him.

'Tyreese? Tyreese William's is your ex?' he asked Glenn.

Glenn shot daggers at Piper who whispered she was sorry and all three girls disappeared.

'I was going to tell you, when I had a chance, its been busy here and we ..................... yeah he is, also, before someone else tells you I'm a silence partner in the law firm,' Glenn looked up at him in the eye. The other man stood there opening his mouth opening and closing it not knowing what to say he looked embarrassed and mumbled that he had to go, and go now. He grabbed his clothes.

Glenn put Daniel down and followed him while he was gathering his clothes, 'Are you mad?'

'I don't know, I need to think,' He told him, he leaned over and kissed him quick, 'I need to think,' and he was gone.

 

 


	83. Chapter 83

No! No! No! Was all Glenn could think of when he saw his retreating back going out the front door, 'Daryl wake up, You gotta watch everyone, PIPER,'

The girl stuck her head around the door looking worried.

'Watch everyone, wake your dad up,' Glenn was pulling on shoes at the door and grabbed Daryl's sunglasses and run out the door trying to catch up. He saw him walking to the end of the block and he run after him. At the same time he was wondering what the hell he was doing running after a guy he only just met.

He had to stop running or he was going to puke, 'Wait!' 

He bent over and deep breathed trying to stop himself from puking. 

'Stop! Caesar, wait!' Glenn called again, he was thankful he stopped and turned and looked looked surprised that Glenn was now half walking and trying to catch up with him. 'Wait, please can we talk?'

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, he reminded him of Daryl when he was nervous or didn't know what was going to happen next. Glenn was holding his sides when he was walking close.

'You going to walk all the way home?' Glenn asked him.

Caesar gave a half nod, he looked nervous and looked around a little.

'I didn't tell you last night because.............. I didn't want ............... I don't know, I was with Ty for years and he kept fucking around on me,' Glenn blurted out, 'Daryl said............... he said I deserve better, I didn't want my first chat with you to be about Ty or money or whatever?'

Caesar nodded.

'I can get you a ride home, its a 10 mile walk back to where your staying, come back and eat, Carol will be back soon with food, lets eat and sleep and I'll get you home,' Glenn asked him.

He stood waiting for a answer, Caesar rocked a little on his feet.

'I could call you a cab?' Glenn offered.

'Don't need you paying for me,' he mumbled, 'I've got some .............................................. forget it,' he lifted his eyes to meet Glenn's. He looked sad. He looked like he was struggling to say something but didn't know what to say.

'I wasn't going to go out last night,' he finally said. 'I was living with this guy who used to smack me around, I left about 8 months ago, I've got nothing, left everything. This is my first job since I was with him, he didn't let me work, your cute and I didn't want................................. I need to think if I want to date someone who could............................................ who could hold my job everything over him,'

'I'm sorry,' Glenn didn't know what to say. 'Nothing going to make you lose your job, or I'm not going to knock you around, that's not me,'

'I didn't think..................... I don't know,' he run his hand around his face and rubbed his head. 'Its just, look at me, I'm a fit guy I used to be scared of him and just took it, I was studying at law school, we had cases like mine but who thinks a guy's going to have his partner beat him?' 

'I don't know................ I don't know,' Glenn told him, 'I'm pleased you left, but I'm not him, your not Ty,'

'I don't know, I just want to be independent,' He whispered, 'I don't know what I was thinking going home with you, even if it wasn't for sex, I took the free ride, then........... your really hot,'

'Fine, do what you want, pick me up at 7.30 Tuesday, bring my clothes back, keep the underwear, enjoy your walk home,' Glenn grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him into him, planted a kiss on him. He turned and walked off back down the street home pleading with himself not to look back.

Caesar stood watching his retreating back, he couldn't believe he even told him about his ex or any problems he had had with his ex. He was confused, in the end he sat down on the side of the road on the gutter trying to think, he had a hangover, was craving McDonalds. He her a beep of a horn and Carol waved and smiled at him as she pulled up close to where he was sitting. He was surprised when she got out and walked over to him. She held her hand out to help him up.

'Come on sunshine, breakfast is getting cold,' she held his hand crossing the street back to the truck. 'Lets go back,'

'Why? Why are you being nice to me? You don't know me,' he asked her.

'You remind me of me.................. before............... before I met Daryl, a kindred soul,' She started the truck and drove the short distance home. 'Glenn's one of the good guys, when I left my husband, Glenn..................... Glenn and Daryl saved me.............. Glenn even knocked him out saved my life, but you hurt him.............'

'I'm not going to hurt him,' He said, 'I'm just scared,'

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

 


	84. Chapter 84

'Thank God your here,' Daryl was standing swaying at the kitchen sink still, after Glenn went to sleep he and Merle stayed up drinking with Caesar even though Caesar didn't really drink both the Dixon brothers did shooting the breeze.

'Glenn's locked himself in the bathroom, that one wet his pants and I'm gona puke!' Daryl told her. 'Pipers crying because something she said to Glenn, and Merle's puking in our bathroom, and I'm going to need to die,'

'Poor baby,' Carol put the food down, she kissed his head. Caesar followed her in with the rest of the food. He started taking it out of bags to see who was getting what. He didn't know if he should go after Glenn or attempt to change pants or throw his hands up in the air. Everyone looked a little stressed and tired. Carol kissed Daryl and didn't seem annoyed or frustrated about anything. She just smiled and looked at the kids.

'Do something............' Daryl moaned. 'I'm so sick,'

'Go to bed eat first,' Carol told him.

'I'll change pants,' Maggie come out holding the baby passing her to Carol, 'Glenn's crying, someone do something, he's breaking my heart, who would want to make that sweet man cry?'

'Should I go?' Caesar asked, 'Did I make him cry?'

'Glenn's emotional worse than a teenage girl, I know I've got three teenage girls. On it,' Daryl staggered out to the hall. They heard an 'oh fuck!' from the kitchen. A few bangs and thumps as Glenn and Daryl tripped over stuff going down to Daryl's bedroom.

'Uncle Daryl's funny,' Carol told Dani. 'Uncle Glenn's fine everyone, just fine,' 

She tried to reasure that Glenn would be fine, including the nervous man standing behind her. Maggie kissed her boys good morning and moved about to change pants. 

'Uncle Daryl's doing better than Daddy, these boys need to realize they are in their 40's now,' Maggie stated, 'Their bodies don't bounce back anymore,'

'I know,' Carol said.

The three adults dug into the food and Daryl come out to get some food for him, Merle and Glenn. Everyone was milling around not really doing anything at all when there was a knock at the door. Carol went to answer it opening it to revel Tyreese standing there. Dressed to kill.

'I want to see Glenn, is he home?' he asked Carol.

'Ugh, not now,' Carol put herself in the door, 'You can't just show up like this,'

'I want to see  him,' Tyreese was standing his ground, Glenn come out with Daryl and stopped seeing Caesar had come back and Tyreese was at the door.

'This day is just getting better and better,' He walked over to the door, Tyreese hadn't seen the other man yet by the way the kitchen was set out, 'Go home Ty, its over, I've........... I'm starting to see someone else, you need to move on, move out of my house,'

'What do you mean, someone else?' Ty looked shocked and angry at the thought. Carol thought he was going to hit Glenn so did Daryl as he moved close behind him so Tyreese could see him. Daryl made a motion to Caesar to stay where he was. 'Someone else, why?'

'Because we are not together anymore, you didn't keep your dick in your pants................ I've found someone else, I think? Anyway fuck off,' He went to push the door shut and Tyreese put his foot in the door. He looked frustrated, he could see everything he  had had slipping away, he'd been used to Glenn picking up the tab for everything in their lifestyle, now he was feeling the pinch that he didn't have a sugar Daddy anymore paying for everything. Even though the firm was going well, Glenn still owned most of it. What he and Andrea owned was nothing to what Glenn owned.

'Baby please?' Ty tried. He was going to have to lay it on thick and pull his head in for a few months to get Glenn back, he needed him back he was getting broke and he had debt collectors starting to ring him. They were going to be ringing Glenn next week as Tyreese's next of kin on some of the loans he was defaulting on. Glenn could clear it all up with the lose change he had in his bank. They never shared a bank account, it was one thing Glenn veto'd early on. Daryl had access to a couple of things more than Tyreese ever did.

'Ty go, just go while you all can hold a conversation before anyone does something they regret,' Daryl told him, 'We got all the kids here, you need to go,'

'This isn't over,' Ty told Glenn.

'Its over, its been over for years, I just didn't know it, I want my house back,' Glenn told him.

'Why you going to move in with him?' Tyreese asked.

'No I want to sell it, you want to buy it buy it, if not its going on the market and I will get you removed, so just do it,' Glenn told him.

'I want half of everything,' Tyreese blurted out, '7 years I want half,'

'Fine I supported you for 7 years now you want half? No, get out, I'll get a lawyer and ...................... fuck you, no way, no half no nothing,' Glenn was growing frustrated and pushed him out the door and shut the door. He looked around the room. 'Fuck now I need a lawyer,'

'I'm a lawyer, bring in Andrea tie it up tight,' Caesar said finally pushing off the bench, Glenn was upset now, tired and annoyed he had to face Tyreese on top of everything else. Caesar wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, Daryl planted a kiss on his head.

'Fuck Tyreese!' Daryl said.

'Your probably the only one in town who hasn't,' Glenn said.

'I haven't............. just in case  your wondering, they don't know I'm gay, well I didn't announce it,' Caesar told him stepping back from Glenn a little, 'I'm not, you know, you can tell your ............ me they don't know, let me and Andrea work on some sort of settlement or if you want just Andrea, she'll do what's right, prob best for just Andrea, I'd be a conflict of interest,'

'Ring Andrea,' Daryl told him, 'I'm in bed if anyone wants to come join me,'

'Daryl you have to take the dog out,' Carol told him, Daryl groaned a little. He did it anyway and Glenn fluffed around showing off the puppies to Caesar. Carol was on the phone to Andrea explaining what went down at the house this morning. She said she was on her way.

 

 


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I seem to have a thing here for old Glenn and Martinez, I've never stepped behind closed doors with gay characters before. Dips toes in pool

'How much?' Glenn was parked outside the lawyers building, funny enough Caesar was worried about the fact he was a silent partner in the firm but he didn't tell him he actually also owned the building it was in. He'd spent the past 24 hours on the phone with different debt collectors Ty had got them in hock with. He grabbed a pen, and scratched down some numbers.

'And what was it for?' Glenn asked.

He was beyond mad, Tyreese had used him as a co signature on one thing he agreed to but he had managed to acquire other things with Glenn as a back up contact for many more. He was going into a settlement Meeting with Tyreese to get his name off everything connected to Tyreese. He'd changed his will yesterday realizing when Andrea had sent Michonne over to the offices to get all Glenn's files for different things that Tyreese would be the sole benefactor if anything should happen to Glenn. He quickly changed everything.

Andrea didn't bat an eyelid when she greeted Caesar at Daryl's house, she had quickly worked out he was gay but never said anything. Michonne showed up with Rick in tow having taken him into work with her in case Tyreese happened to be there and wouldn't let the files go. They all sat around the kitchen table with Carol while the kids pottered around. Maggie and Merle headed out to their house agreeing to come back to family dinner later. 

They were going to get take out at Michonne and Rick's place. Carl was bouncing a ball outside with the girls and Daryl was sound asleep on the couch.

Glenn left all his money to the girls, Merles kids and Carl. Carol did a quick work out of Glenn's net worth of right this moment and it was a staggering number written down. Caesar looked a little nervous as he wrote the number down. The money he had was staggering yet he was dossing down in his best friends spare bedroom like he was poor and had no money in the world.

Glenn was a good businessman by the looks of things, buying and selling and had his finger in many pies. The amount of building he owned in town was staggering. They were all written down as addresses rather than building names and it was glossed over what the buildings were used for and who was in them.

'No wonder Tyreese wants half,' Michonne commented. Everyone muttered and commented as Glenn pulled out his laptop and Carol and he went though his different bank accounts, shares and stock exchanges. He printed it all out and dumped it on the table. Caesar got up and walked around the room looking at the balances on everything. He'd never met anyone with so much money. 

'We could tie some of it up,' Caesar announced, 'We could set up trust funds, get rid of some of the money,'

He was leaning back against the sink every one looked at him and Daryl let out a loud snore.

'Get rid of all of it?' Andrea looked at him. Caesar shook his head.

'Look, its not my place to say, but Glenn clearly loves theses kids floating around here, it wouldn't be 'unusual for him to spend money on them?' everyone nodded, Glenn waited to see what he was going to say next, 'Set up trust funds, get rid of say 20% of his net worth, worse case is Ty gets  half, but he's not going to get half of it all. Set the building and stuff up into family trusts. Have Daryl and I don't know, Shane or whoever be co trustees,'

'I think your onto something,' Andrea flicked on her computor going though what they could do or not. 

'Family law is my thing, happy to help,' Caesar ducked his head a little Glenn mouthed thank you. He just nodded in his direction that he was happy to help. He stood back and watched Andrea print off forms and set things up for setting up trusts for the children, Glenn indicated to Michonne's stomach. 

'That one?' he asked.

'I can set it up so that for any future children you have or other members of your family have,' she told him. 'You never know you could........... adopt or something if you want to,'

'Just set it up,' Glenn was reading paperwork they were getting him to sign, Carol's accounting background was telling up numbers. Caesar come over and read over Glenn's shoulder all the stuff he was signing and stopped him from signing something to make some Changes they hadn't thought about.

'You need to sort out pre nups, or something, if you..................... I mean................. you don't want t his to happen again,' Caesar blushed a little thinking he was ready to jump in boots and all with Glenn once this mess was all sorted out. Date at least. Andrea hummmed a little mentioning they would wait till something needed to be done in future.

'I think if we apply the same laws as common law marriage he could be entitled to half,  however infidelity is frowned upon in the court of law, we want to keep this out of the court room, it could drag for months so we need to offer him a package.' Andrea crunched some numbers with Carol. 'We got rid of some not all, maybe we  have to go in with a package he can't turn down?'

Carol sat beside him listening as Glenn put the phone on speaker, it become clear to everyone why Tyreese was wanting Glenn back and money, he'd sunk them both into a hole of debt, Glenn had given Carol the ok to pay off an incredible amount of debt in the past 24 hours. To get his name off everything connected to Ty. They had a package for him.

Glenn sat across from Tyreese with Carol and Andrea by his side, Michonne was sitting by Tyreese even though she had no interest in who had what, he needed someone else. Glenn half groaned when Caesar come into the room. He sat at the head of the table, flicked open some files and pretended he knew no one.

'I've got no horse in this race, lets sort this out,' Caesar stated. 'Glenn's offering you a one off package deal, no more no less for the following things,'

Caesar looked a little sick for all this to be on his shoulders.

'The offer is, The house, your car, this building the law firm is in and all its chattels. He's agreed to pay off any debt  up to the point of today,' Caesar clear his throat a little this was the gut kicker for him and he almost begged Glenn not to do it but Glenn didn't listen because he wanted Tyreese gone, 'Maintenance to the amount of 100k a year for the next 7years the amount of time you were together,'

Tyreese looked surprised at the offer, he expected it to be tight, he was already seeing someone else but needed Glenn's money to pay off his debt. Glenn was going to pay it off and pay him maintenance. Glenn didn't think he would take the deal and go for half, he had his accounts locked up tight.

'In return your to hand over any accounts needing to be paid and from today forward your to pay your own bills, in return Glenn wishes you to leave him be,' Caesar told him. 'Legally you can not use his name to secure loans or anything that will inure debt. Should you do this Glenn will be forced to seek legal action and it will be splashed all over the news,'

They all knew that Tyreese even though he was a player liked to keep the fact he was gay on the down low. He been a liar and a cheat towards Glenn for years now. Everyone around Glenn was pleased he was finally separating from Tyreese. Daryl had mentioned to Carol that meeting someone new had given him the push to leave him for good. Had Caesar not been there he might have let Ty back into the house to talk again.

'Deal,' Michonne spoke, Tyreese already told her he wanted debts paid, anything else was a bonus.

'Sign it,' Caesar had the forms in front of Tyreese quickly. Everyone was happy, Caesar flicked Glenn a wink thankful everything turned out ok. He was going to try sort out any debts that needed to be paid today to pass onto Carol for payment. Then later tonight he was taking Glenn out for a burger and fries. 

****************

 


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets just jump right in.

Caesar knocked on the door for Glenn he was nervous about this, he'd driven past three times before finally driving in. To be honest Glenn made him nervous, he'd kept away from guys since he left his ex and he could see Glenn was a gentle soul but all his money he had intimadated him more than anything. He was worried that Tyreese would find out he took Glenn out, but in the end he took a leap of faith.

Inside the house Glenn was standing in Daryl's bedroom panic'd like he was waiting for a prom date or something. Daryl was lying on bed watching tv, the girls had taken over the lounge with nail polish and music videos and to be fair it had taken him this long to recover from the weekend. Carol was in the bath and Glenn paced from the bathroom to the bed and back again. Carol and Daryl were amused he was so worried.

'You look fine, be yourself,' Daryl told him his eyes just flicking a little in Glenn's way, he had all the dogs on the bed and was stroking the old mothers head. The puppy's were wriggling around for milk and Carol was blissfully unaware of what Daryl had done,  'Did you brush your teeth? Got a condom?'

'Shut up, I'm not doing that,' he whispered putting his hands over his face embarrassed.

'Just remember if your bringing  him back here, the girls,' Daryl told him, they'd had the talk over the years with one of the reason's why Daryl never dated he didn't want the girls to see a revolving door in the bedroom with people coming and going. Long term things were fine, one night stands he was to take it somewhere else.

'I'm not going to bring him back,' Glenn mumbled.

'Shit I don't care if you move him in as long as its permanent, not a swinging door,' Daryl told him, Glenn knew if he had a long term partner they would be welcome but he wasn't ready for that, he didn't even know if he was ready for a date, at the weekend it was different he was drunk, maybe he needed a drink to take the edge off. He didn't know he started breathing fast.

'I can't do this,' he whispered.

'Uncle Glenn the hotties at the door,' Piper called down the hall, 'He's got a flower, or a weed or something,'

'If its actual weed, smoke it outside,' Carol told him. Daryl just snorted and kept patting the old dogs head. There was a knock at the bedroom door and as awkward as it was Caesar did have a flower that looked like he'd stolen from a park or something a white rose. He trust it in Glenn's direction.

'You coming?' he asked him and Carol giggled hystrically from the bathroom as her mind went to the gutter.

'Ignore her,' Glenn pulled the bathroom door shut, 'Thankyou,'

'Be good, if you can't be good be careful,' Carol called out from behind the bathroom door.

All three male eyes flicked to the bathroom door and they could hear Carol giggling away to herself.

'Don't worry I'll deal to her while your out,' Daryl told them. 'She will never step out of line again,'

'I can hear you, I'm scared,' Carol called out.

'See what I have to put up with, 4 females sassing me, can I come?' Daryl asked them.

'You'll be coming later,' Carol called out, Glenn face blushed as did Daryl's and he grabbed his dates hand and dragged him past the three teens who wolf whistled and made them stop so they could see them. They finally got out to the car after Glenn kissed them all goodnight and told them not to be brats. 

Caesar held his door open and helped guide him into his seat, Glenn was amazed no one had ever opened the door for him. They were both nervous and suddenly the appeal of going out out for a meal did anything for Glenn.

'What do you ............ where do you..........?' Caesar looked worried looking at Glenn suddenly everything he thought they could do seemed cheap.

'How do you feel about getting some wings and I know a place we can park and look at the view,' Glenn told him. He started the car and it spluttered into life and they headed out.

'K, just wings? I can stretch to a burger,' he told him, 'and a drink, then I'm tapped out if you want a ice cream too,'

'Its your date, ice cream goes straight to my hips anyway,' Glenn told him.

'Oh god your not one of those?' He asked, 'Who worries about what they eat,'

'Only when.......... only when I'm not  happy,' Glenn told him.

They got a bucket of wings and Glenn directed  him out of town and down a drive that winded up a hill that looked over town. They hopped out and moved to sit on the bonnet of the old car to eat. Caesar spread out napkins and put their drinks down. Caesar walked around and come back a bit standing in front of Glenn.

'You own this? How come no one else is here?' He asked Glenn.

'No, Merles father in law, that's their farm house down there, I haven't been up here since............ we walked up here with the girls when they were about 5 looking for fairies,' Glenn told him by saying that he'd never come up here with Ty. Caesar looked at him.

'How can you be happy eating a wing off the bonnet of a old crapped out car and look happy when you could be fine dining, why you interested in a no body like me?' he asked. He looked a bit shocked he'd said what he was thinking, 'I mean............... I got nothing to offer you if we start dating, I'm not going to be able to take you fancy places or shit man I jumped your neighbour fence and stole you a flower, I'm a no body, nothing.'

Glenn watched, it was weird for him, he was used to being in the position of 'Notice me, love me,' now the guy he was interested in was worried he was some sort of rich guy's play toy. He didn't know what to do or say. He put his drink down by his bucket of chicken, he wasn't all about the expensive dinners and wine he just wanted someone to love him the way he was even with his little quirks.

He reminded him of Carol in a way, 'Did he tell you you were nobody? A nothing?'

Caesar gave a half nod duck of his head.

'No body else would want you?' Glenn asked him he knew he was pushing him, Caesar wasn't speaking but swallowing, not giving eye contact to him at all, 'He isolated you from friends and family?' 

'My parents didn't want to know when I come out, my sister she rings me most days, but no one else wanted me,' he finally whispered. 'He ............. the last time, broke my ribs, and I had black eyes and broken nose, I begged him to take me to the hospital he did, I pretended I was straight he did and he said someone jumped me on the way home,'

Glenn reached out his hand and wrapped it around his wrist and pulled him closer so he was standing between his legs, he rubbed his back he knew it was hard for him to speak, he'd heard similar stories from Carol in the beginning, he knew he had to let him finish.

'This female doctor, she was in accident and emergency, she treated me before, she sent him away to get coffee, she knew I was lying she told me if I didn't get out she would be putting me in a body bag, she helped me leave him,' he whispered, 'Someone I didn't even know got me some money and helped me leave, I was so stupid, I was a lawyer showing up for court hiding bruises under long sleeve shirts defending women in domestic abuse cases and I was in a big mess of one myself, I didn't even try fight him back. I was so stupid I should have............ he used to rape me, I would of if he was gentle but he wasn't in the end,'

Glenn didn't know what to do but kiss him, and he did pulling him by the front of his shirt bringing his lips to his own. It was hard and fast, hot. Caesar was a broken soul not really knowing what path he was really going on or where he stood in the world. It mad Glenn mad.

Glenn pulled away, 'You see him again, point him out, I'll have a little chat with him see how he like a taste of his own medicine, you deserve better, even if its not with me'

'He would hurt you, doesn't matter now,' Caesar said.

'You do matter,' 

They both looked as a 4 wheel drive truck come up a side path. Glenn slid off the truck and walked over to see what was going on.

'Glenn, please its you though it was one of my wayward grandchildren up here making out, and its just you up here making out,' Hershal Green opened the door and walked over and shook Caesars hand. 'Please to see you finally dumped what's his face,'

Both Glenn and Caesar stood looking there. Glenn hadn't realized so many didn't like Ty.

'Anyway family dinner is at the farm on Sunday, It's Maggies birthday and we going to do something nice, I expect to see both you boys there,' He waved and left them again.

'That's Maggies father?' Caesar looked shocked he been so welcoming towards him, Glenn nodded and grabbed another wing.

'Not everyone an arse,' He ate a wing and chucked the bones on the ground. 'You feel better now? You still living at the Bed and Breakfast?

He nodded.

'You want me to help ya or you want to do it alone?' Glenn asked him, 'No catch, Daryl can help you out, if you want help if you want to do it alone I won't offer to help with anything but if I ask you out you gotta let me pay, or we go dutch or something till you get on your feet, I told the girls and Carl I'd take them skating at the weekend if you wanna come?'

Caesar nodded, he felt a bit shy now about his outburst and telling Glenn things he hadn't told anyone.

'I can't skate,' he told him, 'I'll spend most of the time on my butt,'

'Neither can Daryl, I'm sure he just fakes it so he has an excuse to hold me,' Glenn teased him.

'You two, you friends with benifits?' Caesar asked.

'Never, best friends since we were 12 or so, and Rick and Shane we all went to school together,' Glenn started eating and drinking some more.

They both stood half leaning on the bonnet watching the stars and not talking. The last of the drinks were drunk and Glenn could tell he was being watched out the corner of his eye.

'Can I?' Caesar asked, Glenn nodded and he come in for a kiss, he opened his mouth and let his tongue in. He lift Glenn up so he was standing between his legs again, Glenn pulled the front of his shirt to him. His mouth went to Caesars neck and his hands started pulling his shirt from his pants, stroking the skin up his back, one hand drifted to his front and palmed his abs running his hand up and down them.

Caesar was busy undoing the buttons on Glenn's shirt almost lying on top of him as he tried to get him out of it, Glenn's hands were on his buckle of his pants undoing them and tugging them down to give him access to his dick. He wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke him gently. He was rock hard in Glenn's hand and Caesar had Glenn's pants undone, he moved down Glenns body and wrapped his mouth around Glenns cock.

'Oh God, you don't have too,' Glenn groaned, he took his mouth off for a moment.

'I wana, I like it,' he whispered, he licked and sucked at Glenn, Glenn was holding himself up holding onto the bonnet grill to keep on his feet it felt amazing. His mouth left Glenn's and Caesar turned him around and fingered his arse with lube he had in his pocket, Glenn heard the sound of a condom wrapper. Glenn took a quick breath thinking if he wanted to take this step this quickly, and all his good advice to everyone else went out the window when he felt Caesar rubbing himself down the crack of his arse.

'This ok? You ready?' he whispered in Glenn's ear.

'Yeah,'  he nodded, he felt him pushing at him moving gently bit by bit taking his time letting him adjust rather than just driving for home like his ex used too. Caesar waited until he felt Glenn relax before moving inside him. He tugged his shirt off the rest of the way and kissed him on his back. He run his hands up and down his back to sooth him a little.

'You ready?' Caesar whispered, waiting for the half nod before moving. He was not far off losing it, it had been a long time since he'd been with a guy, Glenn was already at the peek when he turned him. Glenn reached down and started tugging at himself, 'No,' Caesars hand come around on top of Glenns and stroked  him for him. Glenn lost it all over the front of the car and Caesar turned on from Glenn shuddering underneath him come hard and fast behind him.

He stayed inside Glenn for a few minutes, stroking his back and kissing him. 

'You ok? Glenn?' He asked. 'I should of...........'

'I'm fine,' Glenn waited till he pulled out bending down to pick up his pants. He buckled himself in and turned around, 'I'm fine,'

He helped Caesar do up his pants, he looked a little bit shaken about everything that had happened.

'What's wrong?' Glenn asked.

'I don't know, I should of.................' he tried again, 'I don't know .................. waited?'

'For what?' Glenn was confused.

''I don't know, to ................ see if we are dating or together now before..................... you promised your nieces you'd wait and I..............' Caesar tried to explain.

'What they don't know doesn't hurt them, but are you asking me to go steady?' Glenn Coined a high school term. Caesar nodded, Glenn nodded and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

 

'

 

 

 

 


	87. Chapter 87

They drove down the side of the hill down through town holding hands as they went. He pulled up outside Daryl's to drop Glenn off.

'You wanna come in stay over?' Glenn asked him.

'I've got court at 9, I need to go over some stuff before then, rain check?' Caesar asked.

Glenn nodded, 'Text me?'

He nodded, leaned over for a kiss, 'I will,'

Glenn pulled him closer for another kiss before letting him go. He climbed out watching him leave thinking he'd didn't know when he had a better time. Lately things had been so tough now he was in a place of equal footing relationship wise awkward and he couldn't wait to see him again. All the lights were out except a lamp in the lounge when he went inside he locked the door behind him.

Caesar drove off thinking he had to thank his old college friend he did look up he owed him a big thankyou for dragging his sorry arse out to the club that night. He been keeping pretty close to home, saving his money buying clothes and everything he had needed since he left with nothing when he left his ex. He was thankful Glenn seemed to get him and wasn't over the top about it, he did have a half grin thinking that Glenn thought he could take on his ex and win. 

He pulled up outside the B&B he'd been staying at looking out the window wondering if he should take Glenn up on his offer of somewhere to stay, he hopped out of his car locking it behind him walking up to the door, his phone was ringing and he answered it for the first time in a long time without out looking at the caller id as he was trying to get his key in the door.

'Hey, I was just thinking about you,' he said into the phone.

'Good, I want you back,' come a cold voice over the phone, Caesar dropped his keys and looked around the car park worried. 'You can't be happy in that little bed and breakfast,'

'No, its over I'm not,' Caesar said.

'Please I didn't mean it, it won't happen again,' Caesar was in his room packing everything thing knowing the man on the other end of the phone would show up, he threw everything into a bag, he didn't have a lot, a couple of suits for work and a few casual clothes, a tv and dvd player he was prepared to leave, maybe he could get Rick or Shane to come back get his stuff. He spun around in a panic he knew his ex wouldn't be a happy man when he got his hands on him.

'It will, you said that last time, its over find someone else to be your punching bag, I'm done.' Caesar hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed, went into his bathroom gathered up everything and within 5 minutes had a duffle bag full. His phone in his pocket that didn't stop ringing and was in his car driving around town wondering what to do next.

He was nearly out of gas when he pulled up outside Glenn's place, the lights were out and he sat there staring up the drive for a long time. He sat looking through his text messages, two sweet ones from Glenn and the rest were threats from his ex to come home or else. For months he hadn't taken his call now he knew he'd got through the texts started coming quick and fast. His heart was beating fast. He didn't know  how long he'd sat there for when there was a tap at the passenger window, Daryl was standing there with a smoke hanging out his mouth.

'What are ya doing?' He asked looking in the window as he wound it down, he could see the bag and some other stuff littering the back seat of the car.

'I don't know, I don't know, I.............. need some help,' He passed the phone to Daryl, he stood back going through the text messages, he opened the door and picked up the bag.

'You better come in then,' Daryl told him,  he looked around the street it was quiet. Caesar followed him up the drive not knowing what to say if he should say anything or not.

Daryl whistled for his old dog and helped her up the steps inside, he'd been out taking her to the toilet when he saw him sitting out there in the car. He knew the night had gone well because Glenn couldn't wait to burst into their room to tell them. He just gone to bed about half an hour ago after taking a shower. He'd heard him snoring when he took the dog out.

'So your ex, he's violent?' Daryl asked, seeing the tone of the texts and the fear on the other mans face, he got a half nod, 'Turn ya phone off, gona ring Rick see what they can do for you tomorrow, but go hit the hay now,'

Daryl indicated to the hall, Caesar just stood there. He was clearly upset about everything.

'He rang and I thought it was Glenn and he said...........  he said he knew where I was staying,' He finally said, Daryl nodded.

He headed off down the hall and went into Glenn's room, thankful he was wearing boxers. He gave him a wee shake awake.

'Caesar's here, somethings happened, he's all scared and upset, needs ya,' Daryl told him, Glenn's eyes opened and blinked a few times and he rolled out of the bed and stargazed to the door.\

'Whaaaaaaat? Caesar?' Glenn asked, Daryl nodded and Glenn went out to the kitchen finding him standing there, hands were shaking and he looked nervous when Glenn came out, blinking in the light, 'Babe, come to bed,' was all he said, he picked up his bag and didn't ask any questions, Caesar followed him down the hall. Daryl turned the alarm on after he locked all the doors and went back to bed. He could hear low whispering coming from Glenns room.

Glenn stood in his boxers holding the bag looking around the room for somewhere to put it so they didn't trip on it. They used the bathroom and neither said anything, Glenn set the alarm and he climbed back into bed yawning. Caesar slowly realized Glenn wasn't going to push for explanations unless he told him,  he held out his phone and said, 'Messages,'

'Looks like kicking someones' arse is on my things to do tomorrow,' Glenn muttered after reading everything, 'Come to bed,' Glenn pulled him close and stroked his back until he calmed his nerves a little and then began to kiss him deeply.

 

 

 

 


	88. Chapter 88

Caesar was dressed to kill in a suit and tie, hair not out of place, shoes on and smelt wonderful. He was flicking through the text messages that had come through the night they went from rage to love to hate to come back. He wanted to delete every last one, the next thing it text again and a picture of his ex's dick come into his inbox. 'Your missing this you know you want it,'. He shut his eyes and took a sip of coffee wondering how he was going to fix this.

His first thought was to run, but he would keep running because every time he practiced law anywhere in the country he would find him and it would never stop. I just wouldn't, no one would believe his ex did the things he did because he just didn't look the type to have a nasty streak in his body, in fact other men had wanted him Caesar couldn't believe it when he was interested in him. That was before things went bad.

It started off ok but slowly Gareth chipped away at him until he become nervous and afraid to put a foot out of line. Sex was a punishment not for love or sexy times together. He icolated him from his few friends he had until he had no where to turn and then the physical stuff started, when he first slapped him he couldn't believe it. Gareth promised not to do it again then a few months later when he was late back from work he was treated to a split lip and painful sex as Gareth dominated him across the kitchen table with his arm pinned behind his back.

Caesar had tried to work it out talking to  him that he didn't have to be rough with sex, he would have sex but he needed to be ready. It made Gareth mad that he'd complained about him sexually and he threw out Caesars favorite shirt, then over the period of the year it turned real bad. He was slapping and hitting him most weekends in a way so bruises didn't show on his face when he worked.

It took all he had to leave him,  he had so much control over him, he'd done it slowly. He was sure if he told someone his boyfriend was beating him up they would have laughed. All the women he'd defended were women, you never saw a guy come through complaining. Caesar wasn't a man who ever been in a fight unless he could avoid it, if he struggled it made it worse. It made the sex worse, Gareth never let him take control.

He was moving on with his live trying too, and he come running to Glenn last night like a big scared baby who needed someone to stand up for him. He was just sick to the stomach about what would happen if Gareth found out about Glenn, that he'd slept with Glenn, had sex with Glenn. Gareth would go after Glenn and try hurt him. Caesar sat looking at his phone wondering if he should just give up and go back and leave Glenn so he didn't have to deal with his crazy ex.

Leaving Glenn. He didn't even want to think about it, he'd only known him 4 days and he was falling for him hard, but if Gareth saw him he knew he wouldn't hold back and go after Glenn. He didn't want to think about what he could do to him. He was pure nasty under his boyish looks and tight jeans, younger than he was but nothing more nothing less but a abusive wanker who wouldn't stop.

Caesar didn't want anything to happen, he was staying with Daryl and he had kids, he didn't want them involved. He made his decision, in his option he only had one choice left to go back and hope he'd change or try to change  him back to the way he was before he started hitting him. But he didn't want to go back.

 Carol come slopping out of the hallway in a pair of track pants and one of Daryl's tee shirts.

'I need coffee,' she mumbled looking at him, her hair was wet from a shower, he indicated there was a pot already made. 'Tell me your not thinking what I think you are thinking Caesar?'

'What?'

'You can't go back, he won't change,' she told him, she sat across from him with her coffee in her hands, she reached out and took his phone from him looking through the messages, 'you can't go back,'

'What if................... what if he hurts everyone around here? You got kids, what if he hurts Glenn?' 

'Well Glenn can take care of himself, he's a big boy now,' Carol told him, 'Let him make the choice if he wants to, don't take that choice from him,'

'What if................'

'When I left my first husband, ........... I mean......... he was pulling me through the car park by my hair after I left him and Daryl was suddenly there preparing to fight for me, not me but for me, for my safety,............. the week later he tried again, Glenn................ Glenn took him down, Glenn saved my life............. fought my ex in the middle of the mall to save me.............. Glenn isn't as delicate as he leads people to believe, he's a bit of a......' Carol searched for a word to describe Glenn's more flamboyant side, 'He's going to want to fight for you and you got to let him,'

'He's flamboyant, got pink boyleg boxers and all,' Caesar told her.

'I know, don't get me started on him going through mine and Daryl's clothes and borrowing things,' Carol said, 'But Glenn's ..................... Glenn deserves to know what's going on,'

'Glenn's ears are burning,' Glenn walked out wearing a pair of sweats and a bright orange muscle top, they could see his muscles bulging out the sleeves and the indications of his abs, his chest was larger that Carol remembered. She knew Daryl was getting bigger both he and Glenn had been working out a great deal at night lately. He walked over to get himself a coffee, 'the girls are up............. you leaving?'

His question was pointed at Caesar he'd been listening in the hall to what was being said. 

'Don't leave because you think your protecting us, I can protect myself, I hope he comes at me,' Glenn told him. 'You can't repeat that in a court of law either cos,' Glenn made a whistling sound. Caesar gave a half smile thinking about date last night and again in Glenn's bed. 'Cos I'll just tell them your lying,'

'Ok, so no one is leaving, we get .......... what? A restraining order or something?' Carol asked, Daryl come into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Carol and slapped Glenn's arse before he slapped Daryl's a morning ritual that had started for point scoring on butt slapping. Daryl was in the lead only because he knew Glenn was no longer trying to get the first slap in because he seemed to enjoy Daryl slapping him.

'Restraining orders, get one, good idea,' Daryl yawned he dug through the fridge getting food, he let his dog out helping her down the steps and stood there with half a banana hanging out his mouth trying to get his boots on. 'Glenn school run?'

'Yeah I can do it,'

Daryl kissed Carol and waved and left as quick as he arrived. The girls come flying down stairs looking for food and lunches, Caesar watched Glenn interacting with the girls and making their lunches. Carol went off to dress properly to go out with Glenn to do some more jobs that needed doing today. Caesar reluctantly left, waving goodbye to everyone, Glenn followed him out down the steps.

'I don't want you to leave me, I'm throwing that out there, I don't want you to go because your scared your ex might do something, if your going to go its gotta be cos you don't like me,' Glenn told him, he kissed him and patted his arse and sent him off to work. He whistled for the dog and helped her up the steps and they went to go drop the girls off/

 


	89. Chapter 89

 

Caesar had had a sucessful day in court, then he had walked back the short distance to the office with Michonne, she told him not to tell any one as she stopped to stop a craving of a banana smoothie at a local cafe. They sat in a window seat talking quietly about the day's cases. He had enjoyed working with her on the case and looked forward to doing it again. She told him how she had moved to town and quickly got swepted up in 'The Family' she laughed about it.

'They just suck  you in, if they like you your in for life, they should really brand you and say we are keeping you,' Michonne told  him, 'Carol introduced me to Rick at a office party I'd only been there a week, and she just could see I was ........... lonely I guess, she reads people like a book,' 

'I'm  seeing Glenn,' Caesar blurted.

'No way, I didn't notice you two giving each other the eye at Carol and Daryl's on Sunday,'

'That obvious huh?' Caesar guessed they were not as subtle as he thought, 'Tyreese going to fire me?'

'Since Andrea hired you its unlikely unless you do something major wrong, they can't fire  you for who your dating,'

'Can you do something for me? A court type thing?' He glanced at her and moved in a bit closer, 'Get me a retraining order for my ex?'

Michonne nodded, he handed her his phone after he fiddled with it to bring up the messages that were still coming all day, she sat and read through them.

'Can I print theses out? We need to file a police report,' Michonne told him, 'Hang on I'll ring Rick,' 

She finished her drink she was still holding his phone and they went outside and she rung Rick to tell him what they wanted. She glanced down at the new message from his ex come through.

_'Who's the black pregnant lady, you better not be fucking her,'_

Michonne glanced around and saw a well dressed guy walking on the other side of the road, really cute sexy type, boyish looks and tight jeans that molded to his arse. Michonne told Rick quickly what had just come through the phone. Caesar followed her gaze and saw him. He felt sick. Really sick.

'He's followed me?' he whispered, he took the phone back, 'You need to go, keep away he's not going to be friendly,'

'Ok calm down, we just stand here out in the open he's not going to approach us and Rick's on his way to pick me up and you all,' Michonne told him.

'Why won't he leave me alone?'

'Guys like control, control means power, he feels powerful,' Michonne told him. 

Rick was off duty which Michonne was thankful, coming up hugging her and she told him quickly what was happening, to any passer by's they wouldn't know he was a cop. They all left together driving around then in through the back gates of the police station where with the support of Michonne and Rick he gave a statement, with the back up information the police managed to get faxed through from the last hospital he was treated at and the text messages they had their restraining order.

'But it only works if he keeps away,' Caesar knew the stats of men actually listening to the restraining orders, something they meant nothing except the paper they were written on.

'Do you want me to ring Glenn?' Rick asked after he'd signed all the paper work, 'Get him to come get you?'

'No, my car's parked in the  car park, he won't do anything, he's just trying to intimate me to go back,' Caesar told him, 'I'm staying with Glenn for a few days,'

Rick knew all this from his quick phone call earlier to Glenn, he'd already told Glenn he was filing for a restraining order on behalf of Caesar. Glenn was waiting outside anyway even though Caesar thought he could do it alone. Glenn was going to hang back and follow Caesar just in case his ex approached him. Rick left the room to inform Glenn he didn't want him to know and hang back keeping an eye on things. 

Caesar left knowing that the police were going to try and find Gareth to deliver his restraining order but until then to not go anywhere alone or not in public, he walked along the public street to his office then out to get his car. He wasn't surprised to see Gareth leaning against it having a smoke looking like he had all the time in the world to kill. His real personality underneath shown through for Caesar now.

'Martinez baby, come home?' Gareth greeted him walking towards him he reached out to try hug him and Caesar stepped back, 'Baby,  you know I didn't mean it,'

Rick told him not to engage with conversation with him, he took a breath and moved to pass him to get in his car to go, the car park was busy it was unlikely for him to try do anything. Caesar felt all his confidence leaving his body, all the confidence he had gone. If anyone else tried to intimidate him he knew he could hold his own standing facing Gareth he could feel it all going out the window. He was scared and tried to keep his face neutral. 

Gareth reached out to touch him gently stroking his face, 'Come home?'

'No, I'm happy here, I don't want to,' Caesar tried to tell him he shut his eyes so he didn't have to see his face, feel  his touch,  he opened them in time to see the slap coming.

'I said come home,' Gareth growled as him, 'Come home or else you will get it,'

Caesar couldn't help his hand coming up to his face feeling the sting of the full force slap. He pushed him away trying to leave and he felt a full jar smack across his face, his nose was bleeding. Caesar was standing there knowing he could probably over power him by force but he was to scared too, he took a breath willing himself to fight back, he was fearful of Gareth of what he did in the past.

Gareth spun him overpowering him before he could gather his courage and fight back had his arm pinned behind his back and pushed him up against the side of the car.

'You know how this will end if you don't do as you're told baby, I don't want to hurt you, but I will,' Gareth run his hand down his back and around his front cupping him, 'Be a good boy and get in my car,'

Caesar tried to shake him off but he pinned him harder using his whole body, he was thankful they were out in public not in private and he couldn't attempt to get his pants down. He could feel he was hard with the contact Gareth liked it rough, it turned him on more, Caesar weighed up his options, to agree to get in his car so he would let him go or to try and fight and end up with a broken arm probably and a beaten face. Neither options were good he just wanted to come out of it with the least amount of injuries.

'What's it going to be?' Gareth pushed his arm up more, Caesar cried out with the pain, 'Caesar baby, come home with me willingly or by force either way your mine,'

'I'll come, I'll come home Gareth just let go,' Caesar whispered. Gareth pushed himself onto him again.

'Don't try anything,' Gareth whispered in his ear.

'What's going on here?' A voice from behind them said, 'Anything I can help with?'

Caesar groaned knowing it was Glenn, Gareth let him go knowing they had people watching. He turned around seeing Glenn was dressed to the nines flamboyantly gay, wearing a pale blue suit that only come to his ankles, top fashion sparkly pink shirt underneath. Most of all he looked like a fairy almost if he'd be wearing actual fairy wings it wouldn't have surprised Caesar. He had rings on and maybe lip gloss Caesar couldn't tell from how far he was away. A pink sparkly hat, Caesar couldn't help thinking he looked really cute but didn't want him here while all this was going on. Gareth would wipe the floor with his flamboyant new boyfriend.

Carol was standing just behind him with a determined  look on her face. Caesar tried to shake his arm, it was so sore. He felt almost paralyzed because of Gareth, he couldn't even move away, Gareth had hold of  his arm, anyone else in the world wouldn't have this affect on him but Gareth chipped away at him and made him believe he was a no body now the few people who accepted him were standing there in front of him witnessing the power Gareth had over him.

'I asked you a question,' Glenn asked Gareth, 'What's going on here?'

'Fuck off you fruity fuck,' Gareth snarled, 'this is between me an my boyfriend,'

'See I think your wrong, Caesar doesn't look like  he wants you touching him,' Glenn countered, 'Let him go,'

Gareth looked at Caesar who appeared to be pleading with Glenn with his eyes to go before a fight started.

'Your fucking this fruit?' Gareth growled at him. 'Your actually putting  your dick in him, or you letting him fuck you?'

'I'm so sorry,' Caesar whispered loud enough for Glenn to hear.

'Let him go,' Glenn took off his hat and jacket passing it to Carol, Glenn had spent time on his hair today colouring it with colour chalk and  he had bits of pink and purple in it, he gave no fucks if people thought he was a fruity fuck he still was going to take this man down who thought he could touch his boyfriend. 'This can go two ways, you let him go and I don't knock  you out or you can keep trying to do what your doing and I will knock you out,'

Gareth shoved Caesar to the side thinking he could take care of him later and advanced on Glenn and took a swing and Glenn ducked punched back knocking him back onto the ground and with one punch knocked him out, he was lying on the ground on his back with the three of them looking at them.

'I tired to tell you,' Glenn told the knocked out form.

 

 

 


	90. Chapter 90

Glenn was holding Caesar stroking him hair making shushing sounds. Glenn was buzzing and wanted to take Gareth on another round of 'touch my boyfriend again' I'll knock you out, Carol moved them away and checked him over he was coming round by the time the police and ambalance to come around. 

'Your ok,' Glenn told him, 'Take a big breath and calm down, its ok. We are going to sort this, everything is going to be ok............... Carol you need to ring Ty, Andrea, Michonne everyone we need them all,'

Carol rung the office and spoke with Tyreese who instructed her over the phone for no one to talk to the police until they were there. Tyreese was the first one out of the building and took notice of Glenn trying to calm Caesar and on look he knew that Glenn was gone for good and was with Caesar. Michonne and Andrea where a few minutes behind him due to Michonne gathering the copies of the retraining order and copies of the police files they had sorted out a short time ago. By the time the police arrived all three had legal representatives by their sides.

Gareth was taken for medical attention with a police escort and was yelling obscenities at Glenn anything  he could think of. He was screaming for Caesar to bail him out of jail. They took everyone in for questioning and Glenn knew  he had no choice but to call a lawyer to come sit in on his interview.

Everyone was tied up and in the end he had no choice but to call Andrea. She arrived quickly and sat quietly through his interview. Michonne and Tyreese were in with Ceasar and in the end they worked it all out and let everyone go home. Tyreese was filing charges against Gareth on Caesars behalf and wanted to file charges on Glenn's behalf for verbal abuse about his sexual orientation. 

Tyreese demanded they take photos of Caesar's face and the bruising that was coming up on his arms and chest. Caesar consented due to the fact it would help his case against him. He had hand prints on his body that he didn't know he had, he went with the police women and Carol while they took the photos of him.

Carol saw fresh bruising on his side, his shoulder and not to mention his face that had bruising coming up on it.

'Its not your fault, guy's like that get off on hurting people,' 

'If you guys didn't show up I was going to go with him,' Caesar told Carol, 'I told him I would to make him stop,'

'Do you............ love him?' Carol asked.

Caesar shook his head, the first few times he did it, he told himself that he loved him enough to overlook it but forcing him to do things sexually he didn't want too, he still cringed thinking about the power he had over him, even knowing he was in the same building made him feel sick.

'Do you want to go back to him?' Carol asked him.

'No, but I've got no where to go, in a few days when you all want me to go, I've got no money or no where to go, what happens if ................... when Glenn finds out some of the stuff he did to me or made me do............ doesn't want me, I've got no where to go,' Caesar was starting to get a little agitated with everything coming to a head, 'Before I left, before the last time I tried to.................... I just wanted it to end................. they pumped my stomach, what happens when Glenn finds out, I was........... weak, didnt' stand up for myself....................................... Fuck Glenn stood there in a sparkly top and knocked him out, I was shaking willing to go with him just to make him let my arm go,'

He was emotionally spent, and now crying, and sniffing trying not to cry.

'Ok, lets go home,' Carol told him, 'We are going, we not even going to wait for Glenn, Daryl can come back for him,'

Carol got him into Glenn's car after passing a message she was taking Caesar home, Glenn was going to be tied up for a little while longer filling in paper work, he had Tyreese, Andrea and Michonne in the room with him working on his assault charge. He had Tyreese give her his keys.

'Who's car is this?' Caesar looked around the latest model car he was sitting in, all the bells and whistles, something he never knew he would ever sit in.

'Glenn's, he just brought it today, now shush please because I don't want to be the first one to scratch it,' Carol teased him, she pulled it slowly out onto the road only bunny hopping a few times before getting the feel for it. She felt relief to pull into their drive and the car didn't have even a bird poop on it. Three teenage girls come out of the house to see who was there and started scrambling around looking at the car.

'OH MY GOD!' Piper run around looking at it jumping up and down.

'Who's car?' Chloe wanted to know, 'Is it ours?'

Carol shook her head. 'Uncle Glenn's,'

'Did he buy if for Uncle Caesar?' Sophia come  up behind him and looked up at him testing him to see how he reacted to his name. Carol knew this was a big step for Sophia accepting someone new, someone new who was gay and claiming him as a family member a Uncle after the upbringing she had had until 6 months ago, she'd come such a long way and she was proud of her reconising that someone needed her to be there for him and she was doing it, helping even if she didn't know she was helping.

'Take us for a ride? Uncle Caesar please?' Piper jumped on the band wagon. 

'Uncle........... Caesar's had a rough day, everyone inside, Uncle Glenn might take you for a spin later,' Carol told them.

Sophia was looking at him at his face and his shaky hands and then she grabbed one, she understood the underlying message her mother said, Caesar looked shaken and worried, 'Come on, lets change into sweats and watch a ..................... do  you like chick flick's like Uncle Glenn or are we going to watch Rocky?'

'I can watch a chick flick,' he told her, the twins gathered round talking at once helping him in the house and chatting away to him so fast about how they would make him feel better by giving him a facial and doing his hair and other things. They were all things that Uncle Glenn would do, and Uncle Caesar really didn't know what he liked to do but he just went with the flow of what ever they wanted to do was fine by him as long as he didn't have to be alone.

Daryl pulled up the drive on his bike looking at the new car with wide eyes, 'Remind me to take the visa off you,'

'Its Glenn's he had a bit of a splash out,' She kissed him when he got off his bike, 'Something happened,'

'What?'

She filled him in and gave him the keys to go get Glenn and bring him back when he'd finished and she headed back into the house before the girls talked Caesar into a full body wax or eyebrow tinting. Pink nails she could get rid off, hair she couldn't stick back on his head. The sight  before her inside was cute to see, the three girls gathered around him feeding him pop corn and fizz, he was getting pink toe nails but he seemed relaxed more that she'd seen him. She thought about some of the things he'd told him. She could only suggest he told Glenn before it come out.

 


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok be kind, I'm stepping way out of my usual comfort zone with Glenn and Caesar's relationship here. Writing their physical relationship. I'm trying to portray Glenn has normally not taken the lead and been the passive one, (If that's even how to describe it).
> 
> I'm trying to say that both Glenn and Caesar have come from relationships where their partners would have been more dominate in the bedroom. Now its weird .

Glenn come into the house quietly, unlikely to be charged with assault but the whole afternoon had left them all shaken. Glenn was struggling to figure out how to move on, could they move on with Caesar being totally dominated by his ex, could he move on. Daryl and Glenn had stopped down the road to talk a little. 

Daryl had offered his experience from dating Carol, and just told him to take it easy and go with the flow follow his lead. They were going to have some ups and downs, he did warn Glenn that by the sounds of things Gareth might have been raping Caesar also so go carefully.

Glenn shut his eyes hearing Daryl's words, he thought as much when he saw Caesar frozen and overpowered by Gareth against his car. Glenn firmly believed had he not been tailing Caesar and Rick hadn't given him the head's up Caesar wouldn't be here right now or seriously injured in hospital. Raped and dumped somewhere, he didn't know what to think. He was frozen in fear of a younger guy, who had a serious hold over him.

Glenn decided the best way to deal with it was with love, just let him come to him and sort it out. He could see he was wrapped up with the girls on the couch sitting watching something and Glenn didn't want to walk in and interupt them. He and Daryl moved quietly through the house going and getting the puppies and the old mama dog and taking them outside for a stretch of their legs. 

 'Tinker Bell?' Glenn called his little puppy who was sniffing around in the grass.

'Glenn you can't,'

'Snow?' Glenn tried out.

'Oh for fuck sakes stop watching Disney movies,' Daryl growled at him. 

'Its a girl it needs a girls name,' Glenn was pleased he had something else to talk about.

He was worried that he couldn't help Caesar, he never wanted to see him like he was today, frightened. Caesar was slightly bigger that Glenn but Glenn also was stronger. Caesar seemed when he first met him more confident than Glenn, he took the lead sexually the first time and then even when they were in bed after he come over spooked he took control. Glenn was confused where it now put them on their relationship.  Ty was more manly than Glenn ever was and normally took on the more dominate roll in the bedroom, sometimes they did switch it up a little when Glenn wanted too.

'It needs a name that its not going to be ashamed to some too when you call it,' Daryl told him, he gathered up two puppies, 'What about ............. asking the girls?'

'No, you should call yours Cupid,' Glenn told Daryl, he just shook his head. 

'Not going to call it that.' Glenn held the three puppy's while Daryl helped the old dog back inside, Caesar was standing in the kitchen waiting for them. Glenn looked surprised, he must have seen them come in and go out again.

'Hi Caesar,' Daryl greeted him and took the three puppies back to their mother they were tired out from their small joint outside. Caesar gave him a nod.

'Hi baby, how you feeling?' Glenn couldn't help but launch himself at him whether he was ready for his touch or not.

'I'm tired............... I'm glad your back,' he told him, he looked shattered like he was ready for bed. His arms went around Glenn seeking his comfort. This was a whole new roll for Glenn moving to the protector. He'd always been a protector of his friends but in the relationship he never been the protector. Caesar didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon, Glenn wondered if he'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

Carol began moving around them to get some sort of dinner sorted they ended up putting in a order for pizza for everyone. Carol made a mental note that she and Glenn should cook a propper dinner before they all turned into take out food.

'Ma, tell them to get a room,' Piper called out from the lounge, 'and tell them to bring us drinks on the way,'

'Uncle Caeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr get me a drink!' Sophia called out, 'Or I'm not giving you the nail polish remover,'

Glenn looked down at Caesars bare feet, 'You better get their drinks I don't have nail polish remover,'

'How do you do this? are they allowed drinks?' Caesar looked in the fridge bringing out a bottle of juice.

'Yeah if we don't give them drinks they die,' Carol answered him on the way past.

'I mean .............. before dinner,' 

'Anytime, but they also have legs unless they blackmailing you,' Carol lowered her voice, 'I have remover hidden from when they painted Daryl while he was sleeping,'

He poured them drinks anyway.

'I'm going to take a shower before dinner,' Caesar said, he gave Glenn a come with me nod, Glenn was standing with his head in the fridge popping grapes in his mouth faster than anyone he'd ever seen before, he grabbed the bunch and followed him through to his bedroom. Caesar was hunting around in his bag for some clean clothes to change into.  Glenn pulled open his dresser and chucked him a tee shirt.

'Here, its clean,' 

'Thanks, I need to get som more stuff, all my stuff needs washed,' Caesar said, he already had on Glenn's sweats.

Glenn went through his drawers and pulled out new underwear that he had a habit of buying but never wearing and another pair of sweats.

'You can wear whatever you wanna, just go through my clothes, I've got a habit of buying stuff then wearing my favourites over and over, I've probably got some suits too that will fit you, there isn't much of a size difference,' Glenn was talking and Caesar was taking off his shirt dropping it on the bed.

He was really banged up, bruised, it was pretty bad. Glenn stared at them not believing how banged up he was. He stood there crossing and uncrossing his arms in front of his chest. Glenn wasn't sure if he was trying to hide them or worried about what Glenn was going to say about them.

Caesar watched Glenn staring at him, he couldn't help cross his arms and try hide his body from Glenn, he just kept staring at him. 

'Come on, I'll wash your back,' Glenn finally broke the ice.

He took him by the hand into the bathroom turning the shower on, he left briefly to get clothes for them both and towel. Glenn flicked the lock on the bathroom door. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

Caesar stepped out of his clothes and into the shower, Glenn followed him to wash him down. Glenn leaned in and kissed his shoulder, Caesars head was hanging down.

'I'm sorry,' Caesar told Glenn.

'Why? Why are you sorry,'

'I should have........................ I'm not what you thought you were getting................. you though I was some way and I'm not........ I was going to go with him because I was to scared to fight him,' Caesar finally got out. His head was still down.

'I'm still here, no one's touching my man like that! Not ever, I'll knock them all out,' Glenn pulled him hard against him, Caesar didn't know what he did to Glenn, he wanted him, he was sexy as hell, he couldn't help it. It was early day's and when he saw someone with their hands on him he was lucky he went down on one punch. 'I'm not going anywhere neither are you.............. unless you want to,'

'I can't stay here,' Caesar said, 'I can't stay here,'

'Why,'

'Cos.....................' He could feel Glenns gaze on him, 'They won't want someone like me round their kids,'

'The fuck Caesar, don't bring the girls into it, if you don't want to be here for you or me don't be. Don't use the girls or Daryl or anyone else in the house as reason's for you not to be. That's not us, we want you here, but ........................ you gotta want it,'

Caesar was scared, he didn't say anything, Glenn didn't say anything he washed him down, the blood and dirt off him. Then himself he hopped out and wrapped a towel around himself then turned off the shower and pulled him out. He wasn't sure but he wasn't talking just staring at the ground. Glenn thought he was in delayed shock or something. He dried him off and pulled on underwear and his tee shirt a track pants. He dressed himself.

He half dragged him through to the kitchen to feed him then he was going to put him to bed. Carol took over and put food and a beer in front of him.

An hour later they were lying in bed watching a movie. They were not talking nor touching. Both of them leaning back on pillows not really watching but both thinking. Glenn finally rolled over, chucking some pillows on the floor. Lying on his side he started stroking his stomach, up his chest and down stopping just before his dick. Caesar threw some pillows off on his side too.

'You still want me? Even after today?' Caesar asked.

'Of course, let me,' Glenn asked him, 'Let me,'

He leaned back on his pillow and nodded, Glenn moved slowly inch by inch over until he was half lying on him and started kissing him gently on his mouth, he had time, he had all night. Neither of them were going to work tomorrow and he wanted to show Caesar how gentle love could be.

Glenn moved slowly down his neck and chest with his mouth taking a nipple in his mouth. He'd never really been the one totally in control, Caesar was lying there letting him move over his body and kiss him everywhere. Kissing every single one of his bruises and marks, finally making it down to his dick taking it in his mouth and exploring its length. Glenn felt his hands in his hair as he arched to move against his mouth. He sucked on his balls, he spent ages down there then moved back up dropping kisses as he went and reached over to his dresser for a condom and lube.

'You ok?' Glenn asked Caesar, 'I can wait, or.....................' he left the question hanging.

Caesar seemed to be totally relaxed, Glenn rolled a condom on and spent a few minutes using lube to get him ready to take him. He pushed his knees open and guided himself into Caesar slowly inch by inch.

'Its ok, its ok, I can stop if you want me too....................' Glenn whispered when he felt him freeze under him.

'its ok,'

Glenn stopped for a moment and bent down to kiss his mouth, 'let me know, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me too,'

He nodded and watched Glenn's face and tried to relax a little as Glenn moved the rest of the way in him. Glenn leaned back staying inside waiting for a nod. When he got it he moved slowly inside him. He was so hard and his balls were already aching because of all the time he spent sucking Caesars dick. He didn't often be the one doing the penetrating  the other and he did like it. He was hoping now they both done it to each other it would be a two way street relationship not just all him taking it. 

He took Caesars dick in his hand and stroked him to his strokes inside him, he could see he was getting there, he was excited, and enjoying himself. Caesar was groaning and then blew his load all over his stomach and Glenn's hand. Glenn didn't last much longer. Both of them riding the end of their orgasm. Glenn leaned down kissed his boyfriend, leaned in and kissed his neck.

'I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again,' Glenn told him, Caesar nodded, lifting his head and kissed Glenn. 

'I know, I know,' 

Glenn pulled out and tossed the used condom in the bin. He threw some tissues on top just in case anyone looked in. He rolled back over and for a change he pulled him over so he could sleep with his head on his chest. Caesar come over willingly and happily kissing and holding each other. Whispering in the dark.

'By the way...................... your not calling the puppy Tinker Bell!' Caesar told Glenn.

'What about Beauty?'

'Nope,'

 

 


	92. Chapter 92

'I don't care as long as I don't have to tell Sophia Glenn won't die from having sex or whatever,' Daryl come out of the shower wrapping a towel around he he turned around watching Carol try shave her legs in the shower bending over trying to shave her legs, they had been having sex in the shower and when they'd finished she questioned what he'd ever told the girls about Glenn's sex life.

'But you just never told them anything?' Carol asked.

'I think when they were three or something they asked where Glenn's girlfriend was, all the others had girl friends and Shane just said............ Glenn likes boys, that's it................ we never gone into details of sex for Glenn or anything.................. I didn't Maggie might of ............. I don't know, I don't really care how Glenn has sex, as long as he's happy,'

'I'm just asking so if Soph asks I can say the same thing as you? She might ask................ she might hear them? I don't know, she kept worrying about our sex life, she loves Glenn,' Carol called out.

Carol was activity avoiding the topic he was talking about. He come back in and watched while she shaved everywhere, taking her time. He stood there tapping the box she was avoiding against peeing on a stick. He'd  asked her for over a week to pick one up so they could see if they were going to get a surprise member or not. Daryl went out and brought three two days ago and she still hadn't pee'd on it. He was threatening to hold it under her himself if she didn't do it.

'Babe pee on this?' 

She kept shaving, he was sure she was trying to distract him a little by shaving up the full length of her leg, hoping he would probably put the test down. He would come back into the shower and he might forget it all together. He wasn't sure about why she was not wanting to confirm his thoughts when a long time ago being with him in the beginning one of the things she wanted was another baby.

He wondered if now she had cold feet everything was going well for them, the girls had settled down and now they probably were going to do it all over again. He kept tapping the test against the counter.

She looked at him and finally nodded, she already knew, he already knew the soft swell of her lower belly showed what was growing inside. 

'I should take it first thing in the morning,' she finally said.

'I got another one,'

'Why? What if?' Carol was suddenly worried what if they were pregnant what then.

'What if you don't take the test then in about 7-8 months we lying in bed and a baby just comes flying out,'

'Its not going to happen you will be able to tell we going to have one,' Carol wrapped herself in a towel and half dried herself. She sat on the toilet taking the now unwrapped test from Daryl. 'Turn around.'

'Nope, you might not pee on it,' 

She gave him the look and peed on the stick and handed it back to him. She walked past him into the bedroom to find something too put on. He put it on the counter and looked at their alarm clock. 'Three minutes..................... babe its already got two lines,'

Daryl looked really excited about it, Carol looked worried sick as she walked over to him.

She come back looking at the test, there were two lines she wasn't surprised, her boobs have been hurting for a while, she knew why she was nervous about a new baby. All her hormones were kicking in but all she could remember was the first time she had artificial insemination with Sophia and they found out it was a girl and then it started.

'Your not happy? I thought you wanted this,' Daryl wrapped his arms around her.

'When Ed found out Sophia was a girl it ................... that's when he started hitting me bad, cos he had no sperm then........................ she was a girl,' Carol whispered.

'I'm not Ed, in case  you hadn't noticed I already got three girls,' Daryl told her, she knew that. 

With everything that had been happening with Glenn and Caesar brought up old feelings. She couldn't help it, she knew Daryl was excited even though he was reining it in. 

'And we're having a baby........................................... we're ready for it, this baby's going to be loved with 3 big sisters and two gay uncles to buy expensive shit,' Daryl held her and rocked her. 'Two cops as uncles to bail it him or her outa jail, Aunts who are Lawyer and don't forget Uncle Merle and Aunty Maggie who can take over the hard questions,'

'K, I trust you,' Carol told him. 'I'm...............'

'Scared, shit I'm scared, if it gets too much we will give her to Uncle Glenn to watch and we can hide in a blanket cubby house under the table, we got this, you've got this,' Daryl told her, 'We go to the doctors tomorrow and check how far you are, I'm scared too, last time............................. I mean I was alone for 13 years,...................... I trust you,'

 

 


	93. Chapter 93

Carol was sitting eating breakfast with Glenn, Caesar was in the shower and Daryl was hovering around. He was getting on everyone's nerves. He was hovering over her almost over bearing as he offered her something else to eat and was she ok.

'Daryl I'm fine,'

'You want me to cut you up some banana?' Daryl looked in the fruit bowl. He'd taken the day off work, they were going to try get into see the doctor today and find out how far along they were. They kinda knew when it happened. Carol blamed Glenn entirely for her being pregnant.

Glenn had no idea what was going on around him. He just thought they were doing some weird mating routine he wasn't normally a part of. Caesar come out dressed for work in a suit and tie. He had his shoes in his hand and Glenn jumped up and poured him a coffee.

The sounds of squealing upstairs shattered everyone's peace. Chloe and Piper where yelling at each other and Sophia's tones come inbetween the shouts.

A herd of Elephants come down the stairs. A fight erupted. Chloe had a fist of Pipers hair in one hand while she was yanking her head around and scissors in the other.

'I'll teach you to go around looking like me!' Chloe shouted at her.

Piper pinched Chloe so she would let go and Chloe let go with a amighty slap across Pipers bare arm. She then tried to grab her sister again.

'You BITCH!'

'Your Ugly!' Spat Piper at her identical twin sister. 'Like a butt!'

'You have a fat arse!' Chloe launched herself at her twin.

Glenn dove at one and Daryl had his arm wrapped around Pipers waist dragging her back. Sophia come down the stairs after them looking around She had something in her hands that no one paid any attention too. She move to make herself some breakfast as if nothing unusual was going on. Like her sisters fought like this all the time. Piper clearly was upset about something and was trying to kick her twin with her legs. Glenn used all his strength with one arm wrapped around Chloe's waist to pull her back into the lounge.

Sophia looked at her mother.

'Piper spilt nail polish on Chloe's new C.D,' Sophia filled in the blanks, 'And they've been like this all morning. Chloe tipped out Pipers shampoo, and Piper licked Chloe's head phones,'

'Come on girls,' Daryl said he was trying to calm things down a little.

'Piper cut my hair!' Chloe shouted from the lounge.

'Oh yeah, Piper cut Chloe's hair,' Sophia held up a big hunk of hair she had in  her hands. 'And Chloe's going to shave her bald,'

'Are you kidding me right now?' Carol stood up out of her chair, Sophia's eyes widened and shook  her head.

'Bedroom NOW!' she told Piper.

She shook herself out of her Dad's grip and Chloe was crying about her hair. Glenn was looking at it to see if the big hunk was that noticeable or not.

'You still think this is a good idea?' she asked Daryl.

'Whats a good idea?' Sophia asked, 'Why's Dad still home?'

'Late start, have breakfast, Chloe, let me see your hair?' Carol called her over and looked at it. there was a hunk out of the back, she would need to go to the hairdressers. She hugged her, 'I'll take you to the hairdressers after school can you wear it in a bun or something today?'

Carol went upstairs to talk to a still screaming stuff down the stairs to  her twin.

Chloe nodded, 'Daddy?'

Daryl groaned thinking his time for putting bun's in girls hair was done with but he had the knack for doing it. She went and got him a brush and things to do it with and he with Glenn supervising twisted and had it up in no time. Glenn passed the pins as Daryl put them in the hair.

'You can do a bun?' Caesar come over to look at the men doing hair.

'Yes, I was on my own with the girls till about 8 months ago,' Daryl told him.

'Sophia isn't yours?' Caesar asked. 

Sophia looked up from her toast at Daryl. Glenn wanted to muzzle Caesar, Sophia was so clingy about Daryl being  her Dad that it was almost like waiting for a pin to drop.

'Sophia's mine,' Daryl said, Caesar understood.

'So its just Piper that's not?' he asked. Daryl laughed.

'Yeah, she might be for sale,' 

Carol was upstairs trying to get to the bottom of it all. She hadn't been upstairs in about a week and it resembled a clothing flea market, she stepped over shoes and kicked clothes to the side as she followed the screams of Piper.

'What's this all about?'

'I'm sick of her...................... she ...................... everyone likes her and I'm just a .................... they keep saying she's the pretty one and I'm ugly!' Piper yelled at Carol, 'So now her hairs ugly,'

Carol put her hands over her face, half to block out the mess and half to think. Chloe had a kind nature and Piper was the wild child crazy girl that had all the plans to do stuff. Chloe seemed gentle and calm where Piper resembled a  hurricane.

She sat down on the bed beside her and gave her a hug. Piper was crying and Carol could tell it was hormones mostly. They were going to be treated by three girls coming onto their periods at the same time again this month. Carol made a mental note to hide the scissors again. 

'No one is ugly, but your suck with your face, and your pretty, Sophia's pretty, and so is Chloe,' Carol told her, Piper calmed just having Carol sit there. 'But you can't go round cutting hunks out of your sisters hair,'

'I know,'

'Why you do it?' Carol asked her.

'Cos then she would have to cut it and she wouldn't look like me,' Piper told her.

'Well no she's not, but you cut a big chunk out of the top of her head and she's going to have to get it cut shorter, is that fair? Do you think Chloe wanted her hair cut off?'

'No,'

'Well your going to have to make it up to her, think of something, but now we need to go to school and Dad and I need to go out,'

'Where?' Piper was somewhat interested in why her Dad was home and why Carol wasn't super mad.

'Out, but I mean it, you need to do something pretty big to apologizes to Chloe,' Carol told her. Piper sniffed and nodded.

Carol couldn't believe Chloe's beautiful hair that went half was down her back had a huge hunk missing, nothing you could cover up either unless she wore it up every day. She went down stairs to see if Daryl tamed it. She was pleased when she come down he had fixed it.

Ten minutes later Piper come downstairs and everyone stared.

'Oh MY FUCKEN GOD! Would everyone stop cutting their own FUCKEN HAIR!' Daryl exclaimed.

 

 


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/oursubzero 
> 
> thats my twitter guys if your looking for me. 
> 
> Also I've had a few anon's on tumblr about writing a fic like my poly one with Rick/Michonne/Carol/Daryl if this is you please pm me with an outline. or idea's or a plot. I would struggle to write Daryl with someone else but Carol but I don't know.

'I'll ring Gabriel he'll come and fix it, we have time,' Glenn flapped around looking for his phone, he was glancing back at Pipers head wondering if he could fix it, it was going to be short. She looked like she too it into sections and twisted it and cut it to the base of her neck. He didn't even think it would go into a bob.

 'K,' 

Daryl was shocked he hadn't had to deal with an emergency hair incident since they cut each others bangs when they were 5. He didn't know why they were at each other throats but it needed to stop right now before someone cut someone or something.

Glenn was on the phone waving his hands around talking to his friend on the other end. Carol sat at the table unable to speak wondering if she might have encouraged Piper to cut her own hair. She didn't say cut your hair but Piper was extremely emotional about everything and took everything to heart. She looked at Daryl wondering what was going through his mind.

Caesar put on his shoes and walked into the kitchen and picked up the coffee pot and made another pot. He had some time and he was looking at Glenn who seemed to be flirting outrageously with someone on the phone to come cut Pipers hair. He stared at Glenn then frowned, Glenn just waved his hand in his direction. Caesar felt a wave of anxiety wash through him and started to feel like he would be sick.

'Its ok baby,' Glenn told him, 'Don't be jealous,'

'I'm not,'

Glenn just nodded knowing he was a tiny bit jealous at Glenn on the phone, Glenn gave him a quick  hug and kissed his cheek, he knew he was a little unsure still about them so hearing him on the phone trying to get one of the hairdressers to make a house call was a little weird for him. Caesar walked through to the lounge a little bit so everyone wasn't privy to their conversation.

'Caesar? Don't be jealous, I didn't think, I always talk like that, even if its to Shane or Rick, I call them 'Big boy' too,' Glenn could see the look in his eyes he was a little hurt. More than a little hurt the look in his eyes showed him he was upset by his flirting. Glenn was always flirting, it didn't often get him into trouble but Ty never ever worried about him straying. Both Glenn and Caesar were both on a even playing field here. Both had been cheated and hurt by ex partners, Caesar had been more than hurt he was extremely fragile at the moment.

Glenn felt like an arse for the time he was with his ex he went out of his way to try make him Jealous so he worried about it. Made him feel like crap, and now he just seen him flirting with his hairdresser who was in a relationship already.

'I'm sorry, I'll try to remember it hurts your feelings to see me do stuff like that,' Glenn told him, 'I'm still............. fuck I don't know............. I don't want to hurt your feelings on purpose,'

'I don't like it,' Caesar told him, 'It made me fell like I wanted to vomit,'

'Sorry, I really am, I didn't think before I spoke,' he reached out and stroked his arm. 'I'm not interested in him at all, I just open my mouth without thinking,'

Caesar didn't know what to say he felt like he'd made a big deal out of something small and then worried that Glenn would get sick of him needing reassurance constantly he and Glenn were ok. That they were together and he was wanted. He felt that Glenn could get sick and tired of that real quick with Caesar getting upset over the smallest things like a phone call. He didn't want to be jealous he just was confused still.

Gabriel was a sexy looking black man who's abs you could see through his mesh top. He hugged everyone and admired Caesar from afar as he was watching the goings on from t he lounge. Glenn fluffed around helping Daryl get the lunches made so they could try get the girls to school on time. Caesar wasn't starting until ten, he looked at his watch seeing all the events of the morning had happened before 8am. Daryl and Glenn seemed to be taking it all in their stride but Carol looked pale and tired, excused herself for a lie down.

Gabriel sat Piper down on a chair and worked his magic. He was extremely camp more than Glenn was and talking to all the girls. He promised Chloe he would fit her in that afternoon. Carol and Daryl watched as he chipped away at Pipers hair until it was in a funk style almost a pixie cut but a bit longer. He put product in it, styled it and promised he would show  her how to do it later.

Gabriel flirted outrageously with Daryl and tried to with Glenn and Glenn didnt flirt back but offered him a coffee instead. He told them he had to go and he would see everyone after school. 

'Bye everyone................. Glenn I'm sooooo glad you gave that Tyreese the flick, I never did like him.................... that brooding man over there................. hmmmmm what I wouldn't give for 5 minutes in a dark room with him,' Gabriel told Glenn.

Glenn was getting that a lot he didnt' realize so many didn't like Ty until they broke up.

Daryl put his hands over Sophia's ears, Chloe and Piper best friends again had gone to show Carol the hair. Daryl shook his head at what had just been said.

'He's all mine so wish all you like,' Glenn told him, he walked him out and waved him goodbye thanking  him. 

He come back in calling the girls together telling them to get in his new car and not to touch anything he would drop them off at school. 

'Come for a ride?' he asked Caesar, and he nodded following him out. Glenn held the door open for him to get in and pattered his butt as he hoped in the new car. The girls talked non stop the whole way to school. Glenn pulled up and as customary there were three boys waiting on them getting out of the car. Glenn hit the locks locking them in.

'Remember no fighting at school ok, this morning was not ok, there's going to be big talks and new rules tonight,' Glenn told them, they all said yes and goodbye, three girls leaned over kissing him goodbye saying goodbye to Caesar. Sophia climbed across the seat and kissed Caesars head too.

'Bye Uncle Caesar!'

 

 


	95. Chapter 95

'Crazy morning huh?' Glenn glanced at Caesar, 'You still think you would want kids?'

'I don't know, I just thought you did, your surrounded with them,' 

Caesar looked around the car, it was the second time he had been in it, he couldn't believe Glenn had the money to just sink into a car like this. He was a little embarrassed about his own finances compared to his. Glenn caught the look on his face as he drove back to the  house.

'What now?'

'Nothing, I'm just................ I've got some stuff to go over at work, I'm just thinking about that,' Caesar told him, 'I'm just wondering how much paper work I have still to do,'

'You coming  home for dinner?' Glenn asked. 'You moving in with me?'

'Permanently?'

'Yeah, or do you still want to do it alone?' Glenn didn't know if he still wanted to find his own place and do it on his own for a bit.

'Its a bit much me being there too?' 

'Daryl doesnt' care, he doesn't...................... if you want to live alone, I understand, the girls.................... its a bit much sometimes,' Glenn indicated into the street Daryl lived in. He parked outside knowing Daryl wanted to get his truck out soon.

'Yeah they were full on, I don't know.....................' Caesar rubbed his wrist and Glenn could see the bruising he still had around there. He still had bruises on his face, they were not as bad but he still didn't like to see him covered in them.

'You don't have to tell me now, all you need to tell me is.............. can I take  you on a date tonight?' Glenn asked him, Caesar nodded.

'Ok, what time?'

'I'll pick you up at 7 so be ready,' Glenn told him.

'Your not going to be home when I get there?'

'Nope I'm going to pick you up on a date at 7,' Glenn told him. 

Caesar just gave him a look that made him wonder what the heck they could do. Glenn could do anything he wanted to, he already agreed to letting him treat him if he asked him out on a date, but he was already worried about it.

###############################################################################

'We grounding them or what?'

'I don't know,' Carol scratched her head, 'They are both getting new hair cuts they didn't want isn't that enough?'

'I dont' know, what if..................... one stabbed the other with the scissors or something?' Daryl was worried how quickly things got out of control with the girls this morning.

'Well before  you decide anything............. when was the last time you went  upstairs?' Carol asked him.

It had been ages, he'd been home early most nights seeing his girls and eating dinner as a family. All complaints had come directly to him.

'Do I want too?'

'Probably not,' Carol started the trek up the stairs ahead of him. They got to the top and Daryl looked around and put his hand on her back guiding her around. Three bedrooms with a big landing and a bathroom and every inch was covered in clothes, CD's and make up. He held her as they walked around looking.

Glenn bounded up the stairs to see what they were doing. He'd just waved Caesar off to work, he looked around with wide eyes.

'I'm not living under this pig sty no no no no no!' Glenns hands went to his hips and he pushed the bathroom door open. Towels and soiled clothes were building up.

'Do we have hobo's living here now?' He asked them. 

Daryl went into Sophia's room and looked around. Out of all of them the mess didn't seem to hit her room at all. Her bed was made. Her photos were all dusted. Her Daddy note book was on her bed and  he hadn't read it in over a week he walked over and picked it up to flick through it. He instantly felt like the worst Dad in the world. Sophia had been writing to him almost nightly asking all sorts of questions and he hadn't read it. 

He sat down on the bed flicking through it all getting to the point when he last replied to her. He read and skimmed through. She had sketched some pictures of the dogs and of the brown puppy. Pictures of him and Carol asleep on the couch together labeling it 'My Ma and My Dad,' and poised the question that she didn't know why he wasn't reading her journal any more.

He looked around the room and he could see she was gathering stuff, all sorts of stuff, stuff that had gone missing of his that was making its way to her bedroom. His sunglasses, his favourite tee shirt was in her washing basket. Ticket stubs from the movies, photos and photos were beginning to cover her wall. Printed out from phones on the computor. He looked at the walls and could see most were glued and tacked to the wall. Photos of him, the twins, her, Glenn, all the extended family. 

Her walls were covered in photo's pretty much like a teen would cover their walls in their favourite pop group. Sophia's favourite pop group looked very much like he was the lead singer and everyone else was the back up singers. He looked on her dresser and picked up bits and pieces. Shane's favourite coffee cup.................... from Shanes house. Rick's photo that was off his mantel from when he joined the police force all thoses years ago. Michonnes scan photo which had gone missing from Rick's fridge which they had blamed Carl for.

Glenn's favourite coffee cup and his aftershave. He picked up a tie that was hanging over the mirror and tried to figure out who's it was. He quickly realised by the blood drops on it it was Caesars. Sophia had been taking stuff from everywhere and building herself a little shrine in her bedroom. He picked up the photo of Maggie and Dani which had been taken from the Garage.

He pulled open the top drawer on her dresser, instead of make up there was bits and pieces of things she'd collected from the time she come to the house. Even wrappers from cheese burgers he'd brought them. And money. Not just money, coins, piles and piles of coins stacked into piles in the drawers. Tickets from rides when they went to the amusement park.

He could hear Carol and Glenn outside trying to clean up the landing and he opened her wardrobe door. She had his and Merle's dirty overalls in there. Stuff of Glenn's which  he thought he had mislayed in there. Still wrapped birthday presents from Tyreese and Michonne. Everything was set out so it could be admired should you want to. He looked around knowing there was a big problem here. He was worried Carol would see it and be upset. To him it looked like it started in the drawer then overflowed to the wardrobe. He heard a noise under her bed,  he flicked back the duvet looking under the bed.

He looked under there and couldn't see anything and he reached around feeling with his eye's closed just in case and hit something cold. He pulled out a small fish tank with three fish in it. It had a pump and everything. He looked around the room and he could see where it had been sitting. She must have been hiding it during the day. He didn't know where she'd got it from. He hoped no one was missing their fish.

'What the fuck?' Glenn stood in the door way looking around. 'I haven't been in here for a while,'

Carol come into the room and looked around putting her hand over her mouth then she started to cry.

'Its ok, its ok....................... she's just..................... is she hoarding? ' Daryl reached out and gave her a cuddle, 'She's just collecting stuff,'

'Yeah everyone's stuff,' Glenn fingered Caesars tie and touched Michonnes scan photo. 'I think..................... didn't Andrea have fish?'

'Is she missing fish? Surely she would know she's missing fish,' Daryl asked him.

'I think.............. I heard Shane saying he hated the fish and he was going to get rid of them a few weeks ago, he was joking.................. Sophia must have taken them,.................. that day she had the big bag.' Glenn offered an explanation.

'I think....................... we need to go to family counseling, this isn't good, how's she going to react when she finds out......................' Carol faltered.

'She's going to be fine........... its just because.............. families all new to her,' Daryl told them, 'Right?'

'I don't know, there might be a simple explanation to why she has my $500 dollar aftershave up here,' Glenn sprayed himself with it and put it back on the dresser. 

'Lets ask her first,' Carol whispered, 'She's not crazy,'

'I didn't say she was, I just don't know if this is normal behaviour,' Daryl suggested. 'Lets ask someone who knows more about this than us ok. We just leave it as it is, put the fish out so she knows we know and she might tell us,'

 

 

 


	96. Chapter 96

'I think you should ring Andrea, she and Shane were fighting about fish the other day but I didn't know what it was about,' Glenn told Daryl.

'You ring him, them, Carol and I need to go out,'

'Out where?' Glenn was like a sniffer dog sniffing out information. He looked from Carol to Daryl, Carol blushed and Glenn pointed his finger. 'Oh oh oh oh............ !' He jumped up and down squealing a little.

'Calm the fuck down!' Daryl growled at him.

'We're having a baby,' he grabbed Carol and hugged her.

'No we are......................... you didn't................. actually its all your fault,' Daryl told him, 'You have to pay maintenance,'

'Can I name it? Can I name it?' Glenn was bouncing around like a puppy cuddling Daryl now, Daryl was trying to walk around to do some little jobs. Carol rung to make the appointment, and they were good to go at 11am. All they needed to do was shower.

'No, you don't even know how to name the puppies,' Daryl thought for a moment then remembered he put them all outside before they went up to check the girls room. He went outside and brought them all in. The old dog could walk up the stairs now alone. He was supper excited about it. The puppies were getting bigger and the stress of the old dog having tiny puppies were no longer a stresser because the mother could walk around alone outside.

He went through to find Carol in the shower washing her hair. He went in climbing in beside her, touching her.

'Back off, they might check,' Carol pushed him off her, he moaned and kissed her neck. 'Daryl, come on,'

'Fine,' Daryl knew he should but he couldn't help but rub himself against her. 'Come on, then we gotta sort the rest of the kids out,'

************************************************************************************************

They run a wand over Carol's lower tummy, Daryl watched the monitor and could see a flickering he knew it was a heart beat, he was somewhat thankful there was only one flicker and not two.

'7 weeks and 3 days,' The women told them. She printed them out a photo. Then sent them back through to see the doctor who was looking after Carol. It was full on, blood tests and they gave her a load of information and they were going to pick a midwife soon. 

They sat in the car park going over the information they gave them and looking at the photo. Daryl pulled her close and kissed her, he reached down and rubbed her belly the slight swell already there. He was happy, excited even about the baby.

Carol was happy with the baby coming, she just didn't know how it was all going to work, the three girls, Glenn and them, now they seemed to adopt Caesar also. She looked at him he was so different to what she had from Ed when she found out she was pregnant with Sophia. He'd been against using donor sperm right from the beginning and when he found out it was a girl things went to total shit.

'Will you be upset if its another girl?' Carol asked him.

'Don't care, I've already got three girls, and a Glenn, it doesn't matter,' Daryl told her. 'What are we going to do with Sophia?'

'Let her explain? What she's doing? or thinking, or maybe she's just a bit behind the others on keeping stuff because she can, the twins used to hold onto stuff when they were little,' Carol looked at her and burst into tears. 'Its not your fault, fuck I don't know,'

'Cos we stayed with Ed your sayings she's emotionally delayed?'

'I dont' know, babe I don't want to fight about Soph, I love Soph but ..................' Daryl searched for words so she didn't cry harder, 'Lets ring someone and see what they think, I'm going to ring Rick, he might know someone who can deal with this sort of stuff, that's going on with her,'

'Cos I fail her?'

'I failed her too, we haven't been in her room for ages, I  havent' been upstairs since............ the high school dance,' Daryl told her, 'I didn't realize, she's relying on me and I've been so wrapped up in everything,'

They sat there thinking for a long time thinking, Daryl rubbing her belly and holding her.

'How about, Uncle Glenn takes the twin's for haircuts and we spend some one on two with Sophia?'

'Ok, ok........................ ' Carol  hoped it was just going to be something simple, 'then we get help,'

'Yip, and beer, I'm gonna need a lot of beer,' Daryl rubbed her belly some more and she tapped his hand at  the beer comment.

 

 

 

 


	97. Chapter 97

Daryl come in with Sophia after school and sent her upstairs to put her books away, and he thought that she would look around and see the fish on her dresser and quickly realize that they had been found. They decided not to tell the girls about the new baby yet, it was still early and they wanted to get to the steam of the problem with Sophia before springing on her news of a new baby.

Carol worried she might over react to the news that Daryl was having another baby with he and what ever was going on with her might get worse. They had made a phone call to a family therapist to talk about what they had found and were told to talk to her first there might be a simple explanation to why she was hording stuff.

Time was ticking by and there still was no sounds from upstairs and Daryl and Carol were thinking about going up to see her when they heard the buzzer of a window being opened. Daryl ran out down the drive and caught her coming over the edge of the house and helped her down to the ground.

'Where are you running too?' he asked her.

She had her school bag over her shoulder and looked at him weighing up  her options at this stage. Her first instinct was to run, but then her second was looking at his face and seeing that he looked worried not annoyed or mad. Carol come out of the house to see what was happening.

'Inside, come on, we can talk,' Carol called out to her.

'Uncle Shane said he was going to flush them down the toilet,' Sophia blurted out.

'Its ok Soph come inside we can all talk together,'

Sophia reluctantly headed inside the house behind  her mother and ahead of Daryl. He wasn't to sure she wasn't going to make a break for it. He'd done a count up of the money she had and it probably come from her pocket money and stray coins that people were dropping around the house. Carol moved around making coffee and a hot chocolate for Sophia and once all the drinks were made they all sat at the table.

'So you took Andrea's fish because................' Carol started.

'They didn't want them, Shane was going to throw them away, like the puppies,' Sophia blurted.

'Shane was teasing Soph, because he wanted a dog, and they had fish and Andrea said no,' Daryl told her. 'Shane would never flush a fish down the toilet unless it was dead................... '

'Oh!'

'What about the other stuff?' Daryl asked her.

Sophia's eyes narrowed and she looked around the room then back at her Mum and Dad. They could read her like a book and knew she was going to try bluff her way though everything because she thought they didn't know about the other stuff.

'What other stuff?' she asked.

'Ummmmmm all the stuff, everyone else's stuff,' Carol asked her, 'Glenn's stuff, my stuff, Dad's stuff, everyone's stuff,'

'Oh? That stuff...................................... '

'Soph why are you taking everyone's stuff?' Carol asked her.

'They just left it lying around,' Sophia told them, 'Glenn............ he's got so much stuff, and I like his stuff, it smells like him,'

'Do you have a lot of Glenn's stuff?' Daryl asked. 

'They smell like them, and you and I like to sniff it, and spray his aftershave....................... because....................... cos Glenn come to get us with you, helped Mama, they're nice and I like to remember them when I have....................... nightmares about him,'

She dug into her school bag and pulled out a new bottle of Daryl's deodorant which Daryl told Carol she didn't buy Carol had insisted she did but they couldn't find it anywhere. Now It seemed Sophia had taken it. She'd taken stuff from all the men in her life and the combined smell of everything coming out of her bag was overpowering with male smells mixed together. 

She pulled them up to her face and sniffed them.

'I do that and I remember he's gone,'

They watched Sophia bouncing her leg and tapping her fingers in a pattern with her thumb touching her little one and tapping the tip of every finger then back to the little one in a well practiced pattern which they failed to notice. She saw them looking and hid her hand under the table. Her leg bounce she couldn't stop and she crossed her legs and looked around at them again.

'I'm not crazy.................. I'm not, smelling them makes me feel better, I shouldn't have taken their clothes and stuff............... Can I go now?' Sophia looked at them.

'What about the other stuff?' Asked carol quietly, 'Maggie's photo, Michonne's scan?'

'Cos,'

'Soph your not going to get into trouble, that's not what this is about,' Daryl could see she was worried that what it was about.

'Cos.................. Merle loves Maggie and cuddles and kisses his kids.................... Rick wants the new baby................ and he didn't want ................... he wanted to................. get rid of us,' Sophia come out with.

Daryl looked at Carol who was already on an emotional roller coaster with hormones and things.

'We love you,'

'We do honey,' Carol told her.

'I know but....................... its not about that, its because of him...................... having the stuff and smelling the things makes him go out of my head,................ I get to be me again,' Sophia told them. She picked up one of Daryl tee shirts out of her bag and held it out to her mother, 'Smell it..................... ' Carol took it and sniffed it, it smelt like Daryl, but also like it needed a wash he'd been wearing it at work.

'Smell it,' She handed her a shirt of Glenn's .She opened her bag and pulled out some stuff of Glenn's and put it on the table and stuff of Shane's, Ricks, Caesars and Daryl's. She even had a tee shirt of Carl's shoved int there. 'Smell them,'

Carol sniffed them all. Sophia had been digging in peoples washing baskets, she held up a shirt of Merles between two fingers.

'Smell it, what does it smell like?' Sophia asked her, she past t he shirt off to Daryl to sniff.

'Stinks like Merle,' Daryl put it on the table and started sniffing all the other clothes and putting them out, 'Shane........................ Rick...................... Carl's................... Ty's.................. that's Glenn's'

'See, they smell like family,................... they smell safe.................... they make me feel safe, the smell reminds me of them,'Sophia told them. 'They smell like home,'

 


	98. Chapter 98

Caesar was having his own set of problems he gone down town to drop off some paperwork at the police station, he was greeted by Rick Grimes who was maning the desk. He chatted away to Caesar about going fishing and possibly maybe this time they would catch something. Caesars funny look indicated he didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

'Every year we go on a boys weekend, fishing.............. well we pretend to fish but we end up drunk with Glenn handing out coasters and watching crap tv.' Rick told him.

'I don't know anything about it,' He told Rick, Rick's face flamed as Shane come up to the desk, 'I've only been with Glenn a week,'

'Nice work numb nut, we don't even know if his ball and chain's letting him go anyway,' Shane said.

Rick gave him a glare back, 'Michonne's pregnant and  hormonal,'

'Yeah, pregnant, I wondered what was going on with her,' Caesar didn't think anyone needed to be told Michonne was pregnant it was right out the front for everyone to see right now.

'It's probably best you don't mention it, she's has mood swings and worries about her ................. not weight but what it says on the scales, I swear she can make my balls srink just with one look,' Rick told them. 

Rick took the papers, and stamped them. He photo copied them and put them in the files he needed too. Caesar told them he would catch them up later and if he saw them at the weekend fishing that would be great if not he was sure he would see them around.

He walked down the road and stopped to go grab a bite to eat, he had been going without, but he needed to eat with his pain meds. Staying at the Dixon's had free some money up so he ducked into a nearby cafe for a sandwich. He groaned a little when he saw Glenns hairdresser friend there.

He ended up sitting down and eating with a flaming flamingo or whatever he was now dressed as over the top and stick on nails. He  had a purple feather in his hair. He was extremely girlie and even had bright pink lipstick on. He kept getting it on his cup. The girlie type didn't do anything for Caesar, in fact Glenn was a little more girlie than anyone he had ever been with. He normally went for men like............ well more Daryl and Merle type. Not guys like Glenn with his cheekbones and all that. 

Glenn had bright pink boyleg underwear, wore all sorts of clothes that were not something he would be seen in but he was pretty cute. If he was happy walking around in  pink slippers with lip gloss Caesar didn't care. He liked Glenn and so far Glenn had come through for him and had knocked a guy out for him. He his body was smoking hot, a big mass of muscle that was hidden under cute little shirts.

That's when he knew he was fucked, he described Glenn as cute, more times in his head watching the hairdresser flap his hands around that he had actually been listening. Glenn was interesting to listen too he knew something about everything and his friends adored him. Even the two cops. Andrea loved him and watching him play with the puppy he was still trying to name made his heart heave. Yes he was well and truly on the Glenn ship.

He zoned back into what Gabriel was trying to say now, he was sure he was hitting on him in some way it was freaking him out. He knew he was with Glenn, he was wondering what the hell he was doing. Caesar was fiddling with his phone and sent off a text to Glenn asking what he was up too. He wanted to touch base and calm himself down a little. The other guy put his hand on top of Caesars and he pulled it back like he been burnt.

The Gabriel outright asked him out on a date, not just a date, asked him for a night in between the sheets. Just like that come over for a fuck! Caesar struggled not to freak out. He knew some people were like this. He wasn't, some people could do one nighters gay or straight he just never been one of them. He was barely keeping his head above water with all the stuff going on in his life without people hitting on him.

'I'm seeing Glenn,'

'What Glenn doesn't know won't hurt surely, not like he hasn't been................ I mean Ty used to date outside Glenn all the time,' Gabriel said.

The penny dropped with Caesar, he worked out that Glenn's ex must have been with Gabriel as well.

'I'm not going to play this game,' Caesar stood up and just walked out. 

He was pissed as he walked down the road that Ty and Gabriel both would disrespect Glenn that way. He fumed the whole way back to the office and the first person he run into was Tyreese and he was so mad at him riding up in the lift. He kept glaring at him and finally he felt like he was going to explode so his hit the stop button on the lift and turned and faced him.

'Why the fuck did you fuck around on a nice guy like Glenn, now all the guys you fucked think its open market with me!' Caesar yelled at him. 'Your fucken disgusting! And don't ever ever talk to Glenn again!'

Then he went into his office and packed up for the day and headed for home. He couldn't believe he yelled at his boss, hopefully he didn't get fired or anything. He groaned a little sitting in his car and worried about how he would survive, then he just thought fuck it, he could get another job and right now he needed to get home and shave and shower for his hot date. He hoped Glenn would look as sexy as fuck and they went somewhere low key where he could be himself.

Tyreese went into his office surprised how he had just been yelled at by Glenn's new boyfriend. Shocked in fact, he was scared to get into it with Daryl who closed ranks around Glenn and to be honest Ty was a bit scared of Daryl he thought Caesar was going to be a walk over but he could see he wasn't going to be. Caesar was normally gentle and cute but Glenn seemed to bring out the protector in him. He was going to have to watch his step.

 


	99. Chapter 99

Glenn dropped both the girls off with Carol and Daryl, then he run around the kitchen in a flap. He looked a little stressed out then the girls all took off upstairs with Sophia for a while.

'I promised I'd take him on a date and I don't know what to do,' Glenn blurted.

Carol had no idea what to do, neither did Daryl they were not the real dating type.

'Movies?'

'No,' veto'd Glenn.

'Bowling?'

'No,'

'ummmmmmm picnic?'

'No,'

'Matching tattoo's I don't know, why don't you go to the flat and make him dinner or something watch a movie and spend the night there........................... then never ever tell me about it ............ I mean ever,' Daryl told him.

'Hmmmmm maybe, I need to grab some clothes I told him I'd pick him up at 7, like a date you know..................... I'm picking him up, I'm gonna get him flowers, do you think he wants flowers?' Glenn asked Carol and Daryl/

'I don't know if he's the type to want flowers, he's more the type for ................ a box of beer or whiskey or something? A box of chicken wings,' Carol suggested.

Caesar wasn't the flowery type, she imagined he brought the flowers. She looked at Glenn's face.

'But I'm sure he would love flowers you brought, but make them...................... manly ones, like a .............. like a sunflower or something,' Carol suggest, 'Big one's not a big bunch but dramatic flowers, not the type you like like roses, but..................... different,'

Carol was going into uncharted waters offering dating advice, she'd never offered dating advice before. Daryl was happy she was taking on some of the 'Glenn responsibility' Keeping him calm and not racing out impulsively doing dumb stuff like buying Caesar a car or things like that. Caesar wanted to do it on his own. They could see that. Glenn was struggling with it because he liked to share with everyone.

'Tell you what,' Daryl run his hand through his hair, Glenn was over the top, 'Wrap a ribbon around your dick and offer him that as a gift, Carol will help you gift wrap it,'

Carol reached out and swatted his back side for being silly. Glenn was dancing around the island a little.

'Do you think that would work?' he asked in all seriousness.

Carol put her hands up in the air. 

'I'm not touching anyones dick, including yours,' she told Daryl, 'dick free zone, so free I'm going to take the girls out for dinner,'

Daryl mocked being upset, 'I'm gonna take everyone out for dinner, lets go out for burgers and we can chat,'

'Are you going to tell them about the baby? Can I come if we are going to tell them about the baby?' Glenn was super excited and his voice was carrying all the way over the house, right up the stairs to three girls who were hanging over since they started talking about what Glenn and Caesar should do on a date.

'Ewwwww they're too old to have a baby,' Piper told her sisters, 'thats gross,'

'Michonnes having one,' Sophia pointed out, 'Do you think its going to be a girl or a boy?'

'None, they are too old to even think about it, what are our friends going to say?'

Sophia went thumping down the stairs running right to her mother, they were trying to put a gag on Glenn for talking so loud.

'A baby? A real live baby?' she hugged into her mother.

'A real live one, not for a long time, does that make you happy?' Daryl come over and hugged her too.

'So its going to be a mix of you and my mum? I think so,' she told them.

The twins come down talking about being excited and disgusted at the same time, they were too old to have sex and Daryl should know better. Talking about safe sex for not getting knocked up like they talked about at school. Daryl rolled his eyes and was drinking a glass of water when Sophia spoke to Glenn.

'You could put on a strip show then when he see's the bow................................'

He couldn't stop coughing, water was coming out his nose and Carol was patting his back, he couldn't stop coughing and choking. His eyes were streaming and snot was coming out his nose.

'Charming,' Piper put out, 'here we are trying to help uncle Glenn and your making it all about you Dad!'


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls we hit chapter 100 of this fic, how did we get to 100, so crazy, Yay us. All your comments keep me going and keep me excited to keep writing for you. I feel like we are all becoming close friends. As sometimes in comments we are talking about all sorts of things. 
> 
> Thankyou all. I try comment on everyone's comments sometimes I get way behind. But I feel its important to try to comment back. I love the comments, I check everyday. Tell me what you want, I'll fit it in. You wanna see Caesar get flowers, he gets them, you want whatever I will try fit it in. Love ya.

'You sure know how to treat a girl darling,' Carol teased Daryl, 'Caesar's going to end up with flowers and I'm getting a cheese burger,'

Daryl looked around the fast food restaurant and Carol glanced a watchful eye over the girls who had bailed on them preferring to sit with friends than their parents. 

'You know I love you, only the best for you...................... its a double cheese burger,' Daryl flicked his eye over the strange boys who were showing a interest in their girls. The new hair cuts seemed to be turning heads. They all looked grown up suddenly. He could tell Sophia wasn't really into it, more she wanted to sit with her Mum and Dad and talk about babies but she followed the girls around with her tray sitting with them.

'How badly do you think Glenn's going to muck up his date? On a scale of 1 to 10,' Carol asked him.

'Oh he's going to fuck it up completely,' Daryl said, 'He'll buy flowers, but..........................'

'He's going to buy prissy dainty ones?'

'Probably or buy the whole lot of different types,' Daryl laughed. 'He's not very good with dating, he likes to spend money and share his wealth. He's not used to down playing it and not sharing with his lovers. Look how he spoils the girls, his friends, he likes to treat,'

'But you guys pay him back in other ways though,'

'I have no shame taking money or anything I need from Glenn for the sake of the girls but, I'm scared............ I used to get scared when he was younger he used to get used up by guys................ then Tyreese, Caesar's a different type.'

 'He loves Glenn, No.......................... I don't know if he loves Glenn but.............. Shit Carol they are like the real thing, no one else ever looked at Glenn like Caesar does,' 

'Its really cute, they so cute together,' Carol told him.

They kept eating, Daryl held her hand under the table a rule put out there by Chloe not to embarrass her by making goo goo eyes at Carol at dinner it was bad enough they were having a baby. He made a circling motion on her wrist, he squeezed her hand again and brought their hands up onto the top of the table, he started to do a count down for when one of the girls noticed.

Across town Glenn was trying to get the finishing touches around the flat above the garage to set it up for their date. He hired heaps of movies, changed the sheets on the bed then put their dinner in the oven. He took a shower and dressed. Then he went back to the bed and tried to decide what bunch of flowers he should take Caesar. He had gone a little bit overboard buying him gifts and flowers.

Caesar probably didn't want the gifts or the flowers. Glenn run around the little flat shoving the gifts into drawers and grabbed the flowers he liked the best and raced out to his car to go pick him up. He was just about there when he realized all the other  bunches of flowers were on the bed back at the garage. He hoped he could make Caesar wait down stairs while he threw them out a window or something.

He went up to the front door and knocked on it. He heard barking inside and little yapping. He then heard swearing at the dog for getting under feet. She was doing so much better now. Daryl had taken her back to the vet and the vet couldn't believe how different the old dog was.

Glenn wiped his hands on his pants he wasn't used to picking up guys for dates from his own house, Caesar opened the door in jean's and he was shirtless and had speckles of water on his back. Glenn swallowed a little, he wasnt expecting him to be half naked.

'Ummm hi,' Caesar held out his hand, and shook Glenn's he then stood there and laughed, 'I don't know what the fuck to wear, then one of the puppies shat on the floor, then I had to shower, put them out, then I run late,'

'Tee shirts fine, we not going far or .................... out,' Glenn stepped inside and held out the flowers.

Roses, and dainty bridal stuff in it _baby's breath_  he realize it was too late to quickly hide it behind his back. Caesar took them and leaned in and kissed him. He looked generally surprised he had flowers from Glenn. Excited even.

'Thanks............ ummmmmm they're pretty, shit............... I never got flowers before,' he told Glenn, then he blushed and his red face flamed down his neck. 'You put them in water I'll grab a shirt and jacket............................. will I grab.................. do you have................ ummmmmmmmmmmm the top drawer stuff?'

Caesar was embarrassed asking if they were going to be needing condoms and lube but he didn't want to be caught out. 

'I've got stuff,' Glenn nodded, he moved around putting a almost bridal bunch of flowers in water and leaving them on the table so Daryl could laugh his arse off. Caesar come out wearing a tee shirt and carrying his jacket, he stood there ready waiting.

'Come on then,' Glenn grabbed his hand taking him out to the car. He opened his door for him helped him into the seat. He shut the door, wiping his hands on his pants, he quickly realized he didn't know how he was going to stop sweating, why was he still sweating, he was going to have to take another shower.

He arrived at the garage and Caesar looked at him wondering what he was doing, Glenn parked then he hopped out opened Caesars door, he told him to wait there while he run off to lock the gates to the car parking area. He pulled out his keys for the keys to the garage.

'Follow me,' he told Caesar.

'You going to teach me how to change a tyre or do a oil change on this date?' Caesar asked.

Glenn flashed him a look. 

'Wait here, don't come up,' He didn't wait for an answer and he run up the stairs, Caesar was right behind him he wasnt waiting in the creepy garage alone. Glenn run in and Caesar walked in behind him seeing Glenn trying to hide all the bunches of flowers.

'Are they all for me?'

Glenn turned and tried to hide them all with his body, 'No, no they weren't, .............. I mean............. I couldn't decide,'

'Your too cute,' Caesar walked towards him seeing all the flowers on the bed, he counted 6 bunches, he couldn't believe Glenn was trying to get all these for him. He pulled him in kissing him. It was a clashing of tongues. He tried to pull his shirt out from his pants. Glenn pushed him away gently.

'I made dinner, and I got movies.................. and there is a huge double shower and huge tub,'

'Dinner and a bath?' Caesar gave him a sexy smile.

'uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ' Glenn had mental images of Caesar in a bubble bath with candles, Glenn hoped he let him do candles and and bubbles, he brought both. He wasn't aware he was jumping up and down waving his arms around, Caesar let him go for it. He was extremely nervous and hyperactive tonight. Caesar put it down to nerves, if he didn't calm down sex was going to be extremely interesting with his jumping about and arm flapping. 

'What ever you want, you want bubbles or candles or whatever, I'll do it,' Caesar told him. 'I'm gonna do whatever you want...................... well mostly, I'm not getting glittery shit on me, or doing each others hair or watching a chick flick.......................... fine I'll do nails and watch a chick flick,'

Glenn jumped up and down he got lots of things to do, first dinner, then bath, massage, hot sex. He didn't even think of glitter and nails, he knew Caesar wouldn't step that far out of his comfort zone. He sat and watched Glenn doing stuff like that but Glenn was into that sort of thing he wasn't. 

'Dinner.............. I'm making dinner, you wanna............ pick a movie? we can eat in bed and have a glass of wine?' Glenn buzzed off to the little kitchen Caesar watched as he flapped around, he was too excited. Caesar hoped he would calm down a little with a glass of wine so he didn't have to smother him with a pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi just to let you know that Fracker talked me into writing a Gleggie fic, with Noah and Beth, with Maggie and Glenn taking over the consumed story line. Its called 'I made it!' It starts with Beth and Noah making it out of Grady, It might not be your thing, its not going to be a long fic. 3-5 chapters. Have a wee look.


	101. Chapter 101

'Don't cry Glenn, we can scrape the black off.............. we might be able to eat it,' Caesar tried to pick some of the burnt skin off the chicken.

They were both standing there wrapped in towels as a quick shower was come to an end after they got completely distracted by each other. That they didn't notice the appartment filling up with smoke and the smoke alarm went off. He was trying to make Glenn feel better but Glenn was getting worked up.

'I shouldn't get distracted,' Glenn tried to stop crying, he was sniffing and was upset about everything.

He'd gotten so distracted kissing and touching him that he forgot he put dinner in the oven and let it burn. It was crazy, he couldn't believe he mucked it up so badly. He was really bad at this sort of thing.  Touching Caesar was the biggest distraction to Glenn, he took the tray and walked toward the chopping board to put it there so it wouldn't burn the bench. 

His foot kicked something he looked down and burst into real tears as melted ice cream went across the floor of the kitchen. A big gooey mess, he was now standing in it. He was leaving a trail of chocolate footsteps behind him as he run crying from the kitchen.

Caesar couldn't help it, he giggled. He looked around and pulled open a drawer looking for something to clean up the mess. He knew if he went straight to Glenn it would make it worse. He could hear him crying in the bathroom, he pulled open the first drawer looking at  a gift that was wrapped with his name on it. He pulled it out putting it on the counter, he looked at it, it was a tiny square box. 

He was getting quite a little pile of things in the kitchen that Glenn had wrecked for dinner, he was throwing stuff out, pretty much everything was done, he hadn't had the heart to tell him he boiled the veg's dry. He cleaned up the mess chucking all the food into a rubbish bag he had found looking at his present went to go find Glenn. He found him sitting on the bathroom floor wiping his eyes with a towel and sniffing. Caesar's stomach rumbled, he was starving, he wanted to suggest going to get burgers or something but they were both butt naked under their towels he didn't want to get dressed he wanted to bed. He also wanted to have sex with Glenn because he looked so cute sitting on the floor sniffing into a towel.

'I think Santa's been,' He told Glenn, 'Something you wanna tell me?'

'What?' Glenn looked up a little at him, he still had tears in his lashes, Caesar couldn't stand it. He held out his hand and Glenn put his in his, let himself be pulled up to standing. He was wrapped in Caesars arms, 'Santa?'

'Yeah there's a little gift with my name on it, I found it when I was cleaning up, I wasn't snooping I swear,' he bent a little and kissed Glenn, 'Come on, we need to order something before I fade away,'

'I ruined everything,' Glenn mumbled.

'Look, it doesn't matter if you burnt the chicken because you were giving me head, that was better than the chicken was,' he grabbed Glenn's butt cheeks and squeezed him close. 'I was the best ever, '

'The best?' Glenn kissed him,  he tried to fiddle with Caesars towel to get it off him. Caesar put his hand around Glenn's wrist.

'Feed me please baby,' as if speaking for him his stomach made rumbling noises again. 'Anything, including a peanut butter sandwich, Glenn I'm fading away,'

'No your not,' Glenn had his hands on his stomach rubbing his hands on his abs, 'What do you wanna eat,'

'Your dick, but can we order chicken, I feel like some chicken,' he moved around pulling Glenn with him, 'And can I open a present? Santa................ I'll be good tonight.......... I promise,'

Glenn looked at the gift he'd brought that day and he could see Caesars hand going to it, he didn't want to give him. He hadn't changed his mind but he was nervous. Caesars hands were hovering around . Glenn itmoved up close stroked his back and turned him around to kisses him. At the same time he grabbed blindly picking it up and then he was stuck with it in his hands. 

Caesar pulled back knowing he was doing something. Glenn had the box behind his back, he looked over his shoulder and he could see it.

'Why are you hiding that?'

'No reason, so Chicken? Wings? Fries? Milkshake?' Glenn went over to a drawer pulling out flyers for delivery. Caesar just nodding to everything.

He watched Glenn still clad in a towel putting the box away in the drawer. He didn't understand why he'd brought him stuff that he now didn't want to give him. He began to worry that he'd done something that Glenn didn't like now he wasn't giving him his surprise. He tired to think back what happened, he pushed Glenn down to his knee's in the shower, but he was heading there anyway. He was already kissing half way down his stomach. Caesar watched Glenn on the phone.

Maybe it was because he didn't go straight away when he was crying. He looked around for his pants and pulled his jean's on over his  bare arse because he didn't know what the problem was and he didn't want to be naked when something happened that could end up in a argument, or Glenn left him here.

'Anything else?' Glenn asked him after he rattled off chicken wings, burgers, drinks and fries, he shook his head to a no. 

Caesar sat on the edge of the bed, he watched Glenn pull on pants and a tee shirt, he was going to have to go downstairs to get the food when they rung the outside buzzer. He watched Glenn count out some money to pay. He couldn't believe how much he was actually carrying in his wallet. He felt he should say something about carrying that much money. Glenn was a muscly fucker, huge arms and torso, hidden under the clothes he wore. If you looked at him you would think he was weak but he wasn't he could handle pretty much anything.

'I'm sorry,' Caesar blurted out, 'For................. ruining the date........ and ummmm pushing you toward my dick,'

Glenn was pulling on his shoes, he looked at Caesar with a funny look on his face.

'and distracting you and letting dinner burn, that's why you........................ that's why you don't want me to have it,' he gestured towards the now shut drawer with his gift inside with his name on it.

'Its not that, its none of that................ I just............... its not you....... its none of what you think........... I ummmmmmmm,' Glenn searched for words and the buzzer was ringing, 'Its nothing you did, just wait here,' he kissed him quickly and jogged down the stairs to go get his dinner.

Caesar stayed sitting on the bed looking at the drawer wondering how mad Glenn would be if he just walked over there and opened the drawer and opened it. He looked at the time then back at the drawer. It was taking Glenn a long time to go get the dinner. Minutes ticked by and he stood up going down stairs to look for him. He saw him sitting on the bottom of the stairs with the bag of food beside him with his head in his hands he was talking to himself. 

'Don't be a pussy,' was all Caesar could hear. 

He coughed loudly, Glenn looked up seeing him. He looked nervous, it was making Caesar nervous. He reached down picking up the food he took it upstairs, he left Glenn sitting there talking to himself. He was feeling sick, he still needed to eat he was worried that after whatever Glenn had said he wouldn't feel like eating for a while. He choked down a burger and looked at the phone like he should ring someone. He didn't even know who he should ring. The only person he could think of was Michonne and she was quite pregnant getting her to come out and pick him up wasn't  his first plan.

Maybe.................

He didn't know, he drank down his drink and looked down the stairs Glenn was still there.

'You coming up?' he asked him.

'Yeah soon, just eat I'll be there in a minute,' Glenn waved him away. 

Caesar could see he was texting someone on his phone. Daryl no doubt, Caesar was stuck, he was stuck at the apartment, Glenn was downstairs. It was a shit date, he wanted to rip the drawer open and find out what it was that was pulling Glenn away from him. They were supposed to be in the bath making love to each other and now he was downstairs avoiding him. He kicked off his pants and climbed into the bed alone. He fiddled with his phone for the alarm for work. Tomorrow, things would be better tomorrow.

He couldn't help it, he was worried, feeling sick, trying to keep tears away but his throat was burning he couldn't swallow. He grabbed his phone, scrolling through his names for someone to call or text to help him feel better, he flicked through name after name until he found one and he hit call. Someone who would come for him, he had no doubt in that.

'I need you.......................................I can't cope with this............' he sobbed into the phone, 'Please..............'

He couldn't help it, he had been through the wringer over the last week, his first date Glenn had taken him on started off nice, then it turned to shit, total shit, he couldn't stop thinking he'd done something wrong, he couldn't help it. His time with Gareth had conditioned him to believing he was in the wrong all the time. He'd been a victim, it was impacting all his normal thought processes, he could function at work but not at home.

He heard running up the stairs, Glenn pushed the door behind him locking it. 

'Shush now, I'm coming,' Glenn come over to the bed, Glenn hung up Caesars phone. He wrapped his arms around him holding him tight, he was almost rocking him from behind,' Its ok, its not you, I did something, and...............' Caesar sobbed into his pillow thinking the worse, 'Fuck hang on,' 

Glenn moved around the room picking up all the gifts he had stashed around the room and stopping at the drawer with that gift in it. He hesitated for a moment before coming over to the bed. He was sniffing and wiping his eyes on the sheets. Glenn tossed the other presents on the bed and he still held the gift in his hand. He fiddled with the wrapping paper unwrapping it turning his back on Caesar so he couldn't see. 

'Wipe your eyes, I'm not doing it while your crying, toughen up a little,' Glenn told him. 

Caesar sniffed and cried some more, then half smiled, Glenn was more girlie than him, he was the more manly one but he was the one sobbing all the time at the moment. He moved up the bed to see what he had. Glenn crawled up the bed and sat straddling Caesar. He leaned down and kissed him.

'So I went shopping today with one thing in my mind, you............... I want...................... I wanted to ask you to marry me.................. or........ whatever we can do,' He opened his hand and he had a ring in it Caesar just stared at it, Glenn was bouncing around in his lap rubbing against him not on purpose but he was trying to get a look at the ring he was waving about.

'Its an engagement ring........... I mean it's actually a white gold trinity ring with blue sapphires and diamonds, it was the most manly ring they had, I looked at them all, cos your..................... I know we can't get married but we can go somewhere where we can........... and be married, I'll fly with you to New Zealand to marry you or where ever, what ever state.................. fuck, I didn't ask.................. I don't know, did I ask? Caesar will you marry me?............... I know its early we only been together a short time, but I wanna stake my claim here, I love you, I wanna get married.............. say yes?,'

Caesar lying there 5 minutes ago so upset and now he had Glenn bouncing around in his lap asking for marriage, he gave him a nod, he couldn't speak, he let him put the ring on his wedding finger. He looked at it and just kept nodding, and smiling until his face was sore. He knew he was about to have the most flamboyant gayest weddings if Glenn had his way but he didn't care.

 

 


	102. Chapter 102

Caesar woke with Glenn all draped over him. He sighed and looked at his hand again, he'd been fiddling with his ring on his finger off and on not used to it during the night. He liked it, it was a man's ring, he really liked it. He could tell Glenn had restrained himself from buying something he would want himself. Glenn had all sorts of fancy rings on his own right hand. He'd really chosen well.

The only thing was, Glenn had gone overboard on the gift giving last night. He knew why he'd hidden it all now. He brought things for Caesar on impulse and it was only when he was faced with all he had brought on the bed he realized that Caesar wouldn't want it because he was trying to do it himself. Glenn was so cute he looked so worried as he handed him gift after gift.

'I'm not trying to buy your love,' he'd mumbled, 'I just saw it and thought you'd like it,'

Caesar had no doubt he'd seen him doing the same thing with Daryl's girls or Daryl. Carol even, spotting something that took his fancy. Just buying it because he could,  he didn't expect anything in return, the girls all loved him with or without the gifts. Caesar suspected that they sometimes did bat their eyelashes at him to get a few things that Daryl had said no too. He wasn't sure yet. He did know he wasn't going to stop Glenn from buying him stuff, little stuff.

Stuff like boxer shorts or aftershave, things they both could share together, but he knew he was going to have to put him on a capping on buying him stuff. It was too much and over whelming for him to buy him the ring, as the matching half bangle thing or whatever it was that matched his ring. It wasn't a bangle because it didn't go the whole way around but it was solid under his wrist and had a gap above with two solid points on the top. He had to find out what the hell it was called.

As he lay there he knew without a doubt one thing  he was going to ask Glenn for money for was for him to pay for him to go to counselling or see a shrink or something. Crying because he thought he did something wrong all the time wasn't going to get him anywhere. Couples counselling or something. He didn't know, Carol might know. He also knew he was going to move out of Daryl's and into this apartment if Daryl would rent it to him. He loved Glenn to bits but he needed to get his shit together before relying on someone else. He needed to stand alone for a while before living properly with Glenn.

He just couldn't move from one situation to the other without serious thought put in. Making sure his head was in the right space to do so. He really hoped Glenn was going to get it. He'd been away from Ty for a while. So had Caesar been away from Gareth but he hadn't actually dealt with what had happened to him while he'd been with Gareth. The nightmares and the constant self worth issues. Worried if he was preforming sexually or doing the right thing all the time and worried he was doing something Glenn wouldn't like or want him to do.

He lay there with a naked Glenn and he started running his  hand up and down his back to try wake him before the alarm went and they both woke with a start. Glenn was waking and his hands were drifting on their own down Caesars sides. He was hard already but Caesar was not interested in what Glenn was wanting right now, even though Glenn's hand was travelling south.

'I need to talk to you,' Caesar told him, Glenn's hand just stopped and he moaned a little, he rolled off and moved up into his side and cuddled him.

'Ok, I'm listening,' 

'I ............. don't be mad,'

'I'm not, unless  your fucking someone else,' Glenn told him, there was honestly nothing left he could tell him that would make him mad.

'I'm gonna move out of Daryl's I wanna ask him if I can rent here,' Caesar told him, 'I still wanna have sleep overs though,' He'd felt Glenn stiffen up a little at his side.

He rolled towards Glenn a little. He kissed him, Glenn's eyes shut and then his eyes fluttered open, he had to stop looking at Glenn or he wouldn't be able to tell him or ask him the rest.

'I wanna borrow some money?' Caesar asked him. Glenn's eye's flashed open this was a big step he knew it.

'Ok, sure.......................... what for?' Glenn was curious what would push him to ask for something he'd been saying he didn't want Glenn to give him money.

'To pay for counselling, maybe................... you could pay for couple's counselling too?' Caesar whispered.

Glenn moved in to kiss him again, 'Its good, I love to pay for that, I want us.................  and you to be successful, us to be ............... anything Caesar that's going to help  you or me, don't worry about the cost, just make an appointment, I'll pay it or put money in your bank, however you wanna do it,'

'I don't need an allowance,' Caesar muttered. 'I always wanted to go but couldn't afford it, those free places are booked up,'

'I know but ................ make a appointment, I'll sort it,' Glenn told him leaning in kissing him again, 'Anything else?'

'What the fuck is this called?' he asked point to the jewelry on his wrist.

'Its a diamond and sapphire bangle, its just a male one, its got the gap,' Glenn fiddled with it, 'You like it right?'

'Yeah I do, but that's it, that's all I'm wearing, I'm claimed right............. I'm not getting earrings,' Caesar leaned in to kiss him, he reached up to fiddle with Glenn's ear's, filled with holes and studs. 'Its cute on you, but................. I'd rather get your name tattoo'd on my dick ok,'

Glenn nodded and giggled a little about the thought of that. 

 


	103. Chapter 103

Caesar hung around to ask Daryl about the flat above the garage, Merle was the first to arrive, he looked surprised to see him sitting on the stair's waiting for them to arrive. He'd only met him a few times now. He knew Glenn and Caesar had been through some tough times second hand by Daryl. Glenn left about 1/2 hour early telling him he had things to do and he might be not around tonight or he might he would ring him during the day to let him know where he was at. 

Glenn had given Caesar a kiss, he stroked his arm and squeezed his hand. 'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere interesting, I'm just renting out............................. look I own a few houses a few town's over and one of them is empty I'm trying to rent it out, I deal with that sort of thing myself,'

'Oh,' he squeezed his hand back.

'I do work, kinda.................. I just been wheeling and dealing buying and selling stuff since my folks, yeah my folks were not to keen to find out I was gay so ............ I inherited some money from my old grandpa when he died and I invested it when I was young and all I have come out of that,' 

'Oh......................... ok,' Caesar was a little confused still but nodded, he would be ok, he was going to move out and live alone for a bit, he didn't know why he was getting stressed out about Glenn telling him he might not get home tonight. He needed to relax, he had a ring on his finger a commitment he just needed to breath and chill out.

He gave Merle a half wave, he stood up walking down to say hi, he explained him he was interested in renting the apartment upstairs.

'Yeah, you don't have to rent it, just stay there till you don't want to anymore,' Merle said. 

'I gotta pay something though,' Caesar told him.

'Can't charge you for it though,'

'Really? But its........................ I gotta pay something,' 

'Look, Glenn redid that whole upstairs when Daryl was on his own with the girls, its really ................ its free, we all use it, as long as your open to house mates if Daryl and I get kicked out by the wives, you can stay,'

'They're not going to kick you out,' Caesar looked shocked, their wives looked so gentle and kind.

'Don't believe it, Maggie's kicked my arse out more than once and Daryl's run off with his tail between his legs a few times,'

'So I can move in then?'

'Who's moving in where?' Daryl come in the back door watching the conversation only hearing half, he was eating a cream donuts something Carol wouldn't approve of he had a bag of other goodies to eat also. 'Maggie kick your arse out again?'

'No this guy wants to move in upstairs,'

'With Glenn?' Daryl looked at Caesar, he shook his head.

'Just need some time to............ you know, get my shit together,' Caesar run his hand through his hair, both Daryl and Merle saw the new ring on his left hand and matching bracelet.

'Well well well, what do we have here? Diamonds?' Daryl took his hand and looked he held it out to Merle to look at, 'Got something to tell us?'

'Yeah, I'm not getting earrings,' Caesar told them. They both gave him the Dixon stare and he finally said, 'Glenn asked me................ to marry him or be his wife or something, he was bouncing all around saying something about going out of state,'

'Nah Glenn's the wife,' Merle said, Daryl flashed him a look and Caesar was waiting for him to say one word about Glenn, 'Well he is.............. remember that time he got us all matching tee shirts,'

'Remember that time he tried to get matching tattoo's?' Daryl laughed, he shook Caesars hand, 'Nice, well done, what are you going to get Glenn?'

'Ummmm what?'

'Your going to buy him a ring or what?' Daryl asked him again.

'I don't know I don't know anything about that sort of thing, I don't have much money,' Caesar looked shocked, he hadn't thought about it.

'Why don't I lend you some, you can pay me back, and take,' Daryl looked at Merle and they both said 'Piper,'

'Piper?'

'Yeah, take Chloe too, they know Glenn inside and out they will pick something, you tell them you want something for him they will chose, just give them a limit or they will buy everything,' Daryl told him. 'I'll text her, when can you do it?'

'Today, I'm clear after 2.30,'

'Ok I'll text her to tell them you will pick up the twins, Carol's picking up Soph because they going to see .......... we are going to see a family counselor at 3.30,'

Merle gave him some keys to get in and out from the street that he could get into the flat, also keys to the gate and garage, it was easier to come in and out through the work shop. Caesar headed off to work, he was almost cringing at the thought of taking teenagers shopping on Daryl's credit card to buy something for Glenn. What the hell do you get the man who can afford everything, the tattoo on his dick was starting to look like the only thing he didn't have.

 

 

 

 


	104. Chapter 104

Caesar pulled up outside the high school, he was in two minds about this or he should  be asking teenage girls advice for a gift for Glenn,. It was too late now he could see them heading towards his car. he was freaking out they had boy's in tow, his phone buzzed and he looked down at his phone.

It was a text from Daryl telling him he had to take Carl Grimes for Rick as well then drop him to his mothers about 8pm. Caesar saw two boys not one and both the twin girls seemed to be holding onto them tight. He hit call ringing Daryl.

'I've got two boys approaching the car,' Caesar told him.

'Patrick?'

'Glasses,'

'Make him ring his mum, Carl and him go hand and hand, don't lose sight of them, keep your eye on Piper and Carl,'

Caesar made a non committal noise into the phone, he couldn't really speak, he didn't think he was the best person to be watching teenagers. He had a terrible time as a teenager himself being in the closet gay and hiding it from everyone, he couldn't believe Daryl was letting him do stuff with his girls and he trusted he wouldn't warp their minds. Then Rick trusted him with Carl, and some strange kid. 

'I don't think I'm the best person to look after teenagers,' 

'You will be fine, just keep your eye on them, hormones and stuff,' Daryl told him.

'But......................'

'You will be fine, just don't let them spend too much money on themselves,' Daryl warned him, 'and if they buy something remember there is 3 of them not just the 2 of them,'

'3 not two, are you sure?'

'Caesar you will be fine, gotta go,'

He stared at his phone as 4 teens converged on his car, climbing in dumping bags everywhere, he was surprised when he got two kisses on the side of the face and one on the back of his head.  

There was a round of 'Uncle Caesar,' he sat there is half shock with the three teens Glenn had a lot to do with greeted him the same way he had see them greeted Glenn. He was a little chuffed, they seemed to be happy to see him. Excited even.

'So what are we doing?' Carl asked.

'Well, ummmmmmmmmm Patrick, Daryl said you need to ring your Ma,' he told the boy sitting close to Chloe. He looked at the twin's in surprise he could tell them apart he didn't know when that even happened. All 4 of them were sitting on top of each other in the back seat, Chloe was sitting on top of Piper and they were all talking quickly so fast he couldn't keep up. Patrick was trying to talk with his mother and telling them to shush while he spoke to his mother, he then held the phone out to Caesar.

'Hello?' he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone who said that Rick Grimes had vouched for him and if he could drop him home before 8pm she would appreciate it. Caesar looked at the kids in the back of the car wondering if he would still be alive at 8pm. He said he would be dropped off by Daryl before then. Then handed the phone back. He then took another look at the kids shaking his head wondering what the hell he was doing.

'Ok someone needs to sit in the front,' Carl ducked out of the back and come around to the front. 

'So what are we doing that you needed four teenagers to help?' Carl asked.

'Ummmm I need to get Uncle Glenn something,' Caesar told them, he started his car and started driving, there was a question from the back seat and Piper let out a squeal from the back seat grabbing Chloe pointing to the hand on the steering wheel.

'Are we getting him a special present? An engagement ring? or something?' 

'Are you getting married?'

'When?'

'How'd he ask?'

'Can we be bridesmaids?

'I wanna wear my hair up,'

'He's got a bangle,'

'Oh crap, we gotta do chick things,' Carl said from the front seat, 'We buying Glenn a diamond?'

Caesar didn't know what to say but the teenagers in the car were buzzing talking about what to get Glenn. Even the boys were a little excited. They all piled out of the car and walked into the mall that had a she jewelry shops in it. Piper pulled a halt and a team meeting.

'Ok, Caesar what are you thinking?'

He knew he couldn't say what he said to her dad, he didn't know. Glenn was a real flamboyant character. He wore pink and glitter makeup, he was a sparkly magnet and he knew  he would love anything really with bling and good tastes. He just threw his hands up in the air, he wished for a moment he could just duck in tell the girl or guy what he wanted and get something they recommended. 

He was dragged in, the boys were hanging back a little watching what was going on. The people behind the counter looked their group over, identical twin's always turned peoples eyes, and Caesar looked fine dressed for work in a suit and tie looking like a fine glass of wine. Then two scruffy teenaged boys hanging close to him watching over everything.

In the end it was Carl who found what they were looking for. Something that would be an interest for Glenn. Carl also whispered something into Caesar's ear that surprised him raised his eyebrows, something that Daryl would kick his arse for if he ever heard him saying something like that. He looked at the 15year old boy and realized he'd probably over heard a few too many conversations from his Uncle Shane and Uncle Merle.

'These all your children?' the women behind the counter asked him looking at him interacting with the teens. He wasn't sure if she was flirting with him or not, he shook his head.

'Rent a crowd, just need their advice,' he pointed to the earrings Carl had pointed out. Diamonds for the man who had everything, the girls were excited about them. Even Patrick liked them.

'Uncle Glenn's going to love them,' Chloe said, 'can you get me and Piper, and Soph some?'

'ummmm, not at this price, if you find something else,' Caesar told her, he wasn't going to owe Daryl for 4 pairs of diamond earrings. The girls looked through  earrings, batting their eyelashes at them. He vetoo'd many things. He finally managed to get out of the shop with 1 pair of expensive earrings and 3 pair's of teen type earrings. He thanked the women and left.

They walked through the mall, he had his ring box shoved in his suit jacket pocket, he kept touching it. He knew Glenn would love it and be excited about it. His gaze went to the tattoo place down the end of the mall and he wandered over looking to see what they were like. 

He sent the teen's off to go find something to eat for dinner while he went in to ask some questions, the more he thought about Carl's suggestion the more he liked the idea. He went in did it, 30 minutes later he went over to the food court to get the kids to follow him while they headed back to Daryls house. He looked at his phone Glenn hadn't rung him all day and it was nearly 5. 

Carl lingered behind the others when they raced into the house, 'You did it didn't you?'

Caesar nodded and opened his mouth, swollen tongue and a bar through it.

'Don't tell,' he warned Carl.

'Who am I going to tell, sure as hell not going to tell my dad I told his mates boyfriend to get his tongue pieced because I over heard them talking about shit with Michonne and Andrea having theirs done, not even going there with that conversation,' Carl told him. 'About.............. you know,' Carl shuddered, 'I know more than I should already, but I like you, your nice to Uncle Glenn and your not going to hurt him,'

'No I'm not going to hurt him,'

'Dad said.......................... he said you had a bad ex?...................... he used to beat you up? When Carol.................. she was beat up pretty bad when I saw her once.............. before Daryl, she picked Sophia up from school,.............. '

Caesar nodded, he'd heard from Glenn about Carol's ex.

'No one should hit someone....................................... not even if your dude's,' Carl told him.

'No, ................................. but its ok now, I was ........................ I was scared back then, not now,............... come on the girl will be wondering where we are,' Caesar tried to head Carl into the house. 'Everyone's helping me, even your Dad he's a good guy,'

'My dad is.......................my mum she doesn't understand.............. she think's Uncle Glenn's going to turn me gay, he's not cos I like girls, Piper but even if I did like boys, it would be my choice not because he told me too,'

'I get that,' Caesar started walking up the drive, car headlights flashed into the drive, his heart sighed, Glenn was home. 

He walked towards the car with a smile to see him, there was someone with him he couldn't quiet see. 

'Don't be mad..................' he heard Glenn saying, 'But...........................'

 


	105. Chapter 105

Glenn had left Caesar's going home to change and head over to check out the new apartments he had brought. He'd advertised for tenants and he was showing them this morning and the last viewing was at 11am. He'd seen enough tenants to last a life time, he'd rented out two of the three, and he was ready to call it a day.

Then he got a phone call he never ever expected to get. Or thought he would get for another 3 years or more.

He looked down at his clothes deciding that his first impression shouldn't be in what he was wearing. He'd went quickly to the local mall to buy a pair of jean's and a plain tee shirt he could pass onto Caesar. Pulled them on to go see what it was all about. He didn't even know  how he was even going to explain to to Caesar, he hoped he had a good sense of humour or not freak out. Glenn was trying to no freak out.

Years ago he'd started seeing this girl he didn't know why, they become friends, and he did have some friend type feelings for her, he was confused because he was trying to sort things out with his parents and he thought if he could just date a girl, they were friends, but he knew he was gay he tried to make it work but both of them knew it wouldn't work. His parents convinced him  to try just not being gay, just to date a girl and stop. Then he had sex with her and he knew he was gay through and through but things went tits up quite quickly. He knew in his heart he couldn't just stop being gay any more than he could stop being Asian. He didn't even know why he tried to please them.

Short end of the story the DNA test had come back that Glenn was the father of her baby. A child he paid for every month for the past fufteen years he'd never been allowed to see because she was mad at him for not wanting her and he was gay. He didn't even know what he looked like, he just put it out of his mind right at the back, set up a trust fund and paid his money every month.

He also wasn't really even in a real relationship with her, he had been seeing men behind her back, she found out and everything went to shit. She'd left town and to be honest Glenn never really thought about it again, he tired not to because he couldn't change it. He'd tried in the early days through the court but was told no access, but he put money in her account every month. More than he needed to.

He'd set up a trust for when he was 18. He knew his son would have money and the opportunity to contact him once he was an adult. Glenn wanted that. He knew his name and date of birth but never ever seen him or wasn't allowed photo's or anything. Daryl was the only one who knew. He hadn't even told Tyreese. He used another lawyer to communicate with the boys mother. He knew his name, his birth date and he knew he was 99.9% more likely to be his father than any other man in the state. That was it.

Glenn was hell drunk when it happened and she'd sucked him off then climbed on as he was about to blow,  he'd slept with one other chick when he was 17 to see if he was really gay or not but since then it was always men, he supposed he could sleep with a women if he wanted too, he did to try it. Shane and Rick were always talking about tits and arses, he thought maybe he could of been going through a phase or something that he might like girls if he just tried it.

Anyway regardless of how he got here he was driving to pick up his son who was fifteen years old who's mother was ill and he had no where else to go. From the stilted phone call with his son he found out his mother she was in final stages of cancer and he was the next of kin. He hadn't realized that they even lived in the same town as him, last address was a state away. He'd found himself going into the hospital to meet him to find out what was going on.

She was really ill, dying. He could see that when he walked into her room. His son had been sitting there watching her. He greeted him, Glenn was shocked, they stared at each other for  a moment. He knew who he was and why his mother rung  him she wasn't going to be around much longer, she was drifting in and out. He'd spoken to the doctor who'd said she maybe had days, or hours.

He shook his hand, 'I'm............ you....... ummmm'

'Your my Dad, I know, we talked about it weeks and weeks ago, I googled you,' he said. 'I knew who you were,'

'Even when............................' 

'Yeah, I didn't know if ................... I was what you wanted, you never wanted me,' 

'I wanted you, to see you, I tried.......................... it was a different way back then, I'm gay and they courts said no,' Glenn tried, he took a breath looking at the women in the bed.

'You want to go get something to eat while I talk with your ma?' Glenn asked him.

'Ok, she's been waiting for you,' he said. 'I told her to ring you, I'd checked you out,'

'So I take it Zac's a nick name,' Glenn asked him.

'Well Zachary's my middle name, they just always called me that,'

'So............' Glenn pulled out his wallet going through it handing him $20, he took it, told his mum Glenn was here and he left. 

'Hi?' Glenn gave her a shake, 'I'm here,'

'He's a good boy, you'll keep him?' she whispered to him.

Glenn nodded, 'Of course I will, I've met him a few times, he's seeing one of Daryl's girls,'

'I told him not to say,'

'Its ok, I'll look after him................. I promise,' Glenn took her hand, 'I will.............. I always wanted to know him,'

He spent 2 hours with Zac at the hospital saying goodbye to his mother. She had all her affairs in order, she'd planned on ringing him when her time was getting to an end but it come quicker than she thought. He sat quietly as he sat on the bed talking to him mum holding her hand and in the last few minutes lying down beside her holding her letting her know he would be ok. Glenn's throat was burning as he stood to rub his back as he stayed there after his mother passed, sobbing into the pillows. Hugged him when they took her away and stood quietly outside the hospital as he kicked the heck out of a trash can.

Glenn looked around surprised it was still day light outside, looking at his watch it had only been about 4 hours since he'd met his son and now had full custody of him. He knew nothing about teenaged boys, teenaged girls and periods yes, boy's no.......... he was going to have to ring Rick.

'What do you want to do now?' Glenn finally asked him, he shrugged, 'I'm living at Daryl's and Carol's you want to come with me there? Or do you want me to come to your place?'

'We been staying with people from the cancer place, I've just got this really and some clothes,' he held up a back pack. Glenn had the bag of clothes that were in the room.

'That's it? This is all you have?' Glenn asked him.

'Yeah we moved back when she got really sick so.................. she knew you lived here still so she wanted me in high school here so I didn't have to move and stuff................... she thought she had more time,' Zac told him.

'Come on then............. lets go home, well to Daryl's home,' Glenn told him.

Zac was still stunned and in shock when Glenn opened the car door for him to get in. It didn't stop him fiddling with all the gadgets in the car and asking if he could learn to drive in it though. Glenn just shrugged. 

'Not today, maybe, in a big field or carpark with no other cars or something, I've just had it a week,'

'Soph said................... Soph said your nice,' Zac said, 'Got her ear's pieced,'

'Does Sophia know? You said you knew,'

'She wouldn't keep it a secret if she knew,'

'Is that why you?'

'No, I only googled after the dance, cos your name, I took your photo and showed Mum. She told me when she got bad she would ring you...................... but she got bad a few days ago, I text Sophia for your number,' Zac told him.

'Is Zac the name you want to be called?' Glenn had hundreds of questions.

'Yes,'

'Do you want to eat?'

'No, I want to see Sophia, and ...........................'

'ok, so I take you home with me and we muddle through?'

'Fine,'

'I'm seeing someone, a guy, you know............................ you know I'm gay right?' Glenn put it out there.

'Yeah your ............ ummmm yeah I knew, Mum told me, and Sophia said you had a new boyfriend who's nice........................ she said ............' Zac shut up quickly not repeating what Sophia said about Caesar.

'Soph said?'

'She said.......................... you got in a fist fight to defend his honor or something,.................... you knocked someone out,'

'Did she now,'

'Hmmmmmm yeah,' Zac looked at him, 'Said you were dressed in a sparkly top with pointy shoes and you punched him........................ can you teach me how to box?'

'Maybe................. lets just get through tonight, and the next few weeks before we make any decisions,'

'Did you really not want me?' Zac threw him a glance.

'I wasn't allowed access, I've got all the paper work if you want to see how many times I tried,' Glenn didn't know if he should say that or not. He didn't know what the fuck he should be doing, he looked at the clock groaning looking at the time, he hadn't rung Caesar all day he knew he would be freaking out.

He pulled into Daryl's drive it was getting dark, Caesar was standing there talking with Carl. They turned to look at the car. Glenn got out and started to speak.

Zac hopped out, looked at Glenn, 'Thanks,'

He headed up to Carl and together they headed into the house. Caesar walked down towards Glenn.

'But?' Caesar asked, 'Don't be mad about what?'

 

 

 


	106. Chapter 106

Glenn grabbed Caesar and let his own sobs go that he'd been holding in all afternoon watching Zac's  heart be ripped out by losing his mother. He didn't know her, he used to but Zaz's cries when she'd died done him in. He'd kept it together for the boy long enough to get him home and now he couldn't help it and had his own set of tears rolling down his face.

'What's going on? Who's that kid?' Caesar asked.

Glenn opened his mouth to say something but nothing come out. He didn't even know how to explain it so it didn't sound insane. He just dodged the question a little.

'What are you doing with Carl?' Glenn asked him.

'Picked 4 up from school for Daryl, why are you crying,' Caesar tried to wipe his tears with his hands a little, Glenn was a crier but he like to know why he was crying and he couldn't understand what was actually going on. 'What's going on, just tell me,'

Daryl's truck pulled up on the street seeing a few car's already in the drive already. Sophia walked up the drive looking at them standing in the dark there. Glenn knew they were taking her to see someone today. She could see he'd been crying, she gave him a hug. Daryl and Carol walked up to see why everyone was having a meeting in the driveway, Sophia continued on to the house.

Glenn called out. 'Soph Zac's Ma died today, he's in the house,'  she took off running towards the house and disappeared inside. Carol and Daryl made the appropriate noises, Carol moved on into the house to check up on him. Check on every teen in the house mainly. They had been at the session with Sophia and it had gone really well, she was like a open book when asked about her  feelings.

'Its Zac,' Glenn told Daryl, 'Its him,'

Daryl looked at Glenn his mind ticking over, he still had no idea what was going on. Caesar was looking at them still out of the loop.

'Zac's here? What's going on, his mum died? What?' Daryl blurted out his questions.

'Its Zac, he's my ................................ its................... oh god,' Glenn bent over, breathing deep, He couldn't get it out, they were both staring at him like he was going to fall to the ground, Caesar held him by his elbow to straighten him up a little,  'he's my son, he knew all this time.................... he knew from the time of the school dance........................ he rung me today from the hospital,' Glenn stood up a little looking at both Caesar and Daryl. 'He's my kid, its him................ he's got a different name but its him.'

'Zac's your son?' Caesar looked at Glenn, 'That boy, that went into the house? But......................'

'Sophia's boyfriend?' Daryl asked both men stood staring at Glenn like he was lying or making  up the tallest tale he ever had. 'That Zac, the one I'm going to have to kick his arse if he puts the moves on her,'

'Yeah,'

'You were with his mother? Like you used to be with women?' Caesar asked, 'You like women? I'm so confused here.............. what's going on? A women? ........... Why?'

Caesar was fighting the impulse to run, Glenn could tell, Daryl spoke.

'Glenn's parents thought he could just stop being gay, they kinda talked him into dating a girl. It was a long time ago, come on, Zac's got to be hurting.................... we go in see what we can do, have dinner,' Daryl said. 'Now I gotta watch two of my friends kids hitting on my girls........................... you got a kid?' 

They both looked at Caesar who put his hands  up in the air, 'I never fucked a girl in my life.................. ever,' He gave a full body shudder at the thought of it.

'I've got full custody of him now, he's going to be living with me till he leaves school or after if he wants............. whatever he wants,' Glenn told them. 'I know its a bit of a shock but ..................... is this a deal breaker?' he looked at Caesar, he shook his head.

'I don't know............ not the kid but you............. a women?' Caesar asked he was floored, Glenn was so over the top with everything he did, 'How............. did she not............ she knew you were gay,'

'I don't know............... I can't think or talk about it right now,'

Daryl started to walk off, he kept going until he walked into the house, Glenn started to follow and Caesar stayed standing where he was. It was all new and big to him. Glenn had a kid now. No one usually wanted him around their kids, he'd been made to feel worthless by his parents and Gareth, could he do this, go in there. Help? 

'Babe............. I need you,' Glenn had stopped walking and turned looking at him, 'Please?'

'I'm coming, I don't know anything about teen aged boys, he can dress himself right?' Caesar said.

'Yeah I think we are at the 'That girls cute stage and kissing girl stage',' Glenn said.

'Ok, I don't know if you want me around him though,' he blurted,.

'I don't know what the hell I'm doing either, girls I know teenage boys, that's Rick's terrioty, I think............... can we do it together?' Glenn asked, 'Can you? I mean you never signed up to be a Dad...................'

'A Dad?................ He's your kid,'

'But we getting ................... I mean, You said yes to me last night, so................... I guess I kinda thought we be Dads.......................... if you want to back out ............. ' Glenn looked like he was going to burst into tears again. Caesar shook his head coming into kiss him. Soft, gentle, calming. He held him for a few minutes wondering why Glenn wanted him to help, or should he help, the kid didnt need him.

'I just don't know if I will be a good one.........................I mean if you want me to, I'll try,' he kissed Glenn again and he looked at Glenn taking in his outfit, 'What the fuck are you wearing?'

'I brought it, I didn't want to meet him in what I was wearing, he might of thought I was a ................. I didn't want him embarrassed, but he's been sniffing around Sophia for a while now,'

'We better get in there before Daryl kick's his arse then,' Caesar suggested, Glenn made a humming noise as they headed up into the house. 'Glenn............. I hate that outfit, you look silly.'

Glenn gave him a funny look.

'Its ..................... its not what I'm used to seeing you wearing,' Caesar followed him into the house. 'Its not cute like  you normally look,' he mumbled.

They looked around there were 6 teenagers in the lounge, watching tv eating chips. Zac was almost on top of Sophia arms around her, she was rubbing his back watching the movie over his head. Zac had his eye's shut. Carl was sitting on his other side randomly patting him on the head like he was a puppy or something. He didn't know what to do or say so he kept patting his head.

It was a somber mood, the first time ever that none were talking. Carol come out of the bedroom with Daryl sitting down at the table. Daryl made drinks he passed Glenn and Caesar coffee, he poured Carol a juice before sitting at the table.

'So............. I think if we put Zac in your room Glenn,  you can sleep on the couch or on the lounge floor then we think about moving bed's around. Maybe the girl's can share for a bit, or we get a sleep out, or a bigger house........................ or we all move out and leave the kids here,' Carol said.

'I'm moving into the flat,' Caesar said, 'I'll stay to help Glenn as long as he wants me too,'

Glenn looked around he didn't really know what to do, 5 rooms with 4 teen's and 4 adults wasn't really going to be a good thing plus the baby was coming soon.

'I could buy a place,' Glenn suggested.

'Not until................. you need to wait,' Caesar said, 'He needs time to adjust, its probably better to stay here till you both get used to each other,' 

'We need to feed them first,' Carol suggested, 'Kids what do  you want to eat?'

Food requests come out left and right, Glenn handed over his visa for Carol to make a phone call for pizza's to be delivered. They ordered enough for Rick and Shane who would be arriving to pick up the boys, kids started milling around, Caesar left Glenn's side and went over sitting by Zac. Sophia and Zac looked at him, Zac's face was blotchy still.

'Hi, I'm Caesar................. I'm Glenn's ............... I mean............I'm ..................... ' he looked around grasping for words. 'I love Glenn..................... ummmm if you can't talk to him about something............... ask me............ I'm not saying I'm not going to make mistakes but we can try be ..................... I don't know? ummmmmmmmmmm'

'A family?' Sophia asked him.

Caesar just nodded, 'Yeah................ I don't know if I'm gonna be............ I mean my old man threw me out at 16, cos I'm .............. '

'Gay?' Sophia put in, Caesar nodded.

'But I'm gonna try............. I mean............... me and Glenn........ if you want us to be................. ummmmmmmmmmmm good..........'

'Dads?' Sophia added, she turned a little so she could see Caesar a little better, 'He's not doing too bad, I mean he trying to be a Uncle right now, but............ he's nice to us, let us paint his nails, and Uncle Glenn loves him,'

Zac was watching Caesar stumble and Sophia helping him out a little, it was kinda funny, Caesar was trying he was thrown in the deep end and didn't know anything about him until just before. Zac was just a little broken right now, he didn't really know anyone except his friends and Rick Grimes who he'd stayed with a bit while his mum had been sick. A few days here and there before he realize that Rick was friends with Glenn and he'd told his Mother and she told him she would talk to Glenn then it was too late too quick. She'd tried to explain that Glenn might be interested in being his Dad.

Over the past months he'd been seeing Sophia he'd learnt a lot about Glenn. He knew he was gay, flamboyantly gay, with glitter and lip gloss. Sophia loved him. Now his new Dad's partner was trying his best to befriend him, he just didn't have it in him in that moment to show much enthusiasm for anyone. He was barely keeping eye contact without bursting into tears. 

'I mean I can teach you how to shave and not let ya Dad buy you stupid clothes and stuff,' Caesar suggested. 'Pink underwear, I mean................ though if you want it, I don't know, ................... I just wanted to say hi,'

'Hi,............... so Piper said you and Glenn........... my Dad............ your getting married or something?' Zac glanced over at Glenn who was watching them talking from the kitchen table, he could tell he couldn't hear what they were saying or what Caesar had been saying, he knew that Sophia and Zac were listening to him.

'I love your Dad,'

'Ok............... if you want me,' Zac said, 'I can do two Dad's,...................... I mean I don't know what I should be doing but my .............Mum.............' He was swallowing and breathing deep, 'Said................ he didn't want me....................'

'He............... Geeze, I don't know what happened, but we want you if you want  us,' Caesar told him. 'I mean....................... I don't know what the fuck I'm doing except I shouldn't be saying fuck............................... Glenn knows.................. I mean he helped raise these girls, so,............ you tell us if we are pissing you off or you need something,  and we'll tell you when we don't know what the hell we are doing,'

Zac nodded, 'Thanks,'

Before Caesar knew what the hell he was doing he gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head and moved away quickly before someone said something. Glenn met him as he come into the kitchen, He hugged Glenn too and kissed him. Glenn was emotional and he dragged him to the hall to sit on the stairs so they wouldn't have an audience.

'What the fuck am I doing?' Glenn mumbled, 'I don't even know if he has a bedtime or what,'

'The good thing is, Sophia seems to know what he needs if you don't know ask him then ask her,'

'You ok with all this?'

'I'm ok with Zac, I just ............ am interested in the details on how you got a women pregnant................ how could you even go there?' Caesar leaned over to kiss him again. 'Do you want me to stay tonight, I mean we gonna have to couch surf or floor surf,'

'Please don't go tonight,'

'K, I just don't know what the fuck I'm doing, do we still need to support his head?' Caesar teased him a little, a little box nudged his pocket a little, 'I got you something,............. I got you a couple of somethings, but the other can wait, ' He pulled out the tiny box and put it in Glenns palm. He looked a little excited, his eyes were puffy, he opened them and saw earrings, he looked surprised, 'Like them?'

'Love them, can I wear them?' Glenn asked, he was already pulling out one earring to get a diamond in  his ear, Caesar was taking the other one apart so he could put it in, Glenn pulled him in for a kiss. There was noise in the hall they looked up from the jewelry box seeing Zac standing there. He looked a little lost like he was looking for them. 'Caesar and I............ we got engaged yesterday, show him your ring,' 

Glenn grabbed his hand and held it out to show him the ring, 'He got me these's................... do you want one? I don't need too,' Glenn was quick to share his gift. Zac stepped forward, he did have rings in one ear, he gave it a look over. Looking at them sitting so close together, he'd watched them kiss with love. 

'Ok,' Zac nodded, 'Ok, if you don't want two................ they look expensive,'

'Baby you don't mind?' Glenn asked Caesar, he shook his head, he didn't know if he was going to be wearing both anyway.

'Zac welcome to the crazy zone, just don't try pet him when he's bouncy,' Caesar said. 

'Bouncy?'

'Excited, he flaps around jumping  up and down,'

Glenn was waving his  hand at Caesar trying to put the diamond in Zac's ear. 'You don't have to wear it to school or anything, I mean.................... I just........... if you want to share it, or just have it,'

'Thanks, Dad................ ummmmmmmmmmm and ummmmmmmm Dad, I guess..........or what ever the hell you want to be called,' Zac said, 'I'm really tired, can I go to bed?'

'You don't want to eat?' Caesar asked, he shook his head, 'I'll get you a drink,'

Glenn moved around changing sheets on his bed while Zac took a shower. He gave him one of his tee shirts and Sophia provided some pj pants that were just plain black ones. All the stuff in his pack needed to be washed, Carol put it in the washer and soon it would be dried. Zac climbed into the bed both Caesar and Glenn were making gestures to each other of what should they do. Zac was crying and Glenn climbed on the bed sitting patting his back. Caesar put a video on the tv and a mattress on the floor and they all just stayed in the room together with the grieving boy.

 

 

 


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been away a few days,

When he was asleep Caesar rolled to his knees and started digging through his bag for some clothes, he was still in his suit, he'd dumped his tie a long time ago. He needed to take a shower and put something on that was a little better to sleep in. He couldn't tell if Glenn was asleep, he looked over at Glenn and couldn't tell. He moved out of the bedroom slowly not to wake Zac..

He run into Sophia sitting on the stairs in the hall, he looked at her, he could hear people talking in the lounge and kitchen. 

'He's ok, he's sleeping,' He told her.

'He's going to be ok, he's been grieving a long time already,' Sophia told him.

'You know this?'

'He's been seeing someone for a while, to deal with it,' Sophia told him, 'For about 2 years, she's been really sick for a long time,'

Sophia turned going up the stairs quickly, Caesar went out to the lounge. Shane and Rick were sitting at the table with Daryl, who has Carol on his lap. They all looked up seeing Caesar come into the kitchen.  They all had questions.

'Zac's asleep and Glenn's just lying there I think,' Caesar said, 'And Glenn had sex with a girl................... a girl................. not jut once.............. twice, why is that freaking me out more than the teen age son,'

'How did he even know what to do?' Rick wondered, he looked around, 'What you are all thinking it,'

'You better get home to Michonne before she will be wondering how she got pregnant,' Carol warned him.

Rick whistled for Carl to follow him, 'Tell Glenn to ring me in the morning, Zac's spent quite a bit of time at our place over the past few months. I never even knew Glenn ever dated a girl or he could be his dad or anything so................................. good luck with that, I don't think its going to be a problem in the future,'

'Look he was trying to please his parents, you know what they were like.................... then he wasn't allowed anything to do with him so.......... well he just put it behind him until he hit 18 and he hoped he would look for him because he would want to know also.................... he would get his trust fund,' Daryl tried to stop the excitement around the table, 'but................ I have no idea if he even knew what to do with a girl, I mean................ its Glenn,'

'I don't know........... I just don't want to think about it,' Shane said.

'Stop talking about me,' Glenn come wandering out half asleep, 'there are kids about, they don't need to hear you guys all talking about it,'

'Its ok Glenn, we will still be your friend,' Rick told him. 

'Stop, its not Zac's fault Glenn was confused,' Daryl said, 'He's a good kid regardless,'

'No that's right, sometimes you think your straight, but really your just denying what  you knew all along, you're into men, big strong men like...................' Shane couldn't keep a straight face because Glenn threw his hands up in the air and stomped around the kitchen to cuddle into Caesar who was smiling at Glenn's friends for teasing him a little. He was still standing there with a change of clothes in his hands.

'They're all picking on me,'

'You did wash your hands after?' Caesar asked him.

Glenn shook his head and stomped off to the lounge where the girls let him sit down and didn't bother him, Carl was back over at Pipers side yawning watching what was going on. He got the jest of things that Glenn was Zac's dad, they all asked Daryl how that had even happened because Glenn was into dudes, Daryl had told them never to drink alcohol or date anyone.

'Uncle Glenn, me and Zac want to go to a party on Saturday night and Dad said no but can we go?' Carl asked Glenn.

'Don't do this to me Carl, but no, if  your Dad said no, its a no....................... there's going to be no new rules here,' Glenn warned him.

'But you could let Zac go you don't have to listen to Dad?'

'Dude if your Dad said no, Daryl said no, its a big no from me,'' Glenn knew he was being played by Carl, 'But we could do something this weekend, Zac's mum just died, so I don't think he's going to be up to partying or anything, so maybe we go to a movie or something,'

Caesar held up his clothes indicating he was heading off to a shower. Rick gathered up Carl before Glenn lost it because he was still asking questions and wanted Glenn to take him Patrick and Zac go carting and other stuff that he knew that Rick had said no to already because Rick kept shaking his head. Daryl sent the twin's upstairs and Carol started bringing out blankets to put on the couch and mattress for Glenn and Caesar to sleep.

'We need a bigger house,' Daryl whispered.

Daryl went to pull out the spare mattress out from under neath Glenn's bed and come running back into Carol. Opening and shutting his mouth saying 'no, no no no!'

Glenn and Carol followed him into Glenn's room and curled up on the top of the bed was Sophia with her notebook and a torch. Scribbling in it, Zac was half asleep on her sniffing. She'd brought a blanket with her and she looked settled for the night.

'I don't think so Soph,' Carol told her.

'But he was crying,' Sophia looked up at her mother, Glenn didn't know what to do.

'Soph?' Daryl looked freaked out.

'Nothing's going to happen, he's been crying about his mum and he's just sad, You can sleep in here too, its not like we haven't slept beside each other before,' Sophia told him.

'When?' Daryl wondered.

'When we all slept in the lounge, Me and Zac slept beside each other you didn't care, so you can sleep here, but maybe you need to bring a mattress too.'

Daryl threw his hands up in the air and walked away.

'I'll sleep in here, too,' Carol suggested.

No one really knew what to do in the end Piper come down the stairs still awake, 'I'll sleep there,' she pointed to the end of the bed, 'nothing gets past me Dad,'

An hour later, Daryl was still patrolling the hall on 4 asleep teens in Glenn's room and walked into one make out session in the lounge between Glenn and Caesar before he decided to call it a night on the crazy. Crazy stuff kept happening in his house, if someone told him yesterday he would be letting three of his girls sleep beside Zac he would have called them a liar.

 

 

 

 


	108. Chapter 108

No one really got that much sleep, Daryl kept checking his girls and they all slept through it all. Carol woke with a lurch in her stomach. Knowing everything that had happened and wanted to get out of bed quickly to make breakfast for everyone. Daryl told her to stay in bed. The girls and Zac had woken up and were actually watching a movie in their pj's in bed. Piper had raided the fridge and they were all eating food and had drinks and were snuggled down.

She had tossed and turned all night, she finally slept. Daryl was relieved he didn't want her getting to stressed because of the baby. It couldn't be helped, she was a mother and her heart was aching for Zac, in fact she also had spent the night off and on in tears for him.

 'Just rest,' Daryl tried to tell Carol. 'You aint had much sleep,'

'But,'

'Come on we going to be busy all day, lets just rest stay in bed,' Daryl suggested again, he was rubbing himself up against her. He heard Glenn and Caesar pottering around in the kitchen he knew they would watch the girls and Zac. He wrapped his arms around her looking up wondering if he should lock the door.

'But I need to use the bathroom,'

'Ok I'll let you do that, that's it, nothing else. No running around after anyone, I will do it and help Glenn with Zac,'

'You want me to stay in bed all day,' 

'You didn't get much sleep,'

'I can't stay in bed all day everyone will think I am sick,'

Carol rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom used the toilet, decided to take a shower while she was in there. Daryl come in looking at her. He sighed, he really wanted her to take it easy, she looked so tired and drained. Last night had taken it out of everyone. He didn't want Carol to keep running too hard about the place, just to relax a little.

He reached out and rubbed her tummy which was showing the tell tale signs of a gentle curve of her belly. He pulled up his shirt and dropped his pants, he climbed in beside her and kissed her. He bent in to kiss her, Carol made a shaking head sign that she didn't want him too, he pulled back and she put her hand to her mouth to stop it, she couldn't it come flying out as she vomited over both of them.

He looked down there was vomit dripping down his chest and stomach right down to his dick. He just couldn't believe she did it, he reached out to rub her back. He knew she couldn't' help it, it was the baby and pregnancy hormones. The smell in the small space, the noise and the smell with the heat, he couldn't help it, he couldn't help her.

Daryl knew he shouldn't but he gagged, he couldn't do it, keep it in but managed to turn and vomited over the wall. The smell was terrible, Carol was gagging and vomiting all over the shower. Daryl spewed vomit out from behind his hands, Carol was crying.

'Glenn! Glenn!' Daryl banged on the wall, 'GLENN!'

Carol was still leaning over vomiting through fingers.

'I'm peeing at the same time,' she was crying really bad tears, with snot coming out her nose, 'I can't stop,'

She was gagging and vomiting making the worst noise you ever could hear. Daryl was trying to stop but every time she made the noise, he made the noise. It was almost like they tried to have a contest, they heard Glenn coming and calling out.

'You need to get Carol,' Daryl gagged again, 'we can't stop,'

Glenn stood there wondering what Daryl mean. 'What?'

'Carol won't stop vomiting, get a towel, take her to your bath room,' Daryl made a terrible sound out vomiting, he opened the door, Carol was covered in vomit. Glenn took one look and leaned over the bath and puked himself.

'Glenn geeze,' 

Too late Glenn was on his hands and knees. Carol half staggered standing there crying, 'Sophia?' She called out, she managed to get a towel around herself. 'Stay there,' she warned Daryl. He mumbled something that she didn't understand. Sophia knocked on the bedroom door hearing her mother call out.

'Mama?'

'Sophia, tell the kids............. shut their door,' 

Sophia come closer as Carol had vomit and a towel around her, 'Where's Caesar?'

'In the kitchen,'

'I need him, he needs ..................' Carol told her.

Sophia went to find him. Carol was wrapped in a towel and Daryl was gagging in the shower and Glenn was rolling over the side of the bath. Caesar looked in the bathroom. 

'Looks like fun,' He said, he grabbed her and leaned her over the bath to puke as he saw her start to gag, he rubbed her back until she stopped, 'Come I'll get you into the other bathroom.'

He just picked her up, one arm under her knees and one behind her back. Sophia watched as he managed to get her into the other bathroom, showering with Sophia watching over her. Sophia, took her job very seriously about watching over her mother.  She kept handing her mother shower gel through the door to use. Caesar went back to see if he could fix the other problem in the other bathroom by opening windows and airing the bathroom out. He stopped by the laundry to grab cleaners to try get rid of the smell and vomit.

Glenn was trying to clean out the bottom of the bath and he was sniffing starting to cry, because he always cried when he puked.  Daryl was just moaning in the shower that Carol puked on his dick. Caesar couldn't believe the mess, he pulled open the shower door checked Daryl out, he was leaning against the shower wall. The shower smelt really bad.

'Daryl, I think you should go to the other shower, we let this all self clean?' Caesar sent him off upstairs to the girls bathroom. He opened the shower door and sprayed it within a inch of its life. Glenn was lying on the floor moaning about being sick, he sprayed the bath. Pulled Glenn to to feet and pulled him in the direction of their bathroom. Sophia come down the hall with her mum, they past in the hall and Carol climbed back into bed. Wet hair and all. She might spend the day in bed after all.

 

 

 


	109. Chapter 109

'Is it morning sickness?' Daryl come into the bedroom, he could see Carol snuggled over in the covers. Sophia had brought her in a cup of tea and some toast she was picking at. She had a funny movie playing on their tv in their room. Daryl come down from taking a shower wrapped in a towel. The teens were now all in the lounge waiting for a shower to be free so they could shower.

'I think................... I think it was you,' Carol admitted.

'Me?'

'Yeah you kinda smell............. like onions, when I was pregnant with Sophia I couldn't even be in the same room as a onion, its a bit like that, I can smell you from here,' 

Daryl sniffed under his arms and moved around Carol's side of the bed, she leaned over and sniffed him.

'Oh its you,' Carol felt her mouth fill with water and she needed him to move away, she rolled over and smelt his side of the bed, it wasn't that bad it was mainly just him. She swallowed a few times, 'I just need to sleep I'm probably over tired like you said.'

Daryl moved around getting his clothes on, he'd worked out Caesar pretty much cleaned up their bathroom, he needed to thank him for that. Glenn was still in their bathroom when he passed it, he could hear him sniffing. How Caesar put up with his constant tears he didn't know. While he was getting dressed he could hear the bathroom doors open and shut, he heard Piper calling out she was in the upstairs shower and Sophia claimed the downstairs one.

Glenn was getting dressed in his bedroom having a quiet chat with Caesar, he was looking for something that wasn't really out there. He didn't have a lot, he ended up pulling on red jeans and his boots. Caesar could see what he was trying to do, he was standing looking in the mirror trying to do his hair without looking over the top. He didn't know if Zac was ok with him or not, or had no issues with him dressing the way he did. Until he got to know him better he wanted to down play his eccentric side of dressing.

'Wear the pink shirt if you want to, just don't put .................' Caesar gestured to his face, Glenn he knew had different glitter lip stuff and eye liner sometimes.  Necklaces and hundreds of rings. So many rings that Caesar was worried that they could be robbed or something. 

'But what if he's embarrassed,'

'What if what...................... you can't change who you are, not for your parents, for Zac or anyone, stop trying,'

'I just want him to be .................... proud of me,'

'Glenn, you're successful, you have friends who let you free load even though you are what, I know how much money you have in lose change in your checking account, you are kind and caring and dropped everything yesterday for that kid that you never been allowed to see, you would give him anything I know it.............. that's why I am here to stop it, we going to co parent him I'm telling you he's not judging you.......................' Caesar stepped towards him, 'Wear what the fuck you want, you are cute, plus you got a banging body,'

Glenn blushed at his praise and nodded pulling on his pink tee shirt he wanted to wear, it did show off his banging body and molded to his arms. Caesar gave him a nod that it looked good on him. He liked it, he gave him a kiss, last night kissing Glenn he kept it tame but this time he opened his mouth letting Glenn gain access with his tongue. Glenn pulled back.

Glenn looked at Caesar for a moment noticing something he didn't notice last night. 'What the fuck is that?'

Caesar opened his mouth to show him, his tongue was still a little swollen, Glenn's eyes widened looking at it. Caesar shut his mouth when Glenn didn't say anything he just looked a little in shock that Caesar had his tongue pieced when he was pretty straight up and down in his dress and he knew him wearing a ring and the bangle was a big step.

'You don't like it? I'll take it out, someone told me you probably like it,' Caesar moved to the mirror to see if he could take it out.

'No, no, no, I don't mind it,' Glenn blushed a great deal, 'I mean, I like it, .......................... you know it can be used ............ its good for......................' Glenn couldn't say it.

'I know, I got it for a gift for you, I mean you got everything so ...................'

They were caught in a stare off. Glenn couldn't understand who would have told him to do it and what's it for. Caesar wasn't really, Glenn couldn't' get his head around it, he was pretty straight with his dress and everything.

'Who?'

'Who what?'

'Who told you to do it, that it could be used as a sex thing?' Glenn looked towards the closed door, he already crossed Daryl, Rick and Carol off his list.

'I don't want to say because I was a bit taken back he knew,' Caesar quickly put his hand over his mouth.

'One of the boys?.................. Carl,' Glenn whispered, 'I knew he spent to much time with Shane,'

'Apparently he over heard Shane telling his Dad or something about Andrea having her's done,' Caesar run his hand through his hair, 'I don't know, so I took advice from teens they know more about this shit than me, Carl helped pick the earrings too,'

'Carl......................... Carl Grimes?'

'Yeah watch the kid with the girls he knows things a 16 year old boy shouldn't,'

'I know................ ok, so whens it going to be healed?' Glenn nodded to his mouth, 'And you going to treat me?'

'Few more days, I can barely drink at the moment,' 

'Let me know,' 

Glenn moved about finishing, Caesar took his lip gloss off him shaking his head.

'Ok tell Zac to shower, we need to get him some stuff, clothes, whatever he needs,' Caesar said, Glenn looked at him with wide eyes,' well while you were puking I put his clothes in the dryer and he doesn't have much, he needs shoes, pants, jocks, tee shirts, he's got like 2 pairs of underwear,' 

'Ok, we take him shopping?' Glenn rubbed his hands together, Caesar shook his head.

'I think we need to take...................... Carl too, you will end up talking him into god knows what,'

'Carl will talk him into a tattoo or something,' Glenn looked at Caesar who was now lying on the bed. 'What if just you take him shopping?'

'Why...................... what did I do? Why are you punishing me?'

'Cos your cool and I'm........................... gay,' Glenn looked around the room, he knew how to get stuff for the girls and get stuff for himself but for a teen boy he had no idea. Caesar dress normal, he was in jean's and tee shirt, he wasn't wearing a pink tee shirt and glitter on his lips, well just a little that had smudged of from Glenn.

'I'm gay,'

'But you know what to buy,'

'Fuck Glenn just ring Rick Grimes and we all go,'

That's what they did rung Rick Grimes, grabbed Zac and left in Glenn's new car to go to the mall to buy Zac some new clothes.

 


	110. Chapter 110

Zac sat in the back of Glenn's car watching both Glenn and Caesar talking to each other as they drove to the mall. He was tired and felt like crying. He missed his mum but Glenn was right he needed some clothes, there was going to be a small service on Monday he looked down at his jean's, they were his best pair. His mother could barely afford to feed him when she stopped working, relying on the money that come from his father once a month to support him. 

Zac didn't know much about what was going on with his dad back then but he did know from listening to friends talk that his birth father sent more than three times the amount he was required to. He'd been cleaning up their one bedroom apartment the last time his mum was in hospital 2 months ago and come across his birth certificate and papers to his trust fund. He looked through finding his fathers name.

He'd put two and two together when Sophia had been talking about Glenn moving in with them. He'd asked his mum about him, telling her he had found out where he was and had met him briefly at Sophia's. Zac took more after his mothers side of the family rather than Glenn's, his mother had tried to make him stop seeing Sophia to keep him away before finally telling him what she remembered about Glenn.

He's a sweet man, adorable but incredibly gay. Things were different back then, now being gay wasn't something that was a big deal but, his mother run out of excuses not to let him see Glenn. To get to know him, so he started seeing him in secret from everyone. Secret from Sophia by going to their house, following Glenn in the mall if he saw him, watching him from afar. His mum said she would ring him, she would but she run out of time.

He asked if Sophia could come to the mall but Glenn and Daryl said no, he really couldn't work out why though unless it was something dumb like they though they would go off and do something stupid together. He wasn't like that they kissed and cuddled and he'd felt her up and that was it. He knew her Dad was going to be watching him like a hawk now.

Caesar was patting Glenn on the leg for some reason, Zac really wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. It was clear to him Caesar was really into Glenn, he fiddled with the earring in his pocket that Caesar gave him last night. He'd given Glenn some sort of engagement present, he could see the brand new ring on Caesars hand. He just realized that Caesar made a promise to Glenn last night when he walked in on them on the stairs, Caesar given him half the gift meant he did want him around too he hoped, that was what he was worried about right now that they would ship him off to boarding school or something. They were whispering in the bedroom for ages, he would run away first.

'I don't wanna go to boarding school!' Zac blurted out from the back seat.

Glenn adjusted his mirror to see him through it checking the side mirrors as he drove, Caesar half turned to look at him in the back seat. Glenn was flustered and didn't know what to say or how to even answer it.

'We not sending you to boarding school, who told you that?' Caesar said, Glenn shook his head but he was driving and couldn't even pull over, he was in busy traffic, 'What made you think we sending you away? Glenn's tried for access lots of times,'

'But you were whispering in the bedroom,' Zac said, 'About me,'

'We were talking about you but not like that, not in a bad way,' Glenn put in, 'We were talking about................ clothes,'

'Clothes?' Zac didn't understand.

'Ya Dad was worried you would be embarrassed of him, cos he's gay and wanted me to take you shopping cos you might not want to be seen with him or something,' 

'Oh.................... I dont' care what you wear or do as long as you don't send me away,' Zac said, 'Well maybe .............. don't wear lipstick to teacher parent meetings but.............. if you really wanna .............. I guess its ok,'

'Ok I won't wear lipstick to parent teacher meetings, I'll wear a suit and tie or something,'

'You got them?'

'Of course I have a suit and tie, I a businessman, I know how to dress, prob got more dress sense than him,' Glenn nodded to Caesar, Caesar was shaking his head that he didn't, 'I do I just wanna wear what I wanna, if I want to wear ................... I don't know, I just didn't want to make you embarrassed,'

'You take Carl shopping? He's ok with what you wear,' Zac said.

'Hmmmmmmmmmm I think Carl has other motives behind going shopping with me,' Glenn stated.

'Cos you buy him shit his dad won't he told me,'

'He buys everyone stuff he shouldn't, you spoil them all Glenn,' Caesar told him.

'I want to, and I can, I didn't buy anyone a pony,' Glenn said he was driving around looking for a park, 'Everyone calm down, lets buy this boy some clothes and a phone and then we will see what else he needs,'

'Right now, no one is making anyone go unless they want to go. Also Zac be aware, Glenn and I have no idea what the fuck we are supposed to be doing,' Caesar told Zac, 'You're going to have to help us,'

'I dont' think you're supposed to be saying fuck in front of me,' Zac stated.

'See he's a smart arse, he's been hanging round Carl Grimes,' Glenn told Caesar, Caesar nodded, watching Glenn while he parked his car and they got out to head into the mall. Zac trailed behind, not before he noticed Caesar get out run around to open the door for his dad and give him a kiss before he shut the door for him again. They walked apart but together into the mall, Zac trailed them watching them. He kinda felt like he lucked out a little both Glenn and Caesar seemed to be trying even though they had no idea what they should be doing. They spotted Carl and Rick with Michonne down the mall a little and headed towards them.

'I brought Michonne cos she's good at saying no to things and the boys...............' Rick started saying.

'You boys are easily led,' Michonne told them, 'What do we need?'

'Everything,' Glenn told her.

'Hi Zac sorry to hear about your mother but two Dads might help a little right,' Michonne greeted Zac with a hug and started walking with him heading towards the first shop they were heading into. Michonne pregnant and not to be messed with was on a mission to get the bare essentals and then leave Glenn to get the rest of the stuff. She was on the school clothes mission of what he was allowed to wear to school.

Zac and Carl trailed behind her and the three men behind them. 

'How was it?' Carl asked him.

'Not to bad, Sophia told me, .....................' Zac glanced over his shoulder at his Dad's, 'she told me if they say no to something call them Dad, say 'Please Dad, or Uncle whatever' she said they will give me what ever I want,'

'Get Uncle Daryl down pact cos if he catches you with Sophia doing something, pull the 'I didn't mean to Uncle Daryl' and you will get away with shit, they are stupid for that shit, I've been doing it for years,' Carl looked over at Glenn, 'Uncle Glenn can we have McDonalds for lunch?'

'We will see,' Glenn said, Rick said no and Caesar shook his head.

'Please Dad?' Zac asked.

'Ok then,' Glenn said.

Caesar and Rick looked at Glenn and shook their heads knowing he just got played like a violin, they quickly realized someone had schooled Zac.

Over the next hour Zac stood in a changing room in his underpants as people passed clothes over the top of the door to try on. Glenn was standing there on the outside.

'Let me see if they fit?' Glenn asked him, finally he opened the door, he had new jeans and a new tee shirt on. They fitted him, 'You like them?'

'They're all so new and hard, I suppose,'

'Well they are new, we can wash them before you wear them,'

'I'm............... I never had a new pair of jean's before,' Zac finally admitted, 'Ma used to buy all my clothes at the op shops and got them off friends and stuff, can you afford them?' he looked at the tag. Michonne had gone off with Rick for some lunch. Glenn had just brought a trolley of Michonne approved school clothes for him, underwear and socks, Caesar was taking them out to the car so they didn't have to carry them about. Now they  were just buying some stuff for going places at the weekend. More up market stuff he wouldn't wear to school, Zac was starting to look worried about the amount of money that was being spent.

'I'm not going to talk bad about your ma but that's what she had to do to get by, but I can afford to buy you new pants,' Glenn told him, 'Whatever pants you want as long as they cover your arse,'

'But?' Zac was fiddling with the earring in his ear, he'd taken it out of his pocket and wore it because he didn't want to lose it taking his clothes on and off. It was just Glenn and Zac now, they hadn't really been alone and Glenn wanted him to have some sort of nice clothes that if they went anywhere good he had them. The kid had nothing, he knew it was over whelming for him because he had nothing. He was like Caesar in a way didn't want him buying him stuff. He looked around the store and there were some clothes in here that would look as sexy and fuck on him but Caesar wouldn't want him to buy him stuff either.

'Ok, its ok, can we just get nice pants and a shirt for Monday then?' Glenn asked him, he was getting frustrated, he couldn't really reason with the kid if he didn't want the clothes he wasn't going to force him, he had to buy him shoes next. He knew that was going to be a mission also. Zac kept saying no to half of what Michonne wanted to buy, only really wanting 2 outfits, Glenn just brought Michonnes suggestions anyway.

'Do they look ok?' Zac asked looking down at the clothes he was wearing.

'I think you look good,'

'But the jean's are over $100, and this tee shirt is $40,' Zac looked at Glenn, 'Are you loaded?'

Glenn struggled to answer the question on if he had lots of money or what he should tell him really, 'Well I have some money, Caesar's a lawyer, so we can afford pants and shoes, a phone, stuff for school,'

'Food?'

'Yeah we can afford to feed you too,' Glenn said.

'How much have you got right now, do we have a budget or something, for the month? I know how to make money last,' Zac offered. 'I can cook cheap meals too,'

Glenn looked up seeing Caesar coming he was thankful he was, he didn't know quite how to handle the conversation as it was going, Caesar looked Zac up and down, 'Looking sharp kid, we will have to keep the girls away,'

Zac actually blushed under the compliment.

'We getting those, what about some more of those types of jean's in a different colour?' Caesar asked what size they were and took over the shopping, Zac stood there while Glenn paid a huge amount of money for 4 pairs of jeans and 8 tee shirts, he shook his head thinking he was having so much money spent.

The shop assistant was talking to Glenn like she'd known him for ages, looking between him and Zac, trying to work it out. Zac looked a little like Glenn, 'Your nephew?' she finally asked.

'Son,' Glenn told her, Zac nodded.

'Shoes, I do like nice shoes,' Caesar said after they left the store.  Carl joined them back up again, Rick and Michonne were going baby stuff shopping and it didn't interest him, he was keen to try talk Glenn into a pair of sneakers and he wanted to go into the phone store.

'No!' Caesar told both Zac and Carl half an hour later, Zac had been quickly caught up by Carl that Glenn was loaded, but Caesar stepped in and turned both boys down on the top of the range phones they were wanting. Glenn was about to cave on the $500 dollar phones and Caesar put his foot down turning them both down. 'I don't have a $500 dollar phone, you don't need them, get something cheaper,'

Carl gave Zac a look at he tired it, 'Please Dad?' He flashed up to Caesar.

Caesar stopped at stared at him for a minute, 'Don't even try Daddy me, now pick a phone, you can have this one or that one,' Caesar pointed to two phones that were good quality but not going to break the bank even if they brought Carl a new phone. 

Carl gave Zac a look and a nod towards Glenn who seemed to be struggling with the whole situation, he could afford to give Zac whatever he wanted, Caesar thought they shouldn't buy him expensive phones and gadgets, Carl was encouraging Zac to play them off against each other. Glenn was trying to back Caesar show a united front but now Caesar and Glenn were just about to have a big argument.

'Dad?' Zac looked at Glenn who put his hands over his face. Caesar come across seeing that Zac was trying to play Glenn and him off.

'Fine no phone,' Caesar took Glenn's hand and pulled him out of the phone shop leaving both Zac and Carl standing there. Glenn looked back into the shop, he knew they were ok but he was conflicted. Caesar was right, he didn't need a expensive phone even if he wanted to buy it. Caesar was mad at the boys for playing them. 'Glenn he doesn't need it, just say no,'

'But I can afford it, he wants it,............. his mum just died,'

'Yeah but ............ he .................. you just can't buy him everything he wants,........... baby............. listen, this is all new to him, he doesn't need everything,' Caesar could see the boys coming out of the shop looking slightly embarrassed about what game they just tried to play. 'He still likes you, he's just being a brat, we need to keep him away from Carl Grimes they are both playing us, Glenn look at me,' Glenn finally looked up from the ground, 'We gotta be a team, next week he's gonna wanna borrow the car to take Sophia on a date or something, we gotta be stronger than him,'

'He's not driving my car,' Glenn commented finally, 'I ............. I can do this,'

He pointed to the bench outside the store and the boys went and sat down on it, he was still holding Caesar's hand when he went back into the store, he brought two phones that Caesar suggested and set them up on a plan for calling and texting. They walked out and handed one to Carl and one to Zac. Both boys said thankyou, they were good phones and they knew not to ask for anything else.

'Do we need anything else?' Glenn asked Zac.

'Lunch?' 

They did nod and took both boys off to McDonalds for lunch because they wanted to not because they asked too. The boys were quickly realizing that Caesar wasn't going to let them walk over Glenn. They had lunch and Glenn gave them $20 each to go to the arcade so he and Caesar could go get some things that they didn't want the boys trailing along behind them while they brought them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	111. Chapter 111

'They are just trying it on,' Caesar told Glenn, 'You gotta toughen up a little,'

Glenn was upset about the shopping trip after the boys walked away, Carl Grimes had really given Zac lessons on playing the Daddy card, the uncle card and any card he could get out of his pocket to use for his advantage. He still couldn't believe he tried to pull the Daddy card on Caesar and not only that Caesar took it and hit it right back. His eye's were filling with water and they were doing a shopping trip without the boys because they wanted to chuck in condoms and lube and stuff they used without teenaged boys looking on.

'Please don't cry,' Caesar looked at Glenn, he reached out to wipe the tears that were spilling out of his eyes,  'Get Carol some crackers,............ don't cry,' he wiped the rest of the tears away with his fingers quickly. People were looking at them wondering why Glenn was crying in the middle of the store. Glenn needed a sleep, he looked exhausted and at the end of his rope.

'I'm not crying, I'm just bad at this,'

'So who cares, we both suck,' Caesar pushed the trolley into the health care isle. He pulled to a stop in front of the condoms and ky, picking out some boxes he liked to use throwing them in the trolley, 'Get your shit,'

'What?'

'Get which one's you want to use,' Caesar said in a low voice, Glenn looked, he never really had to buy what he wanted, but with his relationship with Caesar they were both using them, he looked at the stand picking out his size and his favourites he looked a little shy about doing so, 'two way street remember, we got this, I'm not your ex you got a voice and you can take the lead if you want to.................... I want you too,' his voice dropped down to a whisper for the last bit.

'I'm trying, its all.................... I don't know........... we just got together and now we have a bouncy baby boy who's learning from the puppet masters,' Glenn sighed, 'I always wanted to know him but now he's like right here, he's been right in front of me for months and I didn't know, he knew but ..........'

'But?'

'He didn't tell me, shit I could have been helping all this time and ..........................' Glenn grabbed four boxes of condoms and threw them in the trolley, Caesar didn't know who he was angry with right now, but he gave a little laugh. He wanted to see how distracted Glenn actually was.

'You need some more?'

Glenn looked and grabbed some more throwing them in not realizing he was joking about the amount of condoms he was putting in.

'You need lube?' Caesar prompted him, Glenn went about throwing stuff in the trolley for sex and Caesar stood with a little smirk on his face.  Glenn looked at him wondering why he was smiling while he was so upset. He looked into the trolley seeing all the boxes of condoms like they were on their way to an orgy or something, Glenn reached in to take some out.

'Nope once they are in they are in, and you gotta use them all,' Caesar started pushing the trolley off leaving Glenn standing looking at him, Caesar stopped at the tooth paste and tooth brushes, 'We need to get him a tooth brush right? I mean he should have one?'

'Probably, he probably needs deodrants and shower gels and stuff,'

'We got condoms cover if he needs those,' Caesar gave Glenn a little smirk.

Glenn shook his head and put his hands over his ears, 'Yeah nope, don't let Daryl hear you say that he will throttle you, I'm kinda conflicted now, the girls are my girls but now I have Zac,'

'Yeah we probably need to find somewhere to stay before he tries to sow his wild oaks,'

They both shook their heads they didn't want to be left alone with Zac without having back up they didn't know what was happening half the time. They knew they would need the help with him to begin with. Glenn didn't even really know what to do with school or how to change his details, he knew he had to go in and do all that. He also needed to get Daryl to tell him how to do it all. He also needed to talk to Andrea sort out a new will and everything like that. 

Glenn actually blushed as they went through the check out, the lady behind the counter gave them a glance over putting through 14 boxes of condoms, lube and other groceries. Caesar sat there with a big shit eating grin on his face. He gave Glenn a little kick in his his ankle, Glenn was going redder and redder. Caesar was enjoying his embarrassment about it.  They paid and headed back out into the mall. Caesar suggested they head back to the car and hide all the rubbers before the boys saw them all.

'I can't believe you did that,' Glenn hissed at Caesar.

'Why, I didn't put them in there, you did,' 

'Geeze they probably expire before we used them,'

'Nope,'

They wandered through the mall after they dropped the supplies in the trunk of the car to go find the boys and head for home. They found them chatting up girls in the arcade, they bailed the moment they saw them arrive in the arcade leaving the girls staring after them as they headed towards Caesar and Glenn. 

'Having fun boys?' Glenn asked.

'You know you have girl friends, you can't be off chatting up girls at the arcade, its not fair on Piper and Sophia,' Caesar talked to them. 'So you either have girlfriends or you don't muck around on them they deserve better than two boyfriends who going to play around on them,'

Glenn looked at Caesar with wide eyes, he was really growling the boys. He was telling them the way it was though, Glenn didn't really even think about the girls. Glenn knew Caesar didn't like it when he flirted with anyone, he guessed it went right across the board, if you were with someone you were with them. Even if you were 16.

'How would they feel if they come in and saw you both flirting like that, if you want to flirt with someone fine..................... you break up with them then flirt all you like,' Caesar told them they were nearly at the car. Zac was shaking his head and Carl appeared to be weighing up his options. Glenn looked at Carl as they were walking along. 

'Carl, if you're going to break up with Piper it better be because of a real big reason and not because you want to flirt with other girls when you go places,'

Carl shook his head, he'd thought about it but he really did like Piper, Caesar had a point about what they were doing they didn't really think about what they were doing when they were at the mall. It wasn't like they were hitting on the girls they were just talking and stuff but Piper would go nuts at him if she saw it.

'I ....................... I didn't do anything, I get it,' Carl admitted to Caesar and Glenn, 'I'm listening,'

'Good,' Caesar said, 'Its not nice having someone you are with flirt, especially when its someone you like,'

Glenn unlocked his car they all piled in and headed back to Daryl's. Caesar fiddled with the sterio putting it on a rock station, filling the car up with AC/DC and the boys in the back were looking at each other wondering if he was going to start head banging next. Glenn just kept taking sneaky glances at him, he was being super cute just banging his head a little in time to the music. By the time they pulled up the drive Caesar was playing the air guitar and head banging with his small accompanying band in the back seat who were playing the air drums and the lead singing singing into a fake microphone. Glenn had one hell of a headache by the time he turned it all down and turned the car off.

Glenn was very careful of what bags to give to the boys to take into the house. Caesar picked through some bags to take in. He grabbed all the condoms, and they stood there trying to figure out what they were going to do with their loot. Glenn grabbed a box for him and a box for Caesar to smuggle into his house. Caesar put the rest in his car to take back to the flat above the garage. He intended on heading over with some of his clothes today to clear Glenn's room a little. 

 Glenn didn't know what the hell to think  he was barely keeping his shit together and he needed to take a sleep. Zac had dumped all the bags on the bed, Carol and the girls were in the lounge and Zac and Carl joined them, Glenn waved and walked through to his room and lay down on his bed. Caesar flopped down beside him, rolled onto him giving him a kiss.

'I'm going to pack my shit up and go take it to the flat. Then I'm gonna come back and sleep here tonight ok, tomorrow night I need to sleep there because I have court on Monday morning ok?' Caesar told him, Glenn nodded. 'Can you please nap or something, I can't take any more tears today,'

Glenn nodded, Caesar lay beside him stroking his head until he went to sleep, he moved around quietly packing his stuff up. He put his bags in his car. Come back into the lounge to tell them he would be back later. Zac looked up.

'Can I come?'

'Me too?' Carl asked.

'Come on then,' Caesar told them, the boys said goodbye to the girls and followed him out to his car.

'Your so lucky both your Dad's a cool,' Carl whispered to Zac, Caesar pretended he didn't hear him or see Zac nod.

 

 

 

 

 


	112. Chapter 112

They made it through the weekend and through the service for Zac's mother. It was a sweet simple service that they all attended and a visit to the cemertry after. The kids all made it through the day. Zac coped better than they expected due to the fact he had time to realize that  his mother was dying long before she actually died. He'd had a chance to say his goodbyes way before she died which was the best way for him. 

Glenn had taken him for a long walk after on Monday afternoon so they could walk and talk about any feeling that he might have or need to talk about. Daryl suggested that they talk about everything before things built up too badly. Zac didn't have a lot to talk about he actually seemed very calm about everything, in fact Glenn couldn't understand why he was being so calm about everything. 

In the end he asked Zac what the deal was why was he so clam about everything. Zac had a simple answer.

'My mum's been sick a long time, and now she's not, and everything was stressful, now she's not in pain or worried about me, I was worried about what would happen to me.............. you and Caesar................... Daryl and Carol and everyone are looking out for me, Keeping me safe, so its good,'

Glenn just nodded accepting what Zac was saying pleased that in the 5 short days he been looking after him that he felt safe. Glenn had no idea what the hell he was doing yet Zac didn't seem to mind everyone being on top of each other in Daryl's house. Daryl was trying to work out a way that everyone could at least have a bedroom. He thought about doubling up the girls upstairs but he wasn't keen on putting Zac up there with the girls in the end he just left things the way they were. Glenn was bunking down in the lounge. Zac had his room, they were sharing closet space. Glenn was still using his desk in his room to do stuff. 

Caesar was there more often than he was at his new appartment, mainly because it was still early days with Zac and Glenn was getting flustered and he wanted to support him though it. The problem was the appartment was too small for the three of them to live in, Daryl's house was big with 5 bedrooms but too small for 4 teens and 3 adults. Glenn knew he was going to have to look for somewhere to live with Zac soon.

On top of it all the puppies and mother dog were all doing well and were extremely active. The puppies were all over the house now, they were trying to keep them toilet trained except they kept making messes where they were not supposed to. They were trying to climb the stairs, they had gone out and actually brought baby gates for the bottom and top of the stairs to keep them safe. They would need them anyway when the new baby came, Glenn knew he had some time before the new baby came even after the baby came because it would be in the room with Daryl and Carol for a while.

They were walking down the street behind Daryls and there was a house for sale, it was really run down and looked terrible. Glenn stood there looking at it for ages, listening to Zac talk. Glenn held his hand up looking down the side path.

'Is this the house behind Daryls?' Glenn asked Zac.

They both looked and discovered that the back fence backed onto Daryl's back yard. It was really over grown it looks like the whole house was camouflaged. Weeds up to your knees, Glenn half walked up the path, they didn't even know if there was anyone even living in there. Glenn went out to the street looking at the real estate sign, he also rung Caesar to tell him to come over and look at the house. The real estate women promised to let him look though it within the hour. Glenn's name made her spring into life. She'd had the house on her books for over a year. She knew from word of mouth Glenn Rhee had money and brought a great deal of real estate in the area. She was already just about banking on the sale. 

Two hours later Glenn and Daryl, Rick and Caesar were looking through the house. It needed to be completely gutted. But its bones were sound. Caesar and Daryl went upstairs to look around there were 4 bedrooms upstairs and 2 downstairs. It was similar to Daryl's from the same time frame. Caesar pulled down the pull down stairs to go look up in the attic.

'You wanna come look?' Caesar asked him as he climbed back down the stairs to come talk to Glenn.

'DO I look like the type who likes to go into creepy attic's?' Glenn looked at Caesar shaking his head, 'No way,'

'Come see, its looking good up here, we could turn it into a bedroom,' Caesar told him, Glenn looked up the dank stairs.

'Is there dirt? or spiders?'

'No,'

'Are you lying just to get me up there?'

'No,'

 Glenn started to climb the stairs into the attic sticking his head up in there. Daryl and Zac were walking around. Caesar was pushing him to keep going up. Glenn squealed as a spiders fell down on him and tried to back down the stairs onto Caesar, he was grabbing at his face and clothes to get it off. Spiders were being disturbed by Zac climbing down and they were all falling on top of Glenn and he was making a lot of noise about it.

'You lied,'

Caesar kissed him to shush him and stop him making a fuss, he did still have spiders still on him, he flicked it off before Glenn knew it was still on him. He littered his face with kisses at the same time he was taking off the spiders. They seemed to have disturbed a nest of non threatening house spiders. There were heaps and heaps on him. Caesar was doing a good job of not letting him over stress about it.

'You don't like spiders?' 

'I don't like them on me, if they are up there doing their own thing I am ok with that, but not crawling all over me,' Glenn told him, Caesar gave him a cuddle, but really he was just checking him out for more spiders. Zac stopped looking at Caesar holding Glenn, they hadn't been displaying a lot of affection between each other in front of him, but he saw them kissing and Caesar holding his Dad reassuring him he didn't have spiders on him, even though he did to get them off him.

'You ok Dad? We could get someone in to get rid of them?' Zac suggested.

Glenn was still holding onto Caesar who was leaning against the wall still holding onto Glenn. 'You going to buy this dump?'

'I think so, we can get it all fixed up,' Glenn stated, 'Its close to Daryl so we can.......................'

'Have help? With our rug rat?' Caesar asked.

'Hey!' Zac said, 'I'm not that bad,'

Caesar took Glenn's hand and they walked around looking at everything in the house checking everything out. Daryl went out the back checking and looked over and sure enough it was his back yard, if they wanted too they could take down the fence and put a fence across the front and they could have a great big back yard with dogs and kids running around. He laughed at the thought of what the neighbors would think. They already raised eyes with the comings and goings now, they would think they were a cult or something. 

Glenn brought the house and signed the paperwork with Andrea that night, he told Caesar he would get some ideas for renovating it that week. Caesar suggested that they do it themselves, work on the house doing it up. They had time before Daryl needed his room. Glenn looked at his nails and looked almost horrified at the suggestion. Rick, Daryl and Caesar thought it sounded like a fun project of male bonding. 

Caesar told Glenn he could just watch and pay the bills, Caesar didn't have the money to do a big project like this. Glenn didn't know he really didn't want them to do it he would rather there be someone who knew what he was doing. 

'Trust us,' Caesar kissed Glenn, 'And if we fuck it up you can.......................... hire some guys to come and fix it up for us,'

'But I want it to look nice........................' Glenn told him, Daryl and Zac had climbed over the back fence. Glenn and Caesar were still walking around the house looking at things. The kitchen was the first thing that needed to be fixed. Glenn didn't want to have a fight about it, he agreed to have the guys do it, he just didn't want to have to do things. He could pick the stuff to go inside.

'Its gonna look nice,'

Caesar kissed Glenn again, 'Trust me,'

Glenn kissed him back and tried to ignore the big hairy spider crawling across the wall behind him in the kitchen. Caesar backed him right up to the old kitchen sink and grinded himself on him. His hands moving down Glenn's body, his mouth was on his neck quickly. He was trying to unbuckle his pants quickly, they both hadn't been together in day's. Caesar was keen to spend some time fixing that in the grotty old kitchen, but Glenn pushed him away waving his hands around.

'I just can't, THAT SPIDER IS LOOKING AT ME!' he squeaked and headed outside to the porch, he could hear Caesar swearing inside the house and a bang bang as something hit the wall no doubt squashing the offending bug. He come outside and shoved his hands in his pocket. It was getting dark. Glenn locked up the house, Caesar was hanging out down the path. Caesar walked past grabbing his hand as he walked. He more or less pulled Glenn around the block.

He pushed Glenn into his car.

'Wait here,' he headed inside and found Daryl. 'Watch Zac for a hour or so?'

'Fine,' Daryl told him, he was sorting out dinner for everyone anyway. 

Caesar went back out to his car and they were heading to his place where they only really had to worry about grease and oil not spiders for company.

 

 


	113. Chapter 113

Glenn asked Zac if he felt he was up to going to school. Carol had thought it was a good idea for him to get back to school and in some sort of routine. Zac seemed to be quite settled quite quickly within the house. He was following Glenn and Caesar around a great deal, he was looking to Daryl for guidance also, he didn't seem to be too worried about chasing Sophia around the house. Both teens quickly got into a routine of being around each other and chilling out a little. 

They spent the weekend chilling out and watching movies, chilling out, holding hands and going for walks around the neighborhood. They were not like Carl and Piper where they had to keep an eye on them constantly.  Sophia could be trusted and Zac appeared to be really really tired, and just wanted to chill out. 

Glenn had done the school run. He tried to tone everything down as he went into the school,  Zac told him he didn't want him to come into the school with him. Glenn looked a little offended when he told him he didn't want him coming in, until Zac told him that he thought he was coming in because he was worried about Zac being upset at school but it wasn't really the case at all. Glenn knew there would be piles of paper work for him to sign.

Glenn told him that he was actually just going into the school to change his details and sign some forms that he needed to sign. He had to change the contact numbers. He was still thinking about what to do with all the contacts on if they would let him change everything quickly, he was hoping there would be little fuss and drama. He walked up to the school with the kids and they ducked ahead.

Zac split with Sophia the moment they went through the front doors of the school and he went to the school office to fill in forms. He was aware that some of the kids were looking at him. He was not as flamboyant as he would normally would be he just gave them a slight wave, most of the kids knew him from the twins and Sophia. Most of them gave him a grin as they ducked off to class.

He was in the office filling in the Dad section for Zac's change of address forms and next of kin. Putting in his contact numbers. The form was for parents. He scratched out the title on the other side and put Dad in the tittle instead of mother or partner. He didn't know if Caesar wanted to be involved with the school stuff or not but he been great with Zac even better than he had. He filled it out anyway and thought they could ring him if anything happened if Glenn was out of town. He also put emergency contacts in for the Dixon's. He handed them all over and hoped he wouldn't have to get a call from the school at all. 

He handed them all over to be filed and text Caesar to tell him that everything was done at school and he was going to go to the new house and look around in the day light. He wanted to meet the guys he had coming to take care of the bugs, he also thought he could open the windows and some might just escape out into the wild. He drove back to Daryl's and met Carol. 

The went out the back yard looking at the back fence wondering if they could just knock a hole in it so they could get in and out. Carol handed Glenn an axe to knock some of it down. He looked at it like he didn't have a clue of how to go about doing it. He looked at the axe and looked a little afraid of it.

'Just hit a few railing out then we can squeeze in and out. Block it off again from the dogs so they can't escape out the front,' Carol told him.

Glenn wasn't sure he wasn't really a tool man but he ran off to the garage to get a hammer. He pulled back on a few palings then he gave the fence a few good grounded hits with the hammer, they both squealed as they watched as half the fence fell down. It must have been held up by a few rusted nails or something. Daryl had only replaced the fence so the dogs couldn't get out the front, goodness knows how long the back fence had been there. A long long time they thought.

'It was probably just rotted or something,' Carol told him.

'Daryl is going to kill me,' Glenn looked at the damage. 'Can we fix it?'

Carol picked up a splintered bit of the fence and shook her head, 'It looks like its rotted, don't worry, I'll tell him it was me,'

'No no no no! Then he will go mad that I let you do something while you are pregnant,'

'I'm not made of glass....................... but probably best we don't even tell him I was here, I'm happy to say I didn't even know you did this,' Carol threw him a sly little glance, Glenn just looked at the huge mess he already made. 

He started moving the boards to one side so they could actually make it through to the back yard of the other house. 'Its kinda like 'Sister Wives,',' He laughed a little looking at the huge back yard of the new house.

'We could put a pool out here,'

'I don't think Daryl will want the girls running around with the boys in bikini's and things with Zac and his friends,' Carol mused, 'You bring it up to him, ASK him about it when you tell him about the fence, he will be stoked!' Carol couldn't help but tease the flustered Glenn, he was struggling because the girls had been his life but now he was in the protect Zac at all costs. There was no even ground for him with his son and what he considered to be his nieces.

He took off his jacket and put it to the side as he moved some boards and then helped Carol through the jungle of back yard to go check out the run down house on the other side of the fence. They explored for ages.

######################################################################

 


	114. Chapter 114

Daryl bent over to pick up a new board to try fix the fence a little. They had no choice but to fix it they had 3 puppy's running around and the old mother dog asleep in the sun. Until Glenn fixed his new place up and put up new fences they had to have a fence separating the houses. They were however putting in a gate. So Caesar and Daryl were stripped down in the last of the Georgia summer heat in their jeans and Carol and Glenn were watching them work from deck chairs out the back. 

Carol had to admit that Caesar had an extremely nice body to look at but Daryl's kept catching her eye still everytime he bent over to pick up a nail or one of them held a board in place. One using the hammer to bang the nails in. Glenn had tired to help but had wacked Daryl and Caesar with boards and nails too many times that Daryl had told him to go sit this one out. Carol almost thought by the little grin on Glenns face that he had planned to be so terrible at it. From what she could remember he wasn't that bad putting up the side fences when they first got the puppies a few weeks ago. She glance at him and his eyes were zoned in on the men doing men's work.

'You brat,' Carol whispered,

'They like it, being manly, plus they're fineeeeeeeeeeee to look at, so thank you is what you should be saying darling!' Glenn had a big shit eating grin on his face while Caesar and Daryl worked together with their muscles stretching all over the show while building the fence. It was pretty hot to look at and she couldn't fault the view of the men sweating out side doing manual work.................. if you liked that sort of thing, she was lucky she did. It was great.

'Well played Glenn well played,' she told him.

The back door slammed and Sophia come out and looked at her mother, 'Can I go stay with Maggie?'

'No,'

'Grandpa Hershel?' 

'No, but why?'

'Because Zac's a dick and I don't want to stay here while he's here,' Sophia come out with, Zac come flying out of the house looking at her while she was talking to her mother and his dad. Zac looked like he was at the end of his rope with Sophia and no one knew what was going on they had been arguing since they got home from school to a point that Daryl had sent the girls upstairs and Zac to his room because he was done with the snipping at each other. None of them would say what was going on at all. 

Daryl didn't want Carol stressed anymore than she had to be, having 4 teens in the house was stressful especially as they had started to catch Sophia and Zac out making out in different area's of the house. Zac had got a little to comfortable to Daryl's liking and the fact he was worried they would find a closet or something somewhere. He wasn't worried about it until Caesar told him to keep an eye on them a little more due to he had noticed some of their condoms had gone missing. He wasn't pointing fingers at anyone but the only one's who needed them hadn't used them. Or it could be one of his girls.

Caesar and Daryl had had quite a argument about it at the workshop that morning when Daryl denied that it wouldn't be any of his girls taking them it would have to be Zac putting pressure on Sophia. Caesar still held his ground stating it didn't matter who was taking them someone was and Daryl denying that it was happening mean nothing either. Shown the facts that about a whole box of condoms had gone missing from Glenn's top drawer and neither Glenn or Caesar had used them and he should keep a better eye on things with the girls just in case.

Daryl finally got the message that he couldn't pass it off onto Zac when Caesar was about, he was willing to concede that it could be any of the four teens in the house and until proven other wise all of them should be watched and treated the same. It was unfair to just blame Zac when in fact they had no proof that it was Zac or any of the girls. Daryl now was worried that Sophia was having sex with Zac under his watch and he also was too worried to bring it up with Carol, instead he, Glenn and Caesar were running about blocking the teens and their boyfriends at every turn.

But when they come home they were fighting and Daryl didn't think he needed to be in the house watching over them so they had time to fix the fence but whatever they were fighting about come to a real head about what was actually wrong.

'You're telling them?' Zac looked pissed off, 'I can't do anything about it, and you're over reacting to it,'

'You could of asked,' she tossed at her.

'It went in alphabetical order,' Zac rolled his eyes, he looked annoyed as all 16year old boys could be, 'Your all jacked up on something that isn't even true,'

He stormed back inside and they heard Glenn's bedroom door slam. Glenn looked at Carol and then Caesar who'd stopped working and was looking as Zac come out of the house. He looked at Glenn like he should be doing something to fix it, but Glenn was too busy watching Sophia to see what she was going to say next and Caesar put his tools down, pulled on his shirt glared at Glenn long enough to get his attention and headed inside to find out if he could get to the bottom of it.

'What should I say?' Glenn whispered as he followed Caesar down the hall.

Caesar stopped and just knocked on the door and walked into the bedroom, he was lying on the bed on his back rolling a egg around his fingers. He was trying to draw a face on it. Glenn looked at Caesar wondering what it was all about when Caesar spoke.

'The egg experiment?' Caesar asked.

'Yeah....................... can't break it and have to give it back in a week, they paired us up,' Zac stared at Glenn, 'Got paired up with a girl Sophia hates, but I need the grades, and she got stuck like a solo Ma,'

'So she's really really mad,' Glenn asked him, 'You want to go back to the beginning?'

'Well there are more girls and boys in the class and they split us all up and the rest of the girls are single or they paired them up,' Zac said, 'Then one guy said I shouldn't get a partner cos I'm gonna be gay anyway and I shouldn't be in charge of a egg,'

 'Who said that?' Caesar growled.

'Doesn't matter, Soph thinks I should tell,'

'and?' Glenn asked.

'And what, people are dicks, I don't care, I only gotta finish one more year after this one and I'm going to pass this, fuck them,' 

'Zac do we need to go down to the chat to the principle,' Glenn asked him Zac shook his head. Caesar looked pissed like he was about to run down to the school and knock some heads together, starting with the boys in Zac's class.

'No........................ I'm gonna handle it, I just need to pass this for health or I'm going to fail,'

'Is that why you're fighting with Sophia?' Caesar asked.

'No we're fighting cos of the gay things and the other girl thing,' Zac told him.

'Did you take condoms?' Glenn asked him, Zac started fiddling with his egg a little to avoid the question, both men stared at him until he finally looked up at them and gave a brief nod.

'Why?' Glenn asked.

'Cos in health class they said you should practice with putting them on and stuff and I tried and I'm not that good at doing it yet,' Zac blushed bright red, 'Cos .............. I don't know,'

'So you been sitting in here at night putting condoms on?' Caesar asked him, he was trying not to smile at the thought, 'Don't tell Daryl, he will freak but we will figure this out, you're not having sex with Sophia are you?'

'No............. we done stuff but not that,' Zac played with his egg a bit longer, 'that's why she's upset she thinks I'm gonna do stuff with my new wife........ but we already had sex.............. see we had this egg,'

Glenn shook his head and really didn't want to get into this any deeper, he already was way out of his comfort zone, Caesar seemed to have the parenting gig in the bag. Glenn didn't even know what he should do here and he looked at Caesar to see what he was going to do.

'Ok, let us know if you need help with anything................... you can get different sizes for condoms too.............. types and stuff, what I use and what your dad uses are two different types,'

Zac put his egg on his belly and his hands over his ears, 'Please stop talking,'

'Well my Dad never talked to me about that shit so I guess ......................... if you want to know about condoms ask me,' Caesar opened his wallet and chucked two different types on the bed for him to look at, Glenn stood there looking at them, 'Don't let Daryl see and before you think about having sex talk to one of us first,'

'I'm not going to have sex,'

'If you think you might, talk about it first ok,' Caesar told him, 'We will talk it over and figure it out but 16 is far to young,'

'I'm ok, I don't need the sex talk I know all about it, my Ma told me everything about sex,' Zac told them, Glenn noticed he'd pocketed the condoms anyway, he started tossing his egg in the air and catching it over and over.

'Well you let us know, and let us know when we need to replace that egg,' Caesar told him as they left the room, Zac was still tossing his egg, they walked down the hall Caesar looked at Glenn who was still shocked at how Caesar handled it all, 'How many eggs do you think we are going to need?

'Oh the way he's tossing it.................... hundreds,' Glenn said, just then they heard a wail of 'Daddddddddddddddddddddddddddd!' coming from the bedroom, 'Told you!'


	115. Chapter 115

'So let me get this right, you're mad at Zac because he got paired with someone else and you have to be a single mother of a egg?' Carol asked Sophia, Sophia pulled a egg out of her pocket that she was carrying about and showed it to her mother. Daryl had his head in his hands at the kitchen table groaning about the egg project.

'We gotta get 4 eggs through to when?' Daryl moaned, 'Did we agree to this? I don't remember signing the kids up to sex ed health class,'

'I signed the permission slips for them,' Carol told him, his head flopped to the table and he covered his head with his arms to try not to listen, he could hear Glenn and Caesar trying to sort out something with Zac who sounded upset in the hall, he could hear Glenn telling him he shouldn't have been tossing his egg like that anyway. Daryl couldn't help think that they were going to be so sick of this egg thing, and he couldn't understand why the school was punishing him so much about having to deal with week long projects at home. This was worst than when they agreed to look after the class fish.

'So you signed us up to be Grandparents of 4 eggs, hard boil them,' Daryl told Carol, she just rubbed her stomach and laughed at him, he glanced at her with her hands on it and shook his head, maybe they got out lucky they could have given them 4 crying pretend dolls to look after.

'Well we didn't have Zac then, and we can't hard boil them, they have to be raw so they have to be gentle with them,' Carol told him, he stared at her wondering why they couldn't just stick the eggs in the fridge until they had to go back or something. Piper was saying they had to take photos of them doing stuff with their eggs to document it all. Piper, Chloe and Sophia were all single parents and Zac was married during the project to a girl from the class called Meghan and Sophia wanted to make them divorce.

Daryl mumbled something about making omelettes with the eggs and eating his grandchildren alive. Piper and Chloe were in the lounge and were rolling their children across the coffee table too each other, Daryl could see it all going badly, Carol was watching them with a half panic'd look on her face and looked worried that they might smash their eggs being rough with them. Sophia was standing near her Ma when Daryl saw she no longer had her egg.

'You can't put it in the fridge,' he told her, she shook her head and showed her no hands.

'I found the perfect spot for it, see,' Sophia lifted up her arm showing him her armpit where she had put her egg, which was fine while she remembered and kept her arm down but she lifted it up and the egg smashed to the ground. They all stared at it and the puppies come out of no where and started eating it. Sophia squealed about it and that they were eating her first born. Glenn and Caesar come into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

'We gonna need more eggs,' Caesar said looking in, 'Zac just smashed his,'

Daryl groaned and Glenn was flapping around growling at the twins for being rough with their eggs and they would end up smashing them too, he was busy telling them that they couldn't roll them around like that when he went to pick one up off the table as Piper rolled it towards him he missed and it splattered on the ground and splashed half on his pants. He just stood there staring at the egg dripping down his pants.

'ENOUGH!' Carol clapped her hands, 'Chloe, give me your egg, Daryl you get 4 containers and we are going to make egg beds, and we going to survive this week with the bloody eggs,'

Zac come out holding bed sheets and his egg shell, he looked at Sophia who was sulking about her egg and laughed at her. She screwed her face at him and stuck her tongue out. Daryl couldnt' find enough containers and come out with egg cups for the time being. They would have to find something in the mean time. They phone was ringing and it was noisy in the house because of the egg project.

'Zac its your wife on the phone,' Chloe called out to him. He stomped over and said hello and lied into the phone.

'Yes, the egg is fine................. uh huh................ I'll give it to you tomorrow,.................. I'll fill in the sheet,' Zac listened and walked outside to talk everyone was talking really loud and Sophia was shooting daggers at him for talking to a girl on the phone, he was outside talking for a few minutes when he come back inside. He had his finger on the mute button, he looked at Glenn then Caesar, he then actually addressed Carol, 'Is it ok if Meghan comes tomorrow after school to do this project, then can she stay till 8 cos her Aunt has to work?'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!' Sophia shouted and stormed off upstairs, Zac watched her go and then looked at Carol and his dads again.

'I gotta pass this cos I've been failing so much cos of my Ma being sick, I don't want to repeat,'

'Its fine, of course she can,' Carol said, 'So tell her she can come for dinner and find out if she's allergic to anything ok,'

'She's not, she's filled in all that bit already on our thing,' He unmuted the phone and went back outside to talk, they all couldn't help noticing he spent ages outside on the phone. All the adults looked at each other wondering quietly what he was talking to her about for so long, Caesar made to leave. He said goodnight to everyone, Glenn walked him out. He stopped by the whispering Zac for a minute and gave him a nudge with his shoe because he was sitting on the back step.

'Goin' see you tomorrow, ring me if anyone give you stick I'll sort it out,' He gave Zac a minute to process the information, Zac put his hand over the mouth piece.

'K, Caesar............. wait,' Zac stood up and gave him a awkward hug, 'Thanks for not ............... you know the condom stuff,'

'Yeah, you got me sucked in kid,' He gave him a kiss on his head and returned the awkward hug, Zac didn't really know how to show affection to them much and he was trying. It got easier as he saw Daryl affectionate with his girls and Glenn hugging the girls and now they hugged Caesar, Zac was still learning how to accept that they all wanted him there.

Glenn and Caesar walked off hearing him talk on the phone, 'Yeah sorry, just my Dad was going home............ not that one, the other one,.......... no they don't live together, ............. I think so soon, they are ............. you should meet them, yeah, ok.........'

They couldn't' hear the rest of the conversation and just had little smirks on their faces knowing they were being talked about. Caesar leaned back on his car and Glenn was holding onto the belt loops of his pants, he leaned in and kissed him. Caesar pulled him closer and returned his kiss.

'Come over, put the brat to bed and come spend the night,' Caesar asked him.

Glenn run his hands down him, it was one of the rare occasions Glenn wasn't dressed up, he had been dress to try help with the fence in old jeans and a tee shirt. Caesar like it, he liked him whatever he wore but it was his clothes not brought to try look like something else. 

'I might, I need to go buy some fucken eggs first,' Glenn glanced down to were Zac was still talking. 'I'll just check its ok with Daryl and Carol, I'll have to be back for school run though its my turn and I'm going out of town tomorrow to try rent that apartment, and also I've got some stuff happening with the house.'

Caesar gave him another kiss, 'Tell the brat to pay Sophia some attention, or things are going to go tits up real fast.'

'I'll tell him,' Glenn kissed him quick and waited for him to get in the car and leave, walking slowly up to the house giving Zac the wind it up on the phone sign.

Zac rung off and looked at Glenn, 'What?'

'Caesar said to go spend some time with Sophia before she dumps your arse,'

'I will, just that me and Meghan had some stuff to talk about,'

'Like what?' Glenn asked, Zac just shook his head and followed Glenn into the house. He grabbed his keys to run out and buy a couple of dozen eggs. Zac put the phone on the hook and text Sophia to come for a walk with him, it wasn't too late and they were allowed to go walking because Daryl didnt think they could get up to much walking, but they did now Zac had swiped a key for the house next door so they could go muck around without anyone looking at them.

Sophia finally come downstairs it was almost impossible to get her attention upstairs when she was up stairs. He resorted to texting her. Daryl seemed to know if he even put a foot on the stairs, Zac though Daryl wasn't as smart as he thought he was, they would get up to less upstairs with her two sisters than they would going out alone in the semi dark and now they had somewhere to go. 

Daryl told them they had half an hour to walk and talk and they walked down the drive up around the other side of the house and through the half fixed fence and into the newly purchased house. Both of them had big grins on their faces and moved around the house sitting on the stairs making out with each other. Zac had managed to undo Sophia's bra and Sophia had her hand on the front of Zac's pants when they heard the front door of the house open.

'Sophia? Zac? Dad's on his way over he knows your here, Pipers,' stalling him. Sophia tried to fix her top and the three of them moved quickly locking the house and moving out the gate to the new house. Chloe went around the other side of the house and slipped back towards their house. She heard Daryl opening the house up and she sprinted back to the house. 

Daryl looked around the house he could have sworn he saw the kids come in here but they were not there. He went back to the house and saw Sophia and Zac walking back up the drive, they gave him a smile and a wave, he looked at them through narrowed eyes, maybe he was wrong. He was going to keep a better eye on them. 

 

 

 

 

 


	116. Chapter 116

So which one of your Dad's would you like me to ring?' the principle asked Zac who was lying on a bed in the nurses office, he still had a bleeding nose and punched up face, some bruises on his body and refused to be taken to the hospital. He'd been asking for his Dad, Sophia and Piper both were sporting ripped clothes Sophia had a bruised face because she tried to pull a guy off of Zac and Carl Grimes had a black eye and split lip. Piper was really bruised down her arm's and legs, they had been to the school nurse and checked out.

 Zac's pretend wife for the project was sitting holding her shirt together, trying to discreetly put on Carl's tee shirt and she had a bloody lip, the other nurse had run off to find Carl something to put on, she had no buttons left on her shirt. Piper had offered her a jacket but it didn't fit well. Carl had taken off his shirt to give her to wear. They were a messy bunch, all of them covered in eggs and they all were refusing to talk.

Zac insisted he didn't want to go to the hospital, Piper had refused to leave Carl's side and they all just wanted to go home. Sophia was asking for them to do something for Zac who was still saying he was ok, but he wasn't. He wasn't at death's door but he still wasn't looking that great. 

'Ummmmmm the one who's a lawyer,' Zac told him, he flashed his eyes up at the principle.

'Yeah ring my new mom too,' Carl asked, he knew his father would go nuts knowing they got into a fist fight. 'She's a lawyer too,'

'Girls?' The principle looked at the Dixon girls, he almost wanted to applaud them when he found out what the fight had been over but he also had to involve the parents due to the smack down all four had delivered in the hall way of the school shortly after school started that morning. Chloe Dixon had been in her art class and no doubt he would of had her in his office. They were a tight group.

'Can Uncle Caesar come for us?' Sophia asked.

'He's not on the pick up,' 

'Fine ring our Dad,' Piper finally said. 

The girls knew Daryl would be on their side but Carol would be mad about their fighting but it was a situation that they couldn't let go, one of the guys call Zac a faggot, he shouldn't be in the project because he wouldn't be able to raise a egg and he was like his fruity Dad. Zac had retorted that there was nothing wrong with his Dad's and they were good guys, they then started shoving Zac around.  Carl and Zac tried to stop it they shoved him to the ground and started kicking him.  Carl stepped in and more punches were thrown, the girls jumped on the backs of the guys kicking Zac and tackled them to the ground screaming at them that they would knock their teeth out if they didn't get off Zac.

They smashed their eggs in the boys faces rubbing it in to try make it so they couldn't see what was happening. The whole class become involved turning on the two boys who started it smashing eggs and trying to drag them away from Zac, Piper and Meghan had bodily thrown themselves over Zac and they only stopped because they realize they were kicking girls. 

'Meghan?'

'My Aunty, she's a cop you know, but she's working I'm supposed to go with Zac after school for the project to the Dixon's,'

The principle looked though her file and looked at her again, 'Preference?'

'Tara,'

'You know Meghan when you asked to be paired with Zac for this project I thought it would be because you had something in common not because you were going to be fighting in the hall,' He told her, Meghan was pretty new at school and was struggling with things. When requested to be paired with Zac the teacher had agreed to it, Sophia flicked her glance at her now she knew she wanted to be paired with him.

It had taken 4 teachers to break up the fight between them all. They separated everyone getting the story. Also the fact that Zac Mom just died and then they were saying terrible things about his Dad's set him off. Sophia had his back. She sat defiantly holding his hand even though she had been told to let it go many times by the staff she gave them a _make me_ look.

Caesar and Michonne were the first to arrive, Caesar took one look at Zac's face and pulled him to him giving him a hug, he winced and Caesar pulled up his shirt to see why he cried out when he hugged him, he was shocked at the bruising on his body,  the boy broke down crying.

'Its going to be ok, jeeze man one hour?' Caesar looked to Michonne he didn't know what the hell he was even doing here, he got a call from the school saying Zac had been in a fight and he had to come get him. He'd tried to ring Glenn but he wasn't answering his phone. He didn't expect to find Zac beaten to a pulp within a hour of being at school.

Michonne just stood there heavily pregnant listening to what happened, The girls blurted out what was said about Glenn and Caesar to Zac, and also the names they had called Zac before they pushed him to the ground. They also started to tell Caesar what they did, he put his finger to his lips and they just stopped talking before it got out of hand or they said something they shouldn't without their dad being there.

'So sexual discrimination is allowed in this school now?' she asked the principle, he shook his head.

'No we are referring the two boys involved to the school counselor and their parents will be brought in. They will have to make a formal apologize to your son and the others,' the principle was trying his best to down play the fight and Caesar and Michonne were having nothing to do with it.

Caesars eyes hardened, 'My kid's Mom just died and he has the right to walk through the halls without being verbally assaulted by some little arse hat who doesn't know that the law gives someone no matter what sexual orientation they are the right to go about their business without being attacked! Physically attacked and assaulted because his father is gay. We going to sue the little fuckers!'

'I'm sure we don't need to go that far,' The principle tried to diffuse the situation, 'Really you only been looking after him with your partner for a week or so right, I mean its a new situation for everyone, they haven't had someone with two Dad's come through before,'

'So that makes it ok, you think its ok because you never had two gay guys parent a child at your school, how do you know? Do you know if you have two women raising a child at your school?'

Caesar was fuming mad about it. He felt sick to his stomach when he looked around at the kids faces, the ones he'd come to care about. Knowing it was about him and Glenn being Zac's Dad. Glenn was going to be heart broken when he saw his son. He wasn't letting the school away with it.

Daryl and Meghan's Aunt come in, she was in uniform with Rick Grimes at her side both of them looked a bit shocked to see the state of the kids. They looked to Michonne and Caesar to tell him what was going on. Michonne just shook her head, Caesar was about to explode, not in a good way either. Caesar was just starting to fire up.

'I suggest you get a lawyer, we are not brushing this under the carpet............. what happens next week, some little fuck breaks his arm, his leg, knocks him out................. where is this going to end, tell me, you stand those little punks down for 3 days then they come back, all 4 of my................ all 4............. all 4 are walking targets,' Caesar was losing it, he wasn't yelling but his voice cracked, Daryl put his hand on his shoulder. 'And her............ protect her too,' he pointed to Meghan who he didn't really know except she tried to protect Zac. 

'Not in front of the kids ok, We will be back at 3.30pm and we expect to see the parents of the other children here or this becomes a police and court matter,' Daryl told him.

 

'Its becoming a police matter alright,' Rick Grimes spoke up, 'Tara?'

'Yeah, I'm shocked............... I need to think,' She said putting her arm around her niece and heading out the door, stopping to sign the form that said she was taking her home for the day.

He beckoned the girls, grabbed Caesar by the shoulder and managed to get them all out. They were going to take Zac to the hospital to get checked out, Piper was clinging to her Dad telling him she had a sore side. He had her lift her shirt so he could look. He shook his head seeing the big bruise on her side. She need a trip to the hospital too with Zac.

'Anyone else?' Daryl asked looking at the others, Carl and Sophia shook their head, Tara brought Meghan over.

'Ummmm look I know its a bad time but can you all still keep Meghan?' She asked them, Daryl nodded.

'Yeah, its ok, Carol's coming to pick them up,' He pointed to the truck coming into the car park. Carol jumped out of the car, Daryl could see she was crying because he'd made a phone call to her to come to the school, she took in her girls and Zac who Caesar was trying to get into his car without hurting him too badly, she started to march towards the school to give someone a bit of her mind. Daryl stopped her to bring her back to take their two girls home, Piper showed her her side and she put her hand over her mouth and her tummy. Daryl hugged her and told her they would be ok, she needed to take Meghan too.

Ten minutes later Daryl and Caesar took their two into the hospital and Carol had the other three resting on the couch. Carl, Sophia and Meghan. She was hitting recall on the phone trying to get a hold of Glenn to let him know what was going on.


	117. Chapter 117

'Go to bed for a nap,' Daryl tried to get Carol to go rest, she was upset, Piper had a cracked rib and they were keeping Zac overnight to keep an eye on him. Carol's hands were shaking and Daryl managed to get her to sit at their dinner table, he poured her a glass of milk and put it in the mircowave to warm it a little, he didn't know if she was in shock or just really really upset. He put the glass in front of her and his arm around her to help her drink it. 

They finally got hold of Glenn who'd left his phone in the car and he'd come flying through the house 20 minutes ago to change and grab some things for Zac. Sophia hadn't stopped crying and the new girl had told her that her mother had gone off with her new husband she didn't like and he told her mother to get rid of her so she moved in with her Aunty and her aunty's girlfriend.

Glenn had burst into tears when Daryl had given him the run down of what happened and they were going to a meeting at school at 3.30pm. He stood there wiping his eyes and nodding, he told Sophia he would let her know how things were going and she could come after dinner to visit with Zac then. Glenn was trying to get his shit together before going to see him so he wouldn't cry in front of him, Daryl hated to tell him that they all were crying already so he should just go. They were all supposed to be at the school meeting,  Carol didn't think she was up to going anywhere, she was drained and tearful.

'Come on babe, please, the stress isn't good, at least sit down, did you even have lunch?' Daryl was fluttering around like a mother hen around Carol, Carol shook her head, and he moved about trying to make her a sandwich that she told him she wouldn't be able to swallow. He looked at her and asked if she would eat a banana, she forced it down. He fished around in the fridge for something that she might find appealing. She'd already lost a lot of weight over the past few weeks he'd noticed just in that moment, morning sickness and just being busy had been taking its toll on her. She just kept going even though now she looked like she was going to crash and burn.

'You gotta eat something else, peanut butter? with a spoon?' He held it out to her and she shook her head, 'I've got ice cream, potato chips, yogurt, something with mold on it, fucken Glenn!' 

'Pizza?' Carol suggested, he nodded and asked her what sort. 'I want, bacon, tomato's olives, anchovies  and cheese,'

'Olives?' He screwed up his face, it was one thing they both agreed on that they would never order olives and anchovies on their pizza. Now she seemed to want them for whatever craving she had, he could only imagine it was a salt one because she wanted bacon too, and she hated hot tomato's on pizza. She'd broken all her own rules for pizza so she just stared at him to wonder why he wasn't dialing when she told him what she wanted.

'Yeah, and tomato's and bacon, olives and anchovies with double everything, and you're not getting any,'

'I don't want any,' he told her as he screwed up his face, Daryl put a phone call though ordering two crazy olive, anchovies, tomato, bacon pizza's and drinks, he ordered pizza's for the kids and himself, he gave his credit card number over the phone for them to come deliver it to the house. Carol looked shattered and kept rubbing her tiny bump which suddenly looked huge on her two little frame.

Piper was sitting too close to Carl and he needed to do something about Sophia's crying. Sophia's crying was grating on Carol too. They had her phone Zac and talk and it calmed her a little but she really wanted to go visit him. Daryl promised to take her after dinner.

'Come lie down for a bit till your food gets here,' Daryl told her, Carol shook her head and Daryl picked her up and carried her though to their bedroom and placed her on her feet, pulled the sheets back and started to strip her down. She didn't complain and just sighed, he unhooked her bra and pulled on a big soft tee shirt of hers to put on, he gave the bump a kiss and whispered it to hang in there, food was coming.

He didn't think Carol was starving herself, or anything he just thought she got so busy with the girls that she forgot to do things like eat lunch. He helped her into the bed, he looked down at her, gave her a kiss, 'You want me to lie with you a bit?' 

'Only if you're not going to try feel me up,' she told him, 'Put a movie on,'

'I don't try and feel you up,' Daryl said as he fiddled with the dvd player and held up two of her favourite movies to watch, she pointed to one, he set it all up for her to watch, then kicked off his shoes. He glanced at his watch to see how long they had till they had to be at school, the morning had dragged, they had a couple of hours for her to nap before deciding if she could come. He wanted her to stay home but he knew she would want to go with him. He had Shane picking up Chloe and staying with the kids while they went to the school. Shane might watch Carol too if she was still napping he'd already decided he wouldn't wake her to go to school.

 He pulled her to him and leaned back with his back on the head boards cuddling her, trying to calm her a little by rubbing her shoulders. 'The girls smashed eggs in their faces, does that mean we don't have to do this stupid project?' he said quietly.

Carol couldn't help but snort over all of it he was still concerned about the egg project and if they could get out of it now. 'I don't know maybe you could bring that up at the high school when you go in for your meeting about the abuse Zac had to face today, that will be on top of Glenn's list if Glenn goes,'

'I don't think he will, I think Caesar's got this, he's probably at his office right now sorting out his defense and ways to make kids pay for looking at ours the wrong way,' Daryl said, 'He went for the throat, and he's going for the balls this afternoon,'

There was a knock at the door, 'Daryl, pizza's here,'

'Bring it in, I'm to lazy to move,' Daryl told him, Carl pushed open the door with a pizza in its box and a few slices of normal pizza on a plate for Daryl, Sophia come with him holding drinks.

'Ma that pizza looks real gross,' Sophia said.

'It smells great,' Carol said opening her pizza up and picking up a piece making a noise that shouldn't be heard in front of teens while taking a bite. Daryl held her hand and guided it to his mouth and took a bite of it and screwed up his face.

'You can keep this craving,' he told her, 'its gross,'

'Hmmmmmmmmmm its nice, eat your own,' Carol stuffed herself with her pizza and Daryl moved the nearly empty box off to the side of the bed. Carol got up to use the toilet then come back and snuggled down watching her film. She was quickly sound asleep in his arms. He moved her and tucked her in. Put the movie on loop so it kept playing a tick he learnt a few weeks ago that the movie playing kept her calm and happy, most of all asleep. 

He headed back out to the lounge to talk to the kids to find out exactly what happened today. Caesar come home and he looked stressed out of his brain, he was drained and tired.  He wanted to know the good and the bad, what they did so he didn't get any nasty surprises when he went to the school this afternoon, Zac wasn't talking and he quickly got the story that this had been going on since he moved in with Glenn with these two boys. Caesar rubbed the back of his neck listening to Sophia talk about some of the bullying that had been going on. Heads were going to roll.

Shane showed up to take over watching the teens, they didn't really need a baby sitter but Pipers cracked rib and Carol being exhausted made him want to have an adult in the house. Especially one who could help in an emergency. He told Shane to keep checking on Carol and if she woke she was only allowed to go to the toilet and to hand cuff her to the bed, Shane shook his head and told him he couldn't be responsible for cuffing a pregnant women, if she got up he would put her on the couch with a blanket. Daryl and Caesar left knowing the kids and Carol were in good hands.


	118. Chapter 118

Somehow Caesar ended up walking into the school ahead of Daryl making his way to the school office. Daryl had a phone call from the Garage from Merle to check on what was going on. He took himself into the office and they sent him onto the larger interview room which was going to be big enough to handle all the parents.

He'd told Glenn to stay behind with Zac. Glenn had been upset to see his son, he also felt like he would crack if he had to go to the school, he trusted Caesar to deal with it completely and Daryl was going to be there too. He just wanted to stay with Zac even though he was sleeping. He'd been sleeping since he arrived. Caesar had taken care of him since they arrived at the hospital, filled in all the forms and all the guardian forms, Glenn was thankful he had him added the moment they taken over the care for Zac. He looked bruised and battered. Small still in his bed. He looked around the ward there was a mix match of different teen boys on the ward, they pulled the curtains around Zac to give him privacy. 

The nurses had been keeping an eye on him, they were kind to Caesar and Glenn. Caesar had held his hand through some stitches and an stood behind the panel while they took an xray on his arm. Daryl had left hours ago with Piper and told them they would bring Sophia in after dinner tonight. They had Zac wacked out on pain meds anyway. Glenn just sat there staring at him feeling a little guilty that this had happened because of him. 

'Don't,' 

Glenn looked across at Zac who was trying to open his eyes a little to wake himself up. Glenn looked at him with a question in his eye. 'Don't what?'

'They're just arseholes,' Zac said, 'Wasn't a fair fight,'

'Shouldn't have happened, cos of ......... us,' Glenn told him, 'Do you still want to..........'

'Don't be stupid, Caesar's probably down there making threats and thinking about taking them all to court,' Zac told him. 'He was awesome,'

Glenn had no doubts that Caesar was going to deal with them. He would probably wipe the floor with them. He couldn't help wondering how it was going and what was going to happen with it all. Zac eyes shut again. Glenn looked at him for a while and tried to calm himself down a little. He was hoping that this wasn't going to affect him long term, that he wasn't going to resent him or anything like that.

Caesar walked into a already full room, Rick Grimes and his ex wife, Michonne were sitting there, Tara, Caesar made his way over and sat beside Tara who he had come across a couple of times during his visits to the police station for his work. He smiled and nodded at everyone. He could tell which parents were the ones of the two boys who attacked Zac. There were some other parents there he assumed were of the kids that got more involved in helping Zac. He sat and over heard some of the conversations going on around the room. He was quickly aware that no one knew who he was too except for Glenn's friends.

 

He heard stuff coming from the other side of the room such as 'Homo's shouldn't be raising boys,' 'He's probably queer like his Dad,' Caesar was going to loose his mind, the principle and Daryl come in together. His secretary come into the room to sit in the back and take notes. He decided to wait to see how this was going to go down. The principle sat down, he looked around.

'Thankyou all for coming, we want to discuss the events of this morning. I've talked to most of the kids involved and it comes down to an attack on Zac which was motivated by hate on sexuality of his fathers,' he looked around the room, 'I'm not going to tolerate this sort of behavior in my school. I'm not going to put up with hate, verbal attack, or attacks because of sexuality.'

He looked around the room. 'Anyone want to say anything or have any suggestions on how we deal with,'

'I think its just boys being boys,' one of the fathers said, 'we should just get on with it, there's no need to keep going,'

Caesar dug in his bag pulling out a legal pad, Michonne leaned forward to look at him. He had no worries about taking short hand. He took it all down what was being said around him. Listening to Daryl and Rick asking questions. Tara was in shock that some of the parents were trying to push it under the rug what their children had done to the girls and to Zac and Carl. 

'My daughter has cracked ribs,' Daryl was pissed. 'I not letting this go with 'Boys will be boys,' my girls didn't do anything wrong except try protect a innocent person,'

'If its so important why is the kids fruity Dad here?' the other father said, Caesar just looked up and kept writing his notes, documenting all the slurs and hate coming from the other parents to try cover up what their sons had done.

'Caesar have you got anything to add?' The principle asked him. He looked up and held his finger up for a moment. Daryl had a smirk on his face. Michonne sat rubbing her belly. Rick kinda shook his head as to say don't do it. Michonne was giving him the nod to take it as far as he wanted to. He knew she had her back and would back up anything that he had to say. He'd never had anyone stand up for him growing up, his parents didn't want to know that he was gay, when he got picked on at school he never had anyone come to the school to stand up for his basic human rights. He was going to do it for Zac.

'Yeah I have,' He stood up pulled out his wallet and handed his card to the parents of the boys,  _Caesar Martinez, Criminal Lawyer._ He gave one card per mother and father, 'I'm going to suggest you keep my card because your boys are going to need a good lawyer when they turn 18,'

They looked shocked looking at the card. Caesar looked at the shocked look on the parents faces. Rick had a little grin on his face, the police had already paid a visit to their houses this afternoon per Tara and Rick's request to let them know it could be a very serious police matter. He wasn't going to let them get away with it, the police had referred them to youth services.

 'Your not Zac's father,' one man said, 'You shouldn't even be here, to scared to come face us because we are right,'

'Where is Zac's father,' the other looked around, 'Who is this guy?'

'I'm one of Zac's Dad's,' Caesar sat back down in his seat, 'Glenn's at the hospital where they have admitted our son because your boys decided that it was ok to beat him up, kick a girl and basically attack him because his father is gay. I'm  a lawyer, Caesar Martinez, and between us should any of your little boys put your hands on him, or any of the girls, Carl Grimes, I have the skills and Glenn has the money to tie this up for a extremely long time, and when I'm tired, I'm with a whole law firm of friends who will be cracking their knuckles to have a turn at court to protect these kids. You don't want to go there with us, I won't let this happen again, we will press charges,'

'I want them stood down for three days, all sports privileges removed for the rest of the semester and  the girls and Carl will be back tomorrow, Piper has cracked ribs she will be back when she can. I don't want any of this on her or Zac's permanent records for missing school,' Caesar stood up, 'Keep the card, your gonna need it,' Caesar stood up and shook the principles hand, gave told the secretary she would have a copy of his detailed notes in the AM and walked out. The click of the door when he left was deafening, everyone looked to where he had left.

Rick, Tara, Daryl, Michonne and Lori just watched him leave, Michonne had to cover a smirk behind her hand. Daryl couldn't wait to get out of there he coughed to cover a snort because one of the men was actually putting Caesars card in his wallet. The other parents looked shocked still that he had been given them a card and told them their kids will be criminals when they grew up. Rick and Tara had no doubts that they would see them again at some stage passing through the police station.  

'Yeah, he's my ride,' Daryl managed to cough out as he stood to follow Caesar, there was a quick comment of 'Mine too,' that everyone else followed Daryl's lead. They all looked at each other as they met up with Caesar in the car park. He looked pissed, he'd tried to gain his control of his temper. He told them their kids were going to end up in jail and he would be their lawyer, Daryl walked up to him and shook his head trying to control a smile. Because of Caesar they walked out of there with nothing happening to their kids and the two boys being stood down.

He got Daryl to drop him off at the hospital to tell Glenn that the meeting went ok and that he dealt with the parents and stood up for Zac. Something his parents never did for him.


	119. Chapter 119

Tara unlocked the door the the small two bedroom appartment she was sharing with her girlfriend. She let Meghan walk in ahead of her and locked the door behind her, she took of her gun belt and moved to lock it up in the safe. It had been a tough day for her in more ways than one. Meghan briefly told her about the fight on the way home and she was pretty impressed she stood up for Zac the way she did.

They hadn't long had Meghan with them. It had been hard for her coming into a home rejected from the one she grew up in to come live with Tara and her girlfriend Rosita. Rosita popped her head out from the kitchen calling out hello.

'Hi, how'd it go?' she walked in wiping her hands on a tee towel.

'It went, it went ok, Caesar Martinez set the law down and basically all the kids except the two who started it nothing is happening,' Tara walked over giving her a hug. 'I don't want to do this again, its heartbreaking what they did to those kids, and apparently Caesars man, his boyfriend, I don't know he's wearing a ring .............. anyway he said Zac's dad's rich and he would sue them all and Caesar would take it to court,'

'You didn't ask?' Rosita tried not to smile at all the things Tara noticed he was wearing a ring.

'I was going to but he took off with Daryl to go to the hospital,'

'Apparently they are engaged,' Meghan put in, 'at least that's what Zac said, can I go visit Zac?'

'Not today, his Dad's will want to spend time with him, tomorrow you can go see him, you all need to sort of this project, at least if you still got to do it in the bag with a baby sitter, but then you all did murder your babies,' Tara told them, Rosita looked interested, she was sick of the egg project already. She hated the egg project when she was a kid now she didn't want to have to start again.

'Please can we not just hand in a dead egg or a box of condoms?' Rosita asked. 'Meghan, don't have sex before you're married ok. There, done the parenting bit, now here's the cool Aunty bit, Meghan if you're going to have sex use a condom and talk to me about BEFORE you have sex ok,'

'Christ, look you're 15, boys smell and fart don't go near them,' Tara told her.

'Not all boys,' Meghan said with a bit of a dreamy look in her eyes, 'Zac doesn't smell,'

'God help me, Meghan, from what I can understand about Zac, he's got a girlfriend who he's been seeing for quite some time as you do at 15, and his Ma just died, please go have a crush on someone else, there's a whole school full of boys,' Tara warned her.

'But,'

'Nope, please be smart about it,' Rosita told her, 'You're new to the school, you need friends, not a boy friend, and you're not allowed to date till you're 16 its a new rule,'

'You both suck!' Meghan flounced out of the room to her own room where they heard the music turn on, Tara looked at Rosita, 'God, help us, that Dixon girls going to knock her out if she goes near her Zac,'

'Hmmmmmmmm fantastic,' Rosita whispered, she pulled her to her to give her a kiss. 'Dinners ready anyways,' Tara returned the kiss and followed her into the kitchen to see what she'd made today.

*********************************************************************

'How are you feeling?' Daryl shook Carol awake.

'I'm a bit tired still, how'd it go?'

'Caesar whipped the floor with them, and threatened a law suit to all the parents of the other kids and mentioned all Glenn's money that they could tie it up for years, and got them all stood down for 3 days,'

'Our angels?'

'All in the clear, and Piper isn't going to have absences on her record either, nor Zac,' Daryl climbed into the bed behind her, holding her close rubbing her tummy. Carol sighed, she moved to get up out of bed Daryl held onto her. 'I want you to rest, stay in bed for a couple of days,'

'A couple of Days?'

'I'm taking a few days off, we need to relax, you need to rest, eat, I'm gonna take you to the doctors tomorrow and get you checked up on,' Daryl told her.

'You telling me what to do?'

'I love you, and the baby, and our girls, just don't want nothing going wrong, stress isn't good for you or the baby,' he whispered to her, 'you know whats good for you?'

'hmmmmmm what?'

'Lots and lots of sex,' he whispered kissing her neck, 'multiple orgasms,'

'I think you might be lying, plus I need to pee, brush my teeth and have a shower before I think of anything like that, then you can try give me a orgasm,' she teased him, he rolled away to let her out of the bed and walk to the bathroom to take care of her business.

'Daryl!' Carol called out, he bolted out of the bathroom at her call, 'I'm just a little dizzy, I think I stood up to fast,' Carol hung onto the sink, he held onto her for a moment while she got on her feet. 'I want to take a shower,' He got her into the shower and called Shane who was still in the house. Shane knocked on the door and come in.

'Dizzy, and stuff, I take her to the hospital right?' Daryl sounded panicked, Carol tried to wash herself. 'Come on Carol hurry up,' Carol washed herself and held onto his arms to step out of the shower, Shane passed her a towel averting his eyes not before he took in her tiny frame that looked like she'd lost a hell of a lot of weight in a short time. Morning sickness and stress probably was the blame.

'You think me taking a shower's going to make a difference,' and then she fainted onto Daryl. He struggled to hold her getting a grip and carrying her in his arms to put her on the bed, she was out cold. Shane pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. Between them they wrapped her in a towel and Daryl got underwear and a tee shirt on her, she was stirring before they arrived. Shane calmed the kids while Daryl grabbed clothes for her and followed in the truck. Shane stayed behind with worried girls assuring them that it was the best place for Carol to be right now. 

The girls were asking him questions like was she going to lose the baby, Shane told them honestly he couldn't answer or speculate. He was thankful when Andrea arrived to help take over some of the questions and feed the kids dinner.

Carol was insisting she was alright in accident and emergency, the doctor was checking her over and did a quick scan. Every thing was ok with the baby. He looked at Daryl wondering where he seen him before, 'Were you here earlier with the two teens, the girl and the boy?'

'Our daughter and my best friends son, they live with us, his Ma just died and.............' the doctor held his hand up.

'I'm just going to check your sugar levels, and I can see you're very thin Mrs Dixon,' the doctor said, 'I would say the events of today and morning sickness has given you a drop in blood pressure, your sugar levels, you need to eat more and rest,' he wandered away to sort out some tests, Daryl grabbed her hand thankful they both were ok, the baby and Carol. He flicked off a quick text to Shane to let him tell the kids the baby was fine and Carol would be fine.

He let her take her home 4 hours later, they run a drip through her and made her eat some more. They put her on bed rest for two weeks, eating and sleeping. Carol told them that was ridiculous she had 4 teens to look after. The doctor told her she could either have two weeks bed rest at home in her own bed or two weeks in the hospital.

She agreed to have it at home and behave and watch tv, take bath's supervised and showers supervised. The doctor took Daryl to the side to talk to him.

'Your wife is doing too much, stress isn't good for her or the baby, you need to make sure she relaxes, also most men ask about sex, sex is fine as long as its relaxing for her, if its going to stress her out, no sex, so think about your technic, orgasms are very relaxing for pregnant women,'

Daryl stood there embarrassed and his mouth opening and shutting, 'Are you telling me to go home and give my wife an orgasm?'

'If that's what it takes to make her sleepy and stay in bed, as many a day as you can,' she gave him a wink and waved to Carol then turned back to Daryl, 'I have a pamphlet to give you to show some positions and ways without penetration, this way,' Daryl was shocked as he followed the young female doctor to go get a pamphlet on how to have sex with a pregnant women, he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him, he thanked her and shoved it in his pocket, knowing full well he would read it in the bathroom alone when he got home.


	120. Chapter 120

Daryl gave the girls a pep talk telling them any problems had to go to him or Glenn and they were not to bother Carol with stupid stuff. They could however go into the room and lie on the bed and watch movies with her. They all started asking lots and lots of questions about what was going on. Sophia had lots of questions about the baby and what was wrong. Piper and Chloe were just listening to the questions nodding. They were not keen on the new baby coming but already they had become attached to it and didn't want anything bad to happen to it or to Carol. 

Sophia went through to see her mother who was lying in bed watching tv. Sophia crawled up the bed and lay beside her mother for a bit, when Carol went back to sleep she went back out to the kitchen to see what was going on. The twins were asking Daryl about their birthdays, Sophia slipped into a chair at the table to listen to what they were saying. Shane was leaning back watching what was going on. He just rolled his eyes as Daryl backed himself into a corner. 

'What about our birthday?' Piper asked him, he'd forgotten they promised a sleep over with movies...................... surely he could handle a sleep over he'd done plenty of parties. He would just have to get Glenn to off load Zac, if Zac was up to it over to Rick's or something, the look on the girls faces looked like he wasn't going to be able to shut down a sleepover. Daryl was about to shut down a sleep over.

'What about ....................' Daryl looked around the lounge.

'Please you promise,'

'Maybe, let me think, your Mama's on bed rest,' Daryl told them. He couldn't agree to a party because they didn't need the stress right now. He would just order a cake and food, pizza's or chicken or something. He'd made their cakes in the past and really put effort into it. He hadn't even brought their presents or thought about it. Carol and he were going to go shopping for them in the next few days. He couldn't really even offer them anything else because of Pipers ribs.

Shane coughed and they all looked at him, 'What if.............. Andrea and I have the girls over for the night and we do something? Andrea got a lady that can come do girl stuff like makeovers and nails and shit?'

The girls looked interested, Shane hadn't run it past Andrea but a few weeks ago he'd been kicked out while Andrea had all the women over for makeovers and stuff. She would be fine about spending money. Daryl nodded and mumbled thanks, he didn't want to give in but this was a good plan, and the girls loved going to Andrea's. He knew that Maggie would go and maybe even Michonne, then he had a little change of idea.

'What if you all do that here then go to Andrea's for the night? Carol could sit out and do the massage and nails and shit right?' Daryl asked Shane, he seemed to nod. 'Its just about her relaxing right. Sitting around with friends eating and doing girl shit gotta relax her right?'

'I'm gonna ring Andrea and tell her, we will sort the food out, don't worry about it, we will do everything,' Shane told her, Daryl relaxed a bit more knowing that it was all going to happen thanks to Shane. He couldn't help but smile about the fact that he knew a chick who could come do massage and makeovers. The girls were excited even though they didn't have friends over that they still got a great treat because they knew that they would be able to talk their dad into pulling out his credit card to buy some nail polish and other things from the make up party.

He looked at the time and it was way past dinner time. He didn't know if Glenn was coming home or not. He hadn't seen Caesar since the school and Shane was trying his best to make some sort of healthy meal in the kitchen. He started cooking steak and potato's, he saw him chopping up salad vegetables to make some sort of salad. He was way out of his leauge cooking for the girls and Carol. He wanted to help and Daryl let him. Sophia always helpful come over and helped him. Piper was asleep on the couch and Chloe was actually doing a load of laundry once she realized that Carol would not be doing it for two weeks and she wanted her new jeans.

He wanted to ring Maggie to get some advice about what the doctor had given him . He just wasn't really sure about it and she'd had enough babies to know what the doctor actually meant. He was almost sure she told him to go give her an orgasm but it didn't sound right to him. He thought that they shouldn't be doing anything in that area except telling the baby to stay where it was. 

He went out the back door with his phone and made the call.

'Maggie?'

'Daryl, how is everything, Merle told me about everything,' Maggie blurted into the phone, Daryl gave her quick details of Piper and Zac's injuries before he got onto the reason of his call. She had been really worried about it all and wanted to come straight over but she would have had all their kids with them and it would have become a problem.

'So they put Carol on bed rest for two weeks,' Daryl told her.

'Oh no is she ok?'

'Stress, not eating enough and tired, they said she's got to be on bed rest for two weeks,' Daryl told her, 'but the reason I'm ringing, two reasons actually,  now don't be giving me shit because I don't know,'

'How are you going to keep her still to relax for two week?' Maggie asked she knew what it was like to try relax while pregnant, she was just lucky her parents were down the road to help a little while she was pregnant and Merle could take time off work as required. There was always something to do, something else that needed to be done and she didn't know if Daryl would be stressing Carol out because she knew he would be worried.

'Well they gave me this flyer with ways to keep her relaxed,' Daryl looked around, he pulled out the flyer, 'Its about sex and giving her.............. well you know,' Daryl whispered. He looked around hoping none of the neighbours could hear him.

Maggie burst out laughing, she tried to speak but couldn't get her words out, 'Hang on, hang on I gotta tell Merle,'

'DON'T!' Daryl blurted, he could hear his brother laughing his head off on the other end of the phone. Daryl blushed red on the other end of the phone as Maggie giggled some more. 'I told you not to tell him,'

'Well you really should talk to your brother about this, because they gave him the same thing last time, to relax me, he was quite good about it,' Maggie was still giggling about it, Daryl wandered around the back yard, Shane let the dogs out and they ran about him barking excited seeing him home. They were all sound asleep when he come int. Great guard dogs. 'He might give you some tips, but remember its about relaxing her, not you, its not about you anymore Daryl, so its about time you got used to it................. what was the second thing before I go,'

'The girls birthday, Shanes organizing a makeup massage party here for them on Saturday night,' Daryl told her.

Maggie burst out laughing again, she could barely catch her breath, 'Shane Walsh is organizing a 15year old twin girls birthday with a makeover party, now my night is complete,' She giggled some more, 'I'll be there, well me and Dani will be there,' She giggled some more and passed the phone to Merle. Daryl knew this was going to be a phone call he was never ever going to live down.

 

 


	121. Chapter 121

Carol looked around wondering where her husband was, who was this guy running her a bubble bath, lighting candles telling her he would wash her back and give her a massage after. He'd brought her dinner in bed. Caesar had stopped by telling them Glenn was spending the night with Zac and did they mind if he stayed over. Daryl told him to go for it. He was sound asleep upstairs in Pipers room. He knew he'd arrived at their place because he didn't want to be alone.

Zac's attack really knocked Caesar about. Brought up old feelings. He'd sat at the dinner table drinking a beer with Shane twisting his ring round and around his finger until it left a mark. Daryl had checked Piper for any more bruising on her ribs. She had reluctantly lifted her shirt to show him her side and back. He winced seeing the darken bruises. He gave her more pain killers. He'd changed the sheets on the bed Zac had been sleeping in so he could keep checking her during the night. The pain meds might wear off. She and Chloe were snuggled up in bed watching tv.

Shane was doing Daryl a favour and running back out to pick up Sophia from the hospital where she was visiting Zac. Daryl couldn't help but worry about her. She was different from the twins, more gentle and he could tell she was really upset about everything. He was upset but Sophia was devastated about it. Her mum not being well was also worrying her. She kept checking her over and over while she was napping.

Carol wasn't that far along, Daryl had no doubt that if the stress kept coming her pregnancy would become high risk. He needed her to chill out. He was lying on the bed watching tv. Their door was open so he could listen for Sophia and the twins. They could hear Caesar snoring upstairs. He heard Shane and Andrea come into the house. Andrea walked Sophia right to their bedroom. She was really sad.

'What if I take this one for the night?' Andrea asked. 'No school tomorrow, I don't need to work till late, I can bring her back, we can do girl things?' She asked Daryl.

'Does she want to go?' Daryl didn't know about it, Sophia nodded she wanted to go with them. 'Do you want to go Soph?'

'Andrea said I we can camp in the lounge, watch movies,' Sophia nodded she wanted to go. 'Please Dad?'

'I'll ask ya ma,' Daryl went through and whispered with Carol about it. Carol knew that Sophia wanted to sleep with her but Sophia knew she couldnt' because of the baby so if Andrea wanted to she was ok with that. Daryl was surprised that Sophia had gotten so close to Andrea. The twins always wanted Maggie, Sophia seemed to like Andrea. He wondered if it was because the twins had a stronger bond with Maggie and not Andrea. Andrea did spend a lot of time with Sophia doing things so he agreed to it, so did Carol.

After Daryl checked her bag to make sure she wasn't smuggling a puppy out of the house he helped Carol out of the bath. 'Do you think we shouldn't have let her go?'

'Shane will bring her back if he thinks she's home sick or too upset,' Daryl told her, it wouldn't have been the first middle of the night run he'd done to bring girls back to Dad or in this case to mum.

'I feel like I let her down today,' Carol whispered as he was patting her down. He was paying special attention to her breasts. He sat her on the bed and went to check the girls to make sure they were asleep, they weren't they were staring at the tv. He didn't mind. They were relaxing somewhat. Carol was staring at her phone when he come back, her rounded tummy and fuller breast staring at him. He was blown away with how she looked so beautiful when she wasn't that well. He felt a stirring in his pants.

'Look,' She held out her phone. It was a selfie of Andrea and Sophia cuddled up in blankets with popcorn. 

'Nice we should send one back,'

'Naked?'

'No you can put a tee shirt on and we send it,' He pulled a tee shirt on and they took a photo to send it back to her. 'See she won't know you have a bare arse.' he tapped her on it. He helped her to sit on the bed, move up and put her head on the pillow. He pulled the blankets up. Carol sighed a little and turned her head towards the TV. 

Daryl pulled out the flyer from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and read it. Her eyes were opened wide. She put her hands over her mouth and tried to stop a giggle. 'Did they give this too you?'

'Yeah they told me to help you relax,'

'By giving me oral?'

'Hmmmmm?' Daryl moved through the bedroom and turned the shower on. He stripped off dropping his pants and underwear, pulled his tee shirt off.   He looked back at the bed and Carol was turning the flyer around so that she could read it all. She giggled a little. She put the flyer beside the bed to wait to see what he was going to do next. Whatever he was doing next she was enjoying the view from the bed. She felt like she was a little bit more relaxed for having her bath. 

Daryl come out rubbing himself down and Climbed into bed naked with her. He picked up the flyer off the pillow and hugged her then pulled her to him. He held her in his arms. In front of her he opened up the flyer again. 'I don't know how to do any of this stuff good job they drew me pictures,'

'Pervert,' Carol giggled a little. 

He screwed up the flyer and tossed it to the floor, he rolled her around in his arms and kissed her. He kissed her neck then moved down her body until he found his goal. The one that was suggested that would make her relax. He licked her, using his tongue to open her up a little. She moaned a little, he hadn't been down there for a while. He run his tongue around her nub. He loved the noises she was making. Carol started moving up and down on him a little. 

He used his hands to spread her a little. He probed his tongue in a little, he was a little nervous. She clearly was starting to look pregnant and his baby wasn't far from where he was, he felt like he shouldn't be doing this. He tried to block it all out and got back down to business. He knew in his mind that the baby wouldn't know what he was doing. He really also thought he probably would never have sex again. 

He nibbled a little on her, he started to kiss down her thighs. She was moaning, he lifted his hand to play with her nipple a little running a finger around it. He moved back up and back up latching onto her clit again. He used his tongue again, she was moaning, 'Daryl I need you in me,' She whispered.

'I can't they said I shouldn't do it for me just ................'

'Get in me now!' She growled.

'Yes Mam!" Daryl moved up her and slid into her wet slit and started to move slowly.

'Harder,'

'No,'

'Please harder,' Carol whispered, his hand went to her clit to rub her off. He was so hard and she was so wet. He was trying to stop from lying right on her he was leaning off to the side. He could feel her clamping down on him. She groaned and moaned as he rubbed her through her orgasm and then she went again moments later as he came. He couldn't believe she came twice in a short period of time. So quickly. He pulled out and off her really quick.

'I shouldn't of done that, the flyer said...........' Daryl panted.

'I think we should ignore the flyer and just worry about what we want to do,' Carol whispered, 'I'm relaxed right now,' Carol told him. Daryl kissed her again. He kissed her again whispered that he loved her and she snuggled to his side to sleep. She felt like she'd spent so long sleeping. She was tired again. She felt Daryl get up. She knew he was checking the girls before he went to sleep. He was a good Dad. She knew that without a doubt.

 

 

 


	122. Chapter 122

Saturday night rolled around. Daryl had told the girls that they could buy some stuff at the makeup party for their birthday, they looked at him and said..............' oh really, what about Sophia? Does she get to buy stuff too because then its just a treat,' Daryl threw some cash at each of them and told them they could go to the mall and buy a new outfit. Sophia didn't go because it wasn't her birthday and she wanted to stay home with Zac.

The house over the back fence was still a mess but Caesar didn't want to be away from Glenn and Glenn didn't want to be away from Zac, the power was on, so was the water. Caesar had cleaned the bottom bathroom, the lounge and kitchen. The house still needed to have a major over haul so he organised to have a king bed delivered and a tv installed on the wall. He put up smoke alarms everywhere just in case.

Then Caesar moved into the house next door alone. He wanted to be close. He slept the first night there alone the night before. Glenn hadn't wanted to leave. Caesar could see it was getting on Carol's nerves all the people in the house and Daryl wouldn't let her help anyone. He kept lifting her up in his arms and putting her on the couch or back into bed. He growled at her for getting her own juice.

'Its only been two days, please stay off your feet,' he told her.

'But I'm bored, and I need exercise or something,'

'Please baby, you need to stay in bed,' he growled her again, slipping her back down in the bed. 'You want company? Sophia's mucking around, or a puppy? or a dog? or some pretty fish to look at?' Daryl just wanted her to stay in bed.

'I'm just............ how's Zac?' she asked him.

She had barely seen the boy due to the fact he was zonked out on meds, he'd needed help showering the past few days. He was teen aged awkward and embarrassed. He didn't want anyone helping. He hurt every time he moved and he missed his mother. He missed her like crazy. He'd been crying about it.

'He's doing ok,'

'Does he want to come watch a movie with me?' Carol asked Daryl, she'd become close to the teen since he moved in with Glenn, 'He and Soph can come?'

'Ok,'

Shortly Sophia was lying across the bottom of the bed and Zac was getting a long needed hug from Carol. He missed his mum, he was hurt and hurt kids wanted their mother. His head was on a pillow on her lap. He was half zonked out. Daryl covered him in a blanket. Carol stroked his head until he fell asleep. Glenn stuck his head in. He looked relieved to see him in a steady deep sleep that he hadn't been in since the fight. He was getting so worried about him. He didn't know what to do to make him feel better. Carol seemed to have the magic Mother touch.

Carol relaxed, Sophia relaxed, Zac slept. Glenn was able to go over the fence to visit with Caesar alone without anyone else being there. He felt like he had barely seen him. He was always there helping. He helped get Zac dressed when he couldn't lift his arm, run out for meds, challenged the school and Glenn had barely even thanked him. Both men were exhausted. 

Glenn told Daryl he was going over the back fence to shower and change at least, he told him he would be back in a few hours. Daryl had plans on catching a nap himself. With Carol and Zac sorted, the girls at the mall. He lay back on the couch and took a well deserved nap.

Across the fence Caesar had slammed Glenn into a wall with more force than he should of as he attacked his mouth for a firey kiss. They both pulled apart panting. Caesar was covered in dirt and grime from cleaning upstairs, Glenn wiped a smudge of dirt off his face. He had been doing it in just his jean's slung low around his hips and every part of him showed the dirt and neglect from the house.

'Baby I love you but you stink!' Glenn told him.

'Love you too, been cleaning out Zac's room,' Caesar panted and pulled Glenn to him again, to show he could over power Glenn he lifted him over his shoulder in a fireman lift and strolled down to the bathroom. Glenn squealed at being upsided down. He put him down and attacked his mouth again. 'Geeze its been forever,'

'A week I think or ................ I can't remember,'

'Is our baby asleep?'

'With Carol, asleep with his head on her lap,' Glenn muttered, he started unbuttoning Caesars pants, Caesar reached around and turned on the shower. Glenn stopped what he was doing to look around the bathroom. It was clean, he'd cleaned it, 'You clean this for us?'

'Thought we could start taking showers here, its not very big though, we will have to get really close,' he mumbled as he was trying to get Glenn's tee shirt off. He was a little glammed up today, lip gloss, eye linner, looking more camp than usual. Caesar wondered if he'd been trying to make himself feel better my mucking around with make up and stuff. His nails were painted. Caesar stepped back to take in his outfit, he looked cute, effeminate today. Caesar couldn't believe they were so good together, he normally steered well clear of guys like Glenn but Glenn was a bad ass. 

'Do I pass?' Glenn asked. He knew Caesar was checking him out.

'Maybe, I might need to check,' he made him lift his arms so he could pull off his tee shirt. He reached to unbutton his pants. They stepped into the shower together. Glenn began to wash Caesar down, he was dirty. He needed a lgreat deal of time spent rubbing and cleaning him up. He made him turn placing his hands on the wall so Glenn could was his back. When they were both clean, Caesar took the shower gel and bega to stroke both his and Glenns cocks together. Fisting them both pumping them at the same time.

He run his finger down under his sack, toying with his hole a little. He really wanted to bury himself into Glenn he didn't know what Glenn wanted. He knew what he wanted to try but he been a little worried about suggesting stuff. Glenn pushed him away a little, taking a breath, he knew if he blew his load he'd fall asleep and he wanted to cuddle up with Caesar, really spending time with him rather than a quick toss off in the shower. He felt he owned him that. He kissed him lovingly so he would get the message he wanted to take it to the bedroom. They both wrapped themselves in towels, walked hand in hand through the kitchen stopping to grab something to eat. Put their phones near the bed. Glenn looked around. Caesar really tried to make it like a home. It was a really cool lounge with bay windows, Caesar had brought a huge bed out of Glenn's bank account.

'You done a great job in here,' he told him, Caesar nodded, he was still a little worried about money. Even though they were getting married, if Glenn left him he would still have nothing not even a bed to sleep in. He tried to brush it from his mind. It was always there. 'What's  the matter?' Glenn knew when something was up.

'I'm just a bit worried, about everything, if something happens, we break up, I'm back to square one,'

'What do you mean?'

'A loser with nothing?'

Glenn shut his eyes for a moment, there been news over the past few days he hadn't even had time to think about with the hospital and Zac. 'Next week, we can get married next week, I don't want you to worry any more,' Glenn walked in and kissed him, he tired to kiss his fears away.

'Next week?' Caesar face lit up, all he wanted was Glenn, to make a commitment to each other.

'We can legally get married next week and then you are stuck with me forever if you wanna, but I wanna wear white,.......................... cos I'm .................. I've got a outfit in mind,'

'Does it have sparkly shit on it?'

'You won't know till you meet me at the alter,'

'You gonna walk up a asle?' Caesar had all these mad ideas of what Glenn could do to their wedding and right now he really didn't care he just wanted to know that he would always be there. He was head over heels for Glenn, he loved Zac like he was his own, he was scared of all these emotions he had. He was ready, ready for Glenn, he would love and honor him. Forever!

'Im gonna run!'


	123. Chapter 123

 Daryl had insisted on carrying Carol to the bathroom, standing beside the shower while she showered then hovered around while she washed her hair. He insisted she keep the door open a bit so she didn't passout, she still looked pale, he had other motives for having her keep the door open. He reached in and stoked her down her arm to see if she was aware, she looked zoned out.

'Carol you ok?' Daryl asked her. 'You feeling better?'

'I'm really tired,' she yawned again. 

He helped her out of the shower when she finished, he wrapped her towel around her. He wanted to strip the bed and put new sheets on, she looked exhausted just from taking a shower. He helped her into fresh pj's and sat her on the chair in the corner of the room while he moved about to make the bed. They had three hours before the other women were coming. Carol had basically spent all day sleeping. 

Carol stood up and stretched, 'Whoa whoa, what are you doing?'

'I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat,' she told him.

'No, I'll get you something.' Daryl run around trying to keep her from moving, he was treating her like a doll not wanting her to move about. Two weeks bed rest meant two weeks in bed to him, he didn't believe her when she said she could walk around doing little things. He'd taken two weeks half days at work. Glenn was working half days on whatever new projects come his way, mainly his house. He just needed to pop over and back checking on her. He was so excited about having a new baby now he had a chance to think about it he didn't want anything to go wrong.

Carol was disappointed that she wasn't going able to sort out everything for the twin's birthday because it was the first birthday that they were having with them as a family. Daryl told her that the girls really didn't mind. They were excited that they were having all the women in their lives with them that night. 3 teen girls and all the women, even Michonne was going to make it. She was pushing towards her due date and pampering was needed she said. She could barely get behind the wheel of her car and Rick was going to be playing taxi for her.

Rick told Daryl he was in her good graces again, Michonne was pretty hormonal and being pregnant made her look beautiful but being pregnant made her grumpy and often took her annoyance out on Rick. He loved her enough that he knew how to get into her good graces. Michonne was happy but she would be happiest if she managed to  make it through the next few weeks. Rick would be too.

'I don't know what I feel like,' Carol told him, 'just let me look, you can't keep me locked up like a prisoner,'

'You are not a prisoner, you just need to follow the plan, to rest up and then we can get back to semi normal,' Daryl told her, 'You are getting up later,'

'I just need to choose my own food,' Carol sighed, 'And the girls cake I wanted to bake their cakes,'

'I ordered them, got two ordered from the bakery,' 

'Did you order them different?'

'Do you think this is my first party for them?'

'No but its mine, and I can't make anything or make their cakes or take them shopping,' Carol was starting to get a little upset, he moved close grabbing her big toe and squeezing it and shook her foot. He gave it a little rub and massaged the balls of her feet. She groaned a little, shutting her eyes as he rubbed her feet again, he sat on the bed.

'Ya gonna cry?' he asked her, she sniffed and gave a half nod.

'Probably, all I seem to do is cry and sleep, I just wanted the girls to have a birthday where they had a Mom,' Carol's eyes welled up again, 'They wanted a sleep over and stuff and I can't give it to them,' 

'They are having a big makeover and all the women in their lives making a big deal over them, they gonna be happy,' Daryl told her, he kept rubbing her feet and used both his thumbs to massage them, he lifted her foot up and kiss the sole of her foot, 'the girls love you, they love the baby even if they think we are to old to have sex, but the girls are going to love their party, hell we will make it up to them a hundred times over,'

He rubbed her other foot, watched her try to blink her tears away some more, 'Can we at least go do something, when I'm off bed rest,'

'I don't know, I kinda like you chained to the bed,'

'Stop it,' Carol giggled a little, he was still rubbing her feet and lifted her foot to his mouth and sucked on her big toe, Carol lifted her head off the pillow and giggled a little, 'You like that?'

'Hm, maybe,' Carol groaned a little as he licked her instep.

'You want me to stop?' He looked at her face which was a little flushed, 'or keep going?'

'I think you are trying to distract me from getting up and wandering around the house,' Carol looked at him, 'but I like it,'

'Good, you need to try relax a little,' Daryl told her, 'You need to do what the doctor said,'

'I'm just want to get out of the bedroom,' Carol told him, he kept kissing up her instep, sucked her toes for a minute then put her foot down, he stood up and grabbed her some pants, and sneakers.

'Come on, I've got to pick up the cakes, you can come for a ride int the car. I'll carry you out,' he helped her get her shoes on, 'you gonna wear a bra?'

She shook her head, he gave a grin, he had her in his arms taking her out to the truck. Carol couldn't cope with him carrying her around everywhere, she was sure it was a man thing. It was a Dixon thing, carrying their wives, Merle picked Maggie up from time to time from what she could see. He was trying his best to keep her off her feet and comprising by getting her out of the house. Daryl ducked back into the house. He come back a few minutes later with his phone and wallet. 

Carol watched as Caesar come through the gap in the fence tucking his shirt into his pants, Daryl clearly had given him a ring to come watch Sophia and Zac who were still watching movies. They were not keen on leaving them alone still even with Zac all banged up. He gave them a wave as he headed into the house. Carol felt a bit better just getting out of the bedroom, she reached out to squeeze his hand. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

'Ready?'

'Yeah, I am, you want to get some food going through drive through?' Carol asked him, he nodded and back out down the drive to go pick up the girls cake. He reached out to hold her hand for a minute.

'Chicken or a burger? or what?' Daryl asked.

'Well we are going to a bakery,' Carol told him, 'Donuts?'

'Yeah, we can get donuts,' Daryl told her, he drove along glancing at her as she stared out the window, he gave a small tight smile as she fell asleep in the truck, exhausted, and underweight, she needed to have decent meals and a great deal of rest.


	124. Chapter 124

Shane had the party sorted, Daryl picked up the cakes and now Shane had everything sorted to a point that Daryl felt almost redundant. Carol was on the couch having a foot massage by Andrea. She looked extremely relaxed. It was a first birthday party for his girls as a family a real family not him running around trying to tie pink bows and ice cakes. He'd done most of the parties on his own with the help from his friends. This time Shane took over completely.

Daryl watched his family in the lounge, all the women were being pampered and he was sipping on a beer. He watched Sophia, she was giving Meghan the stink eye and was fuming because she was there. Shane and Rick had invited Tara and her girlfriend Rosita for the party. He knew both women were struggling with their teen girl. He was glad that Glenn had taken Zac over to the other house for a few hours or Sophia might have just scratched Meghan's eyes out.

He knew Glenn and Caesar were hanging out to spend some one on one time with Zac and had rented a movie for the evening and they would be coming back over for cake in an hour. Daryl knew he might need to run interference for his daughter because she already asked him where the scissors were because she was planning on giving Meghan a haircut if she tried it on with Zac.  

Daryl assured her that afternoon that it was unlikely that Meghan would try to go after Zac in front of everyone. He felt that they might have been getting to involved and he was waiting to talk with Carol about it. He was worried because he felt that they were getting to involved and the fight as school had pushed them together even closer. He just took another sip of beer and decided to just keep an eye on the whole situation.

'Come on Daryl, help me with the savories,' Shane told his friend.

Daryl threw a look at his friend and wondered if he was trying to impress is girl. He had come in just after dinner with bags and bags of food. Carol had been surprised that he had such an understanding of what was going on with the girls party. 'Did you take a class or something? Why are you doing this?'

'Andrea didn't think I could be a good dad or husband so I thought I could show her,'

'By running the party for the girls?'

'Yeah .... I'm gonna ask her to marry me... what do you think?'

'I think you should do what makes you happy, I love Andrea and you guys are nice together, have you asked her?'

'Kinda... I asked her what she thought about having kids and about living together,' Shane glanced across to the lounge and he could see Andrea looking back at him. Daryl looked at Carol who was also looking across at them too. The girls were enthralled about getting their eyes made up. Carol gave him a tight smile and then glanced down his body, he shook his head knowing that she was teasing him by staring at him.

'Greetings all,' Glenn come in the back door with a big zip up bag, puppies come running from everywhere to greet him. He bent down and patted them all. 'Where are the birthday girls?' He held the door open for Caesar and Zac to come in. Caesar was helping Zac up the steps. Daryl gave the next two in a nod. Zac wandered off to his bedroom he took one look at the girl stuff everywhere and didn't want any part of it.

'Hang on,' Glenn told him, 'I've got presents,' he told Zac.

'Presents? For me too?'

'I got carried away,' Glenn told him, Caesar come up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle looking over his shoulder.

'Even me?'

'No are you a teenager,' Glenn looked over his shoulder and gave him a kiss, 'Just for teenagers... not for you,'

'You didn't buy them all presents did you?' Daryl asked him, Glenn had the bad habit of going over board every birthday and he should have expected it by now. He opened the bag and open it up pulling out a new phone in a box. Top of the line new released he handed it to Zac. Zac's eye's just popped out of his head. Daryl was disappointed that Glenn already told Caesar he only brought them for the teens.

Glenn went about hand delivering them to the girls, one to Chloe, one to Piper, one to Sophia and he knew Meghan was going to be there and he had one for her too. He dug into his bag again and come out with another phone and put it on the kitchen counter, 'For Carl,' he told them. Zac was already gone with his phone into his room. The girls were having a hard time. They wanted to play with the phones. The make up women had finished and was heading away  home and Shane was bringing out food quickly.

Daryl moved into the lounge to clear the coffee table to help Shane put out some food for everyone. He took Carol's cup to bring it back into the kitchen to make her another drink. She still looked tired but she did look like she was having a good time talking with the other women. It was a good idea having the night in doing girl stuff. He handed her back her drink and gave her a quick kiss. He asked her if she was ok and she nodded and just told him she was tired. He did a head count of the girls and he was missing Sophia. He went to look for her.

He knocked on Carl's bedroom door and pushed it open. Sophia was sitting on the floor with her phone spread all around her. Zac was on the bed looking at his trying to figure it all out. 'No one's on the bed... and we are doing cake in ten minutes,' he warned them.

'Ok... Dad? Do you think we can use these to film the baby coming out? They have a video on and you can upload straight to youtube,'

'Um no... you can't, no one loads anything to youtube without checking with me ok, you too Zac, nothing on  youtube,' Daryl told him, Zac looked up and nodded that he understood. Daryl headed back to the party to put candles in the cake and get the food sorted for the cake part of the party. Then he was going to send everyone home and get Carol back into bed.

 

 


	125. Chapter 125

'You just need to give him an allowance and that's it,' Caesar was arguing with Glenn in the kitchen of their new home, they were arguing again over Zac. Caesar could see he was getting spoilt and Glenn was giving in and buying him what ever his heart desired. Caesar had just come home to find a brand new huge tv hanging in the lounge of their new house and a games station with all the bells and whistles. They moved in a week before and Caesar was pretty mad at all the new things Glenn kept buying him because he wanted Zac to have the best. It was getting out of control. 'He doesn't need .... whatever the fuck that is in the lounge.'

They were standing in their bedroom arguing. It really didn't matter how loud they were because Zac and Carl had the noise so loud in the lounge oblivious to both his dads arguing about him in the bedroom. Glenn was waving his hands around trying to defend his actions about buying what he did.

'No enough Glenn, he needs to learn that he just can't have what he wants, he's gotta know that things cost money,' Caesar was frustrated because in the relationship Glenn had all the money and Caesar was barely making his end of the bills that they had. He had insisted that they split the house hold bills between them and he quickly realized that Zac was a spoilt little brat who needed to take care of his things better. So far they had to replace his school bag, he lost his books or just didn't take care of them. He and Carl had kicked a ball through the window of Daryl's place and now he come home to see Glenn had brought their little ball of sunshine something else to break or play with. In Caesars option Zac really didn't appreciate it. He knew Glenn was loaded and had started holding his hand out for cash to go to the mall and other things with Glenn and Caesar most days.

Glenn would give and Caesar always said no. Caesar wanted Zac to help with housework and Glenn was cleaning up his mess. They been in the house a few days and Zac went off to bed leaving a big mess in the kitchen Caesar wanted to call him back to clean it up and Glenn just cleaned it up for him. It was getting to a point where both men were going to have a big major fall out over parenting. Glenn looked like he was about to burst into tears because he had been growled at for cleaning up upstairs in the attic where Zac had a huge bedroom and cleaning his bathroom when Caesar come home from work. 

Caesar wanted Zac to become independent able to do these things for himself but Glenn was a push over for Zac and he'd only had him a few months and wanted Zac to like him. Caesar argued that Glenn was making him into the bad guy and playing them off each other because he would ask the other parent after asking the first one and it just had to stop right now before Zac did something really reckless.

'Don't cry...' Caesar warned Glenn, he could already see the tears welling up, 'He's behaving like a spoilt brat and you know it,'

'I just want him to like me... '

'Of course he likes ya... we all like ya he just don't need thousands of dollars spent on him every day,' Caesar run his hands through his hair, 'Glenn... make him clean up his own mess, lets agree on an allowance the same as the girls next door then once he's spent it its gone, we don't give him any more,'

'But what if...'

'No what if, you brought him everything he needs just leave it now he doesn't need anything else but maybe some razors and shaving foam..... condoms and shit,' Caesar told him, they had decided to leave condom's in his bathroom so they knew he would be safe should he choose to take it to the next step with Sophia. They also spoke to him telling him that they couldn't protect him from Daryl should he do something with Sophia. Caesar was worried about the money that Glenn was giving him constantly he could pool it and get a motel room or something. Zac had lost the value of a dollar and they needed to remember that Zac was used to living tight with his mum and if they kept giving him everything he wouldn't appreciate it.

 'Glenn even if he hates us.... where's he gonna go? Tell me... you think if you don't buy him a flat screen tv he's going to pack his bags.... where's he going to go babe.... tell me?' 

Glenn just stood there for a minute mentally ticking off places he could go and the only place would be to Shane's, Rick's or Daryl's and they would all frog march him back home again. He couldn't even try going anywhere really because he had no money or anything. He wouldn't be able to do it. Glenn knew Caesar was right but Glenn couldn't help but spoil him. 

'Come on we only have him for a couple of years, we don't want to break him before we ship him off to college,' Caesar tried to joke. Glenn just looked sad. 'Awe don't be sad, maybe we can lock him in the attic..... or something,'

Glenn started sniffing again, he walked across to hug him. It was taking a toll on Glenn having him full time. Caesar pulled him by the buckle of his jeans. He looked adorable tonight Caesar planted a kiss on him, 'Just remember we are the adults and he's the freaken kid, and I think its best for now that any purchases for Zac we talk about it before you just run out and buy it. I don't want another phone incident when you buy every teenager we know a new phone after we already told them no.'

'I thought you weren't going to bring that up again,' Glenn mumbled. That had been a argument and a half after the twin's birthday when Glenn splurged on all the kids buying them gifts. 'You promised,'

'Its just a reminder... he don't need anything but a bed and some food,' Caesar told him, 'he knows you love him, I love him.... please babe don't make me the bad guy who always says no to everything,'

'Ok... I'll try,'

'Don't try do it,' Caesar pulled him tight, 'If you do it I'll let you .... um I'll let you watch me fix something in my underwear,'

Glenn's face cheered up somewhat, he did like Caesar fixing stuff, especially with his shirt off. If he was going to drop his pants to fix something that was even better. 'Ok, maybe you should hide my cards for a few days,'

'You don't need me to hide them you just need to say no,' Caesar ducked in to kiss Glenn some more backing his boyfriend across their bedroom until his knees hit the side of the bed and both of them fell on the bed. Glenn had his hand up Caesars shirt quickly. He was still in his suit. Glenn quickly straddled him undoing his tie, he tossed it to the side and started unbuttoning his shirt. Caesar's eyes were flashing with lust and he was busy pulling Glenn's black fitted tee shirt from his jean's when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

Zac learnt the hard way to always knock when he nearly walked in on them in the shower the first week they were in the house. 'Can I order a pizza?'

'No!' Caesar called out.

'Um please Dad?' they knew he was appealing to Glenn.

'I'll let you come in my mouth if you say no!' Caesar whispered in Glenn's ear.

'No... no pizza.... make a sandwich,' Glenn roared through the door.

'See you can say no to that kid,'

'Just the reward for saying no is to good to pass up,' Glenn whispered bending his head to kiss his boyfriend. He loved being with Caesar both of them being equal partners and both of them going on bottom or top was a big switch up for Glenn too.

 

 


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish this up guys I'm not sure where to take it from here so its best for all of us to end on good terms. We may come back to it at a later date. Who knows. More idea's in the pipe lines. Thanks to everyone who's supported it.

**Epilogue:**

 

Daryl sat on the deck of the pool Glenn had put in his back yard watching his girls swimming with the boys. He was sitting under the umbrella keeping the sun off the tiny bundle he was holding in his arms. He'd put a firm no on 'No bikini's' in the pool. Carol had backed the idea and told them that they could wear swim shorts and crop type tops. It was a happy comprise for them all. Caesar was in the water swimming trying to cool off and trying to keep up with the six teenagers in the pool and was failing big time.  

They had implemented many many rules since the teens had been sneaking about between the two houses. They were keeping a good eye on Sophia and Zac who both were extremely involved with each other. They were both were taking any chance they had to be alone with each other. Daryl suggested getting a video camera in the back yard that went on any time someone went out through the yard after dark. Carol was thinking about the idea and told Daryl to get some quotes.

Carol and Glenn walked out of the house carrying drinks for everyone. Glenn had fallen in love with the baby and he had even spoken to Caesar about the fact that he wondered if they could have another child added to their family, Zac was nearly fully grown and Glenn was making big noises about wanting to adopt. They were now married and so in love with each other. Glenn and Caesar both were enjoying parenting Zac now that they were both on the same page. Zac was flourishing under their care now they had finally all sorted everything out with them all. 

He wanted to add to their family, he had even made a phone call to ask if they could be foster parent. Caesar was really on board with the whole idea. He filled in all his paper work, and they went ahead and filled all the paper work. They had been approved to become foster parents and tomorrow they were going to visit a children's home to visit and spend some time to get to know some children. They had been told there was a big gap for people to foster or adopt children in the five to ten year age gap. Glenn was nervous about the fact that none of the kids would like him or Caesar or want to join their family. Caesar had tried to talk him down but in the end it was Zac who promised to come with them to the home, visit some other children and play with them. 

The bundle in Daryl's arms gave a squawk as if he knew his mama had come outside to be near him. Carol took their new baby boy the little boy who had won his Daddy's heart the moment he arrived. He was a surprise, they decided not to find out what the sex was, both of them sure that they were having a girl. They had no boy name even picked for him so they took him home nameless and ten days on they still hadn't decided. 

Glenn had been offering the most outrageous of suggestions for a name that they kept vetoing Glenn looked at the baby again and said, 'What about Nicolas? You could call him Nico,'

'Nico?' Daryl looked at Carol for the first time someone offered a suggestion that he quite liked, 'Nico Dixon?'

'I like it... ask the girls if they like it,' Carol was settling the baby at her breast. She looked down at the little boy who already looked so much like his Daddy, 'Nico? Do you like that name little guy?'

All the girls said yes they liked the name and on that afternoon Glenn had managed to name their son. Glenn was two for two having named Rick and Michonne's little girl by offering them name after name after name until he offered one they loved.  

'You do realize all the kids already have names at the children's home?' Carol asked Glenn.

'I know... ' Glenn muttered, he looked across the pool seeing his son making the moves on Sophia in plain sight of everyone. 'Hands were everyone can see them,' he called out. 

Zac was gone across the other side of the pool before Daryl even turned his head. Daryl gave Zac a nasty glare. He turned his head back to Carol and their new baby, he was happy it was just over a year since he picked Sophia and Carol up from the hospital and beat down her ex husband. He would look back on that as one of the best days of his life. 


End file.
